


What I Don't Know

by Vetoverbatim



Category: Avatar (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2021-04-06
Packaged: 2021-04-25 09:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 97,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vetoverbatim/pseuds/Vetoverbatim
Summary: Jokes in a bar can lead to surprising outcomes.
Relationships: Tim Öhrström/Original Character(s)
Comments: 53
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

“Ugh!” I groaned as the familiar Mariachi band tone I had chosen as my ringer went off for my alarm. “Of all the things I could have chosen to wake me up in the morning I choose this.” I glared as I shut off the ringer and at the 4 AM that greeted me on my phone as I did it. I looked out the window as I got out of bed recognizing the dark and calm of the ungodly hour of the day I woke up at for work and sighed, well someone has to do it. “Alright,” I said to myself, “Time to get moving.” I went through the mundane process that I had started every morning since moving to Sweden. Coffee, shower, get ready, grab a granola bar, and make it out of my tiny one bedroom apartment by 5 AM. It wasn’t much but it made the transition a whole lot easier.  
I walked out of the apartment building and was greeted by the outdoor gray tabby cat that seemed to take a liking to me, mainly because I fed it. Smiling I bent down and pet her and left her breakfast whispering a goodbye. I shivered at the crisp November air and took a deep breath. It was still pitch black out and the sun wouldn’t rise for quite of few hours. The worst part of my job was hardly ever seeing the sun and my already pale skin was starting to look translucent. I shrugged and got into my car, as I turned it on the radio blared through my speakers. I quickly lowered it down due to the fact that I was not the same person that I was last night as I drove home. Sighing at the silence I started my drive.  
The nice thing about leaving at 5 AM was how quiet the roads where, I eventually pulled into the familiar brick building I had been driving to 5 days a week for the past 8 months. Pulling into my usually parking spot and waiting for me everyday like always was Christoph. I smiled widely at Him. He had become my best friend the moment we met. The memory of this blonde man sitting at the place I decided to eat at and treating me like we had known each other our entire lives made me adore him right away and made the fact that I made a friend that easily not hate the fact that I had left my home town. The fact that we were locked in a tiny lab for 12 hours every day didn’t hurt either.  
“Hey,” I called as he did back. We walked into the building where we were making our careers as lab technicians and put things into our lockers as and started the day. We went about our day having quiet chatter as we glanced at various samples the hospital asked us to isolate for them to diagnose patients with whatever ailment they seemed to have until eventually it was time for lunch. The routine, it was good for me, I liked it and didn’t need nor want it to change. As Christoph and I sat at our table to eat he decided to switch things up. “So Adelaide, I have this friend...” He started. “No.” I instantly said. “You don’t even know his name.” He retorted. “I don’t need to, I’m not interested.” I said back. “What if you saw a picture?” He asked as he started to pull it up on his phone. “No.” I replied again.  
“Look eventually you need to find someone, you can’t stay single forever.” He insisted. “Try me, I’m not ready to date.” I said back, which was the truth. When your fiancé that you have been with since practically childhood leaves you at the altar for your maid of honor and best friend, it’s not really high on your addenda to get back out there. “Not every guy is Brad.” He said. “No your right there is always you, however you like men so that’s out,” I teased him. He snorted at that, “Tell you what if you go on a date with this guy and it is absolutely terrible I’ll leave you alone about dating.” I considered it for a moment, “I’ll think about it.” He seemed to perk up about that and drop the subject.  
It wasn’t the first time he had pestered me into dating a friend, or colleague, or even someone at the gym. I knew it wouldn’t be the last. The idea of dating someone wasn’t a thrilling idea to me, it was terrifying. If someone who had claimed they love me for years left me for another woman, what would someone who didn’t even know me have an interest in me. The rest of the day went fairly normal despite the occasionally frustrated doctor not getting lab results when they demanded it and Christoph and I rolling our eyes every time it occurred. I sighed in relief as I entered the warmth of my apartment and kicked my shoes off with relief. I stretched and looked at the clock 6:45 PM. I pulled some leftover Chinese and a glass of wine out of the fridge after I changed into sweatpants and did what any normal 26 year old does in the 21st century, Scroll through various social media accounts and then crash in bed.  
Usually this isn’t bad but of course since dating was discussed today low and behold Mrs. Imma steal your man pops up on my Facebook feed and what do you know she’s pregnant, oh and look it’s twins, and there is Brad looking all happy at her slightly rounded belly. I grabbed more wine out of the fridge and opted to not use the glass and just drink the bottle. Sitting back down I started creeping and looking at all of their disgusting perfect life. “Fuck this,” I said to nobody but myself in my tiny apartment I wasn’t even allowed to have pets in. I closed Facebook and went through my contacts finding Christoph, impulse and wine got the best of me as I called him. “Hello,” His infectious greeting said. “Hey,” I started, “I’ll do it, and I’ll go on the date with your friend.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adelaide gets ready for a date

There was a pause on the phone where all I could here was breathing. Eventually his shock wore off, “Don’t fuck with me Adelaide, are you serious right now?” I rolled my eyes, “Of course I am why would you assume otherwise?” He sighed, “Oh I don’t know besides you being adamant that you were not ready to date not even 6 hours ago.” I chewed at my lip he wasn’t wrong but the influence of alcohol in my system was making me brave and very clearly deciding that I wanted this. “Well I changed my mind. Call your friend and see if he is available this weekend.” Better do this sooner than later because then I will for sure back out of it. “Okay, I’ll call you back.”   
With that he hung up and then I waited for what felt like an eternity for him to call back. The alcohol had slightly worn out of my system and now I was regretting everything. I should be happy that Brad was happy with his perfect little family. I had moved on and started my life, but the remainder of the alcohol in my body said otherwise. You’re not happy it said. You’re superficially happy; you smile like you aren’t sad and lonely. I groaned, if only my apartment complex allowed animals then I could take in that outdoor cat and then not feel like I need to fill this void that is in my system.  
On that note Chistoph called back, I let my phone ring a couple of times and then answered. “Hello.” I said. “Alright, tomorrow night at 7:30. He will meet you at Smaka.” My initial reaction was panic, tomorrow does not give me enough time to plan out what I am supposed to wear, or do my hair, or makeup. How long has it been since I had gone on a proper date. “You there love?” I forgot I was on the phone and immediately snapped back into place. “Yeah sorry I didn’t think he would want a date that fast.” Christoph laughed, “You aren’t allowed to chicken out of this one.” I released a breath I didn’t know I was holding; tomorrow was Saturday I had literally the entire day to plan this. “So, what are the chances of you helping me out to get ready for this thing?” Another laugh, “I can’t have you going looking bad so how about I come over around 3:30.” I smiled, “Sounds like a plan.”  
We hung up and I glanced at the clock, alright go shower and go to bed Adelaide so you are not extremely tired and hung over in the morning. I did just that and found it rather easy to fall asleep and awoke to the sun shining through my windows. I looked at my phone and saw 8:00 AM. Even when I wasn’t working I was usually up earlier than this. I shrugged and started my normal Saturday routine. Coffee, feed and hang out with outdoor cat, actual breakfast, yoga, read. Before I knew it 3:00 had approached and I realized showering is probably the best option. Can’t go smelling right?  
I showered and came out of the shower to a Christoph sitting on my bed with two coffees in his hand. I smiled, it wasn’t unusual for him to just walk into my apartment given the fact he had a spare key. “Has anyone told you that you take the longest showers? Like what do you even do in there?” I laughed, yes I took long showers but if you had to wash and try to tame the hair that was on my head it would be necessary as well. “Listen it takes an actual sacrifice to every God that is worshiped on this planet to be able to tame this.” I said as I pointed to my head that was starting to already curl up. He rolled his eyes and handed me a coffee as he proceeded to look through my closet for something acceptable to wear.  
His idea of picking was throwing everything he didn’t like out onto the floor until he decided what he actually liked out of my wardrobe. I rolled my eyes and went about working on my hair, I decided to try to work with my natural tousled waves. If this guy was going to actually date me why not show him a real version. Thankfully for once in my life they weren’t being a pain in the ass and fell loosely around my face. I turned back around and saw three dresses I never wore on my bed. I raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure those are first date appropriate?” They were far showier than I actually liked to wear and I wasn’t sure they would set about the right idea of where this date was going. I mean what if I hated the guy.  
“Of course they are,” he said with far more sass than necessary, ” I’ve told you once and I’m going to tell you again, you need to show more leg, they are great legs and these say I am confident in my body but I’m classy enough to let you imagine more.” I rolled my eyes, he wasn’t wrong they for all mid-thigh and a fit and flare type that did frame my curves nicely. “Alright which one of these do you like the most?” I asked trusting him not to make me look bad. “This one,” He pointed to a teal colored dress with a diamond piece missing in the back, next to it laid a faux leather jacket, and on the floor were my black ankle boot pumps. I nodded; it wasn’t a bad outfit and was very much something I would wear. “Okay, I’ll wear it,” I said as I went to pin my hair back and do my makeup.   
Chrisoph all but slapped the bobby pins out of my hand, “Hair fully down and Smokey eye makeup.” I sighed annoyed but did as told. At about 5:15 I was ready and Christoph was looking like a proud mother sending her daughter off to the prom. “Perfect, now don’t be awkward. Make sure you eat, but slowly. Don’t drink too much. And call me when you get home, unless you go home with him then text me tonight, so I know your safe. Then call me the next day and provide all the details. I rolled my eyes at him, “Yes mom.” After that I was out and in my car heading to my first date in well over a year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the good part is coming.


	3. Chapter 3

I arrived at the restaurant and looked at the clock, 10 minutes early great so now I can sit here and sweat it out. I started skimming through the radio and finding literally nothing to listen to I sighed opting to just turn it off. The deal was to meet at the bar order a drink and then eat dinner. I had only seen one picture of him from Christoph’s phone and had a vague idea of what the guy looked like. I glanced back at the clock and groaned awesome only 5 minutes had passed. I decided to go in early thinking maybe this dude would come in early too. I would sit at the bar order a drink and wait trying my best to look at sophisticated as possible.  
Once I had gotten into the restaurant I noticed absolutely nobody at the bar. Okay so not an early bird like myself but that’s okay. I sat at the bar and smiled as the bartender asked me what I would like, “A glass of Merlot please.” Wine, this is what I needed to stay confident although gin would probably help more there no point of being trashed before I meet the guy. Ten minutes had passed off the meet up time and it was now 7:40, okay maybe he is just running a little late. Traffic could be horrible, the guy asked for today and wouldn’t just not show would he?  
After about 20 more minutes still no sign of the dark haired, dark eyed guy named Alan had entered the now starting to get more bar area. Two glasses of wine and a bowl full of peanuts that was on the bar later and I was regretting every bit of agreeing to go on this stupid date. What was I thinking? Why would this guy want to date me? He probably took one look at my picture and decided nope not my type I’m not going to date her. Also who names their kid Alan, his parents are probably the worst too. I paid my tab and decided to just leave. There was a place down the road that served amazing pizza and I could eat that and then go home and just ignore the fact that this ever happen.  
As I was walking down to where the pizza place was I heard the distinct sound of Black Sabbath playing out of a small bar that was to my right. I contemplated for a moment and looked at the exterior of the bar; I’m far too over dressed for this place and should really not drink anymore. I scoffed screw it one more drink couldn’t hurt and if this placed could play Black Sabbath the chances of them playing more decent music was up there. I’d get one drink, listen to some music and then I would go get pizza and go home. Making up my mind I walked into the bar and cringed, okay yes over dressed just go grab that one seat at the bar Adelaide and ignore some questioning glances.  
I sat down and was immediately attended to by the bar tender. “What can I get you,” He asked. “Gin and tonic,” I asked for sighing as he looked me over once. “Bad date?” He asked as he handed me my drink. I took a sip, “Stood up.” I said in reply taking another sip and placing it down on the counter. “What a dick.” He said and I nodded, he went off to attend to more people and I listened as the Black Sabbath turned into Type O Negative. “Did you send him a picture first?” I started as I heard a voice next to me. I raised one eyebrow at him. “Excuse me,” With probably more sass than was necessary. Like who the hell was this dude suggesting this? I picked up my glass aiming for another drink.  
“Of your outfit, did you send a picture of what you looked like?” My glass stopped halfway to my lips and I thought about it. “No, why on earth would I do that?” I was taking a gulp of my beverage when he spoke again, “Because if you did, there would be no way on earth any proper man would stand you up.” My drink went down the wrong windpipe as I was between laughing and coughing praying it wouldn’t go up my nose at this guys statement. “Shit, are you alright?” He turned toward me and handed me a napkin while placing a hand on my shoulder. Placing my cup back on the table I my coughing subsided and I took the napkin thank him as I wiped remainder of gin off my chin. “I’m fine that was just funny.”  
I looked up and started a little bit. He had brown hair longer than mine, a full beard with his mustache curved at the ends to create the handle bar look, and intense blue green eyes that crinkled up a bit as he smiled. “Uh…” Holy shit this guy was handsome and looked awful familiar, where did I know him from. I smiled, “Um thanks again.” He smiled back, “No problem, so what made you decide to come into this bar looking like that?” I remained partially turned to him as I kept gazing trying to figure out where it was that I knew him. Come on brain you aren’t that intoxicated think, “I heard Black Sabbath playing and decided that this was a good place to get a drink.  
He laughed, and what a glorious laugh it was, rich and full. “I feel like I owe you a drink for that comment and for making you almost choke on your drink.” Part of my brain said empty stomach more alcohol equals a bad idea. The other part said shut up if the hot guy wants to buy you a drink fucking let him. That part won over more. “I don’t typically take drinks from strangers; I mean I don’t even know your name.” I said silently high fiving myself at that. He chuckled, “I can certainly help with that factor,” He held out his hand to me, “Hello my name is Tim.” I placed my hand in his noticing how warm it was. “Nice to meet you Tim, I’m Adelaide.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Timmay!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drinks, corny jokes, and laughter

He smiled and let go of my hand and leaned a bit closer. “Now that introductions are out of the way. Can I buy you a drink Adelaide?” I could smell a faint hint of smoke on him mixed with something that almost smelt of pine. Up close his eyes seemed darker and more intense and I could see some chest hair where his sweater dipped down. Oh this guy knew exactly what he was doing and if I wasn’t careful, I could get in quite a bit of trouble with him. “Well you did try to kill me, so I suppose that’s fair.” I smiled at him as I leaned in as I responded making sure a bit of cleavage showed as I leaned in, hats off to Christoph for picking out this dress. Two can play at this game. He snorted a laugh as he waved over the bartender as he remained close, “Kill is a strong word, what benefit would I get out of that? Gin and tonic right?” He asked me and I nodded. “Two gin and tonics.” He said bar tender. “What benefit would you like then?” I asked.   
He paused not expecting that he leaned in so that we were a breath apart. “One that would preferably benefit us both. Tell me what would you like to benefit from this?” He looked down from my eyes to my lips so quickly I almost missed it. Oh no Adelaide you are not a hook up with random guys from the bar no matter how much sex appeal they radiate. Okay time to switch gears a bit. Tim could see her pupils dilate just slightly. I picked up my drink and took a sip and acted like I was thinking for a moment. “Hmm,” I tapped my chin, “It’s been a rough night I could use a laugh, tell me your best joke.” He furrowed his brows at that and leaned back.  
“Seriously, you want me to tell you a joke.” I smirked, one point for me. “Yes, preferably one that is hilarious.” He looked forward and took a chug of his drink and shrugged. “I’ll tell you what, I tell you one and you tell me your best one.” I considered this for a moment. “Deal.” He thought for a moment and then smiled. “Why do we tell actors to ‘break a leg’?” I stopped and thought about it. “I literally have no idea, why?” I asked. “Because every play has a cast.” I snorted a laugh at it. “That was a good one.” He smiled. “Your turn.” I took a sip of my drink realizing I really needed to stop this if I was planning on walking out of there without stumbling. “Did you hear about the claustrophobic astronaut?” I asked. He shook his head. “No what about him?” He asked. “He just needed a little space.” He laughed, I paused and admired his demeanor as he laughed. It brightened his features and made him look younger.  
“I feel like you won that round.” He said. “Oh are we keeping score? What’s the prize if I win?” I asked. He seemed thoughtful for a moment. “What do you want if you win?” I had to think about that for a while, what did I want from this? To see him again, to see if only alcohol was making me this confident. “If I win you have to join me for fika tomorrow. What do you want if you win?” That seemed reasonable, not a date but a friendly fika where we could talk over coffee. “If I win you give me your number and allow me to take you on a proper date to dinner.” I thought for a moment, I could say yes and then just get stood up again which was high on the radar or I could say no and then miss out. Think Adelaide what would Christoph tell you to do. He would tell you to say yes, that you need to stop living your life alone. It was just dinner no harm there. Tim watched as the wheels turned in her head. “I can guarantee you that I will show up, in fact I would be the one picking you up so there would be no turning back.” Adelaide looked at him. “Fine you’re on but fair warning I was voted funniest in my class.”  
Tim chuckled, “Somehow I’m not surprised there.” Tim took another sip of his drink. “Your turn,” Adelaide announced. Tim thought for a moment, okay time to step up my game a bit if he was going to win. “What do you call a parade of rabbits hopping backwards?” Adelaide thought for a moment, “Hopscotch?” Tim laughed. “Good guess but no.” Adelaide thought again. “I give up tell me.” She smiled. “A receding hare-line.” Adelaide started laughing wiping her eyes from tears forming, “Oh that’s a good one, okay what do you call a nosy pepper?” Tim raised an eyebrow. “A nosy pepper?” Adelaide nodded. “I have no idea, what?” He asked. “Jalapeno business.” Tim laughed. “Why do cows where bells?” Tim asked. Adelaide scrunched up her face trying to think. “Why do they?” She asked. “Because their horns don’t work.” She laughed. “Why did the yogurt go to the art exhibition?” Tim scratched at his beard on him chin. “I don’t know why?” She smiled. “Because it was cultured.” He laughed again.   
The rest of the night proceeded with much of the same, drinks, belly laughs, trying to decide who won each round, and thoroughly annoying others around them. Before either know it, the time was close to midnight with three missed calls and ten text messages from Christoph on Adelaide’s phone. “Shit.” Tim looked at Adelaide. “Something wrong?” He asked as he finished his drink. “I forgot to call my best friend and now he thinks I’m dead.” Adelaide sent a quick text to Christoph saying I’m fine we’ll talk tomorrow. As she was looking down at her phone, she missed the look that crossed Tim’s face. She looked back up, “Sorry about that.” Tim smiled trying to hide the unwanted feeling of jealousy of a guy texting her. Get a grip Tim you barely know her. “No worries, so who do you think won?” To be fair the whole counting who won rounds ended shortly after the third or fourth round. “Want to call it a tie?”  
Tim considered this for a moment, tie meant both right? So fika tomorrow, exchange phone numbers, and a date. “I think I would have to agree with your thinking, we are just far too equally matched to out joke the other.” Adelaide laughed, okay so this is happening. “On that note I should head home so I’m not overly tired for tomorrow?” Pausing as she realized crap I drove here and far too intoxicated to drive home, Uber it is and then convince Christoph to drive me to my car tomorrow morning. “How about I pick you up tomorrow and bring you to my favorite place for fika?” Adelaide smiled. “Okay, let me give you my number that way I can tell you where I live.” Tim handed over his phone and watched as Adelaide put her number in. Tim called the number so she would have his number and she entered his details. “Ten sound good?” He asked. “Perfect.” She responded. After goodbyes were made and each made their way home, both fell asleep with a smile on their faces on the unexpected events that had occurred for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry for the jokes, I'm actually really a sucker for corny jokes. I also 100% feel like Tim would be a super funny guy. He has such a playful nature.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rude morning wake up calls.

Adelaide was awoken to an obnoxious sound of curtains being pulled open and far too much sunlight being let into her bedroom. “Why?” She said in exasperated tone as her bed dipped and one eye opened to Christoph’s face. “Why, indeed.” Christoph said as he looked over Adelaide with a calculating stare, noticing the puffiness from too much alcohol. “Why are you here?” She groaned and tried to turn over into the pillow. “Why didn’t you answer your phone last night?” She glared at him. “Why did your friend not show up?” She countered. He sighed this was it, he knew he hadn’t shown up when he witnessed his social media picture with another girl, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to tell her that. He instead decided to try a different way. “I’m sorry, I don’t know why. Why don’t you grab a shower and I’ll make some coffee.”  
Adelaide sat up and looked at him with a questioning glance. “Why are you being so nice now?” He looked at her from over his shoulder. “Because I’m sorry, I was just worried about you.” Hoping she would let it go with that, but knowing she wouldn’t once she had woken up a minute. “Fine.” She said accepting his answer and walked into the bathroom with her phone. Adelaide looked at herself in the mirror, it was going to take a lot more than concealer to make this face look halfway decent for fika with Tim today. Adelaide gasped, Tim the perfect long-haired man that she was supposed to see today. She quickly tried to open her phone, almost dropping it into the toiler as she did.  
She sighed in relief, okay 7:30 I still have time and no text yet so probably not up. She quickly showered rubbing all the remnants of bar from her body and put on a robe as she glanced at her closet to try to decide what to wear. Without her knowing Christoph entered back into the room with a cup of coffee in hand. He watched her trying to put some form of outfit together. “Going somewhere today red?” Adelaide jumped not expecting him to be there. She chewed at her lip. “Sort of.” Christoph raised an eyebrow and held back the coffee from her as she reached for it. “What happened to being sorry?” He snorted she was a bear being woken up too early from hibernation without coffee and he knew it. “Tell me where you are going, and this beautiful mug of brain juice will be yours.”   
“Have I told you that you are an asshole?” He snorted. “Almost every day of my life.” Adelaide sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, “I’m met someone last night that I’m going to Fika with. He is part of the reason I didn’t call or text you.” Nothing more could’ve surprised Christoph more than that. “I’m sorry what?” Adelaide looked up at him and reached for the coffee that was now within her reach. “Coffee first then you get the whole story as I try to formulate an outfit to wear.” Christoph nodded as he handed over the coffee and sat on the bed as he looked at Adelaide take a sip and shift through her closet. She was going to fika, with someone she met last night, judging by her state this morning at a bar and it was a guy. Just then her phone on the bed pinged and the name Tim came up with the notification.  
“Tim is texting you.” She turned around and grabbed it smiling as she saw his name. Opening her phone she looked at the text. “Are we still on this morning?” He had asked. “Of course we are ,” She texted back. The familiar three dots showed as he was sending a message. “Awesome, so what is your address? Can I pick you up around 9:30?” He texted her back and Adelaide looked at the phone it was now 8:30 and if he picked her up at 9:30 then she would really need to hustle. She texted him back yes and the address to her apartment. He texted back a big smiley face. She smiled. “So is that him?” Christoph asked and Adelaide started forgetting that he was still sitting on her bed. “Yes.” She replied and turned back toward the closet.  
“Black skinny jeans, the maroon shirt with the low back, and black pumps.” He said. “Thanks.” She grabbed what he had suggested and then went to change. “How did you meet him?” He asked when she came back out of the bathroom. “I met him at a bar down the street from Smaka. I wasn’t going to go in but they were playing good music and I was a bit upset that dude didn’t show up, so I went in for a drink.” He nodded as she started to apply makeup to her face opting for a more neutral look instead of the smokey look from yesterday. “And that is where you met this Tim guy? How did the fika happen?” She paused for a minute. “We were doing a little competition with jokes and if I won we went to fika, if he won he got my number and took me to dinner.”  
He nodded, “And you won?” At that she smiled, “Honestly I don’t think we were really keeping count and we called it a tie.” She turned around as she finished up her look for the day looking back and seeing 9:15. “So what does the tie entail. “Both.” She simply replied. “Both?” He asked confused. “I know what you are thinking.” He had that pensive look on his face that happened when he was thinking too hard and trying to put together some detail that wasn’t making sense. “Please tell me what I am thinking.” She sat on the bed next to him and in a generic guy voice said. “I’ve been pushing her for months to date someone and in the time span of one night she meets a random guy and agrees to go out with him.” He pursed his lips together into a flat line. “Also, you don’t know him; he could be a creep or a murderer.”   
I rolled my eyes at him. “It’s not that far fetched Adelaide. What makes you think that you can trust him?” He said. I looked at him. “No, it’s not, and I don’t. But I really enjoyed myself last night and he didn’t do anything inappropriate to warrant me to be uncomfortable. And weren’t you pestering me to date, well here I am doing just as you suggested. I know you are trying to protect me but I’m a big girl and I want to do this.” Just as Adelaide had finished the sentence there was a knock at the door. Adelaide looked at the time, 9:31 damn he’s pretty punctual. I went to get up to go answer the door and Christoph put a hand out, “Put on your shoes and finish up whatever else you need to do, I’ll go get the door.” Adelaide looked at him uncertainly. “Be nice.” He rolled his eyes and made a face. “I’m always nice.” With that she turned into the bathroom to finish up and what greeted Christoph at the door was not at all what he expected.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprises and fika

Christoph’s mouth dropped a little bit, what was Tim Öhrström doing at Adelaide’s door, is this the Tim she met? There is no way, and how does she not know, was she drugged or so drunk her vision was screwed up? His mouth closed noticing the calculating glace Tim gave him and the slight rounding of his shoulders that he gave along with the slight confusion crossing his features. Oh this is funny this guy is jealous thinking that Adelaide and I are a thing. “Hello.” Christoph said. “Can I help you?” Tim seemed to be in a daze. Who is this? Am I at the wrong house? Is this the guy that texted her last night? Are they together and the whole stood up story a lie? Tim snapped out of it as the other man spoke. “Oh, does Adelaide live here?” He responded.   
Christoph decided to try to have some fun with this. “Yes she does, and you are?” He asked. Tim furrowed his brow. “Sorry, I’m Tim.” He held out his hand to shake the other guys but Christoph just leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed looking at the hand and back up. “How can I help you Tim?” Just as he said that Adelaide showed up. “Christoph move.” She said a little annoyed, when she looked up, she saw Tim admiring how he had chosen to dress. Dark jeans, a dark blue checkered shirt, black shoes, and hair loose; did this guy know how to look ugly? Tim’s features lit up noticing Adelaide. Oh he has it bad Christoph thought. “Sorry about him, Christoph this is Tim, Tim this is Christoph.” She introduced noticing both guys staring at each other.  
“I know.” Christoph said suddenly surprising Adelaide. “Have you met before?” She asked. “Something like that.” Christoph said receiving a questioning glance from Adelaide as Tim stiffened a bit. Shit he knows who you are, Tim said to himself. Christoph looked from Tim to Adelaide, “Don’t worry about it love, we will talk later.” He smiled at her and gave her hand a squeeze. “Okay. You ready to go?” She asked Tim. Tim routed his attention back to Adelaide and smiled as he nodded. “Yes I am.” The car ride there was awkward to say the least with far more silence then last night was. More than once Adelaide glanced at Tim, noticing how his demeanor had changed. He seemed almost nervous. How does he know Christoph? Is he secretly gay? Do they know each other from school? A million questions popped up as she thought with two resounding question in Tim’s brain. How do I tell her this? Who is Christoph?  
“Are you okay?” She asked breaking his train of thought. He glanced briefly to her as they pulled into a parking spot. As he parked he sighed, he was being rude and this was not supposed to go this way. “Sorry, so who is Christoph?” She looked at him, okay so maybe he is gay. “He’s my best friend, we work together. Why?” She gave him a questioning glance. “So, not boyfriend?” She paused going to unbuckle her seatbelt and laughed. “God no! Did you think that?” His demeanor still didn’t change. “I mean he texted you last night wondering where you were and then answered your apartment door so a little bit.” Adelaide unbuckled her seatbelt and turned toward him. “I don’t have the proper requirements for that.” Tim looked at her confused.  
“Okay, I’m going to need a little bit more context with that.” He said. Adelaide laughed, “He’s gay. So how do you know him?” Realization hit him and he felt like an idiot, he’s gay so nothing to worry about there but he definitely knew who he was so did she? “I don’t, he knows me?” Adelaide raised an eyebrow at him. “How?” He sighed this was not how this conversation was supposed to go but the worst that happens is she says take me home and this whole thing is forgotten about. “Okay, do you know of the band named Avatar.” Tim asked. “Yes, they are an awesome band. What do they have to do with anything though?” Tim had to stop the swell of pride that filled him that she like his band. “I’m one of their guitarists. My name is Tim Öhrström.”   
He watched her face as she furrowed her brow and tried to place two and two together. He watched as the wheels turned and realization dawned on her. “I’m an idiot.” She said as she looked away. Tim turned her face toward him. “No you’re not. Blame too much alcohol and bad bar lighting. Do you want me to take you home?” She got confused at that. “Why do you want to?” He chuckled. “Absolutely not. Last night was the most fun I have had in a long time and I would very much like to see where this goes if you do too.” She thought about as she looked at him, what did she want out of this. He was funny and for some reason he liked her. She felt like bashing her head feeling like an idiot at how she didn’t recognize him. How embarrassing? Okay respond he’s still the same guy from last night just no alcohol and now you know he’s in one of your favorite bands no big deal. Adelaide took a deep breath, “Yes I would.”   
Tim took a deep breath. “Good, shall we then?” Adelaide nodded. They left the car as Tim led her to the cafe that he loved to go to for fika. The place was quaint and was quiet enough to be able to be able to get to know someone without feeling like you had to yell. He watched Adelaide as she walked from the side of her eye. She had an air about her that was charming. From her style, to the way the sun let her red hair shine like flames, to the subtle way she watched her surroundings. He had to be careful with this one. He had a habit of jumping in too fast and getting hurt in the process. He determined to take this as slow as he could. They arrived at the place and ordered what they wanted.   
Tim waved her money away insisting on paying. “Fika was my idea.” She said. “I asked you out.” She rolled her eyes, “to dinner.” She wasn’t wrong. “What if I consider fika as dinner.” She snorted. “Are you one of those people that would eat breakfast for dinner?” They grabbed a table outside with an umbrella to shade from too much sun. “If I say yes will you judge me.” She made a face like the idea of breakfast for dinner was an awful idea. “I’ll let that one slide.” This was it the playful banter from last night that thankfully came back. “Maybe I’ll just have to convert you.” She laughed, “There is a fat chance at that ever happening.” Adelaide said, she hated breakfast food. It was the worst. Why have pancakes when you could have pasta, or tacos, or literally any other food in the world. Tim laughed, “You haven’t tried my breakfast though.” She raised an eyebrow. “You can cook?” He laughed. “Of course I can.” She nodded. “Good maybe you can give a few tips because I’m terrible at it.” He laughed. “So you don’t recognize me, and you can’t cook. That’s two strikes.” He teased.  
“Pfft, thought we were blaming alcohol and lighting for the first one. For the second I make a mean taco and can boil water for pasta, but I don’t normally have time to cook with my job so take out typically wins over.” Adelaide shrugged. “Fair point we won’t count that one. So what special skill could you bring to the table? What do you do for work?” He asked. “You mean besides my corny jokes? If the apocalypse ever happened, I could tell you exactly which plants won’t kill you if you eat them. As for my job, technically the professional title is genetic bacterial lab specialist. But in reality, it’s just a fancy term for I look at bacteria through a microscope, so doctors don’t have to.” Tim’s eyes got wide. “Damn. What kind of schooling do you need for that? And do you know which plants based off of the school?” Adelaide shrugged. “I have a master’s degree in microbiology with a minor in genetic mutation. I’m not going to tell you all my secrets Öhrström.”   
She smiled, part of the reason was school and taking a botany class the other was the fact that her parents where huge into the Zombie apocalypse theory happening but better not scare him off yet. Tim’s jaw dropped okay so pretty and smart, very Dangerous combination. “Would you be offended if I started calling you evil scientist?” He asked. “That depends did I redeem myself a bit for the lack of cooking.” She teased. “You’re lucky I like tacos.” She laughed and Tim smiled at it. Her laugh was infectious and full of joy. One of the real laughs not fake. “Then you most definitely can call me evil scientist.” The remainder of their fika consisted of basic questions of getting to know each other without delving in too deep and playful banter to keep things light.  
Tim’s phone rang and he pulled it out noticing it was Jonas calling. “Mind if I get this?” She waved him off, “No problem.” She finished the remainder of her coffee and watched as he chatted on the phone. She couldn’t believe how she had not noticed who he was last night, maybe she was really drunk. No amount of bad lighting could ignore who he was unless you actually didn’t know the band. He did look different out of music videos and off stage. She watched as he finished up the conversation and put his phone away. “So, I really hate to do this, but I’m needed at the old headquarters.” She snorted; work stood for headquarters that was hilarious. “That’s fine, I completely understand.” She smiled and she did, when work called you did what you had to.  
Tim drove her home continuing the playful banter that was becoming a habit for them two. Far sooner than he would’ve liked they were at her apartment door. The awkward part began, they weren’t dating so how did he say goodbye. Both stood looking at each other when Adelaide finally spoke. “I had a really nice time today, and last night.” Tim chuckled, “Me too. Any chance you’ll let me take you on an actual date soon? I promise no breakfast food will be involved.” She laughed, he wanted to see her again. “I’d love that.” And she did the prospect of seeing him again was exciting and nerve wracking at the same time. “I’ll call you.” He said and she nodded. He contemplated kissing her and a part of him said to, but slow he needed to take it slow. He instead opted for grabbing her hand noticing how tiny it was compared to his. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it softly. “Until next time then.” Adelaide couldn’t prevent the smile on her face. “Next time.” She finally said and went inside her apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit love the fact that fika is a thing in Sweden and feel like every country should recognize this and incorporate it into society. I also might have a slight coffee addiction so that probably doesn't help. Any who, yay for Tim being pretty much perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

Tim drove to “headquarters” which was really a fancy term for the warehouse building they used for practicing and making final touches before tours. He smiled remembering the events from the past two days. Adelaide was joyous and took the whole I’m in a band far easier than he would’ve thought. As he pulled up to the warehouse, he noticed John and Jonas outside smoking a cigarette, shit he thought he was going to have to keep this under lock and key. This being Adelaide because the teasing would eminence immediately. He took a deep breath, okay Tim you can do this just pretend the past two days have been normal.  
He got out of the car and walked up hugging his friends. “Where were you this morning?” Jonas asked. Tim pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. He took a deep puff before slowly inhaling and letting out excess smoke. “What do you mean?” He feigned stupid. Both John and Jonas gave him that quit fucking around face. He was the goofy one, the fun one as everyone saw him. “We stopped by this morning to see if you wanted to grab a bite with us, but you weren’t home.” Okay so can’t say I was home now.  
“I was out.” He took another puff. “Out?” Jonas asked. “Yes out.” He replied. “Where?” John asked. “I went to get coffee.” It wasn’t a lie; he did get coffee. “By yourself?” John said giving him a calculating stare. Tim finished up his cigarette and put out the remainder of it. “No with a friend.” Also not a lie. Adelaide could be considered a friend right. They had one fika, fika was for friends. He tried to say although his heartbeat faster just by thinking her name. “Who?” John asked. Alright this is getting annoying. “For fucks sake are you my mother. Does it matter? A friend that’s all.”   
With that he walked into the warehouse to see Henrik fiddling with his bass and tuning it. He knew this wouldn’t be the end of this but hoped that he could push it aside to work on planning for the tour. They had a lot to do and even though they had months to plan they needed to start now. Thankfully Jonas and John seemed to drop his absence from his home and work. Several beers and ideas thrown out later they finally had an idea of where they would be going with stage setup. It wasn’t much but it was a start.  
Before they knew it, it was late, and they were all starving. They opted for ordering a pizza and eating in the warehouse. There was casual conversation here and there, but Jonas and John kept looking back and forth from each other. “Are we going to talk about the outburst outside?” Here we go Tim thought. “What outburst?” Henrik asked. “Nothing, mom and dad over here decided that they must know where I’m at and who I’m with at all times.” Tim said trying to say it in a joking manner but it coming out more annoyed. He was annoyed, nobody questioned where they went. “It was just out of curiosity.” Jonas said.   
Henrik looked at everyone. “Is this about him not being home this morning?” He asked. “Yes.” The other three responded. “You know you could’ve called first and asked instead of just showing up. I’m not always home.” Jonas laughed. “Since when have any of us done that, and yes you are always home if you’re not with us. The only time you aren’t is when you are seeing someone.” Tim grimaced, shit he thought. John was the only one who seemed to notice his change in demeanor. “Are you?” He asked. “Am I what?” John rolled his eyes, “Are you seeing someone?” He asked.  
Okay now what he thought. “Since when did fika with a friend turn into dating?” He responded. John shrugged. “Since all of our ‘friends’ are mutual.” John responded adding air quotes around the word friends. Well he had him there. “Can we drop this please. I wasn’t home, I went to fika with a friend you don’t know, and that is that. Am I not allowed to have friends outside of mutual ones?” They all seemed to nod. It was dropped for the time being thankfully. It wasn’t that he didn’t want them to know, he just wanted to keep her to himself. She was a fan, what if she ended up wanting someone else. He hated the feeling of jealousy that ran through his body and tried to push the feeling out of his body. They finished up what they were doing and decided to call it a night.  
As they were heading out Jonas walked next to Tim as the other two left. “I have one more question.” Jonas said. “What’s this friend’s name and do we get to meet her?” Tim snorted. “What makes you think it’s a girl?” Jonas laughed knowing full well that Tim was not attracted to men. He also knew that Tim had a habit of not letting them meet girls. He usually would date them for a while and then just say it didn’t work out before they could meet them. “Out with it.” Tim sighed, this was Jonas, his brother by choice. He could tell him couldn’t he. “This stays here.” He clarified. “For now.” Jonas said back, there was no lies amongst them. It was why they worked so well together; it’s why everyone was in sync. “Her name is Adelaide.” Jonas nodded. “And why couldn’t you tell us that earlier?” Tim sighed. “Because I met her yesterday, I’m not even sure if this was an actual date, and I’m genuinely trying to take it slow.” He said.  
“Why?” Jonas asked and Tim looked at him. “Because I would rather not have a repeat of Sarah and Adelaide is different.” Jonas nodded; Sarah was a touchy subject for anyone to bring up let alone Tim. Far too much history with far too much hurt that went along with it. “What makes her different?” Jonas asked. Tim sighed, “Because instead of trying to hook up with a random guy in a bar, she insisted we tell jokes back and forth for hours.” Tim smiled at the memory. Jonas looked at Tim, he was happy, when had he seen this in a while. “Understood, just know that I’m here if you want to talk. As well as everyone else.” Tim nodded. “Thank you.” They hugged and went off to their homes. Once arriving back at home Tim toyed with calling Adelaide but seeing how it was 10:00 he opted to just send a text hoping if she was sleeping that he wouldn’t wake her. He sent a text to her saying, “When can I see you again?” He stared at his phone seeing if she would respond after a while she didn’t, and he finally decided that she was asleep, and he would talk to her tomorrow. He soon fell into a sleep of his own dreaming about red hair, gray eyes, and the freckles adorned on Adelaide’s face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fights and not enough caffeine

Adelaide’s alarm went off at the familiar 4 AM. “I really need to change this thing.” The horrible sound of the Mariachi band that rang through further annoyed the fact that she had to get up and go to work. The weekend had been wonderful but ended on a horrible note. As Adelaide got ready, she thought about yesterday and all of the events that had taken place since she had gotten home from her fika with Tim. She paused and smiled at the name. Tim, Tim Öhrström, the most amazing guitarist in the world, who was super funny and down to earth, and for some reason took an interest in her. That thought made her angry at herself. Because according to Christoph there was something not right with it and that if she continued this, she would end up hurt. She thought back to the rest of her Sunday and how her and Christoph’s fight.

“Welcome back.” Adelaide heard as she walked into her apartment. Christoph saw the smile on her face and knew he needed to lay down some truth to her. “Adam and I took the liberty of retrieving your car for you.” They hugged as she sat on the couch next to him. “Thank you! You are such a life saver.” They sat for a moment and Christoph looked at her, when was the last time he had seen here happy, really happy. He frowned, “So you do know who he is right?” Adelaide rolled her eyes, leave it to Christoph to be the blunt one.  
“I didn’t at first but yes he told me.” Christoph nodded as he though well at least he has some credibility to him. “And you’re okay with this?” He asked. Adelaide breathed a laugh, “He’s just a person Christoph.” He looked at her exasperatedly, “No he’s not, he’s a guitarist in a popular metal band.” Adelaide looked at him with as much exasperation at him, “And that somehow qualifies someone as not being a person.” Christoph sighed in frustration; she wasn’t getting it. “No he is a person. But he is a person who travels for months on end playing in a band with a huge following of woman, some of them very attractive, who want him.”  
Adelaide tried not to be insulated at his insinuation. “Woman more attractive than me.” He sighed. “That is not what I meant.” She stood up to face him, “It’s what you implied. He travels and there are attractive woman who will throw themselves at him and he is just going to pick up the first one because why would anyone stay faithful to me. You don’t even know him.” She could feel the tears well up in her eyes, ever since Brad her confidence in herself always diminished. There was always going to be someone more attractive, more right, and better than herself. “Neither do you!” Christoph yelled. She flinched; he wasn’t wrong she didn’t know him.   
Christoph could see the tears welling up in her eyes and felt bad immediately. He felt even worse when despite her best efforts they began to fall. “Adelaide,” He began when he walked up to hug her, here he was trying to protect her from getting hurt and here he was the one hurting her. His best friend, his family, the one who accepted him. She held out a hand to prevent the hug. “Just go please.” Christoph nodded and left.

Adelaide sighed as she got into her car, Christoph and her hardly fought. When they did it usually ended up in a screaming match and Adelaide’s overactive tear ducts betraying her. She glanced at her phone seeing a notification in the text message, she ignored it thinking it was Christoph texting her to apologize. She wasn’t ready to forgive him yet. She knew she was being stubborn, but wanted him to be wrong and to prove him wrong. When she pulled up to work, she wasn’t greeted by Christoph waiting for her, his car was there but not him.  
This is how all their fights went, they would ignore each other and then both would apologize, and it would be forgotten. The day went on with Christoph and her forced to be in a tiny lab room together and refusing to speak to each other. They would glance at one another when the other wasn’t looking but not speak. Lunch was the worst of all. While they still sat at the same table, they ignored each other by staring at their phones and pretending to care about what social media decided to present them. Adelaide was closing her phone and saw the notification on it proceeding to still ignore it. She didn’t want to read it now still thinking it was Christoph.  
The rest of the day thankfully was so busy that she didn’t have time to think about Tim or Christoph or anything other than her job. When she left, she tried to ignore the fact that Christoph was walking in the same direction despite being forced to look at his back as they walked to her cars. Fights were the worst with him, he was just as stubborn as her. They had joked once that God had separated them at birth because their parents wouldn’t have been able to handle them as siblings. They would’ve gotten into so much trouble as kids together.  
She sighed as she got into her car, no goodbye, no cute nicknames, no speech at all from the only person who understood her better than she understood herself. Once she arrived at home she decided to change into a fluffy sweater and go sit outside in the cold with the outdoor cat. Eventually curiosity got the best of her and she decided to look at her text messaged. Low and behold it wasn’t from Christoph, but from Tim sent last night asking when he could see her again. Shit! Here she was thinking he wasn’t going to call or text her and she herself had not sent a message back.  
She decided to forgo texting and call instead. Please pick up, please pick up, she kept repeating to herself as the phone rang. She could’ve just looked at the damn text and then she would’ve been happy instead of grumpy all day. Why the hell was she being a stubborn ass and ignoring it just because she assumed it was Christoph. “Hello.” She heard, sighing in relief that he answered. “Hey! So sorry I didn’t text you back, I hope calling is okay.” She heard a familiar deep chuckle on the phone, and it filled her with the first amount of happiness that she felt all day. “Calling is perfectly fine better even. I thought I scared you away.”   
Tim heard her snort a laugh. “I don’t scare that easily.” He smiled. “What would scare you then? Just for future references.” He heard a pause on the phone. “Honestly, I’m not a huge fan of birds.” He laughed. “Birds?” She laughed back. “Yes they are the creepiest animal on the planet.” He laughed again. “Please explain that further.” He said. “Think about it, a two-legged creature that flies around all day, it can swoop in at any moment and peck your eyes out. Also they carry far more diseases than people realize.” She said as she heard him laugh. “Alfred Hitchcock?” He asked? She smiled that he got that reference. “Yes my 9th grade teacher forced us to read it and then watch the movie. I haven’t been the same ever since.” She said. “Well you will be pleased to know I don’t keep any birds around me.” She laughed. “That’s a relief, it might have been a deal breaker for me.” He smiled. “Noted, no breakfast dates and no birds. I feel like I should keep a list.” She chuckled. “You may, I’m a pretty complex character.” He laughed. “How about you tell me more about this complex character over dinner Friday night?” She smiled. “I’d love that.”  
“So tell me about your day at work?” Tim asked. “Like just today or in general?” She asked, her job varied on what she would get each day, some days would be more chaotic than normal. “Today, specifically.” Tim was actually curious about her job, what did she have to do every day, but he had been a grump today who glanced at his phone far too often and got annoyed that there was no text message from her back. More than once he had to be brought back to attention from the others as they practiced. He heard her sigh, and felt bad. “It was probably one of the worst days I have had in a while to be honest and that wasn’t because of work.” He was concerned about that. “What happened?” He asked. She chewed at her lip. “Christoph and I got into a fight yesterday. Now we are not speaking, which isn’t too abnormal for our fights. But he wouldn’t even look at me today. When you are in the room we are in for as many hours as we are, it makes the day just filled with tension and it’s exhausting.” She admitted, more than once she had wanted to just throw something at his head.  
He frowned and felt a bit of anger, “Why did you two fight?” She didn’t immediately answer him. “I’d rather not say honestly.” He sighed; they were fighting about him. “You can.” He said, it wasn’t the first time it had happened, and he was sure it wouldn’t be the last. “He thinks you will hurt me.” He nodded, “Do you agree with him?” She took a sip of her wine. “I don’t want to agree with him.” He paused for a moment it wasn’t a no. “You’ve been hurt before. Who was he?” She pursed her lips together. “Can we not talk about him?” She didn’t want to bring up Brad, it made her sad. He nodded, okay touchy subject. “I hope one day you will feel comfortable enough to talk to me about it. For now know this, I live a very unconventional life. I travel for work for most of the year, I have practices longer than most people’s working hours, and I don’t even have time sometimes to talk. That being said I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you or anyone for that matter. If that is something you do not think you can handle, I wouldn’t judge you for it, but I would like to know sooner rather than later.” He said.   
She paused; he didn’t want to get hurt either. “I have never done this before, so I have absolutely no idea if I can handle this or not. But, I am willing to try, I can’t tell you I’m going to be perfect at this though.” She said and he nodded it was probably the best answer he was going to get. “I can live with that for now. Can I ask why you didn’t text me back?” He really was curious and wanted to know if it was him. She laughed a bit. “Honestly your name didn’t pop up on my phone and I assumed it was Christoph. I was being super passive aggressive and purposely ignored it which I’m super sorry for.” He laughed at that thankful that some of the tension was easing away. “That would explain a lot. Don’t be sorry.” He said. “Oh I am though; I would’ve been in a lot better of a mood. I’m pretty sure I scared two doctor’s today.” She said thinking back, she was on edge and undercaffeinated. Her least favorite doctors in the hospital were being pushy about labs that took time to process.  
He laughed. “You are aware of how adorable you are, I’m pretty sure you couldn’t scare anyone.” She snorted. “Every time you have seen me I have been caffeinated, I’m not the nicest person without it.” He laughed, “Noted, keep you caffeinated. Are you sure you aren’t actually Swedish?” She laughed, it wasn’t the first time someone asked her that, she drank coffee like it was an Olympic sport. “There is an overly gruesome video of my mother giving birth to me and she has never left the country, so yes I am sure. I do think my blood type might be coffee though.” He laughed again. “I’m not an evil scientist but I’m pretty sure that isn’t possible.” She snorted. “No it’s not.” They eventually ended their conversation with the promise to talk the next night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christoph may or may not be a little too overprotective of her.


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the week seemed like it decided to take an eternity for it to end. The lab was in a whirlwind due to research grants being finally approved, the chaos of planning the research project, and to top it all off Christoph was still not talking to her unless 100% necessary for work. It was beginning to grind on her gears. The stress of everything was taking a toll. Her only relief was talking to Tim at the end of the day which usually resulted in one of them almost falling asleep from exhaustion from their jobs. She was over this fight with Christoph, she was over not being able to talk to him, and to be frank she was over his attitude. And he told her that she was sassy.   
It was Wednesday, three days since their fight and now he had opted to eating in the locker room just to avoid her. Not today she thought to herself. She walked into the locker room which was deserted besides Christoph sitting in a chair reading a magazine about some mundane film festival. Christoph doesn’t like film festivals why the hell was he pretending to enjoy the magazine. She stood in front of him twiddling her hands finding herself suddenly nervous. Why were they even fighting, this wasn’t them. He glanced up at her. “Did you need something?” He said with more curt than necessary.  
She flinched, he was never this mean during a fight, why was he being this way. “Look, I’m sorry I got mad at you, and I’m sorry for asking you to leave. I was overreacting as I normally do.” He looked back down at his magazine not even acknowledging that she had said anything. “Is that all?” He asked. She looked at him confused. “What do you mean is that all?” He looked up at her again. “Is that all you needed to say?” She made a face, what the hell is his problem. “I suppose so.” He nodded and looked back at his magazine. She immediately put up a face of indifference and walked out of the locker room.  
She walked back to the lab, fine if he was going to be an asshole than so could she. She took a deep breath and sat down for planning of the research project. Two more days Adelaide, two more days and then you get to see him again. She chose to focus on that as she mapped out who was going to do what in the research project. The amount of work that had to be done in the next couple of months was going to be obnoxious. They were getting 20 interns for this, there were 5 techs which meant that 4 interns needed to be placed with each tech to assist that tech in whatever would help them focus on the project.  
She was reviewing references and trying to map out personalities when Christoph walked back in laughing with another tech named Alec. She rolled her eyes knowing full well that Christoph couldn’t stand the man whore as we called him, but for now he seemed buddy, buddy. Fine let him be that way. Two the two other techs walked in thankfully female, the amount of male testosterone was beginning to put her on edge. The other two were Emma and Samantha who decided to sit with her as they began to help shift out intern paperwork and map out who was going where.  
Why had she never noticed that they were so nice? Probably because you are always so stuck up Christoph’s ass to notice anything else. There was easy conversation going with laughter and she felt happy for the first time in days slowly allowing the stress to roll off of her shoulders as the three of them finalized who was getting what intern. Now that step was out of the way they could focus on what compounds they would use for the mutations of their project to try out. It was really an all hands-on deck kind of situation where they still needed to do their work but plan. She left with a promise to eat with Emma and Samantha at lunch tomorrow.  
As she arrived at home her phone rang, she smiled as she noticed it was Tim. This had become their routine since Monday. Work all day and then come home and talk about their days. “Hello you.” She said. “Hello gorgeous.” He replied, she could hear his smile through the phone. “Gorgeous huh, not complaining but how did I earn that?” He chuckled. “You mean besides the two days you were dressed to kill?” She laughed. “You can thank Christoph for those two…” She trailed off. She hadn’t told Tim about their fight, but it brought along a sadness in her soul and Tim could hear it. “Everything okay?” He asked. She sighed, “Christoph and I are just fighting.”  
He could feel that it was about more than a silly fight. “About what?” She didn’t respond for a time, “It’s really nothing.” He rolled his eyes. “Obviously it is, you’re sad. Talk to me about it.” He could almost see her chewing at her bottom lip trying to phrase together words. “We got into a fight on Sunday evening because he is overprotective. We both said some things that resulted in me kicking him out of my apartment. We haven’t spoken since then, I apologized today, and he ignored it.” She didn’t realize how good it felt to get out. While she was sure people could spot a difference in the two of them, she hadn’t flat out said we are fighting to anyone other than herself.   
Tim frowned, Sunday evening after they had spent hours together. Christoph and her fought about him. “Can I ask what you fought about?” She rolled her eyes; he knew but he wanted a confirmation. “Does it really matter that much?” He was sitting on the couch looking at nowhere in particular and absentmindedly petting his dog. “It’s bothering you so yes it does.” Also this was her best friend and he would rather her not fight with him. He was a stickler for friendship, his friends were his family and he had a feeling like this was a similar situation. He heard her sigh. “We got into a fight because he feels like you will hurt me.”  
There it was, the typical he’s in a band and could never stay faithful to another. “And what do you think about it?” This was a topic that came up more than often and why he ignored relationships. “I’m pretty sure you are smart enough to answer that question.” He took a deep breath. She disagreed with him, but he wanted and needed to hear her say it. “I’d rather not assume what your brain thinks, I’d rather you tell me what you think.” It wasn’t wrong he wanted honesty, he wanted her to share with him. He needed this to be different. “I disagreed with him.” He sighed in relief. “Did you agree with him at all?” He asked, he heard the pause, it wasn’t a fair question to ask him. “I honestly don’t know you that well. But I don’t want to believe the worst in people, so I’m going to say he is wrong unless you give me a reason to believe he is right.”  
He nodded silently, it wasn’t the worst answer, but it wasn’t exactly what he wanted to hear, “Well I guess you will just have to get to know me better then.” She had a breathy chuckle over the phone. “I guess so.” He did the same. “Can we promise something right now?” He asked. “That truly depends on the promise, are you going to ask me to sell my soul to the devil?” He laughed, “No, maybe bow down to Kungen when you meet him. Can we promise to be honest with one another, that’s the only way this will work, you need to trust me, and I need to trust you.” She laughed. “Oh I get to meet the King? My life goals will be complete.” She considered his request, and tried to ignore the jump her heart made at knowing he wanted this to work, “Yes I feel that is fair.” The remainder of their conversation was lighter, it was working to ease away some of the pain Adelaide and Tim felt. The damage to their souls were deep, time had mended cracks that still existed, but they were still there. The broken promises, the lies, the betrayal it was all on the surface but maybe together the cracks could heal, could dissolve the bad stuff and turn to the good. Sadness could turn to happiness, mistrust could reverse, pessimism could become optimism, and a lightness could enter them.


	10. Chapter 10

The next two days went relatively well considering. Christoph was still not talking to her and hanging out with douche canoe Alec, much to her annoyance. She started eating lunch with Emma and Samantha who turned out to be super cool girls. While it didn’t ease the pain in her heart about Christoph ignoring her, it did help to lighten her mood further of making new friends. Samantha was the quiet one and Emma was the feisty one though you would never think by looking at them. Samantha had an edgy look to her, she had a bob cut that was dyed black with fire red peeking out from underneath, she had gages in her ears, and all around looked like a bad ass. Emma was blonder than blonde could get with silky hair that stopped just above her waist that she wore in the longest braid born to man-kind, she wore the bare minimum of makeup, and had the face of a doll.  
While their looks were exact opposite, their personalities complimented each other so well. They all watched as Christoph walked by with Alec, Emma rolled her eyes so much that Adelaide thought her eyes were going to roll into the back of her head. “Is he still being and ass?” She asked. “Ems be nice.” Samantha said. “No, he’s being an ass and it isn’t fair to A.” Adelaide shook her head. Emma wasn’t wrong but maybe he was just waiting for her to come running crying with a broken heart. “It’s really fine.” Adelaide said. Emma snorted, “It’s really not, but enough about him. What are you wearing on your date tonight?” She had told them about her date and they both seemed genuinely excited for her, although she failed to tell them certain details about him.  
She shrugged, “I literally have no idea.” She didn’t, she literally took everything out of her closet and laid it out trying to find the perfect outfit. But everything she took out looked like shit, since when did she not know how to dress herself. How long had it been since she had really put together an outfit by herself without help. “Well where are you going?” Samantha had asked. She was the sensible one that wanted to map out the situation before making a suggestion. “Dinner as far as I know, he hasn’t told me where, he said he wanted to surprise me.” Emma squealed. “How romantic? Okay so you should wear something that highlights your ass.” Adelaide laughed. “Or she could wear a classic dress, black preferably.” Samantha said.   
They went back and forth with Adelaide laughing at their suggestions. Wear your hair down, no put it up to show your neck. Wear a longer dress, no short. Wear matching bra and panties for you know, add eyebrow wiggle from Emma. The lunch left her with her clenching her stomach from laughing so hard and ended with her agreeing to text them a picture of what she was wearing before he arrived. As she got home, she looked at the horrendous mess that was her room because of throwing clothes here and there. It worked for Christoph so why wouldn’t it work for her. She gazed at the clock 6:30 she had exactly an hour and a half before Tim got there. She opted for showering before deciding about clothing.  
Once she had gotten out, she glanced at the pile of clothes and spotted a brown three-quarter sleeved sweater and a mini black leather skirt. When the hell did I buy these? She sighed, honestly Christoph probably convinced her to buy it and she just never wore it. She looked at them together and shrugged, why not. She added black tights with an amber long necklace and slightly shorter gold one. Added some flat black ankle boots and a small black shoulder bag. She opted to let her hair hang loosely down her back. She looked in the mirror and didn’t hate what she put together. Okay time to get the girl’s opinions. She took a picture posing her best and sent it in their group chat.  
Almost immediately they responded with heart eyes and fire emojis and a I’d totally hit that if I was a dude from Emma. Adelaide laughed at their antics and started to pick up her room placing discarded clothes back on the hanger. She was almost done when she heard a knock at the door, she glanced over at the clock and saw 7:45. Is he seriously 15 minutes early? What if I was still getting ready? She opened the door and instead of Tim’s face was greeted by Christoph’s face. Her smile was immediately gone and replaced with a scowl. “What are you doing here?” She asked not so kindly. “Ouch, that was rude, can I come in?” She made a face at him. “Oh you mean you have been so nice this week hanging out with your new best friend. And no you cannot, I’m leaving soon.” He took a moment to look at her, she was going out, and he had to be slightly impressed by her attire. “Tim?” She rolled her eyes. “No the other guitarist that I met in a bar that you disapprove of. Of course Tim.”   
Christoph flinched at that and she felt a little bad for her attitude, but she wasn’t in the mood for round two with Christoph and she did not want him here when Tim showed up again. “I probably deserve that one.” She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms around her chest. “Probably?” He sighed, “Okay definitely deserved that one, but I’m sorry. Which is why I’m here. I wanted to make it up to you for being an ass.” He held out a bottle of wine and take away from their favorite Chinese place. She sighed and rubbed her temple. “You should’ve called first.” She said. “Would you have answered?” She had to think about that, in truth no she wouldn’t have she was still mad at him. “Probably not, but I am going out.” He nodded. He should’ve expected this. “Can I see you tomorrow?”   
She turned her head to the side; he was really trying. “I have plans.” She didn’t actually have plans, but refused to let him off the hook that easily. He raised an eyebrow is surprise, “Oh okay. Well just call me and maybe we can talk.” She nodded. He turned to leave and stopped. “By the way, you look really nice.” Adelaide smiled at him, a real one that he hadn’t seen since they fought. “Thank you,” She said as she turned back into her apartment and closed the door. As he turned around, he saw Tim standing in the hallway leaning against the wall giving the two the privacy they needed to makeup. Okay maybe he wasn’t such a bad guy, but he was sure he was wrong for Adelaide. He squared his shoulders and walked up to him; Tim remained where he was having to gaze up slightly at the man. “You hurt her; I will ensure your life is hell. She is special and doesn’t deserve to be messed with. I don’t trust you, but I will give you the benefit of the doubt for now for her sake.” Tim nodded. “Noted.” Christoph started to walk away. “Christoph?” Tim said and Christoph turned. “What you are doing to her is hurting her. Stop it, she needs to be able to talk to you. She needs you in her life. Don’t let the fact that you don’t trust me ruin your friendship her.” With that he turned to walk to the door.  
He paused for a moment at the door before knocking. He took a deep breath to ease away the nerves he was feeling, when was the last time he actually felt nervous for a date. A part of his brain screamed one name at him that he tried to ignore. Christoph’s threat although most likely harmless unnerved him. It wasn’t the first time that a person didn’t trust him, and it probably wouldn’t be the last, but it bothered him, nonetheless. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw the time at 7:55, would she be okay with him being this early? He put his phone back into his pocket and glanced down as he felt something brush against his leg. He saw a cat and smiled, off to the side he saw a bowl that was partially full of food and smiled again. He knocked on the door and then reached down to pet the cat.  
Adelaide opened the door to find Tim kneeling down to pet the cat. She bit her lip to stop herself from smiling too wide. Okay point for him, definitely an animal lover. “I feel like I’ve just been replaced.” She teased. Tim looked up from petting the cat that was trying to crawl onto his knee for more love and he had to stop his jaw from dropping as his eyes raked over her frame. Adelaide watched with amusement and slight embarrassment as he glanced over her before he reached back up to her eyes. Okay point for you Adelaide, you still know how to get dressed. She gazed over his appearance as well and had to admire how he looked. He was wearing dark jeans with a gray sweater. She noted how he pulled his hair back and didn’t curve the ends of his mustache making his beard look more full.  
She coughed slightly and they both snapped back into attention as they realized they were staring. They both looked sheepishly as the cat went off to the side and laid down realizing no one was going to pay attention to her anymore. “Is this your cat?” He finally asked. “Not exactly, I feed her, but I’m not actually allowed to have pets inside.” She responded. He nodded; it wasn’t uncommon for apartment buildings to not allow pets but the fact that she still took care of a stray cat said a lot. “You ready to go.” She smiled and grabbed her bag and coat; she locked the door as she closed it. “Are you finally going to tell me where you are taking me?” He chuckled. “No I’m going to let it be a surprise, question though how do you feel about vegan food?”  
“I’m not vegan, but I don’t have a problem with eating it.” She said as he opened the door for her and let her into the car. As he got in and they drove off. “Well the place we are going to is a vegan restaurant so hope that’s not a problem.” She laughed, “I’m not a barbarian who only eats meat, although I was raised that way. Besides breakfast food I’m actually not too picky of an eater.” He nodded. “Were you raised by a hunter? So no food allergies right?” She shook her head. “Yes actually. Nope, no allergies at all. You?” He shook his head and smiled. “Really, do you hunt as well? Nope, none.” He asked and she made a face. “I know how to hunt, I was taught all of that at a very early age, but I haven’t hunted since I moved out of the house, much to my father’s displeasure.” He briefly glanced at her and back on the road.  
“Not a fan of hunting?” She shook her head, “No, I don’t really see the point honestly. But, where I am from it’s not uncommon for absolutely everyone to hunt, it’s like a sport to them. Hunting season is more important than American football season.” He listened to her words; she clearly didn’t agree with her hometown. “Where are you from?” He asked. “My mother.” She joked and he laughed. “I meant what state little miss sass.” She smiled. “Where do you think I’m from.” He had to think, hunting town so probably more southern, not much of an accent besides the fact that she is American. Had to be a place that had plenty of forests with lots of space for hunting season to be that important. “I’m going to go with one of the Carolinas.” He said. She shook her head, “Close but no.” He thought about it again. “Georgia?” She shook her head again. “Okay my geography of the States is lacking a bit.” He admitted. “Tennessee, actually close to the border of North Carolina so you weren’t too far off.” She stated.  
They arrived at the place and she looked at the glass building overlooking the water. The city lights always highlighted the beauty of the water in Gothenburg, it was one of her favorite things about this city. When they got out of the car she stopped and admired the water for a moment. Tim gazed at her as she did admiring the way that she took in everything and appreciated it. He took her hand and led her into the building. The way the place was set up was that all tables for eating were by windows and the middle for a seating lounge area. They were led over to their table and he held out a chair for her as she sat down. “Thank you.” She said. “My pleasure.” He said. They both sat down and gazed at the menu. “Any suggestions about what to get?” She asked him. The menu was huge and had far more options that she could wrap her head around. He laughed. “Yeah the first time I came here the menu overwhelmed me too. I really like their pasta dishes.” She looked over to the pasta page that had about 6 options. She glanced at each one of them and opted for a broccoli and sundried tomatoes pasta with a lemon basil vegan cream sauce. “Oh you’re going to love that one. It’s one of my favorites.” He had opted for a vegan pasta Primavera.  
“Do you come here often?” She asked. “Would you judge me if I said I come here with my mom once a month when I’m back from tour?” She laughed. “Absolutely no one in the world would judge you for that, that’s adorable.” He made a face, “Don’t say adorable, it’s bad for my street cred.” She laughed at him. “Do you have any siblings?” She asked. He nodded, “I do, I have two brothers. You?” She shook her head, “Nope only child.” He nodded. “Your parents must have been super protective of you.” She nodded. “Oh you bet, imagine telling your mother that her only baby is moving out of the country to live in a city on a different continent.” He grimaced. “Bet she didn’t take it that well.” She shook her head. “No, but it was the right move for me.” He could understand that. “So why did you decide to leave your home?” She made a face, “Besides the fact that my degree is practically useless there, I just couldn’t be in that town anymore.” He took a sip of his drink, and made a quizzical face, “I’m going to assume there is more to that.” She sighed, “There is, story for another time though. What made you decide to choose you career path?” She asked.  
He smiled, that was a first, no one he dated ever called it a career path. “It’s my passion, I just couldn’t imagine myself doing anything else honestly. What made you choose yours?” She laughed, “You might judge me for what I have to say.” He rolled his eyes, “We can add it to your list,” He teased, “Spill.” She had to hold in laughter. “Well a couple of reasons. One, I discovered that I was really good at this form of science. Two, bacteria doesn’t talk.” He had to laugh at that. “I’m assuming you aren’t that much of a people person.” She shook her head, “Oh I am, just not in customer service. I grew up working at farmer’s markets and the family store so people can be the worst. I made a decision when I was going to college that I wanted a job where I didn’t have to deal with rude people.” He nodded. “I can see that. So farmer’s markets and family store, you must really be a country girl.” He teased and she rolled her eyes.  
“Is that a problem, can a big city boy like yourself handle a girl from hick town.” She teased back. He laughed. “I’m sure I can handle it.” He said with a teasing smile. Their food came and they settled into eating, laughter, and teasing comments. The occasional brush of legs under the table occurred as they enjoyed each other’s company. As they left the restaurant they came to a comfortable silence as Tim drove her home. His hand held hers as he absentmindedly rubbed his thumb over her skin. They arrived at her place far sooner than either of them would have liked. “I had a really nice time.” She said as she gazed from their intertwined hands up to his eyes. He smiled, “Me too.” He said. He pulled her in closer, so they were an inch apart.  
“What are you doing Öhrström?” She asked as she felt his hand leave hers and snake up to hold her head. “Something I should’ve done after our first date.” He said as pulled her head softly with his hands and his lips met hers. They stayed like that relishing in the feel of each other’s lips before Adelaide’s hands snuck up and laid on his chest pulling him closer to her deepen the kiss. He pushed them forward pressing them against the door of her apartment as his tongue asked for permission to enter and she allowed it. Their tongues fought for dominance as they lost themselves to the kiss. Just then the cat Adelaide fed started brushing against their legs, wanting attention from the two humans not paying attention to her. Their kiss broke in a breathless laugh as they heard her meow, voicing her want for attention.  
They both looked down as the cat as they pet her but then went back up to look at each other. “I need to find a home for that one.” She said. “She probably would benefit from it greatly.” She nodded and rested against the door as she bit her lip. Tim had one hand on the door frame and one holding her hand as they gazed at each other. “Would you like to come in?” She asked finally. Tim seemed to think about it for a moment, every part of his body screaming at him to say yes but he knew what would happen if he did go in. “If I come in I can’t promise you I will behave.” He finally said as he leaned in closer watching as her pupils get wider leaving little color left. She took her free hand and framed his face features with her finger, settling her palm against his cheek, watching as his eyes closed as he leaned in closer to it. “Who says I want you to?” She finally said. His eyes opened as he looked into her eyes trying to rule out any doubt he might see in them. Seeing none he leaned in closer and kissed her forehead, “Adelaide,” her right cheek, “I would,” her left cheek, “very much,” her nose, “like to come in.” and finally her lips in a searing kiss that had her leaning into him further. As he pulled away he waited as she opened her apartment door and he entered behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, for Adelaide's new friends. Yay for sassy dates. And swoon at Tim, because I mean it's Tim guys.


	11. Chapter 11

They walked into the apartment, Tim closed and locked the door behind him. The stood there staring at each other in the darkness of her living room illuminated by the moon and city lights through her curtains. She played with her fingers unsure of where to go with this next. Nervousness started to set in as she recounted all of the bad experiences she had with sex. Tim walked toward her slowly, he gently pulled her face to look at him. “I can leave if you want, this doesn’t have to happen, and absolutely nothing will change if you ask me to leave.” She looked into his eyes searching in them to find any sense of a lie in them. Either there was none, or he was a good liar. Shut up Adelaide he asked for honesty why wouldn’t he want to give you honesty.  
She bit at her lip as he waited, she wanted this, she wanted him, here he was so what was she waiting for. The fear that’s what was holding her back, Brad had always said he hated this experience with her because it was too much work. She closed her eyes, willing Brad away from her brain. When she opened them back up she saw Tim still there, patiently waiting for her response. There was no pressure with him, she didn’t think there would be either. She decided to stop her internal battle with herself and to just feel. She took a step closer to him and placed her hands on his, she trailed her hands from his hands down to his forearms, over his bent elbows and up his biceps, settling finally partially on his shoulders. “Don’t,” She said, “Don’t leave.” He leaned his head closer to hers settling his forehead on hers. “Never.” He replied as he kissed her softly.  
He continued to kiss her with a soft kisses as they backed into the hallway, kicking off shoes when they stopped as Tim pressed her against the wall deepening the kiss running his hands down the length of her body. They continued their way to her room, Adelaide pulling at his belt leaving it opened as she pulled at the band of his pants. The backs of her knees reached the bed and they fell backwards as Tim hovered over her kissing up her neck, awaking something she hadn’t felt in a long time. He nipped at the side of her ears. “Last chance to ask me to stop.” He declared, and it was he was slowly losing all sense, he could feel all of his blood rush with a need so great. If she didn’t want this she needed to say.   
What she did instead pulled at the collar of his shit and pull at the skin on his neck, gently enough to not make a mark, put hard enough she heard a hiss from him. She kissed the spot that she had bit and pulled his face to meet hers. She nipped at his bottom lip, slowly releasing it as she looked up at him. “I don’t want you to stop, I want you to take me and mark me as yours. I want you to make me forget everything but your name.” His breath caught in his throat as he tried to remember to breath. “You might regret saying that evil scientist.” She chuckled at his name for her, but all form of a retort died as she was pulled off of her back to straddle him.   
He grabbed her face and kissed her so hard she was sure her lips would be bruised the next day. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling at the band holding his hair back. His hands pulled at her butt as he ground himself against her. She could feel how hard he was through his jeans and ran her hands down to unbutton them. Her hands were stopped by one of his hands as the other held her firmly against him stopping his pace. “Tsk tsk, why such a rush little one, I’m just getting started with you.” She watched as he took her hand and placed a gently kiss to each fingertip, before gently nipping at each one, finally she watched as each one disappeared between his lips feeling as his tongue swirled around each one.  
She could feel blood rush to her lower abdomen and her heart pound in her ears. She was pretty sure she could just watch him do this and orgasm just from this. She hadn’t realized she was running her fingers through his hair until she saw his eyes close and an unmistakable moan left his lips and he pulled with one hand at her as he grounded himself and his other hand pulled at her shirt releasing it from wear she had tucked it into he skirt. One hand snaked underneath her shirt and palmed at her breast as he continued to ground himself against her at an excruciatingly slow pace. She was sure that if she could die of something it would be this. The need to have his skin against hers was becoming unbearable and she was beginning to think that he would torture her forever.   
His hand left her butt and moved upwards pushing her top up slowly as he went, eventually it was free from her body and thrown over to the side. His hands ran down her arms as they lowered and around to her back as ran them slowly up and down her back. He began going back and forth between nipping and running his lower lip at various places that he could reach, her neck, her collarbone, the tops of her breasts over and over until she was pretty sure she would burst. Finally she felt her breasts come free of the confines of her bra as he unhooked it and tossed it to the side along with her shirt. His hands pulled the top of her body forward as he ran his tongue along each nipple making them stand at a peak.  
She heard herself moan although it didn’t feel like her voice, she had never experienced something so erotic before. Something that made her skin feel too hot, like it needed to come off so she could breathe. She felt herself clench at nothing and a throbbing lower that demanded to be filled. He began an assault on her nipples, his mouth would slowly lick at one as a hand would pinch and circle around the other. He switched back and forth until he flipped them with far more strength than she thought he could possess and hovered over her kissing down from her breasts nipping at her stomach where her skirt sat. His hands traveled to the side of her hips as he unzipped her skirt pulling it down off her body. He ran his hands up her tight covered legs releasing the feeling of the silk against his calloused hands. His thumbs ran over her center and her body pushed her hips forward wanting more attention.  
She vaguely heard what she thought was a chuckle come from his lips and sighed in relief as she felt the tights be pulled from her over heated body. As the tights left his lips replaced them kissing up each leg, he nipped at the skin around her hip bone and around her pubic bone; she was pretty sure he was put on this planet specifically to torture her. She reached out and ran her hands through his hair she could feel his face turn and the hair of his beard rubbed against her skin. He pulled at her underwear back with his teeth, running his hands up her thighs playing at the band of her underwear. He pulled them down slowly finally freeing her body from any barrier that could block his view of her. He gazed down over her, over her fair skin that was flushed, over her curves of her small frame, “Fuck, you’re perfect.” He said.  
She gazed up at him blushing slightly at his comment. “I wish I could return the favor, but you have decided to wear far too much clothing.” He chuckled even aroused she was sassy. “I can guarantee you that between the two of us, I’m nothing compared to you. “ He leaned in closer still too far away to touch. She rolled her eyes, at his statement. “There are thousands of woman and even some men who would highly disagree with your statement.” He chuckled again leaning closer his hair grazing over her body as he moved slowly down her body, his eyes never leaving hers. “Their opinion is invalid here,” He kissed the space in between her breasts, “Here, only we matter,” He continued to kiss down her stomach, “And I say you’re perfect,” He nipped at her hip bones, “I wonder if you taste as good as you smell,” He kissed around her pubic bone thoroughly enjoying the reaction he got out of her as he continued to tease her, “Tell me little one, should I find out?” She couldn’t respond as he felt his breathe on her core.  
“So silent now, where is that sass?” The feel of his hot breath was starting to make her throb harder and she was pretty sure she would die if he didn’t touch her soon. “Please.” Was all she could let out. He didn’t need anything else as he spread her lips with one hand and ran an index finger over her feeling her buck he hips desperate for more friction. He toyed his finger around her opening before dipping into her and pulling out with her slicked all over his finger. He made eye contact with her and put his finger in his mouth licking the juices off of them. “So sweet, who knew so much sass could produce so much sweetness.” She didn’t get to have a retort as he lowered his mouth and angled his tongue to enter her as far as he could. He felt her hips buck against him, and he held them down with one arm.  
He started to toy with her clit, rubbing his tongue against her and nipping at it gently as he entered his finger back into her, and slowly started to pick up his pace. Her fingers grabbed at anything they could, his hair, the comforter. Anything to hold onto as she slowly lost herself in the feeling. He entered in another finger feeling the tightness her pulse around him. Her scream caught into her throat as she felt his teeth close around her clit harder and her body struggled for air. She felt all the tension release as her body reached a peak she hadn’t reached with another person in a while, he continued to pump his fingers into her as lap his tongue against her clit as he felt her body slowly relax. He sat up on his knees and licked the slick off of his fingers, never breaking eye contact with her.  
She was pretty sure Tim was going to be the death of her in the best way. She leaned up and pulled him by his sweater to get him closer. She pulled at his lip with her teeth and kissed him softly once, then harder. She could taste herself on his lips noticing the difference from when they kissed early. He tongue swirled around him and she felt one of his hands run through her hair to deepen their kiss. She pulled back to look at him, “Take off your clothes Öhrström, or are you going to make me beg.” He seemed to contemplate that for a minute a teasing smile on his face. She raised an eyebrow at him. He stood up off of the bed.  
He pulled his sweater off of his head and dropped it to the side. His eyes never left hers and held a fire in them that she thought should be illegal. She thought seeing him taste her off of his fingers was erotic, but seeing him take off his clothes was even more so. His hands got to the bottom of his pants, “Wait.” She said and he paused. She stood up, and ran her hands over his shoulders and down his chest. Her hands ran down over his stomach down to the waistline of his pants. She unbuttoned them and slowly lowered the zipper. She could hear him release a breath probably as the tension of his pants stopped constricting him. She could feel how hard he was, and she felt a boost to her confidence that this was for her.  
He wanted her, just her, she leaned down taking his pants off as she went, helping him out of the legs as they reached his feet. She leaned back up biting at the skin of his thighs. She pulled at the waistband of his underwear and pulled it down as well letting it fall down his legs and finally fully off of his body. She trailed her finger nails up his legs and slowly ran a finger over the length of him. She heard him hiss. “No.” He said confusing her, what guy said no to this. He pulled her up and placed both hands on the sides of her head pulling her in for a kiss. “I promise you that I will not last if you do that, and I have every intention of this ending with me inside of you.” She could feel all of the heat return to her lower abdomen.  
He kissed her hard lowering her back onto the bed. He played at her clit making sure she was ready for him. He entered a finger into her feeling her heat and wetness over his finger, he added a second finger as she moaned his name into his mouth. He pulled out his fingers hearing her whimper of protest. He chuckled as he hovered over her with one hand and adjusted her, so he was seated between her legs. He leaned down and kissed her softly as he started to press himself into her slowly, making sure she could adjust to him. He hissed feeling her tightness as he fully seated himself into her. He had to close his eyes and fight for some form of control. He felt her hands on his face and he looked at her, he leaned down and kissed her softly.  
Feeling himself start to regain some form of control he began to move, slowly at first. She had wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to kiss him as his hand ran down her body pulling at her butt and thighs trying to get closer to her. They found their rhythm as the grinded into each other moaning the others name. Tim could feel himself getting closer as Adelaide could too. He opened his eyes to look at her, “Look at me,” He said as hand pulled her face to look him in the eyes. Never stopping they gazed at each other as Tim felt her clench around him starting her release as he felt his leave him, the tightness being too much. Tim felt his body collapse into her as his head found the crook of her neck. Eventually they pulled apart as Tim fell next to her on his back looking over at Adelaide as she tried to regain her breath. She went to get up to get dressed, but felt Tim pull her into his arms, “Don’t leave, stay here with me.” He said. “Okay.” She said back. He pulled the covers over them and fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tim sexy time is all you need here, because don't lie we all have thought about one too many times what this man would be like in bed. ;D
> 
> Also happy Friday guys!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee, breakfast, and staking claims

Tim woke to sun trying to peak through the curtains of Adelaide’s room. He looked down and smiled at the female nestled into his side. Last night seeped into his mind and he chewed at his lip. He said he was going to take this slow, and last night was anything but slow. Was he wrong to have let it happen, he looked down as Adelaide moved closer to him. No, it was perfect, she was perfect, and nothing could change his mind that last night shouldn’t have happened. He got up as quietly as humanly possible so he wouldn’t wake her and placed the comforter over her shoulders. He placed on his underwear and pants silently wishing that he had something else besides last night’s clothes to wear. He padded into the kitchen and glanced at the stove clock. It was only 8:00, Tim glanced down the hall wondering how long she normally slept on the weekend.  
He decided to make some coffee and try to make breakfast. He looked in the fridge and saw some almond milk, some fruit, a cucumber, wine, and coffee. He chuckled looking at the strange array of items in the fridge. He proceeded to make coffee and look through the cabinets to try to put together some breakfast. He looked in the pantry and saw some flour, sugar, and various types of cereal. He pulled out the flour, sugar, almond milk, and fruit that he had found in the fridge. He started going around the kitchen as he looked through various cabinets. Adelaide woke to the sound of her coffee pot making that unmistakable sound of fresh coffee was done being brewed. She sat up noticing Tim was not in bed.  
She got up and put on a pair of shorts, and a large t-shirt and walked down the hall to where her kitchen was. She paused as she saw Tim pulling random things out of cupboards and stirring something in a bowl shirtless in her kitchen. She raised an eyebrow and thought about speaking but opted to just walk over and hug him from behind. Tim felt her arms wrap around his waist and smiled. “Good morning.” He said happily. She grunted a good morning and walked over to the mugs sitting on the counter and poured two cups of coffee. He chuckled as he looked at her pouring coffee. She pushed one over to him as she breathed in the smell of hers with her eyes closed. She felt his body heat before she had opened her eyes. Looking up at him she saw him smiling as he leaned in closer.  
He kissed her softly on the lips. “I’m assuming you are not a morning person.” He pulled away a bit looking at her with smiling eyes. She took a sip of her coffee and shook her head. “I’m assuming you are,” She replied. He chuckled and went back to making breakfast allowing her body some time to wake up. Going on tour meant you dealt with a lot of different personalities that were never the same. He was one of the few in their crew that was a morning person. She leaned against the counter and watched him. He seemed a total natural in the kitchen. “What are you making?” She asked. He looked over at her and smiled. “Muffins, is that alright for breakfast.” He teased. “You are standing shirtless in my kitchen making me food; chances of me complaining are slim to none.” She teased back.  
He placed the muffins in the oven and turned to her. “Yes but I remember you saying you don’t like breakfast.” She nodded sipping more of the coffee, god he makes good coffee. “But I like the man making me breakfast.” He put on a timer for the muffins and walked over to her. “Do you, how much would that be?” He asked reaching to take the coffee out of her hands and place it on the counter. She pulled it out of his reach, “Not that much. Coffee first.” He laughed, “Good to know that coffee is more important.” He teased her, “It helps me mimic socially acceptable behavior.” She replied. He smiled and kissed her forehead. He leaned back and drank his own coffee as he watched her drink hers. He noticed how simple this felt, and how much he could get used to seeing this every morning.   
The timer went off and he pulled the muffins out of the oven. Adelaide had to admit that they smelled amazing. Shutting off the oven he started taking them out and putting them on a plate. Adelaide put down her mug, and went about washing the dishes that Tim had used. Tim had just finished putting all the muffins out as Adelaide finished up the last bowl that he used. “I could’ve done that.” He said. She snorted. “You cooked, I’ll clean.” He rolled his eyes as she dried her hands. “Making muffins hardly counts as cooking.” He said. “Considering that it’s more than I could’ve made I say it is.” She said back. She could never have make muffins from scratch; she wouldn’t have even known where to stat. “I can teach you.” He said as he picked up the plate of muffins and they settled at the table to eat.  
“Seriously?” She asked. He had to hold back a chuckle at her genuine glee at him teaching her how to cook. “Seriously, my mother taught me I could teach you.” He watched as she took a bite of her muffin, she closed her eye as she took in the flavor. “Oh my god, these are amazing. I’m pretty convinced you were hand crafted to be perfect.” She said. He laughed, “I promise you I’m not perfect.” She rolled her eyes. “Seriously you made vegan muffins from scratch out of my barley stocked kitchen. So yes if you could teach me this, I’m sure my body would thank you for not putting bad food into my body.” He chuckled, “I live on the road, and you sometimes have to get creative so you don’t starve.” She nodded and made a face. “I sure that is not easy. Do you have to go on tour soon again?”   
He noticed the sadness about the idea. “Not for some months, but I will be required to do more practices.” He said. She nodded; this is what came with dating a musician she said. She paused at that, were they dating I mean technically they had one date and that was it. She grimaced at what he thought of her for last night. He watched as she stared at her plate thinking far too hard for first thing in the morning. “Your brain is going to explode if you keep that up. Talk to me.” He said. She looked up at him and sighed. “What is this?” She indicated to the two of them. “What do you mean what is this?” He asked. “Like us, I mean we have known each other an entire week and have been on one date.” He got up from his chair and kneeled in front of her taking her hands in his. “We are us,” He didn’t have a name for it really, “And can we stop fucking around and just consider the bar and fika dates because I’m pretty sure they count.” She snorted at him and looked at him.  
He smiled at her, “As far as I’m concerned your mine, I’m yours. That’s all that matters. I’ll shout that from the roof if you need me too. Unless that’s not what you want.” She took his face seeing the sad expression he was trying to hide on his face in her hands and pulled him closer softly kissing him on the lips. “No, I want that. Please don’t think I don’t.” He rubbed his nose against hers closing his eyes as he did so. “This isn’t going to be easy is it?” She asked him. “Probably not.” He admitted. She nodded her head. “Can you repeat the part that I’m yours?” He chuckled a bit. “You’re mine.” He said and kissed her lips softly. “And you’re mine.” She said back and he smiled. “I’m going to need to here that a lot FYI. There are also probably quite a lot of things we need to cover as far as getting to know each other.” She said. He laughed a bit, “I hate to say this but I have band rehearsals from noon until whenever we decide we are done.” She nodded. “What time do you usually finish?” She asked. “Anywhere between 9:00 PM and 1:00 AM, sometimes earlier depending when we start.” He said. “Good god and I thought I worked long hours.” She made a face.  
She looked over at the clock and saw that it was 10:00. “When do you have to leave?” He looked over and contemplated a bit, “Probably no later than 11:00. I should probably change last night’s clothes.” He teased and she chuckled a bit. “For the record last night was not planned.” He snorted and rolled his eyes. “Really your goal wasn’t to get me into your bed. You sure about that, I mean did you see what you were wearing?” She gave him a look, “Did you look at yourself, everything about you says let me ravage you in bed darling.” He laughed, “My bad, I’ll be sure to send you pictures of how I look on tour, you might change your mind about that. Plus I’m pretty sure you don’t know how to be ugly.” She rolled her eyes. “We’ll see about that. You have yet to see how I look for work. My scrubs are the most unflattering thing I could ever place on my body.” He laughed. “Maybe I should be here for when you get ready for work in the morning I might need to reevaluate if I meant what I said earlier.”  
She playfully pushed his shoulder and mocked that she was insulted. “No you might what to reevaluate after you see what time I get up in the morning.” She said. “What time do you get up?” He asked. “4 am.” Tim’s jaw dropped, “You can’t be serious right now.” She laughed a bit. “Dead serious, I have to be there by 6 so I get up at 4 and leave by 5.” He made a face, “I can guarantee you that I have never woken up that early. I don’t think I could, how?” She laughed, “My alarm is a mariachi band, and you get used to it to be honest.” He laughed, “A mariachi band? What made you choose that?” She laughed back, “A desperate need to ensure I woke up, I have recently started regretting that choice, but it works.” He snorted, “I might never want to be here on a week day then.” She rolled her eyes. “Even if the night is rewarding?” She asked nipping at his lip playfully.   
He smirked at her, “What reward would that be?” He teased as he leaned in closer taking her lips with his. “Would you like to find out?” She teased back. “Fuck yes.” He said as they pulled at each other’s clothes. They never made it back to the room opting for the floor instead of attempting to physically leave the kitchen. Tim’s pants got pushed half-way down and the bottom of her shorts got shoved roughly to the side.. There was little prep, not that either needed it. She pushed him down on the ground and straddled his hips. She took him in her hands and placed him at her entrance. She slowly lowered herself onto him hissing softly as she felt him stretch her open. Once he was fully seated into her she paused trying to get accommodated to the feel of him inside of her at this angle. She felt him lean up and wrap one arm around her waist and the other delve into her hair as he kissed her.  
He swirled his tongue around hers and she could taste coffee and berries on his tongue. She slowly started to move her body, grinding against him. They got lost in a rhythm that soon became feral as the tension built up in both of them. Tim started kissing and biting anywhere he could reach with his mouth as he gripped her harder against him. Adelaide ran fingers through his hair pulling it gently hearing a growl vibrate out of his throat. He flipped them so he was hovering over her. He held her arms with one hand over her head and leaned in biting her lip. His other hand ran down her body reaching her legs pulling them to wrap around him as he flicked his hips harder into her making her moans catch in her throat as she lost the ability to speak. It wasn’t long until both of them reached their peak and Tim fell further onto her releasing her hands so he wouldn’t crush her into the once cool tile.  
They stayed that way until they caught their breathe and chuckled slightly as they looked at each other. He pulled out of her and laid next to her. Clothes were righted and they laid on their sides next to each other. They stayed that way gazing at each other not speaking just merely being. They were interrupted by the unmistakable sound of a phone ringer. The phone was Tim’s and he sighed seeing it was Jonas. He answered it mouthing a sorry. “Hello.” Tim said. “Are you home?” Jonas asked. Tim bit his lip and looked up at the clock that now said 11:15. “No I’m not, I will be soon. Why?” Tim said. “Well you did say to call before we showed up. Where are you?” Tim rolled his eyes. “How far away are you?” He asked choosing to ignore the question, he wanted to keep Adelaide to himself still. He wasn’t ready to share her yet, he feared what would happen once he did. Jonas thankfully let go the avoidance of the other question. “About 20 minutes.” Tim nodded, he knew if they were asking if he was home chances were that they were already there, or almost there. “Okay I’ll be there soon.”  
He hung up the phone and looked over at Adelaide who had a mix of sadness and happiness on her face. He kissed her softly pulling her to him. “I have to go.” He whispered into her lips. “I know.” She whispered back sadly. They got up and Tim got his shirt on and grabbed his things. As she let him out he leaned in for one last kiss pulling her close to him. She sighed into it, “Keep this up and I won’t let you go.” He chuckled contemplating letting her do just that but knowing he had to go. He felt a familiar brush against his leg and looked down smiling at the cat. “I think she likes you.” Adelaide said. “I think so too.” He paused and thought for a moment. “How would you feel if I took her home with me?” Adelaide smiled. “Have I been replaced already?” She teased. Tim rolled his eyes. “Never.” He kissed her again. She pulled away, “Are you serious about wanting to take her?” He nodded. “Hang on one second.” She slipped back into the apartment and grabbed the bag of cat food that she kept for the cat. “Here, this is what I feed her. I better get to visit her.” He smiled and picked up the food that she placed in a cloth bag and the cat and kissed her once more. “I promise you will. I’ll call you.” She smiled and watched as they walked away, she slipped back into her apartment and leaned against the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Tim pulled up to his house with John’s and Jonas’ car in his driveway. The car was empty, and he knew that they were inside; he put the car in park and looked down to the cat laying in his lap. “Alright little miss, time to go meet your new brother.” He picked the cat up and walked through the door seeing not just three but four men sitting in his living room. His dog jumped off of Jonas’ lap and ran up barking when he saw Tim and looked in confusion when he placed the new animal in the home in front of him. “Be nice.” He said pet his dog behind his ears. He looked up to see the confused looks of the men. “What, Hugo needed a friend?” He said simply. “You left to go get a cat?” John asked with a raised eyebrow. Tim scratched the back of his neck and felt his face turn a little red. “No, not exactly. I’m going to go change.” He said and went to his room and closed the door behind him.   
He didn’t have time for a shower but changed into a lighter shade of jeans and a t-shirt, he pulled on a hooded jacket over it and went back out. He looked to see the new cat sitting on top of his coffee table avoiding Hugo as she looked at him curiously. He smiled and pulled out his phone taking a picture. He sent the picture to Adelaide, “She has a new friend, what’s her name btw.” He pressed send and looked back up. “Why did you need to change?” Johannes asked. “I wanted to be more comfortable.” His phone dinged and he saw Adelaide had texted back a heart eye emoji, “So cute, I didn’t know you had a dog! What’s its name? Honestly I just called her sweet girl. You should name her though.” He smiled at the text. “His name is Hugo. Can’t believe that you have been feeding this cat and never named her. Consider this a joint custody and help me name her.” He sent a tongue sticking out emoji.  
He looked back up and saw four questioning glances from his friends. He ignored all of them. “So we ready to go and get started.” None of them moved, “Are we working here?” He asked as he sat on the floor instantly being sat on by the cat. His phone pinged again and he went to reach for it but beaten by Johannes. “Adelaide, says Chloe, Winnie, or Aurora. Who is Adelaide?” Johannes wiggled his eyebrows at him. Tim rolled his eyes, “Can you give me back my phone.” Johannes clicked his tongue and smirked. “Only if you tell us who she is.” Tim pursed his lips a bit. “Fika friend.” John finally said and Tim let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “Yes.” He finally said. “Now can I have my phone back?” Johannes still held it away from him as it pinged again. He looked at it. “Aren’t you supposed to be working by the way? Winky face.” Tim picked up the cat and placed it on the floor much to her protest.  
“Phone now.” He held out his hand getting annoyed. “I will tell you about her if you give it back.” Johannes gave it back with a smirk and Tim texted back. “All good considerations, I like Winnie. And yes I am, about to get to it now.” He sent back and sat down. “Alright out with it.” Johannes said. “Adelaide is a girl I met last week when I went out to a bar.” He paused as he remembered the night and joke telling. “We had a joke competition for a couple of hours.” He said. “What was the prize?” John spoke up, he was always the one who needed to know all details and trusted the least of all of them. “If I won, I got to take her on a date to dinner, and if she won we went to fika.” He explained. “She won?” Henrik asked a little surprised. Tim smiled. “Honestly we stopped keeping count but she was a good joke rival.”   
All seemed to nod. “So you went to Fika on Sunday, what happened next.” John asked. “We had fika and I came to practice and was harassed by mom and dad for not being home.” He teased. John rolled his eyes,”Anything else?” Tim paused for a bit, “We’ve been talking every night. Last night we went out to dinner.” John nodded. “Sorry am I the only one confused by where the cat comes into this?” Johannes asked. “She was feeding this cat that hangs around her complex and I offered to take her because she is not allowed to have pets inside.” John crossed his arms. “Does she know?” He asked. “Be more specific on that.” John rolled his eyes. “About what you do, who you are, about Sarah?” Tim tried to not get insulted. “Yes, she’s getting to know me, and we haven’t actually discussed her.” He replied.  
“Did you sleep with her?” John asked. “I fail to see how that is any of your business.” Tim responded. “I’m taking that as a yes.” John said. “What if I did? Why is that any concern of yours?” Tim asked. “Did it ever occur to you that she may be just like Sarah?” John said. “John.” Jonas said in a warning tone. “She’s not.” Tim said. “You don’t know that.” John said ignoring the shoves he received from Jonas to get him to stop. Tim pinched the bridge of his nose trying to calm himself down. John wasn’t wrong he didn’t really know her but he was falling already and was refusing to think anything like that. “I’d appreciate if you don’t judge her before you know her. I like her and while I already know you don’t approve if you could just let me be about it that would be fucking fantastic.” Tim said. “Fine, when can we meet her?” John asked.  
Tim snorted. “I’m not bringing her around you if you are going to be rude.” John put his hands up, “I’ll be nice.” Tim gave a look like he knew that wouldn’t happen. “I’ll think about it.” With that it was dropped for the time being, they ended up staying at his house while they worked. They finished up earlier than normal with John and Henrik leaving. Johannes and Jonas were sitting on the couch casually talking Tim sat in the chair next to the couch they were in. “So what are you naming her?” Jonas referred to the cat that plopped in Tim’s lap the second he sat down. “Winnie.” Tim smiled as he pet her. “Can I ask you something?” Johannes asked. “Sure.” Tim said. “Why hide this girl? What are you afraid of?” Tim swallowed the lump in his throat that formed. “I’m afraid of getting hurt again. I’m afraid of losing her.” He saw the look that was shared between both Jonas and Johannes.  
“Spit it out.” He said. “Is there any possibility that John is right about her?” Tim stopped and thought about it. He thought back to their conversations, about the music they like, if she had made any comments about his band mates, if she had made any comments that would warrant mistrust. He shook his head. “I don’t think so.” He finally said. “Do you know about her past with exes?” Jonas asked. Tim shook his head again. “I don’t want to sound like John here, but you might want to talk about these things.” Johannes said. Tim nodded. “I will, I just need time. You don’t understand how natural it feels with her.” Jonas leaned back listening. “Natural in what way?” He asked. “Natural in the way we talk with each other. The connection is intense and was instant. She’s funny, smart, sassy, but also kind.” Tim said.  
Johannes smiled a bit. “You’re falling for her already.” Tim took a deep breath. “I don’t think I had a choice, the moment she walked into the bar and insisted that I tell her a joke.” Jonas smiled. “Now we really need to meet her.” Tim nodded. “You will, I just want to keep her to myself a little bit longer please.” Both Jonas and Johannes snorted. “You know full well once John has something in his head he won’t stop, but we will try to keep him at bay. Just don’t push us away with this one.” Jonas said. “I won’t.” Tim said goodbye as the two of them left. He looked at his phone and noticed it was 8:30. “You up?” He sent a text message to Adelaide. He waited a moment and then saw his phone ringing and answered it smiling. “Hey there.” He said. “Hey, you could just call me you know.” She teased.  
He snorted, “I didn’t want to disturb your beauty sleep.” She laughed, “It’s 8:30 and a Saturday. I’m not that much of a grandma.” He laughed. “I did keep you up late last night.” She snorted and chose to ignore that. “How was practice?” He snorted. “Eventful.” He replied. “Am I allowed to ask how so, or does that break some form of band code.” He laughed. “What is a band code.” He asked. “Like don’t talk about fight club kind of thing, there are details about my job I can’t talk about.” She said. “Like what?” He asked. “We are about to get working on a research project that I can’t disclose anything about. Or if there is an outbreak of a rare disease I can’t talk about it.” He made a face. “Nothing is that private. I won’t disclose song titles about future songs, but really when I say eventful it usually has nothing to do with band related stuff.”  
He heard her hum. “So what eventful happened? Hey what name did you decide on for the cat?” She asked. “They want to meet you. I liked your pick of Winnie.” She paused a moment. “Do you want me to meet them? Does she like it?” He didn’t speak for a moment, because he really didn’t know what he wanted. “I do eventually, but I’m not sure if I’m ready to scare you away that fast. She seems to, she purrs when I call her.” She snorted. “Doubt they could scare me, but whatever you want.” He paused for a moment, that was it no further inquiry. “Do you want to meet them? You’ve yet to meet John.” He half-joked. “I mean, of course I do, they are your friends but if you aren’t ready for that no pressure. To be honest I’m not necessarily ready for you to meet the rest of mine. Why is he like he is on stage in person?” Tim laughed. “Yeah Christoph doesn’t seem to like me that much. Have you two talked yet? What do you mean about the on stage and in person?”  
She made a face, “He stopped by last night before you came over, but I haven’t called him. To be honest he has been an ass and I might make him sweat it out for another day before I let him off the hook. The staring thing, does he blink? That might actually creep me out.” Tim laughed and Winnie jumped off of his lap annoyed that he was disturbing her sleep. She walked over to wear Hugo was and laid next to him. “I might want you to meet him for you to tell him that, but yes he does blink for the record. Do you miss him?” She sighed. “I do. I feel like I haven’t talked to him in a year and it’s depressing.” Tim nodded. “You should call him then.” She didn’t say anything for a moment. “You’re probably right. I’ll think about it.” He smiled. “Good. So when do you want your first cooking lesson.” Adelaide smiled. “You were serious about that.” He laughed. “Yes I was.” She thought about it. “Well when do you want to give me my first lesson?” He smiled. “I wish I could say tomorrow but I know for a fact I won’t be able to. Wednesday night?” She thought about it, Wednesday’s weren’t horrible usually. “I’m going to say this right now; I am going to look awful.” He snorted. “Doubt that. Do you want to come over here? I’m pretty sure my fridge is more stocked.” She laughed. “I did warn you, you might run for the hills after you see me.” He laughed, “I’ll take my chances.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record I adore John with all my heart so don't stab me. However he looks like a person who would look after his friends and be a little overprotective.


	14. Chapter 14

Adelaide closed the door behind her and leaned against it with a happy smile. She hummed happily to herself as she cleaned up the remainder of the dishes putting the rest of the muffins in a container and placing them in the fridge. She went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She undressed as she waited for the water to warm up and looked at herself. Her hair was messy and she had a couple of marks on her skin from the previous night. She could feel the soreness from the previous night in all of the right places. She gently touched the skin where Tim had marked her and hissed a bit. Okay a little sore no big deal. She allowed the warm water to run over her body as she stood there washing everything off of her body. She pulled a robe on as she padded into her room and looked at her phone. She had a couple of missed calls and several text messages. Smiling as she saw a text from Tim. There was a picture of the cat and a dog and the faces of John and Johannes. “She has a new friend, what’s her name btw.” The text read and she smiled laughing a bit at the curious faces of both animals.   
She had to think about it, she honestly never named the cat. She knew she would get more attached to her if she did. She sent a Heart eye emoji and responded, “So cute, I didn’t know you had a dog! What’s its name? Honestly I just called her sweet girl. You should name her though.” She said. There it’s Tim’s cat now, so he could name her. She tried not to think about that she wouldn’t see the cat again if they ended this thing between them. She pulled on some clean jeans and a loose v-neck t-shirt and heard her phone ping. “His name is Hugo. Can’t believe that you have been feeding this cat and never named her. Consider this a joint custody and help me name her.” His text read with a tongue sticking out emoji. She rolled her eyes at it. Joint custody, what did that even mean? She ignored that statement. She thought about what she would name a cat. She sent a text back saying, “I like Chloe, Winnie, or Aurora. But that’s just me.” She paused and added, “Aren’t you supposed to be working by the way?” Adding a winky face for good measure.  
She started scrolling through her phone noticing that Emma, Samantha, and Christoph all called her. She looked at the group text message first with the girls. “So how’d it go?” Samantha had asked. “Could he take his eyes off of you?” Emma asked. “Where did he take you?” “Does he kiss good?” “Stop ignoring us we are dying here” She laughed at the amount of texts they sent and responded with a gif of someone saying perfection with a winky face attached to it. Her phone pinged with Tim again. “All good considerations, I like Winnie. And yes I am, about to get to it now.” His text read. She decided to stop texting him so he would get back to work. She didn’t want to stop the creative flow or whatever it was he did. She made a mental note to ask him about it. She saw the notification that Christoph texted her. She opened it, “Hey hope you had fun last night. Was wondering if we could talk?” She was about to respond when her phone rang.  
She rolled her eyes noticing it was Emma, so impatient. She answered the phone about to say hello. “Okay details now.” Adelaide laughed. “Hello to you too.” She laid on her bed, noticing how everything still smelt of Tim. She took a deep inhale of breath relishing in his sent. “Don’t make us come there and drag details out of you, tell us everything.” She chuckled figuring Samantha was there too. “Hi Sam.” She said receiving a chipper hello in return. “It was literally perfect start to finish.” She heard Emma snort on the phone. “Obviously, where did he take you?” Emma asked. “He took me to the vegan place by the water, the one that looks like a giant warehouse with a bunch of windows.” There was a pause. “He’s vegan?” Samantha asked excitedly. “Yes he’s vegan.” Adelaide said laughing a bit knowing Samantha was experimenting with a vegan diet.   
“How was the dinner?” Samantha asked. “Good food and easy conversation. Most of the time we end up teasing each other.” Emma laughed a bit. “Yeah and how was the after part.” She could almost see her wiggle her eyebrows. Adelaide had to bite her lip “It was fine.” She simply said. She heard a scoff. “Fine as in he kissed you and went home. Or fine as in he’s fine and should never have clothes on again.” Adelaide had to laugh a bit. “The latter of the two.” She had to hold the phone away from her ear. “You are going to blow my ear drum out.” She said. “How many times?” Emma asked. “How many times for what?” She asked. “Orgasm, have sex? He isn’t still there is he?” Adelaide laughed. “Three times, depends on the context, and no he had to go to work.” She heard a collective sound of nice and one boo that he had to leave. “When are you seeing him again?” Samantha asked.  
Adelaide paused; they hadn’t exactly planned that out. “Not sure, he did text me already today.” She said. “But not today right?” Emma asked. “No, why?” She asked. “Come hang out with us. We can grab food and go browse stores.” Emma said. Adelaide smiled, “That sounds like fun.” They ended their conversation with agreeing to meet at a café near a local park, eat and check out the village area. She arrived at the café to see both of them sitting. They looked even more opposite as they sat at the table in clothes that weren’t scrubs. They stood and hugged her as she arrived. “So do you have a picture of this Tim?” Emma asked. Adelaide paused a bit, “I don’t personally.” Emma stuck her tongue out. “Boo, does he have social media.” Adelaide raised an eyebrow. “Come on, all you have said is long hair and facial hair. I’m dying to see what he looks like.” Adelaide paused for a moment, when Christoph found out about Tim, he was not happy. “What is he a wanted mass murderer?” Samantha asked. Adelaide took a deep breath. “What kind of music do you guys listen to?”   
Emma rolled her eyes. “I promise it’s relevant.” Adelaide said. “80s Rock.” Samantha said. “Pop, 90s rap.” Emma said. “Is he in a band?” Samantha asked. Adelaide shook her head in amusement. “Yes he is.” They nodded. “Which one, do we know them?” Samantha asked. “Do you know of the band named Avatar?” Adelaide asked. Emma made a face clearly saying no. “Yes.” Samantha said. Adelaide waited a minute. “Well he is in this band and one of the guitarists.” They both shrugged. “Okay, so social media now.” Adelaide laughed a bit and pulled out her phone as she pulled up Instagram. “Seriously that’s it? Christoph gave me a serious lecture.” Emma rolled her eyes. “I might, let me see him first. Have you two gotten over your fight yet?” Adelaide pulled up some pictures of him, “No we haven’t, he showed up last night though expecting me to just forgive him.”   
Samantha and Emma took her phone and looked at a couple of pictures of him. They gave her back a phone and sat back assessing. “Is this the part where the lecture comes in.” They were both silent. “Don’t take this the wrong way but he’s kind of hot.” Emma rolled her eyes at Samantha. “Not the best way to start it.” Adelaide prepared for the worst of this. “I’m aware of his attractiveness.” Adelaide said in a slightly defensive manor. “Don’t pout A, I didn’t mean it in that manner.” Samantha said. “How did you mean it? Christoph made it sound like he’s out of my league already.” Emma made a face. “First off Christoph is an ass for that. Second off I don’t think she means that.” Samantha cut it. “No I don’t. I mean he’s hot and I’m sure a lot of other women who pay to watch him live do too. I just don’t want you to get hurt by obsessive fan girls.” Adelaide nodded, she wasn’t wrong.  
“Are you happy?” Emma asked. Adelaide bit her lip and nodded. “Yeah, happier than I’ve been in a while.” She smiled. “Then okay, you keep being happy and we will be happy for you. Don’t let our concerns let you down. Just be careful and if he hurts you know you can come to us and we will drink wine and bash him.” She laughed at that. “Thank you.” Adelaide said. Emma waved her off like it was no big deal, “Just don’t forget about us when you and Christoph finally make up.” Adelaide rolled her eyes. “I won’t, you guys are stuck with me now. Plus I’m pretty sure he won’t let go of not liking Tim.” Samantha made a face. “Did he meet him?” Adelaide laughed a bit, “Yeah he did and it resulted in our fight.” They finished up lunch and paid.   
“Have you always been into long hair and tattoos?” Emma asked. Adelaide snorted. “No, if you saw my ex, they are exact opposite of each other.” Emma, Samantha, and her walked next to each other as they headed to the first store they wanted to go to. “How so? Was your ex from America?” Emma asked. “Yes from America. Think country boy with short hair that thinks Nascar and hunting is life.” They both made a face. “Gross, what happened to that. Would he not follow you to Sweden?” Samantha asked. Adelaide shook her head. “Actually we were supposed to get married, and he left me at the altar for my best friend. I moved here shortly after.” Emma’s jaw dropped as did Samantha’s. “That’s horrible!” Adelaide shrugged her shoulders, while she agreed with them if that didn’t happen she wouldn’t be here now. “Sometimes bad things happen for the right things to happen in your life.” Was all she said and both Emma and Samantha smiled at that. “Right things like Tim.” Samantha bumped into her and smiled. “More than that, I probably wouldn’t be here and would’ve taken a job elsewhere. Or worse I would’ve let my degree go to waste. It’s not often women in my town become more than farmers or house-wives.”  
Emma made a face, “Ew, no offense I can’t picture you as either of those things.” Adelaide laughed. “Me either so in a way it’s a blessing. His now wife is pregnant with twins.” She cringed at how she was actually jealous of her just a week ago. The rest of the day resulted in far too much shopping that left her exhausted but happy as she got back to her home. She placed the shopping bags down as she pulled out various items that she had bought, including a t-shirt that matched Samantha and Emma, new boots that she didn’t need but bought anyways, and other various items they had found and ended up liking. She was putting things away and sorting out laundry when her phone dinged. She smiled as she saw Tim’s name asking if she was up. She rolled her eyes and called him trying not to laugh that he picked it up on the first ring.  
“Hey there.” He said. “Hey, you could just call me you know.” She teased, surprised he was available. She heard him snort, “I didn’t want to disturb your beauty sleep.” She laughed, “It’s 8:30 and a Saturday. I’m not that much of a grandma.” He laughed. “I did keep you up late last night.” She snorted and chose to ignore that. “How was practice?” He snorted. “Eventful.” He replied. She paused a moment, what does that mean. “Am I allowed to ask how so, or does that break some form of band code.” He laughed at that. “What is a band code.” He asked. She rubbed at her neck. “Like don’t talk about fight club kind of thing, there are details about my job I can’t talk about.” She said. “Like what?” He asked. “We are about to get working on a research project that I can’t disclose anything about. Or if there is an outbreak of a rare disease I can’t talk about it.” She said. Patient privacy was a huge thing and if it was broken it could cause her to lose her job. “Nothing is that private. I won’t disclose song titles about future songs, but really when I say eventful it usually has nothing to do with band related stuff.”  
She hummed, not band related. “So what eventful happened? Hey what name did you decide on for the cat?” She asked. “They want to meet you. I liked your pick of Winnie.” She paused a moment, he told his friends about her, and they wanted to meet her. She had to stop the internal freak out from coming out.. “Do you want me to meet them? Does she like it?” There was a pause on the phone, far longer than she would’ve liked. “I do eventually, but I’m not sure if I’m ready to scare you away that fast. She seems to, she purrs when I call her.” Adelaide snorted. “Doubt they could scare me, but whatever you want.” Best not press on the subject, plus after Christoph she couldn’t blame him. What if they hated her? “Do you want to meet them? You’ve yet to meet John.” He said in a joking manner. “I mean, of course I do, they are your friends but if you aren’t ready for that no pressure. To be honest I’m not necessarily ready for you to meet the rest of mine. Why is he like he is on stage in person?” Tim laughed. “Yeah Christoph doesn’t seem to like me that much. Have you two talked yet? What do you mean about the on stage and in person?”  
She made a face; dude never blinks that’s what. He has to be a robot, or maybe on drugs. “He stopped by last night before you came over, but I haven’t called him. To be honest he has been an ass and I might make him sweat it out for another day before I let him off the hook. The staring thing, does he blink. That might actually creep me out.” Tim laughed and Winnie jumped off of his lap annoyed that he was disturbing her sleep. She walked over to were Hugo was and laid next to him. “I might want you to meet him for you to tell him that, but yes he does blink for the record. Do you miss him?” She sighed. “I do. I feel like I haven’t talked to him in a year and it’s depressing.” She wasn’t lying, but as much as she missed him, she dreaded talking to him for fear of him being an ass again. “You should call him then.” Adelaide thought for a moment, he’s probably right. “You’re probably right. I’ll think about it.” She could hear him smile. “Good. So when do you want your first cooking lesson.” Adelaide smiled. “You were serious about that.” He laughed. “Yes I was.” She thought about it, trying to think about her schedule that was about to get more crazy. “Well when do you want to give me my first lesson?” He smiled. “I wish I could say tomorrow but I know for a fact I won’t be able to. Wednesday night?” She thought about it, Wednesday’s weren’t horrible usually but she worked all day and knew she probably wouldn’t have time to go home and change. She cringed at what he might think of her after he saw her. “I’m going to say this right now; I am going to look awful.” He snorted. “Doubt that. Do you want to come over here? I’m pretty sure my fridge is more stocked.” She laughed. “I did warn you, you might run for the hills after you see me.” He laughed, “I’ll take my chances.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes this is a kind of repeat chapter and I posted them in the same day because both sides were needed. So enjoy two chapters guys!


	15. Chapter 15

Adelaide woke up the next morning to a knock on her front door. She groaned and looked at her phone, who is knocking on my door at 7:00 in the morning. Annoyed she tried to kick the covers off of her resulting in her falling out of the bed. She grunted and took a deep breath. She heard the pound on her front door again. She groaned again and untangled herself from the sheets wrapped around her legs and padded out of her room hearing the door knock again. “I’m coming, hold your horses.” She said. Adelaide opened up the door to see Christoph standing at her door looking rather annoyed. He pushed his way in without asking for permission and Adelaide closed the door rubbing her eyes as she walked toward the kitchen. She set about making coffee, if she was going to have it out with Christoph first thing in the morning, she needed caffeine. She could almost feel the tension radiating off of Christoph as he stood halfway between her living room and kitchen. She turned around and saw him glaring at her she leaned against the counter and glared back. How dare he just show up and be angry at her.  
She was about to spit up a sassy comment about how rude it was to show up uninvited but was saved by her coffee pot spitting out the final bit of water to go pass through the grounds of coffee to produce the heavenly smell that it produced. She pulled out two mugs, she placed both on the counter not quite sure if Christoph wanted or needed any coffee but took it out anyways. She poured two cups, handed one to Christoph which he thankfully took and blew at the steam on hers. She sat on the arm chair in her living room pulling up her knees to her chest as she continued to blow at the coffee waiting for it to cool enough so she wouldn’t burn all taste buds she owned. “Sit down.” She said to Christoph, indicating to the couch that was in front of her. He hesitated for a moment and she saw it. She sipped her coffee and watched as his demeanor slowing slipped and she watched the heat roll off of him as he sat down and awkwardly looked at anything else but her.  
She frowned, this wasn’t Christoph, why was he nervous. Since when did I become the calm one of the two? Christoph was always more reasonable than she was. He always thought before he spoke, always so sure of himself, and never awkward around anyone. She looked at his features, he was tired and he was sad. “Look at me please.” She said softly to him. He didn’t he just gripped at his coffee mug like it would slip away if he loosened his grip just a bit. She took another sip of her coffee and placed it on the end table. She got up and sat next to him on the couch; she took his coffee out of his hands and placed it on the table in front of him. She turned his face so she could look in the eyes. “Hey, talk to me.” Christoph’s entire demeanor crumbled, and his eyes welled up with tears.  
He buried his head into her shoulder and cried. “I’m so sorry. I’ve been an ass and now you won’t talk to me. Now you hate me and I feel like a part of my soul is off.” Adelaide could feel the tears prick at her eyes as her vision started to blur. She held him close in her arms and shushed him as he cried. “It’s okay, I don’t hate you. I never could.” He was her soul mate in a friend; it wasn’t physically possible for her to hate him. He could murder someone and she would still be at his side no matter if it was done for good or bad. She knew him better than she knew herself. She knew what he was thinking before he said it and she could know when he was down without even seeing him. “Why didn’t you call me or at least text me back?” He asked through shaky breaths.  
She frowned, “I’m sorry I got busy and then I forgot to respond.” They stayed like that for a while with Christoph’s head ending up on her lap as she ran her fingers through his hair waiting for him to calm down. It was very rare that Christoph let himself be this weak. The last time she had seen him like this was when he had come out to his family and they responded very negatively. She had to physically drag him out of the house and force feed him so he wouldn’t starve. He sat up finally calmed down and wiped the tears that had fallen from his face. She got up and grabbed her now cold coffee to go heat it up. “Do you want yours heated, or do you want some tea?” She asked. “Heated is fine, thank you.” She nodded and heated up both mugs in the microwave. It didn’t make for the best coffee but it was warm.  
She came back to the couch noticing how he placed his back against the arm of the couch with his legs sprawled out in front of him. She handed him back his cup and settled her back against his front and pulled a blanket over them. They were silent for a while sipping their coffee, when Christoph spoke up. “Where is your outdoor friend, the bowl isn’t there anymore?” Adelaide smiled but hesitated before speaking. She didn’t want to bring up Tim and then start another fight. He could feel her hesitation and frowned, this was his fault she felt like she couldn’t talk to him. “I’m not going to get, what is that term you like to use, the one with the rod.” He felt her laugh a bit. “Get a pole stuck up your ass is the saying.” He laughed too. “Right pole stuck up my ass.” She smiled, “Tim took her so he could give her a home. She seemed to like him a lot the other day.” Christoph nodded. “That was nice of him.”  
She smiled. “Yeah it was, she has a name now, Winnie.” Christoph smiled; it was a name that Adelaide loved from one of her favorite books. “Winnie the Pooh or Winnie Foster?” He teased her. Adelaide rolled her eyes and playfully slapped his calf. “Winnie Foster you dolt.” Christoph laughed at her. “So tell me how the date went.” He said. Adelaide bit her lip and took a deep breath. “We went out to dinner at this place overlooking the water, got to know each other over vegan food, and came back.” Christoph snorted. “Yeah okay better part now, how good of a kisser is he?” Adelaide rolled her eyes. “Very good.” She said and sipped her coffee trying to hide the blush that was coming across her face and smiled that came with remembering the nights events. Christoph squinted his eyes at her and sat up turning her to face him. He took in her features, noticed the blush that came across her cheeks, the way she had a small smile like she had a secret that she was trying to hide. “Shut up, you didn’t?!” Christoph exclaimed.  
Adelaide bit her lip trying to hide the guilty expression on her face. Christoph quickly moved almost spilling both of their mugs as he moved them to face each other. “You had sex with Tim Öhrström, and I don’t know any details yet. Remind me never to piss you off again.” Christoph’s face showed shock, awe, and curiosity. “Don’t judge me.” She said. “I’m not, just shocked a bit. I mean no one could blame you but I figured it would take you quite a bit longer to let that happen.” He explained to her hoping he wouldn’t offend her again. He looked at her and she just smiled, there was no anger in her and he hadn’t seen this much joy in her in a while. “It wasn’t as if I planned it. It just sort of happened.” She shrugged her shoulders. He shook his head a bit and laughed, whatever this guy was doing, he was bringing out a confidence in her that he had never seen. “Alright every single detail go.” Adelaide blushed, “What you want point by point everything that happened?” Christoph laughed, “Obviously, it’s how I going to get my kicks going knowing how Tim Öhrström is in bed.”  
Adelaide rolled his eyes, “He made me muffins from scratch the next morning too.” She said. Christoph made himself swoon in an exaggerated manner. “And he dealt with you first thing in the morning? Fuck maybe he is perfect. I take back everything I said.” Adelaide threw a pillow at him. “Cute.” Christoph caught the pillow. “I’m not wrong.” They laughed back and forth as Adelaide exchanged details about Friday and Saturday. Christoph adding in inappropriate comments here and there as she described the night and showing him the mark that Tim had left her resulting in Christoph saying he might try to steal him. “So what’s the story with Alec? Do I have to start liking him?” Adelaide finally asked. “He’s not actually that bad.” Adelaide gave a look that said yeah right. Christoph snorted a bit. “I’m serious; I think you would like him if you got to know him. Plus you have been attached to Emma and Samantha, what’s with that.” Adelaide rolled her eyes. “They are actually really nice girls; I hung out with them yesterday.” Christoph nodded. “Well we are all going to be working very closely soon so maybe we can all start liking each other.” Adelaide nodded, he wasn’t wrong. “Fine I’ll get to know him, but I get to slap him if he is inappropriate.” Christoph laughed. “Noted, I will give all three a chance.” Adelaide looked up with a small smirk on her face. “All three?” She asked.”Yes. Emma, Samantha, and Tim.” Adelaide smiled. “Promise.” Christoph held out a pinky to her that she took with hers. “Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their fighting was starting to give me anxiety, so yay no more fighting!!


	16. Chapter 16

Monday and Tuesday had gone by in a flash with the start of the week. All five of her coworkers including Sam, Emma, Alec, Christoph and herself were locked up together in the small room of the lab at all hours. They got to work early there, they ate lunches in there, and they even stayed late there. Each leaving all of them on edge, being cranky and stir crazy as they were forced to be in each other’s presence for unspeakable hours. More than once she had to stop Emma from throwing something at Alec, and had to give Christoph a look that that said don’t start. On top of the planning for the project that was starting in 3 weeks they still had their everyday tasks that they had to do. Low and behold this was the week that the entire population of patients in the hospital decided now is a good time for flu to hit. The even worse part was that there were not enough lab drawers so the five of them had to take turns collecting blood work, nose swabs, and throat swabs only to bring it back to the lab to analyze it for the doctors.  
Adelaide was beginning to lose her patience with everyone. Nobody was agreeing on gene sequences, nobody was agreeing on which one to try first, and nobody was agreeing on who would take what job for the project. To make matters worse, the doctor who had signed off on the project genuinely did not care and had no ideas to bring across the table. He would say, “You guys know more about this bacteria than me, figure it out.” A statement that would leave her internally screaming and listening to the angriest forms of metal that she could on her way home. She was pretty sure if anyone could hear from her car they might think she sacrificed goats in her spare time. She almost snorted out loud. Free time she was about to have no free time and for the first time since she had started her career she was resenting that.  
She excused herself from the growing tension of the lab room to go take a walk. This was how she decompressed her annoyance of people; she would walk down the stairs of the 4-floor building she was in, go grab coffee from the good coffee cart and then walk back up a person more ready to deal with people. She walked down the stairs only to find her favorite coffee cart closed and she frowned. She huffed a bit as she turned back into the stair well. Closing the door she leaned against the wall and pulled out her phone. “You busy?” She sent a message to Tim. She had to smile when he called her within 2 minutes of her text. “Hi.” She said in a happier tone than she had made all day. “Hey there evil scientist. How is your project going?” She sighed. “Like shit honestly. Everyone is arguing and I’m pretty sure if the microscopes weren’t more expensive than most people’s rent someone would have thrown it at another by now.” He laughed a bit. “I’m sorry I don’t mean to laugh like that. It’s not funny but I’ve been in similar things where band equipment almost got broken.”  
She snorted a bit. “Which one of you?” He chuckled. “All of us, mainly me. I’m not the happiest person when something isn’t going well.” She nodded and laughed a bit. “Same. Well I won’t keep you too long, I have to go back up, but I wanted to hear your voice.” Tim smiled as he leaned against his car almost rolling his eyes as John came out to see why he wasn’t back in yet. “Call me anytime you need. I’ll see you tonight still right?” He asked hoping it was still on. She smiled. “Yes you will, you might ask me to leave once you see me, but I will be there.” He smiled. “Never. Go mutate something evil scientist, I’ll see you later.” They hung up as John had walked up to Tim, and raised an eyebrow at Tim. “Yes mom.” Tim teased a bit. “Are you coming back in?” John asked. “Yes, I’m sorry I had to make a phone call.” Tim said as he pushed himself off the car and walked past him.  
“Why did you just say what you did on the phone?” John asked as they walked into the building. “Say what?” Tim asked. “Go mutate something evil scientist.” John replied as the others got back up with their instruments. “It’s part of Adelaide’s job. She is a genetic bacterial lab specialist at the hospital.” Tim simply said as he pulled his guitar back on and turned to see John just standing and not walking back to his drum set. “Are we going to get back to it, I have plans later and would rather not be late for them.” He said. “A what?” John asked in confusion. Tim rolled his eyes. “I honestly can’t explain it like she does, think evil scientist but to help instead of destroy.” Jonas started laughing as he shook his head. John slowly walked over to sit in front of his drums but paused as he sat down. “I have so many questions?” His confusion getting the best of him.  
Tim snorted. “Questions I’m sure I am not qualified to answer in the least. Save them for when I allow you to meet her.” John picked up his drumsticks and they continued their rehearsal. He arrived back home around 6:00 being greeted at the door by Winnie and Hugo. He pet both of them and laid out their food for them. He began prepping for dinner, cutting vegetables and measuring out ingredients. His plan was for them to make vegan enchiladas. He was just finishing up the prep when he heard his door open and heard the familiar hello of not just one but all four of his friends. He looked at them exasperated. “Nope, you all can’t be here.” He said as he wiped his hands on the towel next to him and glanced at the clock that said 6:45. She was meant to be here by 7:00, and he did not want them to be here.  
“Why not?” Henrik asked as he sat down in a stool. “Because I have company coming over and none of you are meant to be here.” John was leaning against the wall. “Who?” Tim rolled his eyes. “Don’t ask who, you know who. Which is why I’m assuming you are all here.” Johannes walked into the kitchen to observe what Tim was doing. “We just want to meet her, plus that’s a lot of food for two people.” Tim snorted, he wasn’t wrong, but she liked Mexican food and Mexican food was what she was going to get. “What part of you’ll meet her when I’m ready for you to meet her doesn’t make sense.” His phone pinged and Jonas picked it up. “She’s on her way.” Tim sighed as he reached and grabbed his phone. He walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to call her. “Hey!” She greeted and he had to smile. “Hey, so we might be joined by some people.”   
She didn’t say anything for a while. “What people?” She asked. Tim sighed. “Four people I may or may not be in a band with.” He paused a minute waiting for a reply. “Oh.” Was all she said, and he grimaced. “I would understand if you don’t want to come. There is zero possibility that I am able to kick 4 grown men out of my house.” There was another pause. “Do you want me not to come?” Tim made a face. “No, I want you to come. I would rather be alone, but I don’t think I have that option now.” Adelaide nodded; in truth she wanted the same. The rest of the day had resulted in Emma and Alec yelling at each other and people in the hallway thinking that they had all lost their minds which wasn’t probably too false. The idea of socializing with more than Tim seemed exhausting. “Honestly, I just want to see you. But if they come with this package tonight I guess I’ll have to do it.” Tim smiled wide, she wanted to see him.  
“Okay I’ll see you soon then.” Adelaide smiled. “See you soon.” Tim walked back into the kitchen where he saw Henrik rolling up the last enchilada and Johannes finishing up the sauce to go on top. He placed his phone on the counter. “I have rules if you are all staying. Thank you for finishing that by the way.” He said to both Henrik and Johannes who waved him off. “What rules?” John asked. Tim moved into the kitchen to start cleaning up from the prep, knowing that Adelaide would insist on cleaning the dishes. As he started to clean up he spoke. “Number one, you are to be nice. This actually applies to all of you but mainly John.” John raised an eyebrow. “I’m a very nice person, but I won’t hide if I don’t like her.” Tim sighed knowing this was probably a mistake. “Can you please keep your judgments to yourself then; I’d rather her not get scared off because you are rude?” He asked and John nodded curtly. “Fine, next rule.” John said. “Number two, don’t ask her too much about her job. I’d rather her not be uncomfortable.” They nodded. “Can’t promise that one, I’m genuinely curious about what she does.” Johannes said. “Third, there is absolutely no mention of Sarah, at all.”  
All of them made a face at that, not that they would bring it up but the fact he had not said anything was concerning. “You still haven’t told her?” Jonas asked. Tim sighed. “No I haven’t, I am going to its just new and I’d rather not discuss it yet.” John shook his head and opened his mouth to talk but was interrupted by a knock on the door. John closed his mouth and then opened it again as Tim walked toward the door. “This conversation will be continued.” John said as he looked to the others. “Drop it John, Tim is going to do what he wants.” Jonas said. “He shouldn’t be dating if he can’t even talk about her.” John said and was pushed a bit to shut up when they heard the unmistakable sound of a female voice. Tim opened the door to see Adelaide. Her hair was pulled back into a low bun with a side braid holding a portion of her hair out of her face. He looked down at her scrubs and had to hide the little smirk that graced his face.  
“Stop, I told you they were awful.” She said. He chuckled, “They aren’t that bad.” She snorted. “Yeah right, it’s bad enough you have to see me like this much less your friends that I’m supposed to make a good first impression on.” He chuckled and grabbed her face in his hands and pulled her close kissing her softly on the lips. He could feel the tension ease off of her body as she slowly melted into him. He pulled back and rested his head against hers. “They are going to love you. Just take a deep breath I know you’ve had a rough week so far and enjoy the evening.” She did as he said and then smelled something cooking. “Did you start without me?” He grimaced a bit at that. “Yeah I had cut the ingredients so we could just start when you got here, but then when I called you I walked away it resulted in Henrik and Johannes doing everything. So rain check on that cooking lesson.” She made a face at him. “I’m not actually going to complain about being cooked for after today, so a rain check sounds great.” He laughed a bit. “You are far too easy to please, I might have to lock you in my closet and never let you leave.”  
She snorted, “I’m tiny, but I need more space than a closet.” He chuckled as he made them pause a bit in the hallway before they walked into the kitchen area. She looked at him concerned. “Do you want me to leave?” He shook his head. “No, I wouldn’t say no to whisking you away so we could be alone. Some of them can be protective.” He said. She laughed, “You have met Christoph right? Just wait until you meet Emma she might have you background checked.” He chuckled a bit. “Right, let’s do this.” He grabbed her hand and walked into the kitchen. The first thing she noticed was how casually dressed they were, and how they genuinely tried to look like they hadn’t tried to hear their conversation that they had by the door. The second was the ones with smiles and the one without. She tried not to think about the frown that graced his face as Tim introduced them. “Guys, this is Adelaide. Adelaide this is Jonas, Henrik, Johannes, and John.” Tim said as he pointed to each of them even though she knew who each of them were.  
“Hello.” She said and smiled softly. “It’s nice to meet you all.” She was immediately swept up in a hug from Jonas and Johannes who mimicked similar greetings. Henrik opted for shaking her hand, while John did a casual wave keeping his distance. Tim frowned at him and Adelaide took note that this was probably one of the ones that was protective that Tim spoke about. She made a silent agreement with herself that by the end of this he was going to at least ease up his pout a bit and maybe not hate her. “Dinner should be ready in about 25 minutes. Would you like some wine?” Tim asked. “Thank you that would be nice.” He asked the others that agreed as well and poured everyone a glass. Tim handed John his glass with a look that indicated for him to be nice and John raised an eyebrow at him. “So Tim tells us you work at the hospital, what do you do there?” Johannes was the first to speak. Adelaide nodded. “I do, I’m a genetic bacterial specialist.” She replied. “How long have you worked there?” Johannes asked. “Almost 9 months.” She replied, this was easy, she could do this part, she silently prayed that questions about her job would continue. “What exactly does your job entail?” John asked which she was a little shocked he said anything.  
“Well the main aspect is we take a look at specimens from patients to help diagnose them, so they get better. We also do some research projects to help develop new techniques on curing diseases.” John nodded. “Where did you move from?” Jonas asked. “Tennessee.” She replied. “Could you not do this job there? It must have been hard to leave your home.” Jonas said. “No, I would’ve had to move at least out of state so I had an idea I wouldn’t have been able to stay. Plus I was looking for a facility that featured research work. It was the main focus on my schooling.” She choose to keep out the fact that she didn’t want to stay and watch her almost husband grow old with her ex best friend. Jonas seemed to nod and be satisfied with that. “So why not choose a different career path.” John asked. Tim had to prevent his eyes from rolling and could almost hear the sassy comment Adelaide wanted to say. Adelaide had to prevent the sass that was going to come from her mouth, she took a sip of her wine and swallowed it. “This is what I am passionate about so if that means I had to sacrifice some things in the process like moving away from home I’m okay with that.”  
John didn’t respond but Jonas smiled into his wine at her response. He already knew how John was most likely going to act tonight but he was pretty sure this girl could put him in his place. He was ready for this entertainment. “Fair enough response, so what kind of research work?” Johannes asked. “We work mainly with mutating the DNA of a bacteria for the mutation to attack the non-mutated bacteria and in a way kill the disease without an absorbent amount of medication.” She saw a couple of jaws drop and some widening of eyes. Tim had started taking dishes down from the cabinets and was trying to prevent his smile. He had no idea how she did her job but every time she did speak about it he felt proud of how she spoke about it.  
“Can you give an example of something?” Henrik asked and Adelaide made a face. “That could possibly take hours, to be honest.” The timer dinged and the enchiladas were done, Tim took them out of the oven. They set about making their plates and piled in the living room using laps for tables. Winnie immediately came over and sat in Adelaide’s lap and she opted to use the coffee table in front of her as a table. “Do the short notes version.” Henrik said. Adelaide had to think about it for a minute. “Okay, so bacteria is easily manipulated. Like it can change itself every 5 minutes based on the environment that it is brought into.” She paused a bit trying to think of how to shorten this, she could go on a rant about gene mutations that could probably fill a semester’s worth of a college course.  
“We take this bacteria and in a sense freeze it so it can’t mutate. From here we change its DNA and try to manipulate it to attack things like cancer cells.” All men were staring at her like she had grown a second head. “I understand were evil scientist came from.” Henrik said as Adelaide almost choked on her food looking at Tim. He had told them about the evil scientist name. “I’m not actually an evil scientist. I don’t want to blow up the world or anything.” She received quite a few laughs at that. “That sounds like a dangerous job.” John spoke up and she looked at him. “How so.” She asked. “Anything can go wrong.” He said. He wasn’t wrong on that part it could go wrong which is why it was controlled. “We are in a controlled environment when we do this. There is a barrier between the outside world and the bacteria. It can’t be let out unless we want it to.” She said.  
John nodded. They all settled into eating. Each of the guys asking more simple questions to get to know Adelaide better. Adelaide insisted on washing the dishes and Tim got up to help her abut pushed aside when Henrik decided he wanted to help. He couldn’t help but smile at that, Henrik was one of the easiest to get along with. He was a genuine caring person who accepted people faster than most. He sat back down his lap immediately being occupied by Winnie, once Adelaide got up. “I like her.” Jonas said, which wasn’t too surprising. “Same, although I think she’s too smart for you.” Johannes teased which made Tim roll his eyes. “You aren’t wrong about that.” He said, she was far more intelligent than most people he knew but she didn’t throw it into people’s faces, just shrugged it off like it wasn’t a big deal. Tim looked at John who had a pensive look on his face. “Spit it out.” Tim said already getting annoyed at what form of judgement he could possibly have.  
John looked between the three and received a look from Jonas that implied to be nice. “I think we will see.” Tim frowned at that. “What is that supposed to mean?” He asked. John shrugged as Henrik and Adelaide came back laughing over something they had been joking about in the kitchen. “Exactly what it says.” Adelaide could feel the tension coming from Tim witnessing the glare he sent in John’s direction as she sat next to him. Hugo decided to sit in her lap as it was unoccupied, and Adelaide grabbed Tim’s hand squeezing it softly receiving a small smile from him. So apparently John didn’t like her or something and probably made it very known to Tim. They settled into gentle conversation until the others all decided they should head home.  
She received hugs from Jonas, Johannes, and Henrik. Henrik promised that he would give Tim some recipes for her to learn. John was the first out of the door without uttering a goodbye and just waving a hand getting into his car. Tim and Adelaide sat in comfortable silence for a while. “So I’m guessing John doesn’t like me that much.” She finally said. She could feel his body tense next to her and frowned. “He doesn’t trust people much.” She nodded at his remark, he didn’t trust her. He didn’t know her but didn’t trust her. “Why?” She asked turning to face him. She saw him sigh and bite at his lip seeing signs of nervousness. “Because of the last girl I was with.” She nodded, “What did she do?” Tim looked at her and was silent for a while. It had been some time since he had talked about what had happened and he didn’t want to reopen the wounds of betrayal. “Would it help if I told you about my last relationship?”  
Tim frowned, “You would tell me about it?” Adelaide sighed and absentmindedly pet Hugo in her lap. “I don’t like talking about it, but I will if you want to know.” He moved to grab her hand and intertwine their fingertips together and nodded. Adelaide took a deep breath, “His name is Brad. We were engaged and he was my childhood sweetheart as some put it. We had known each other since we were five and I don’t want to call it an arranged marriage, but our parents had intended for us to be together.” She paused a bit. “He proposed to me with his family ring when we were 18. The deal was we would go off to college and then come back and get married. My schooling took a bit longer than his, but he seemed okay with it because it’s what I wanted.” She took a gulp to try to hide the hurt in her voice. “Little did I know was he had been cheating on me since we went off to college. I came back and he was completely different, agitated didn’t care about wedding details, we hardly spent anytime together if he could avoid it.”   
Tim squeezed her hand feeling a form of hatred in his heart for this guy. “Anyways the day came for our wedding. I was in the most obnoxious fluffy dress in the world that my mother picked out.” Tim snorted a bit. “No joke it was hideous, it took five people just to help me pee.” Tim had to laugh imagining a bunch of ruffles hiding everything but Adelaide’s head. He received a gentle slap from her which he took her hand and kissed her fingertips. “Well I got down the aisle and was standing there, noticing how he looked at everything but me. I thought it was nerves but when our childhood pastor asked if there were any objections he said he couldn’t do this. That he was in love with my maid of honor who had been my best friend for years. Apparently they had been having a relationship for 5 years behind my back. So that day I lost my best friend and who was supposed to be my husband.” Tim felt anger and sadness in his soul for her. “I moved here a couple of months later after getting a job offer. They are now married with twins on the way.” Tim kissed took her face in his hands and kissed her softly. “I’m so sorry.” He said and he meant it. Betrayal was a hard thing, but he was glad that she was his now.  
“It’s not your fault.” She said with a soft smile. He sighed. “I guess that is cue for my turn.” She put her head against his. “Take your time.” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Well her name is Sarah. I met her before I joined the band. We had been dating about 8 months and she wasn’t too happy when I told her I was joining and that I would be going on tour.” Adelaide could understand that, she wasn’t looking forward to it either, but it was his job and she would suck it up. “She always thought our music was terrible, but she seemed to like and get along with everyone, so she accepted that this was what I had to do.” He paused for a minute trying to quell the anger out of him. “I came home from the first tour to find her in bed with someone else. I was so shocked that I didn’t even respond as both of them scrabbled out of bed trying to clothe themselves and he scrabbled out of our house. I didn’t say anything as she apologized, and I just left and went to John’s house.” Adelaide frowned. “I spent days there surrounded by my friends who tried to tell me to leave this girl and move on. Unfortunately I didn’t listen, I forgave her because I loved her, and we tried to move on.”  
Tim wrapped his arms around his knees that he curled up. “From there things got worse, there were incidents where she would flirt with my friends, actually tried to convince Jonas and John to sleep with her a couple of times. I never personally saw any of this but was told about it and she would flat out deny any of it.” Adelaide frowned. “I didn’t know who to believe, she tried to convince me to leave the band quite a few times. She would say that they were trying to ruin our love. We were recording Hail the Apocalypse when I got a call from her saying that if I didn’t leave the band she was going to abort our child.” Tim closed his eyes remembering the day. “I didn’t know she was pregnant, and everyone tried to tell me it was a lie or not mine. But I was going to be a dad. So I left to go see her.” Adelaide let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “Long story short she was pregnant but not with my child, when we went for the first ultrasound she was farther along than could be possible for me being the father because we were away on tour when we would have had to conceive.”  
Tim could feel the anger and sadness in his soul from the loss of not only one but two people. “I ended things that day and went back to the band who thankfully took me back. Its why John doesn’t trust people, mainly with me. I tend to jump first and think later which results in me getting hurt, a lot.” She nodded and took his hand. “I’m not her.” She said. “I’m well aware of that, but John doesn’t so just give him some time. Also I’m not him.” She smiled. “I know you aren’t.” The smiled at each other a bit still feeling the sadness in their souls but a relief that it was out, and they could move on. “Will you still stay here tonight?” He asked, he didn’t care if they had sex, he just needed her in his arms. “Are you sure you’re okay with my alarm at 4:00 in the morning?” She teased. He laughed almost forgetting that she woke up at that time. “I’ll suffer through it.” She laughed. They fell asleep that night in each other’s arms relishing in the feel of warmth from the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who all is excited about this new album coming out? I'm literally over here dying with anticipation.


	17. Chapter 17

Adelaide woke up to her alarm blaring the mariachi band. The cat that was cuddled into her abdomen jumped up and ran from the obnoxious sound. She groaned and reached for her phone to shut off the alarm. As she shut it off and made to get up she felt an arm pull her back down close to his warm body. “Five more minutes.” He mumbled. She slightly chuckled, “If I don’t get up now I promise you I will fall back asleep.” She felt him push himself into her and kiss the back of her head. He pushed her hair to the side and nipped at her earlobe. “I can guarantee you will not fall back asleep.” He said in a low voice full of promise. “You will make me late.” She half-heartedly said, slowly losing her will to say no, feeling his hardness grind into her as one hand found its way between her legs. “I promise it will be worth it.” His hands pulled the shirt he had lent her up to reveal her bare legs.   
He pushed her underwear to the side as he dipped a finger into her relishing in the wetness. “So wet already, tell me what you were dreaming about that made you so wet.” He breathed in her ear as she shudder under his words. She felt her body grinding against his hand and felt him slip another finger into her feeling herself stretch as he scissored his fingers inside of her. “Were you dreaming of me evil scientist, imagining me filling you.” She felt the arm that was around her body move up so he could wrap his hand around her throat. He didn’t squeeze it just placed it there to hold her closer as he placed a third finger inside of her. “So tight, so wet. Were you imagining our bodies tangled together, as I thrust into you.” His words whispering in her ear were intoxicating she could feel herself tightening as he continued.  
He added his thumb to run over her clit, moving it in circular patterns as he continued to pump his fingers into her. “I wonder what it would take to make you scream my name and wake the neighborhood.” He said as he bit down on her earlobe pulling at it with his teeth squeezing his hand slightly at her throat. She felt her release before she even could think, his name fell out of her mouth in a raspy moan. Before she could respond she was on her back and underwear pulled off of her completely and her legs spread. She arched her back feeling his tongue flick at her center. She tried to push herself further into him but was held in place by his hands. He continued a slow assault building her up again. “Fuck Tim.” She said and he chuckled against core sending vibrations that had her arching off the bed.  
She felt her hands against their will reach up to play with her nipples. She rolled them with her thumbs feeling them reach a peak as he bit her clit and pulling it with his teeth. It wasn’t long until she was withering uncontrollably her release was happening again with more force than the last that made her vision see spots making her scream out into the dark. He leaned up from his position and wiped her off of his chin. She sat up and kissed him tasting, swirling her tongue around his before pulling away and pulling his lower lip with her teeth. “On your back Öhrström.” She said. He did as she said his eyes never leaving hers. She ran her fingernails up the length of his legs, dipping underneath his shorts stopping halfway up his thighs and running back down. She ran the back her hands along the side of his hips and used a single finger to toy at the band of his shorts feeling his hips push forward as she did.  
She raised an eyebrow at him and ran her fingernails up his stomach up his chest and ran her fingers through his hair making him close his eyes and moan. She leaned over him and pulled his face to her. She bit his lip hard received a hiss from him as his hips bucked towards her desperate for something. She softly kissed his lip where she bit it. She started nipping down his neck as his hands delved into her hair. “Tell me what you want Tim.” She flicked her tongue across one nipple feeling his hips buck against her again. “Do you want me to ride you until we are both panting for air?” She flicked the other nipple with her tongue received a moan and another buck from his hips. She started nipping down his stomach as she tongued across the waistband of his shorts. “Or perhaps I should finally get to see what you taste like.” She kissed the outline of his hardness pulling at the fabric around it with her teeth. “Fuck.” Was all he could say.  
“Oh such naughty language Tim.” She said as she pushed his shorts off of his body. She felt him chuckle and sigh in relief as they were discarded from his body. “You’re one to talk.” He said. She bit at his thighs running a finger along his length. “Oh you are capable of speech now.” She used her palm next on the underside of him. “Speech is really hard to think about right now.” She used her tongue next on the underside of him. “Tell me Tim what are you thinking about?” She asked him. She felt his hand wrap in her hair and pull it gently. “What your mouth looks like around my cock.” He said as he hissed feeling her tongue the head of it. “Is that what you want Tim?” She asked, using her tongue again to tease around his head. “Yes.” He breathed out. She opened her mouth and moved down on him. She felt his grip in her hair tighten as he tried to control himself to not thrust into the back of her throat. She continued her movements swirling her tongue around him as she came up each time.  
She placed her hand on the base of him as she felt him thrust harder into her mouth. She could feel his movement becoming erratic as he thrusted upward and released himself into her mouth shouting her name as he did. She swallowed everything he gave her and pulled off of him wiping her mouth as she laid back next to him. He looked over at her as he tried to regain his breath and pulled her into him kissing her pushing his tongue into her mouth uncaring that he could taste himself on her. He pulled away from her and put his forehead against hers. “If we keep this up we will never go to work.” She said. He rubbed his nose against her. “I could imagine nothing better than lying in bed all day giving you orgasm after orgasm until we are too exhausted to move.” She could feel herself tighten at his words but sighed knowing she couldn’t miss work, and neither could he.  
“Can I take a rain check on that.” He smiled and kissed her lips softly. “Absolutely, go shower I’ll go make some coffee and food, so you aren’t late.” She smiled and watched as he got out of bed with no clothes on biting her lip seeing him stretch and watching all of the muscles in his body move. He placed back on his shorts and winked at her as he turned on the light and walked out of the room. She sighed and looked at her phone checking the time 4:30, totally worth it. She walked to the bathroom seeing a towel that Tim had laid out for her and smiled. As she showered relishing in the hot water run across her body she frowned. She needed to get a grip on herself. She was falling far too fast for this guy. Was this normal? Was she moving too fast? Or was she actually just over thinking. She made a mental note to talk to the girls today if they could get a proper lunch by themselves that didn’t involve work.  
She came out of the bathroom bathed, clothed, and teeth brushed to smell fresh coffee and something that smelled like eggs. She walked into the kitchen and saw a cup sitting on the counter for her and a plate that looked like it had eggs, bacon, and toast with jam. “There is no way that’s vegan.” She said and he smirked sipping his coffee as he settled at the kitchen bar with her. “I promise you it is, taste it.” She took a bite of the eggs and of the bacon. They both had the same texture of normal eggs and bacon. “Wow.” She said. “Do you like it?” He asked as he ate his, he knew she didn’t have much time, but he felt it important to make sure she ate a proper breakfast even if she didn’t like breakfast. She nodded swallowing the food. “I think if you keep cooking for me, I might end up getting fat.” He almost choked on his food at that.  
“There will be lots of calorie burning to remedy that.” He winked at her and smirked as she blushed a bit. They finished up breakfast in relative silence and he poured a to go cup of coffee for her as she gathered all of her belongs frowning at the sadness he felt that she had to go. He handed her a coffee and a brown paper bag. She looked at the bag, “What’s this?” She asked in confusion. Tim rubbed at his neck sheepishly. “I may have packed you some leftovers for lunch.” She smiled a bit and leaned in kissing him softly on the lips. “Thank you, you are the most thoughtful person I have ever met.” He grabbed her face and kissed her again a little bit harder. He wasn’t ready for her to go yet even though he knew she had to. She leaned down and pet both Winnie and Hugo making sure to say bye to them as well. Tim watched from the door as she got into her car and drove off to work. He frowned a bit at the emptiness he felt as he walked back into the house that was now quiet.  
He walked back into the kitchen and cleaned the dishes and then went back into his room and laid on the bed inhaling deeply into the pillow that she had laid on. It smelt of her hair, a fragrance that smelled like something soothing. It wasn’t lavender but something else. He groaned knowing he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep. He looked at his phone it was only 5 in the morning he got up and changed into clothes deciding on going for a run. He needed to clear his head otherwise he was going to go insane today further increasing the fact that she wasn’t with him. He wasn’t sure how long he ran for but when he got back to his house the sun was up. He walked back into the house and grabbed a shower to wash off the sweat that dripped off his body. He got out of the bathroom and dressed looking at the clock to see 7:00 AM.   
He groaned; he didn’t have rehearsal until 9:00. He silently wondered what people do when they woke up this early. He sent a quick text to Henrik who was always an early riser asking if he was up. He received a response back saying yes. Tim sent a message back asking if he could come over. He received a text back saying absolutely. He said goodbye to Winnie and Hugo who were ignoring him for their food and walked out the door. It wasn’t a long drive to Henrik’s house, but he did live slightly out of the city and Tim took the opportunity to play any form of music that could get his blood moving. Watching Adelaide leave this morning knowing she wouldn’t be there when he got home made him sad. Which unnerved him, how was it possible to fall in love with someone in less than two weeks.   
He pulled into Henrik’s driveway and immediately the door to his home flung open and his niece flew out of the house. Tim smiled, yes this is what he needed to talk to Henrik and play with his niece a bit. He barely got out of the car before Casandra threw herself at Tim and he was forced to catch her. “Uncle Tim, Uncle Tim!” She exclaimed. “Hey there sunshine.” He smiled kissing her forehead. The blue eyed curly haired blonde giggled as she hugged him. He smiled and hugged her back. He saw Henrik in the doorway smiling as he sipped his cup of coffee. “Good you can be the dragon while I drink now cold coffee.” Tim laughed as he walked into the house soon being pulled into the living room by a 5-year-old who wanted to now play tea. He couldn’t imagine what he looked like sitting on the floor in front of a table far too small as he held a tiny teacup of imaginary liquid that his hand looked far too big for.  
Henrik watched Tim as he played with his daughter, when he had gotten a text from Tim he had been surprised. While Tim was a morning person he wasn’t typically up this early. “What time did you get up this morning?” He asked. Tim rubbed his eye a bit. “4:00.” He said almost making Henrik cough up his coffee. “Why? Cassie, my love why don’t you draw Uncle Tim a picture.” She got excited and all but threw her teacup down to do it. Tim had to chuckle. “Adelaide stayed over last night, and she has to be up at 4:00 for work.” Henrik nodded. “And you decided to get up with her?” Tim chuckled, “Even if I didn’t want to her alarm is obnoxious enough to wake the dead.” Henrik laughed a bit. “Couldn’t go back to sleep?” Tim chewed at his lip. “No, I even went for a run. How do people who don’t have normal jobs get up this early.” Henrik leaned back, “Most normal jobs don’t require a 4:00 AM wake up call, the others have kids.”  
Tim laughed at that and looked over to Cassie laying on the floor concentrating so hard on her drawing. He imagined what Adelaide’s and his kids would look like and had to shake his head telling himself to stop. Henrik watched the internal struggle in his friend and frowned. “What’s wrong?” He asked. Tim sighed and looked up at Henrik. “I’m falling, no I’m in love with her. I don’t know how to make it stop and it terrifies me.” He admitted looking at his hands. Henrik nodded; he wasn’t actually surprised at the declaration but more surprised he had admitted it. He had seen the way Tim watched her last night, he looked at her like she was the sun and he needed her light to survive. “Why does it terrify you?” Henrik asked, if Tim was open to sharing he wasn’t going to stop him. He had started to shut off emotions unless he was playing or on stage choosing to look like the happy guy who had no troubles. Tim sighed, “You know why I’m scared. What if the same thing happens with Sarah? What if I do something to screw it up? What if she doesn’t love me too?”   
The last part was quieter, and Henrik frowned. “Contrary to what John thinks, not every girl is Sarah. And what if she doesn’t love you back? Tim you can’t live your life afraid of emotions because you might get hurt. You have to embrace them and hope for the best. Being honest about Sarah is probably the first thing you need to do with her. You can’t expect her to know what you’re afraid of without telling her.” Tim looked up at Henrik as he spoke. “Took care of that part last night after you guys left. She told me about her ex too, fucking bastard.” Tim rubbed his face. “I know your right about the embracing emotions, but it doesn’t make it easier.” Henrik laughed a bit. “If it was easy the world would be a better place. More people would be in love and there would be happier people.” Tim sat back. “John doesn’t like her does he.” Henrik rubbed his jaw, in truth the answer to that was no, he was convinced there was something off about her. “He just needs to get to know her better. If it makes you feel any better the rest of us do.” Tim shook his head. “Well at least that’s three of the four.”  
Henrik watched a minute. “Stop caring what we think, you don’t actually need our approval for her.” Tim snorted. “It sure as hell helps, Sarah almost broke us up.” Henrik rubbed his face, “Yes but she was different and hated that you were in the band from the start. Has she made any statement that indicates she wants you to quit?” Tim thought back over every conversation they had over questions and shook his head. “No, she’s asked questions about what I do, and tour life. But just general questions like asking questions about her job.” Henrik nodded. “Then stop thinking about it. Jonas has already put John in his place a couple of times, and he will come around. He just doesn’t want you to get hurt again. We all want you to be happy.” The door knocked indicating the arrival of the nanny to watch Cassandra. Cassandra gave Tim a picture of what was supposed to be him playing guitar with Hugo howling along. He placed it carefully in his console so he could place it with the other pictures he had at home. He drove off to rehearsal feeling a little lighter that he had talked through things with Henrik.


	18. Chapter 18

Adelaide arrived to work and rushed into the locker room where all four of her coworkers were already putting on lab coats. “You’re late.” Alec announced as he watched her throw her stuff into the lock and a brown bag in the fridge and threw her lab coat on in a rush. Adelaide rolled her eyes and scoffed. “By like 10 minutes, chill how many times have you been late, and no one fussed at you.” She replied earning a snort from both Emma and Samantha. “I’m not late on the day that interns are waiting for us.” She rolled her eyes again. “My apologies Alec, I promise in the future I will be much more punctual, so the precious interns are not kept waiting.” Adelaide said in a sarcastic manor earning a raised eyebrow from Alec as he watched Adelaide walked out with Samantha and Emma. Christoph held back and observed the scenario. “She has a boyfriend you know.” Indicating for Alec to back off.  
Alec laughed. “What makes you think that I was looking at her? Red heads aren’t my thing.” Christoph shook his head, “Is that so?” Alec put an arm around Christoph as they walked out. “It is so, but at least one of us is getting laid. Somebody needs to be the happy one out of us.” Christoph snorted as the five walked down to the lobby to greet the 20 wide eyed interns that were waiting patiently for their tasks. The interns were assigned their person of the 4 that Adelaide was given she felt only one of them showed promise. After the interns were dispersed and assigned tasks to do the five of them settled into the research room that was slightly bigger than the lab room they were given but not by much. Alec and Emma were arguing over writing on the whiteboard in front of them, Samantha was playing with a system that allowed them to manipulate on a computer, and Christoph was with Adelaide as they laid out petri dishes for them to isolate.  
“So why exactly were you late this morning?” Christoph teased. “I don’t kiss and tell. But let’s just say I had an experience more rejuvenating than coffee.” She said as she winked at him. “Ooh, I’m jealous. So he stayed the night?” She shook her head. “Nope opposite, I went over there for dinner and then stayed.” Christoph smiled. “I’m surprised you are able to stand.” He joked. “We actually slept thank you very much. Plus I think we were both exhausted. It was an eventful evening.” Adelaide chewed at her lip as she set the incubator fridge to the temp that it was needed to be. This room hadn’t been used in a while so it needed to be reset up to its former glory before they could actually get it running again. “Eventful how?” Christoph asked. “Well for one I have now met every single member of Avatar, two I told him about Brad, and three he told me about his ex-Sarah.” She felt a surge of rage over how that Sarah girl had played him.  
“Wait what?!” Christoph exclaimed a little too loudly earning questioning glances from the other three in which Adelaide waved them off. “Anyone want coffee?” Adelaide asked. Receiving affirmatives from the other members and Christoph following her to help. “You told him?” Christoph asked receiving a nod from her. “Can I say how proud I am of you for that?” Christoph asked earning a smile from her. “Yes you may.” She was actually proud of herself and felt like a weight had been lifted off of her for the first time in a while. “I’m pretty sure one of his friends doesn’t like me though.” She said as they got the coffees. “Which one?” Christoph asked feeling a wave of protectiveness over it. “John.” She said simply and Christoph nodded. “Well maybe he just needs to get to know you better.” She shrugged thinking it would probably take more than that to achieve this. “We will see, the rest are nice and super friendly.” She said as they walked back into the room giving coffees out as they sat and listened to the arguing between Emma and Alec, interjecting here and there.  
“This is a terrible idea.” Henrik said as he followed John through the parking lot that led into the hospital. John had offered to go get lunch and Henrik decided to go with him. “Fuck off, I need to talk with this girl one on one.” Henrik caught up to John and pushed on his chest. “Approaching her at work is not the place to do it and you could have easily talked to her last night.” Henrik said earning a raised eyebrow from him. “Do you really think Tim would have let me talk to her by myself?” Henrik crossed his arms. “Maybe if you didn’t insist on acting like an ass last night maybe he would have. She’s actually really nice from what I have seen.” John scoffed. “From what you have seen, you met her once.” With that he started to walk off again. “Don’t do this John, he lo-,” Henrik took a pause, “He cares about her a lot.” He finally said not wanting to divulge what Tim had said to him this morning.  
“Obviously, but he doesn’t know her.” John said. “So your goal is to what attack her at work and see if she retaliates.” Henrik asked as they walked into and John walked up to the front desk. “Hi, I’m looking for an Adelaide she’s a lab person here.” The front desk receptionist hardly looked up at him as she sorted through paperwork and typed into the computer. “Adelaide is in the research lab and is not to be disturbed.” She said almost mechanically. “Oh she is expecting us.” The receptionist rolled her eyes and looked up, “The best I can do is page one of her interns.” John raised an eyebrow, “Okay please do that.” She nodded and pressed into the phone to send a page to them, “Please wait over there.” John and Henrik walked over to where the seating area was, Henrik sat down, and John chose to lean against a pillar with his arms crossed. “We should leave, and you should not talk to her.” Henrik repeated. John rolled his eyes, “You are more than welcomed to leave, I am staying.” He saw a young girl run up to the front desk and watched as the receptionist pointed to the two of them and the girl’s eyes went wide a bit.  
Henrik frowned. “Nope I’m staying if only to put you in your place through this.” John rolled his eyes and smiled softly as the girl approached them. “Can I help you, I’m Beth?” She asked. “We are actually looking for Adelaide, she is expecting us.” Beth bit her lip, “Um, so she’s kind of in the middle of a big research project and is not to be disturbed unless there is an emergency. She also didn’t indicate that anyone would be coming for her.” John watched as she shifted through a note pad that had more notes in it than he thought possible. “It must have slipped her mind. We can wait for her.” John insisted receiving an eye roll from Henrik. “I will go check but I can’t promise anything.” John smiled. “I completely understand.” He watched the girl walk away and looked at Henrik who was not too happy. The five were writing down tasks when they heard a knock on the door to the research lab, they looked up to see Adelaide’s intern and rolled their eyes. These interns were so needy and were bothering them every 5 minutes of the day. “Your turn.” Alec said.  
Adelaide waved her in. “What’s up Beth.” She looked up when she didn’t hear a response and saw her looking nervous. “Is someone dying? Did you drop a sample? Did you poke yourself with a used needle? Talk please.” Beth looked at the ground and back up. “So there are two men here asking for you, they said you are expecting them, but I looked through my notes and don’t remember that you said anyone would come for you. And I said I would check, but-“Adelaide silenced the girl, “Breathe, who are these men.” She asked a little bit confused, knowing she wasn’t expecting anyone. “Um, so they didn’t give me their names, but I know them from a band. Um, John and Henrik.” Adelaide started a bit, how the hell do they know where I work. Why are they here. Christoph noticed that Adelaide hadn’t responded and decided to step in. “Thank you Beth, she will be with them shortly.” Beth turned around and left and Christoph took the coffee from Adelaide’s hands before she gripped it too tight. “You need to breathe.”   
Adelaide closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Do you want me to come with you?” Christoph asked. Adelaide shook her head, “I’m pretty sure John would get the wrong idea with you. He already doesn’t like me, best not make him think anything else wrong about me.” Emma looked at Samantha in concern. “Fuck that. Someone is going with you.” Emma said as she placed the only marker in her pocket. “Don’t change any of that.” She said to Alec who rolled his eyes. “Like I could now.” Emma and Christoph exchanged a look that Adelaide didn’t see as they walked out. They were almost out in the lobby when Adelaide paused and took a deep breath, she looked at Emma, “Thank you for coming with me.” She said and Emma smiled and placed her head against hers as she hugged her. “You’re stuck with me remember; I’m not letting you get attacked without some form of bodyguard.” Adelaide laughed a bit. “Alright let’s do this.”  
Adelaide did her best to steel in her most neutral expression. She wasn’t too worried about Henrik, but she wasn’t going to let them know how she felt about any words that could cross their mouths. She walked up to them receiving a genuine smile from Henrik as he hugged her and shot her a look that said I’m sorry. She took one look at John who leaned against a pillar in the lobby with his arms crossed looking thoroughly annoyed. “Is there something I can help you two with.” She asked. John shot a glance back to Emma who raised one eyebrow at him daring him to ask her to leave. “I want to have a word with you.” John said. Adelaide nodded. “Okay, we can go outside, there are lots of tables.” She didn’t wait for a response as she led them outside with Emma by her side. She stuffed her hands into her lab coat trying to ignore the feeling of an aggressive stare on her back.  
Henrik bumped into John and whispered to him, “Be nice.” Which resulted in an eye roll from John. They reached a table that was far enough away from workers in the hospital where they wouldn’t be overhead. Three of the four sat down and John remained standing. “Please sit.” She said in the most professionally kind voice she knew how to produce. John sat down and crossed his legs as he held a neutral expression not indicating how he felt. Adelaide was starting to get annoyed with it. “Please say what you need to say, I really don’t have much time for this and need to get back to the lab.” She crossed her arms. “Fine, I think you should end things with Tim.” It was like a pin dropped and Henrik looked at John like he had lost his mind. She could feel the tension. “Why?” She asked him as she could feel her nails gripping her skin thankful for her lab coat so she wouldn’t break the skin. “Because you two aren’t right for each other.”  
She felt Emma move a bit to jump to her defense and she placed a hand on her hand to calm her a bit. “And you decided that in the time span of what two hours last night. What makes you say that we aren’t?” She was going to let him talk, get out what he needed to say, and then put the dude in his place. “Firstly the world you live in, secondly he doesn’t know you, and thirdly it just doesn’t make sense.” She pursed her lips together only to control to herself not rolling her eyes or telling him to fuck off. “Firstly I live in the normal world so honestly I don’t understand your point there. Secondly nobody who starts dating a person ever knows them that’s why it’s called dating, the goal is to get to know each other. Thirdly just because something doesn’t make sense to you doesn’t make it wrong.” She felt proud at that retort. “He will be going on tour soon, for months, hardly home and not much time to communicate.” John said. “I’m aware he’s going on tour; we will figure the whole communicating thing as we go.” She replied.  
“What makes you think you will figure it out?” John said. Adelaide wanted to scream, because I love him, he’s the best thing that has happened to me in a long time, and I have to believe in us. She didn’t say any of this she could feel her grip tighten. “Because I’m willing to make it work, he’s not the only one with a job that’s unpredictable so we both will have to be patient with the other’s schedule.” She said. “I don’t trust you.” John retorted. “To be fair you just met me, and don’t know me. You can pass your judgements of not trusting me after you have taken the time to actually get to know me.” She looked up seeing Christoph knowing they needed to go. “And what if I choose to not do that.” She almost laughed. “Then Tim and I will not work out, at all.” John raised an eyebrow at her silently asking for elaboration. “For fucks sake, you are one of his best friends, you are like family to him, if you think for one moment that it doesn’t matter to him if you like me or not you are wrong. He needs you to like me whether you believe it or not. He needs you to like me, so he doesn’t have to choose. Because make no mistake if he feels like he has to choose I will make him choose you guys. And not for the stupid reason that I like your music, but because this is his career and I would never let him choose me over letting his career and passion go away. I would never forgive myself for that.” She paused seeing if there was any reaction from the man which there wasn’t. “If you will excuse me I need to get back to my job, have a wonderful day.”   
With that she got up and walked off ignoring Christoph’s questioning look and walked into the building to go back to the lab but stopping to go into the bathroom which was thankfully empty. She stared in the mirror and washed her face with cold water trying to calm down her erratic heartbeat that she could hear in her chest. “A?” She heard the voice of Emma even though she didn’t hear her come in. She looked at her in the mirror and all of her tough demeanor crumbled. “Oh A.” Emma said as she hugged her and let her cry. Adelaide hated that she was an angry crier, it only served to make this situation worse. “You love him don’t you.” She sniffled. “Is it that obvious?” She felt Emma chuckle, “A little bit.” Adelaide raised her head, “How I’ve known him for less than two weeks, this isn’t normal.” Emma grabbed her face and wiped the tears that were falling. “Love is unpredictable, love doesn’t make sense, and sometimes it hits you harder than you want it to. That doesn’t make it wrong just harder.” Adelaide sniffed a bit and nodded. “For the record, I’m proud of how you handled it. I would’ve told him to Fuck off.” Adelaide laughed a bit. “I almost did.” Making Emma laugh. Adelaide washed her face again and dried it off as they walked back into the room. “Let’s all get a drink tonight and eat far too greasy of food. I think we all deserve it.” Emma said to all members in the room receiving okays from everyone including Alec.   
The car ride back to rehearsal was silent. John had gotten food like nothing happened humming along to whatever song was on the radio. One thing stood out to Henrik in this encounter. Adelaide was in love with Tim just as he was with her. She loved him enough to let him go so he wouldn’t give up his career and while he thought that was unnecessary because he felt like Tim could have both he had a massive amount of respect for her. He made a silent agreement to ensure John didn’t ruin this for Tim. “Are you going to talk to me?” John finally asked. “I shouldn’t, that was rude, especially to do that to her at work.” Henrik said as John shrugged his shoulders. “I’m going to say this once and I hope that you listen. Back off, I will not tell Tim about this encounter, but you need to try to like her.” Henrik said. “Why?” John asked. “Because Tim likes her. Hell even Jonas, Johannes, and I like her. You need to accept that this is who he chooses and if it doesn’t work out be there for him. Also I expect you to apologize to her.” Henrik said. John snorted, “Fine I’ll lay off, but I still don’t like her.” Henrik rolled his eyes. “Why because she put you in your place. I’m glad she did.”   
They pulled up to rehearsal studio and pulled out food. They walked in hearing a varying it’s about time and what took you too long. John waved them off, but Henrik still looked annoyed. “We took a detour, I’m not really hungry I’m going to go for a walk.” With that Henrik walked back out ignoring the looks of concern. “What detour?” Jonas asked John. “Don’t worry about it eat up.” Jonas raised an eyebrow and grabbed a plate of food as he walked out after Henrik noticing he just stopped by the street. “I thought you were going on a walk.” He said as he ate next to him. “I was but realized walking along an open road probably not the best idea.” Jonas chuckled. “So what detour?” He asked as he took another bite. Henrik sighed. “You can’t tell Tim.” Jonas paused as he was about to put another bite into his mouth. “Please tell me he didn’t.” Henrik stuffed his hands into his pockets. “He did. To be fair she put him in his place, but he did.”  
Jonas sighed. “How, why?” He said as he had so many questions in his brain. “How, no idea how he knew where she worked. Why, he doesn’t trust her.” Jonas shook his head. “Should we tell Tim?” Henrik chewed at his lip. “Part of me wants to, part of me says no. I feel like it should come from John and I’m hoping he does tell him.” Jonas nodded as they walked back into the room and Jonas shot John a look that said you know better. Tim could feel the tension in the room, and it was driving him nuts. “What the fuck is going on?” He asked now noticing Jonas’ mood. Both Jonas and Henrik looked at John who rolled his eyes. “Probably about my detour to a place earlier, don’t worry about it.” Tim looked at Henrik whose face indicated worry about it. “Detour to were?” Tim asked and john just looked at him. Finally Henrik spoke up. “To a hospital.” Tim furrowed his face. “Are you sick? Is everyone in your family okay?” He immediately thought of the worst. “Everyone is fine, I wasn’t there for anyone sick.” John said.  
Tim stiffened, “Then why were you there?” Tim looked at John who didn’t answer and then to Henrik who was still aggravated looking. Tim finally let it click and had to quell his anger to not throw something. He bothered Adelaide at work and said God only knows what to her. Tim closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Why?” He asked John who didn’t speak, Henrik tried to speak up but was silenced. “Nope I want to hear it from him.” John looked at him. “I don’t trust her, and I wanted to make that clear.” Tim nodded. “You. Don’t. Know. Her.” He said through gritted teeth. “I know enough.” Tim nodded. “No, you don’t. Fuck John you are supposed to be the sensible one. Can you at least try to actually get to know her.” John looked at him. “Why?” Tim balled up his fists and released them. “Because it’s important to me.” John snorted. “Important how.” He was kind of impressed how Tim was trying to control his anger. Tim ran both hands through his hair. “Because I love her, that’s why it’s important to me. And before you pass judgments and say I barley know her and how I just met her I would like you to drop it. This is why I didn’t want you around her. She is not like Sarah, she is not going to interfere with us as a band, and you need to back off.”   
John nodded, and started to feel a little bit bad. “I’m sorry.” He finally said. Tim looked at John. “Don’t say that to me, say that to her. It’s bad enough you decided to do this, it’s worse you did it at her job.” Tim said and John nodded. “I will.” Tim sat down. “I’m holding you to that.” John looked at Tim and started to laugh. “What’s so funny.” Tim said as he started to laugh too not being able to help it as the others joined in and the tension broke up. John didn’t answer for a while. “Honestly I thought you were going to punch me in the face.” Tim laughed louder. “No we need your face pretty for tour it helps us make money.” All of them laughed as they teased at each other and went back to rehearsal as the tension dissipated and they were back to an easy flow of working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a pain in the ass to write, and I literally wrote and rewrote it about 50 times. So once again don't hate me for John's behavior.


	19. Chapter 19

“Damn you can eat.” Alec announced as Adelaide started working on her fourth piece of pizza. Christoph snorted a laugh. “This is nothing. She is like a bottomless pit.” Adelaide wiped off her mouth, “Don’t make fun, you’re just jealous my metabolism is still working. Plus when your boyfriend’s best friend hates you, you eat four pieces of pizza.” She announced. She was still quite annoyed at John, and was wondering if he had even told Tim about it. Should she tell Tim? Or should she just go on pretending nothing had happened. She was pretty sure if she saw him again, it would show all over her face. As she was musing over her thoughts she felt a snap of fingers in her face. “Stop thinking about it and come dance with us.” Emma announced. Adelaide took a sip of her beer tasting the bitterness of it and got up Following the other two.  
Alec followed the three with his eyes and Christoph squinted. “So which one?” Snapping Alec out of his state. “Sorry?” He asked not fulling hearing the statement. “Which one are you into. You said not Adelaide, so Sarah or Emma.” Alec kept his eyes on a blonde that was twirling around in circles. “It doesn’t matter.” He announced as he gripped his beer and took a swig. “Why?” Christoph asked in confusion. “Because we work together and that is just as inappropriate as the two douche bags who showed up to do whatever they felt like was necessary to attack A.” Since becoming friends with Christoph he had gotten a bit protective of his new friend’s best friend. She was the youngest of them by a couple of years and he felt a sense of duty to watch out for her.  
Christoph couldn’t hide the smile that graced his face. “To be fair it was just one, and from what I heard she put him in his place. But I do agree that was inappropriate. But, the other thing, coworkers get together all the time. Would you rather she her with someone else.” Alec snorted into his beer and took a sip as he took Adelaide’s idea of eating another slice. “She doesn’t want me; I can tell you that is for sure.” Christoph tilted his head, “Why because she yells at you instead of falling all over you?” Alec froze halfway putting his pizza to his lips. “You can’t possibly know that.” He said. Christoph smirked a bit. “Just saying, if you two channeled that heat into a different form of activity I’m sure it could be electric.” He winked trying to hold in his laughter as Alec almost choked on his beer and the others came back. He was wiping off his face giving a look the Christoph that said not a word.  
Once Adelaide got home it was close to nine. She walked into her apartment and frowned. It was quiet and empty, which wasn’t abnormal but after the past few days it was a deafening silence that greeted her, and it only made her sad. She flipped on the light switch and threw her purse of the floor, kicking off her shoes as she sat on the couch cross legged and pulled out her phone. She had no text messages and no missed calls from Tim. “Must be working late.” She said out loud to her empty apartment and stared up at the ceiling. Her body was buzzing from beer and pizza and she knew she wouldn’t be going to sleep anytime soon. She sent a text to Tim, “Hey, hope your day has gone well. Tell Hugo and Winnie I said hi.” She added a smiling emoji at the end of it.  
She changed out of her scrubs and put on her favorite pair of sweatpants and a Black Sabbath t-shirt that was a size too big and padded into the kitchen to make some tea. She climbed up on the countertops to reach the container that help the tea collection she owned. She was sitting on the counter shifting through the tea when her phone started ringing. She looked up and walked over to where she had left her phone and looked at it to see Emma’s name and she frowned a little bit as she thought it was Tim. “Hey,” She said as she answered the phone trying to sound chipper. “Hey are you home?” Emma asked. “Yes….” Adelaide said as she held out the y a little more than she should. “Are you alone?” Adelaide laughed a bit. “Yes I’m alone, why?” She heard Emma sigh a bit on the phone. “Can I come over? I really need to talk about something.” Adelaide furrowed her brow, “Of course.”   
Within ten minutes there was a knock on her door, and she opened it to see not only Emma but Sam as well. She let both of them in. “Tea?” She asked and they both nodded. She made three blends of the most calming tea she had and placed it on the coffee table and joined the other two on the floor. She looked as Emma, her cheeks were flushed, and she looked nervous. “What’s up Em?” She asked looking to Sam to see if she had any clue as to what was going on and she shrugged her shoulders indicating that she didn’t. “I did something stupid.” Adelaide blew at her tea and took a small sip of it testing the temperature. “Do I need to go invest in a shovel?” Em looked up, “A what?” She asked confused. “You know a shovel, to hide the body.” She said in the most neutral tone. She received a laugh at that, a full one from Emma and Sam. She smiled seeing the tension slowing go away. “Better?” She asked as the laughter died down. Em nodded, “Better.”  
Adelaide smiled, “Okay now talk.” Emma looked up and sighed. “I slept with Alec.” Adelaide almost spit out her tea. “What? When? Why?” She exclaimed as her eyes got wide and she set her tea down. “Today…” Samantha tried to rack her brain to figure out when. “There is no way.” Em took a deep breath. “There is and it was before we went out in the bathroom of the locker room at work.” Adelaide was too shocked to speak. “He just makes me so angry; we were yelling at each other again and he kissed me, probably to shut me up, and one thing led to another..” Emma had trailed off looking at the ground. “And you two had sex. Do you like him?” Adelaide asked. “God no. I mean he’s attractive but no he’s a condescending dickhead that thinks he’s smarter than he is. I told him that it couldn’t happen again, that it was inappropriate.”   
Adelaide looked at Emma, she looked guilty and like she had done something wrong and didn’t know what to say. She looked up at Sam who was at a loss of what to say as well. “Can one of you say something please.” Adelaide opened her mouth but closed it. Samantha was the one who spoke up first. “It doesn’t really surprise me it happened, but if you only want it to be a one-time thing than forget it happened.” Emma looked at Samantha, “What do you mean it doesn’t surprise you?” She was confused it surprised the hell out of her, she didn’t sleep with random people, much less coworkers who she argued with most of the day because their ego was too big for them. “I mean you two fight with each other like you are an old married couple. All that rage was either going to make one of you break something or tear into each other. It’s not really uncommon. Personally I’m glad you tore into each other and not break lab equipment.”   
Adelaide laughed receiving a look from Emma. Soon Samantha joined in. “You guys it’s not funny.” Emma said even as she started laughing along with the three. Eventually their laughter died down and they settled into a comfortable silence with Adelaide and Samantha’s heads on Emma’s shoulder. “You guys don’t think I’m stupid for sleeping with Alec.” Adelaide snorted. “I’ve fallen in love with a Rockstar in less than two weeks and his best friend who is also in this band that he’s known for forever hates me. You are not the stupid one to just give into physical passion.” Samantha sat up knocking Emma’s head and receiving an ow from her. “Wait what, when did you come to this conclusion?” Adelaide sat up and looked at Emma, figuring she would have told Samantha everything. “Which one is that?” Samantha gave Adelaide a look that indicated she knew exactly what part she meant. Adelaide sighed. “I don’t remember the exact moment, but I knew I was falling pretty hard. It probably wasn’t until I told John, his friend, that I would make him choose his career over me that it finally clicked. I’m so in love with him that I would let him go if I had to so he could do what he loved. Don’t lecture me, I know it’s stupid.”  
Samantha gave Adelaide a look and looked over at Emma finding confirmation of the events. “I don’t think it’s stupid, I think you’re stupid to think you would have to let him go. I’m not one who has ever fallen in love so I genuinely can’t relate.” Adelaide made a face. “Wait never, not even like stupid puppy love.” She received a confused look from both of them. “What is puppy love.” Samantha asked. “You know the form of love when you are a teenager that isn’t real just a bunch of hormones making your brain crazy and think you are in love.” Samantha laughed and shook her head. “No, I mean I’ve been in small relationships and have been sexually attracted to people, but nothing has ever clicked.” Emma grabbed Samantha’s hand and squeezed it. “Maybe you haven’t met the right person. Although I have been told I feel too much, you want some of my emotions.” Adelaide joked receiving a laugh from Samantha. “Maybe something is wrong with me, that I don’t feel this.” Adelaide shook her head. “Do you love your family.” She asked. “Yes.” Samantha said. “What about your friends?” Samantha rolled her eyes. “Obviously, what’s your point.” Samantha asked. “You aren’t incapable of love just haven’t found the person who moves your heart in a different way. There isn’t anything wrong with that, you just feel things differently. And if there is something wrong with you join the club, we can all be fucked up together.” They all laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright you guys small chapter here because I really haven't had much time. Hope you are all staying safe in this crazy time. Personally here in Florida we haven't had many outbreaks that have been confirmed but obviously trying to take precautions. I think probably the biggest thing people need to remember is to be kind and help those who can't help themselves. Stay safe guys, lots of love


	20. Chapter 20

Adelaide woke up to a knock on the door. She rubbed her eyes and groaned. This was the second weekend in the row that someone decided that waking her up before she wanted to, was a good idea. She hopped out of bed and waked to the door and opened it. She was about to make a rude comment but held it back as she saw Tim leaning in her doorway with coffee and a brown bag. “Good morning.” He said cheerfully as he kissed her forehead and walked into her apartment as she moved to the side to let him in. “Morning.” She grumbled and closed the door. She walked into the kitchen and made a pot of coffee. Two days, it had been two days since she had talked to him fully. They kept missing texts or phone calls and now he was here. She finished putting the pot together pressed start and turned around to look at him, not mad just looking over him in his blue jeans, tennis shoes, with a zip up. His hair was down, and his beard was full. He looked 100% casual as he stood by her table pulling bagels out and placing plates on the table. She frowned to herself, maybe John was right, she could barely stand not talking to him or seeing him now, how was she going to survive months of a tour.  
Tim turned around and stopped when he saw Adelaide just watching him with a sad expression on her face. “What’s that face for?” Adelaide pulled at her lip. “Don’t worry about it.” Her brain couldn’t put into words yet what she was feeling. Tim raised an eyebrow at her and walked up to her grabbing his face gently with her hands to make her look up at him. “I’m going to worry about it, please tell me what’s going on in that head of yours.” Adelaide pushed her lips together and took a deep breath as she closed her eyes trying to get a hold of her emotions. She was tired from the work week, hadn’t had coffee yet, and was overwhelmed with hundreds of emotions that were running through her mind. Tim watched her try to calm herself down and frowned. “Is this because of John?” Her eyes popped open in shock and went so wide that Tim almost laughed at how comical it was. “Yes I know, mostly forced it out of him because Henrik was mad about it. But I know none the less. I’m sorry he did that to you; it wasn’t right, it and I promise you he will never do it again and will apologize to you.”   
Adelaide sighed. “It’s not that. It’s-,” She paused hearing the coffee pot finish spitting water out, “Let me get coffee first and then we can talk about it. I’m too tired to form words.” Tim frowned but nodded letting her face go. He watched as she stretched to pull mugs out of the cabinet almost having to get on the counter to even get up. She was struggling this morning and failing to reach it. He walked behind her and reached up pulling out two mugs. She sighed. “Thank you.” He stayed behind her and poured them two cups letting her feel him behind her, silently saying I’m here please let me help you. She felt his warmth and felt some of the tension in her body ease. It eased more as he finished pouring the coffee and placed the pot back wrapping his arms around her. She leaned back into him and reached up to grab onto his arms as he hugged her. She bit her lip as she thought, please help me not lose you, I won’t survive it.  
They stayed like that a while, watching the steam rise out of the mugs into the air where it disappeared. Eventually she let go of his arms feeling the headache threatening to come if she didn’t put caffeine into her system. Having a caffeine addiction was probably one of the worst things she could develop in her life but now it was her haven and she couldn’t get through the day without 3-4 cups. Tim released her and grabbed the other one. They walked to the couch and sat down. Tim watched Adelaide as she sipped her coffee, trying to figure out what was going on in her brain, or what could possibly be wrong with her. They hadn’t had a lot of time to talk the past two days. Rehearsal on Thursday lasted until 10:00 PM with him getting home to two annoyed animals that their dinner wasn’t there and him passing out in bed with all of his clothes still on and waking up on Friday seeing the text from Adelaide. He had texted her back right when he saw the text and didn’t receive a text back until that evening around 9:00. He got it around 9:30 calling her and her not answering. He assumed she was in the shower and tried again around 10:00 but settled for asleep when she didn’t answer again.  
If it wasn’t John then it had to be something else, but what he couldn’t think of. He frowned a bit and went to take another sip of his coffee, but it was gone. He ached to go out and have a smoke, fearing the worst that this was it, she couldn’t do this, and he would have to let her go. The stress of her not talking was killing him and he set his cup down on the coffee table with more force than intended making her jump. “Sorry.” He said. She nodded and looked down at her white mug that had a residue of coffee at the bottom the longer it sat in her hands. “Would you like more?” She asked as she got up to get more coffee, Tim looked at her. “I’d rather you tell me what is going on with you.” She didn’t move and stared at the ceiling and rubbed her eyes. “I’m just over thinking things.” It wasn’t wrong, how was she supposed to tell him that she was afraid of losing him when he went on tour. It wasn’t right for her to place that on him so he could be worried about her.  
In an instant he was up and pulled at her face with both of his hands and kissed her. The kiss shocked Adelaide because she wasn’t prepared for it, nor was she prepared for the intensity of it, but she leaned into it further nonetheless pulling at his pullover trying to get closer to him. Tim ran his hands down from her face to her waist as Adelaide wrapped her arms around his neck. He gripped her pulling her as close as he could as he pushed his tongue in her mouth, trying to put all the feelings he felt into one kiss. Adelaide responded to him in full force standing on her toes to lift herself closer to his face so he wouldn’t have to lean down as far. Their tongues fought for dominance as they collided with each other. Tim lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked them to her room never breaking their kiss and gently laid her down on the duvet.  
His mouth pulled from hers kissing down to the underside of her chin, down her neck and back up. His hand started to push underneath the t-shirt she was wearing, and Adelaide gasped feeling the gentleness of his kiss and the roughness of his calloused hands. The contrasting feeling leaving a conflicting feeling of a raging fire that can’t be stopped and a gentle lapping water that slowly moves but consumes you once it reaches you. Adelaide’s back arched as she felt him grip her breast and circle her nipple slowly with his thumb. She ran her hand through his hair lightly gripping at the roots earning a groan in return from him. She could feel her need for him growing as she could feel his against her leg. “Please Tim.” She said in almost a plea to feel more of him, to get him to touch her more. She felt his teeth pull at her skin and let it go, then placing a gently kiss on the same location. He moved his mouth up to her ear tracing the shell of it with his nose. “Has anyone ever told you that you are impatient?” He teased into her ear.  
She felt him grind into her core, feeling his hardness as he pinched her nipple pulling at it and nipping at her earlobe with his teeth. She moved her hands to pull him closer put was immediately stopped as he took both hands and placed her arms over her head making a tsking sound. “Apparently not, maybe I should teach you a lesson in patience.” He slowly grinded into her and leaned in to pull at her lower lip. He heard her make small gasp coming from her. “You’re evil.” He smirked across her lips. “No that’s your role.” He grinded into her again slowly. “At least I don’t torture you.” He chuckled again kissing her softly as he felt her legs wrap around his waist trying to pull him closer. “That’s false and we both know it.” He grinded into her again harder this time receiving a whimper in return from her, as he felt her try to pull her arms from his hand. “Am I hurting you?” He asked in slight concern receiving a shake of the head. “No, but you won’t let me touch you.” He chuckled response taking his other hand and reaching it up lacing his fingers with both her hands still keeping them above her head. “Is that what you want to touch me?” He asked grinding into her again, making the ache she felt worse as he teased her mercilessly. His face moved closer to hers and she nipped at his bottom lip. “I will always want to touch you.” She said into his lips. “I want to memorize every part of you.” She said as she kissed him softly and then lining his lower lip with her tongue. “I don’t ever want to forget a single detail of you.”   
Tim inhaled as his eyes closed and he felt her wrap her legs tighter around him, grinding her core into him. He gripped her hands tighter closing the gap between them to kiss her, pushing his tongue through her closed lips and colliding it with hers. Trying to convey as much as he could through one kiss as he fought back the urge to tell all the secrets of his heart to her. Afraid of what would happen if he did, afraid of the rejection he might face, afraid of letting go the only control he had left to not get hurt. To not let his heart be completely surrendered to her so if she changed her mind about him so he might be able to recover which he was already sure that he wouldn’t. She pulled at her hands again, trying to get closer to him, trying to feel every part of him as much as possible. He relinquished them once he couldn’t take anymore, needing to be inside of her, needing to feel her skin against his. Clothes were lost and their kiss was only broken when necessary to pull off clothing. He didn’t waste time when he entered her, filling her until he couldn’t go any further in a way that took the breath completely out of her lungs.  
Her arms were back over her head and fingers were laced together as he pulled almost all the way out of her and pushed all the way in, grinding against her clit in the process making her forget how to breathe, how to think, how to speak anything that wasn’t his name. His speed was slow, but the force was hard as he repeatedly moved in the same manner physically moving her body up each time he thrusted into her. “Keep your hands there.” He said and she wasn’t sure how he could physically speak, but she did as she was told when he let go of her hands and unwrapped her legs from him to hold her legs spread out and lifted her off the bed as he slammed into her harder and faster. Adelaide gripped onto the bars of her bed frame. Trying to find something that could ground her back to reality as she saw stars. All she could think of was how much more erotic it was to hear the slapping of skin against skin, and how the new angle provided a friction of pleasure she had never experienced. His strokes into her were becoming erratic and she could feel him throbbing inside of her. “Fuck, come for me please.” She heard him say as he moved his hand to rub her clit with his thumb. The added pressure of his thumb with him continuously thrusting into her made her come in less than a second with him not far behind. As they both shouted into the quiet of the apartment and Tim having to catch himself to not crush her with his body.  
They stayed that way for a while as they tried to regain control of their breath. Tim’s head was bowed making his hair fall forward creating a curtain around him, Adelaide stared at the ceiling as she released her vice like grip on the bars of her headboard. He pulled out of her and Adelaide hissed feeling the soreness along with the combination of them drip out of her. She felt her bed dip to one side as he laid next to her and could feel his eyes roam over her face. She bit her lip as she looked over at him. She turned over wincing a bit at the soreness and touched his face with her hands. Tracing the outline of his cheek bones, where his skin met his beard, the line of his nose, the outline of his nose ring. She leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips and heard him inhale softly. “I’m sorry.” He whispered against her lips. She looked at him with slight confusion. “What are you sorry for?” She asked and noticed how he went a little red and looked sheepishly at her. “Well…” She looked at him and burst into a fit of giggles. “Please don’t tell me you are apologizing for that. That was amazing.”   
He had to laugh in return. “I’m more sorry if I hurt you, I think I may have gotten carried away a bit. Also probably not the best way to handle earlier.” She frowned. “I’m a little sore but I’m sure that will pass. As for earlier, I’m sorry.” She looked down only to have her chin lifted up to look at him. “What was it about?” He asked. Adelaide bit her lip and could feel the anxiety start to come back into her body. She took a deep breath. “I’m not ready for you to go on tour. I’m not ready to barely talk to you. I’m not ready to not see your face whenever I feel like it. And I’m scared.” She could feel the tears well up in her eyes as she spoke and tried to push them away. Tim frowned and cupped her face with his hands kissing her softly. “What are you scared of?” He asked against her lips. “I’m scared of losing you.” She said in a whisper as the tears started to fall despite the fact that she didn’t want them too. Tim wiped her tears with his thumbs. “You are not going to lose me. It’s okay to be scared a little bit, just talk to me please, don’t push me out.” She nodded. “I didn’t want to add any stress to you. I overthink a lot and while it helps in my job, here it’s not that great.”  
He smiled softly. “You telling me about your fears is good, I can’t know what is going on in your mind if you don’t tell me. While I might stress a little it’s only because I care about what you are feeling.” He said as he stroked her hair softly. “I’m sorry I’m crying, I’m exhausted and my emotions go haywire when I’m this way.” He chuckled. “Stop apologizing please. We will figure this out, I have to go on tour, but we can I don’t know schedule phone calls or something.” She laughed through her tears. “That sounds like a business meeting.” He laughed back and pulled her in closer, so her head was in the crook of his neck as he hugged her. “God your laugh is beautiful.” She blushed at his comment as they stayed in the other’s arms. “Do you have any form of practice today?” She asked. “Nope, I’m all yours evil scientist.” She looked up at him and smiled. “Good, but before anything else I need to go shower.” Tim reluctantly let her go watching as she got up and stretched her body a bit. “Would you like some company?” He asked her as he leaned up, on his elbows admiring her slight muscles move as she stretched.  
She turned to face him, “I’m pretty sure that defeats the purpose of getting clean.” She teased as Tim moved to get up with a slight smirk on his face. “What if I promise to behave?” Adelaide raised an eyebrow at him silently saying she highly doubted that was possible. She put out a finger and tried to look stern at him, “Only if you behave.” He reached her and nipped at her fingertip that was extended. “And what happens if I don’t?” He asked as he pulled her hand closer and stuck it into his mouth swirling his tongue around it as he pulled back. He smirked seeing her eyes dilate a bit, repeating the same motion stepping closer to her. “Have I told you how evil you are.” She said as she felt herself clench as his mouth pulled off of her finger gently scraping it with teeth, placing open mouth kisses to her palm and resting his lips on her wrist feeling her pulse through it, smirking feeling her heart beat elevate as he kept eye contact with her. “You have. I think maybe you have just rubbed off on me in your evil ways.” He extended her arm and nipped up it slowly. Adelaide bit her lip, “Maybe it’s the other way around.” She said as she gasped feeling him nip at her neck up to behind her ear. “Or maybe we are both equally matched in our evil ways.” He said as he slowly guided them backwards until they made it through the door to her bathroom and pressed her the countertop of the sink.  
She could feel him hard against her and braced herself as she felt the cool countertops against her once again over heated body. “Fuck I want you again.” He said as he shifted her leg and bended slightly to grind against her core. Adelaide moaned as she pulled his face up and kissed him softly pulling back after a moment. “Then take me.” She said and was lifted up onto the counters so he could angle his hips better and press into her fully. He groaned into her lips. “How do you feel better each time I’m inside of you.” He started to move slowly as her fingers delved into his hair pulling him to her as she kissed him softly. He took one of his arms and placed it around her waist pulling her forward where she had to let go of him to lean back on her hands so she wouldn’t fall. The angle provided her to see him moving in and out of her, and she couldn’t help but moan at how erotic it looked.” His other hand went to her breast teasing her nipple. “Can you see how well we fit together babe. God I wish you could see how beautiful you look right now. Oh wait…”   
He pulled out of her and she voiced a protest that died when she was turned around and bent over the counter and he entered her again. He took a handful of her hair and pulled so her face was watching in the mirror. She clenched around him. “You are so close I can feel you clenching, I want you to watch yourself come.” His other hand ran down her back slowly and gently which was a contrast to the way he was trusting into her making her rub into the countertop adding to the pleasure she already felt. His hand stopped on her ass and was removed when she saw him lift it and smack her ass and she bit lip trying to control the urge to scream from the sting but also from the pleasure she felt from it. He leaned over her, the new angle rubbing the front part of her walls. He pulled her hair angling her head to the side and nipped at her earlobe before whispering into her ear, “Do you like being spanked?” He asked as he did it again, feeling her clench him. “Oh you do, don’t you.” He did it again and Adelaide could feel herself on the edge. “Fuck you’re dripping, I can feel how close you are, come for me again.” He spanked her again and pushed into her hard pulling her hair back as he bit onto her neck. “Tim!” She screamed his name which echoed off of the tile in the bathroom. She felt her body go over the edge. “Fuck!” He shouted as he came with her.  
He loosened the grip on her hair as he pulled out of her a combination of them falling out of her dripping down her thighs. “My neighbors are going to hate me.” She said finally and they both laughed as she turned back toward him with a warm expression on her face. He pulled her face in and kissed her softly. “We’ll send them an apology card in the mail.” Adelaide snorted, “And say what. Sorry we like to fuck loudly hope we didn’t wake you.” He laughed loudly. “Something like that. Shower?” She nodded as she moved and her legs protesting with her. “You might make it so I can’t walk one day.” She joked but looking at him seeing a mischievous flash in his eyes that said I would very much like to try that. Tim flipped on the shower waiting for it to warm up. She narrowed her eyes at him. “I promise I won’t push you that far.” He said. “But I have so many ideas in my brain now that I know certain things.” He smirked a bit.  
She rolled her eyes walking into the shower with him. “And what things would those be.” She could feel the smirk against her skin as he hugged her from behind and put his face into the crook of her neck. “That you like a little bit of pain with pleasure, and how much wetter you get when it’s rough.” She blushed a bit and her body started to feel overheated and it had nothing to do with the hot water cascading over them. “Well to be fair, I didn’t know either.” She said as she reached for the soap and a loofah. Tim leaned back and turned her to him cupping her cheek as he kissed her softly. “It’s not a bad thing, you don’t need to be embarrassed for it. Like I said it just gives me more ideas that I would very much like to try out.” She cocked an eyebrow at him. “Ideas like what?” He smirked at her as she poured liquid soap on the loofah to bathe. “How about I just surprise you? Just let me know if it’s ever too far and I will stop. Here let me.” He grabbed the loofah from her and started to rub it across her body scrubbing gently to clean her. He heard a sigh from her. “For the record, I do like the gentle too. I like it all as long as it’s with you.” She said and he stopped briefly from scrubbing her to hold her against him for a moment before continuing getting them clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I actually had a weekend off, yay!  
2\. Happy Monday.  
3\. I make no apologies  
4\. Last but not least, stay safe guys and wash your hands.


	21. Chapter 21

They showered until there was hardly any hot water left, helping each other wash their bodies, hair, and just holding each other in silence. Soft embraces occurred while they softly kissed physically showing how much they cared in the simplest way. Tim was fully dressed as he leaned against the door frame with fresh coffee for them as he watched Adelaide get ready. She was scrunching mouse into her hair and placing oils in it to try to tame her waves. He watched as she blow dried it with a giant claw diffuser attached to it. He continued to watch as she put on makeup, a lot more different than he had seen others put on. Instead of a brush for her foundation she rubbed it into her skin, she used brushes for her eye shadow which was natural colors as well as a blush that just accented her fair skin, she ran a brush through her eyebrows, she put on a black mascara to make her light colored lashes look darker, and put on a Chapstick choosing to stick with her natural color of lips. He smiled as he watched her get ready, she turned and saw him standing in the doorway with coffee smiling.  
She walked up to him and handed her the mug continuing to smile at her. “What?” She asked as she took a sip sighing as she felt tasted the dark roast she loved. “You’re beautiful.” He simply said and he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips, relishing in the scent of mint toothpaste and coffee. She smiled back and rolled her eyes. “Please I can name woman that are far more beautiful than me. You should see Emma she is practically a goddess. And Samantha she has an edgy look to her that I would kill for and the most perfect smile that makes the entire room light up.” She said describing her two friends who were both beautiful in their own ways. Tim pulled her chin to look up at him. “There may be a lot of beautiful people in the world, but you will always be the most beautiful one.” He said and she felt the air pull out of her lungs as she looked into his eyes. “Thank you.” She said not knowing what else to say, besides the three words that she refused to say out of fear. “You’re welcome.” He said as he kissed her snaking a hand into her hair pulling her closer to him. Tim pulled back before it got too heated and rubbed his nose against hers.   
“We need to find something to do today before we spend all day long in bed.” Tim said and Adelaide nodded. “As much as I wouldn’t say no to that, I’m pretty sure my body needs at least a couple of hours rest.” She teased a bit and he laughed. “Drink your coffee evil scientist, I have an idea, but I need you to have some form of energy.” She sipped her coffee. “What form of an idea?” She asked. “Can’t you be surprised?” She snorted. “Not really, I need to know what shoes to wear.” She said as he rolled his eyes. “Normal shoes.” Adelaide rolled her eyes. “That’s a loaded answer, you truly do not know how many pairs of shoes I own, and what I consider normal may not be what you consider normal.” Tim sat on her bead as she opened her closet door and saw the pile of different boots, flats, tennis shoes, and even some sandals and his eyes got wide. “Shit, why do you have that many shoes.” She shrugged, “I like shoes, and before you think I spent a fortune on these, most of them are from a secondhand shop so they were cheap.” She hated buying full price anything or going to generic department stores.  
The fact that somebody thought it wasn’t okay to go to a thrift store bothered her and she had found most of her clothes and shoes there. “Tennis shoes are fine, preferably ones you like walking in.” She pulled out a pair of black converse that were slightly worn down and a bit dirty where it was white but her favorite pair that she wore for errands. She pulled out a pair of mismatched socks and sat next to Tim as she put them on her feet with her shoes. “So are we going to be outside?” She asked. “That okay with you?” He asked as he finished his coffee. “Absolutely, I hardly see the sun so being outside sounds amazing.” It was true, since this project at work she was not eating outside like she used to and there was a small amount of sunlight when she left work. Growing up on a farm made her enjoy the outdoors and she was sad she didn’t get to enjoy it more often anymore. She stood up and took Tim’s mug as she washed it and placed it in the dish drain to dry.  
“You ready?” He asked as she put on her coat and pulled on a cross shoulder bag and smiled. “Yup.” She said. “We have to make one stop though.” She made a face. “Okay, where?” She asked and he smiled a bit. “Just be patient, you will see.” She rolled her eyes. “I think we covered that I’m not very patient.” He chuckled, “I would be glad to continue that lesson in patience.” She snorted. “You were hardly patient either if I remember correctly.” She teased to which he laughed a bit. “No, but I can be,” He stepped behind her as she locked her door leaning into her ear, “Just wait, the buildup of not having each other while we are out, I can torture you in public and make you beg before I finally take you.” She shivered and closed her eyes taking a deep breath. She slowly turned around pulling at the ends of the strings on his pullover before going onto her toes to whisper in his ear, “Just know that can go two ways, and I can hide my arousal much better than you can.” She teased and nipped at the skin of his ear right before they stretched for his gages. Tim took a deep inhale and she smirked.  
“You might regret this game.” He said his voice deeper. “Or maybe I’ll very much enjoy seeing what it takes for you to break.” She said as she stepped back and started to walk away. “Are coming Öhrström?” She asked with a raised eyebrow, as he followed her smirking as they walked hand in hand to his car. They drove off and Tim held her hand rubbing his thumb along hers and twirling around it. “Tell me about your family.” He said finally, curious to know more about her. Adelaide made a face. “Honestly it’s not much. Just me, mom, dad, and granddad.” He looked at her briefly before looking back at the road. “So tell me about them.” He said. Adelaide bit her lip. “You sure?” She asked. “Yes, I want to know about them.” She took a deep breath. “Fine but you have to tell me about yours them.” He chuckled. “I can do that.” Adelaide made a face trying to think about where to begin. “Well I guess I’ll start with mom. She’s literally the example of the perfect housewife. Like no joke our house even though we live on a farm is always clean and always smells like fresh pie.” Adelaide paused remembering the smells of strawberry pie, apple pie, and blueberry pie that she grew up with. “She is an amazing cook; I wish I would’ve learned some skills from her, but I was always shooed out of the kitchen.” Tim made a face. “Why?” His own mother forced him and his brothers to learn basic cooking skills from a young age.  
“Only child, she didn’t want me to hurt myself, also she spoiled me rotten.” She said. “I have always been very book smart, always got really good grades, so she said my job was to do school and read and learn as much as I could.” She said. “She did teach me about gardening and how to sew a couple of things.” Tim chuckled. “What can you sew?” He asked. “I can sew buttons, hem pants which comes very much in handy for me, make pillows for dolls, and I made a blanket once not a very good one, but my mom still has it.” She smiled at the memory of 12-year-old her trying to make a blanket for Mother’s Day. “She’s stern but kind to literally everyone. She used to say that all the world needs to be better is a smile and a piece of pie. Which she used to feed to everyone who came to our house.” Tim smiled thinking he might actually like her mother. “Dad, is an interesting character.” Tim frowned. “Please elaborate on that.” Adelaide made a face. “Well you know I grew up on a farm, but he raised cattle and pigs. He always wanted a boy but when it became clear that I was the only child that would be born around the age of five he wanted to teach me the ways of a rancher’s life.” Tim frowned. “I had to sit up on a horse with him while he rounded up cattle which I didn’t mind that was kind of fun. I had to clean pig pens, which pigs can be quite mean when they think you are messing with their food or young.” She shuddered remembering when a full-grown pig charged at her and she was pulled away only briefly before it hit her.  
“I participated in my first killing of an animal when I was 7. My Dad was a firm believer that we killed our food and used every part of it. I did not however enjoy taking a gun and killing the poor animal that I made the mistake of naming, or watching my dad teach me how to skin and gut and debone the animal. Sorry that’s graphic.” She said as she noticed Tim’s hand grip hers a little tighter. “He has some interesting beliefs as well.” She said. “Want to elaborate on that?” Tim asked. “Please don’t think I’m weird or that I’m like him.” Tim snorted. “I won’t.” Adelaide took a deep breath. “My father is very into the idea about the zombie apocalypse.” Tim shrugged. “I’ve heard worse.” Adelaide made a face. “Have you heard of people having an underground bunker?” Tim looked at her and back at the road. “Seriously, it used to be a cellar, but my father listened to this radio station that convinced him that zombies were something that were going to happen in the near future so be prepared. This thing is no joke stocked up with non-perishable food, weapons, water, clothes, and I’m sure there are other things as well, but I honestly haven’t been keeping up with it since I left home. He doesn’t talk to me much.” Tim made a face. “Why?” Adelaide made a face. “Why what?” She asked. “Why doesn’t he talk to you much?”   
Adelaide sighed. “He blamed me for what happened at the wedding. He said if I wasn’t so selfish with school that maybe I could have kept the attentions of Brad.” Tim grinded his teeth a bit and gripped her hand harder. “Please don’t tell me you believe that.” He said. “I did at first, but I don’t now.” She said as she pulled his hand to her mouth and placed small kisses on the backside of it. “Good. And your grandfather. Is he on your dad’s side or moms?” He asked and Adelaide actually smiled. “Dad’s, but you would never know it. He’s one of the nicest humans on the planet. He taught me how to read.” She smiled. “Dad wasn’t happy I wasn’t a boy but quickly wanted me to be one of the boys. Grandad, well every time I saw him he had a new book for me. He ended building me quite a few bookshelves to store all of them. There was this tree by my house I used to climb to sit up there and read and he was so concerned with my safety that he built a treehouse for me in it so I could sit safely in it reading.” Tim smiled at her. “My father loves to hunt, and I have always hated it, so when my dad would say we were going hunting my granddad would say he needed help around the house with a project and I would stay with him.” Tim rubbed his thumb against her finger smiling about this story. “You sound very fond of him.” She smiled. “I am, he has always been proud of me no matter what. He cheered the loudest at my college graduation, held me as I cried on the day I was supposed to get married, and helped me to the airport when I left for here. We don’t get to talk as often, but we email back and forth at least two to three times a week.”   
She smiled as they pulled up to a parking spot and she noticed a couple of outside vendors for a farmer’s market. She raised her eyebrow at Tim. “Don’t look at me like that, this place has the best food. I have yet to see what you are like really hungry, but if it’s anything like it is uncaffeinated I’m not risking it.” Adelaide opened her mouth in offense, and he laughed. “Don’t make me put that mouth to good use.” He teased as he leaned in and nipped at her lip and then kissed her softly pulling her face toward his to deepen the kiss slightly before he leaned back. “For the record I’m pretty sure that I’m nicer to you than most people without caffeine. Christoph tells me that if I ever committed a crime it would most likely be because the person talked to me before coffee.” Tim laughed at that. “Well I have a secret weapon that others don’t.” Adelaide smirked a bit. “Oh yeah what is that?” Tim lifted her chin and hovered over her lips. “Oh you remember.” He said as he nipped at her lip. “My memory has been failing me of late, why don’t you remind me.” She placed her hand on his thigh squeezing slightly. “Remember what it felt like to have three of my fingers inside of you.” He said as he felt her hand move slightly up his leg. “Remember me wrapping my hand around your perfect throat.” He said as he dropped his hand to brush it lightly. “Remember my face between your legs as you played with your nipples, fuck that was hot to watch.” Her hand moved further up his thigh stopping just by his groin. “But what was even hotter was watching that sassy mouth get filled with my cock. So warm and wet, almost as good as being inside of you.”  
Adelaide felt herself shift in her seat feeling a familiar heat coil inside of her as she vaguely considered letting him take her in the back seat of his car in full view of people. She could feel his thigh twitch under her hand, and she smirked. “Careful Tim, your words are having an effect on yourself. Are you imagining my mouth around your cock again. You do taste delicious.” She said and his pupils dilated. She pulled out of his grasp. “But I suppose I’ll settle for real food for now.” She winked at him as she got out of the car. “Evil.” He said as he took a deep breath and followed her once he felt his erection calm down. “Maybe, but you like my evilness.” He walked up to her and grabbed her hand. “More than you know.” He said in her ear. “Just wait until I get you alone.” He whispered and she shuddered a bit making him smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I had something else to say but hoping everyone is staying safe and sane during this crazy time. My heart is literally bleeding seeing the hysteria and hearing of people dying from this virus that is affecting our world. But we will all get through this, and hopefully the world will be kinder in the end. In the mean time everyone be safe, practice some self care and stay home to stop the spread. I can't tell you how much this fandom is doing for me and my mental health right now. Lots of love guys <3


	22. Chapter 22

They walked along the market uncaring how they may look to others. Tim had his arm wrapped around her waist and frequently placed lingering kisses on Adelaide’s cheek. He led her through the various booths full of people to one booth in particular. It was a smaller booth but had a line of people that they stood behind. “Sorry, we might have to wait a while, but this place has the best food. They usually get it out pretty fast I think the longest I have waited is 30 minutes.” Tim said and Adelaide smiled. “That’s fine. I’d rather wait for a good place than have no wait for an okay place. Is this another one of the places you come with your mom?” She asked and Tim laughed shaking his head. “No I come here with the guys. This is our go to for food during rehearsal days, they have a togo shop as well in town.” Adelaide nodded and smiled. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his check softly. “Thank you.” She said. He looked down at her with a smile. “For what?” He asked. “Sharing the places you love with me.” She smiled and could have sworn that she saw him blush under his beard. They continued to wait in silence, Tim held onto Adelaide’s hand and ran his thumb along hers as the line slowly moved along.  
Eventually they got to the front Tim ordered for them picking a couple of things that he thought they would both like. They started walking back towards the car. “Are we not eating here?” Adelaide asked. Tim smiled. “No I have another place in mind. It’s not far I promise.” Adelaide smiled. “I’m guessing you won’t tell me where that is either.” She said and Tim shook his head affirming a no. They got in the car and Tim drove off away from the market. They headed off in the direction toward the water and parked right out by the pier which Adelaide was shocked wasn’t as busy as it normally is. She smiled. “I love this place.” She said and Tim smiled. “Me too.” They got out and sat on the ground with their feet dangling over the water and started eating. “Alright spill, I told you about my family and now yours.” She said as she bit into one of the sandwiches that Tim had gotten tasting the flavors. Tim took a swig of the juice and swallowed. “I’m sorry to say that my family is much more normal than yours.” Adelaide snorted. “Lucky.”  
Tim Laughed. “I have two older brothers, both of which are married. Thomas has one son with his wife, and Phillip and his wife have well we’ll call it a zoo but no kids.” Adelaide laughed at that. “Mom was a stay at home mom most of our lives until I went into school then joined dad helping him manage his business.” Adelaide nodded. “What does he do?” She asked Tim. “He’s in construction, helps build and design houses and businesses. Although he has been doing businesses more now than homes.” Adelaide took a sip of her drink. “That’s it, man my family sounds fucked up. What about your childhood? Did your brothers pick on you at all?” Tim snorted. “Your family isn’t fucked up, just different. Oh yeah. I’m the youngest so I was always left in the dust by them when we were younger. One time I got lost in the woods when I was 8, no one could find me for an hour. They got in so much trouble.” He laughed and Adelaide joined in. “I was always with my mom though. I cooked with her, learned music with her, she bought me my first guitar.”   
Adelaide smiled. “So you were a mama’s boy.” Tim made a face. “When you put it like that?” Making Adelaide laugh. “Not a bad thing Tim, your secret is safe with me. So your mom got you into music.” He smiled. “Yeah, she has an amazing voice and made me appreciate music. I loved to be in the kitchen with her, she would sing or hum while she was doing anything. Still does.” She smiled back. “What about your dad?” Tim smiled as well. “Dad was great growing up, he wasn’t home as much as he wanted to be, because he owns his own business. But when he was we would always have a great time. Cook outs in the backyard, hikes in the woods, game nights on the living room floor, camping both indoors and out. He always made sure to include all of us in something.” Adelaide smiled. “They sound great.” Tim nodded, “They are, I’d like you to meet them one day.” Adelaide bit her lip a bit and smiled. “I’d like that.”  
Adelaide looked out over the water smiling at the sun reflecting on it. She loved coming out by the water, while her home had lots of lakes it didn’t have the ocean. The smell of the salt water always made her feel calm and centered. Tim watched over her as she watched over the water, thousands of questions running through his mind to know her better, wanting to know everything about her. He stood up drawing her attention. “Are we leaving?” She asked. “No I just wanted to be closer to you.” He sat behind her, pulling her back to lean against his chest as he kissed the side of her head inhaling the smell of her shampoo. “Can I ask you some questions?” He asked. She turned her head to him. “That genuinely depends on the questions.” She said as she ran her fingertips up and down his calves. She felt him chuckle against her back. “What is your favorite color?” She made a face. “Seriously?” She asked. “Yes seriously.” She looked back at him seeing that he was. “Yellow, but not like a neon kind, like a pale yellow, kind of like the color of lilies. Yours?” Tim had to think about that, did he have a favorite color. “Honestly probably red. If you could live one place for the rest of your life where would it be?” She smiled. “By the ocean.” She said. “Really, I pegged you for more of a forest girl. Why?”   
She shrugged. “I’m not a huge fan of the woods. I was always in it hunting with dad, or camping. I never saw the ocean until I moved here. It’s calming, the smell, the sun, even when it’s dark there is something I don’t know comforting about hearing she sound of the water making movements. Sorry that’s probably weird. What about you?” Tim smiled. “Not weird at all. You seriously never saw the ocean? That should be a crime. Personally the countryside with lots of land and hills.” She laughed. “I did mention I was an only child and how protective they were of me. They would hardly let me go in lakes without fearing I would drown. The countryside is nice too.” Tim laughed. “Fair enough, you do know how to swim right? Favorite animal?” Adelaide lightly slapped him on the knee. “Obviously, although they wouldn’t let me take off arm floating devices until I was 10. I got made fun of a lot for those. Hippos, yours?” Tim laughed. “Out of all the animals you choose that one. You know how aggressive those things are right?” She laughed back. “They are so cute though, especially the babies. I don’t know I like fat animals. You still haven’t said yours.” Tim laughed. “You will hate this but peacocks.” Adelaide made a face and shuddered. “Those things are almost the same height as me. They are terrifying.” Tim chuckled. “Most things are the same height as you or taller to be fair. They have beautiful feathers, I actually genuinely like birds. Plus I have yet to hear a story of a peacock chasing someone to their death.”  
Adelaide made a sound like she was insulted. “Rude, it’s not my fault I stopped growing when I was like 12. I’m sure it has probably happened, and I would love to do a comparison on how many people have died from bird attacks vs hippo attacks. I’ll give you that the feathers are beautiful though.” Tim laughed. “I do like how tiny you are. I could probably fit you in my suitcase and bring you on tour with me.” Adelaide smiled a bit and then frowned. There it was the tour, the thing she was actually dreading. Tim noticed how quiet she got and frowned he sat up a bit and wrapped his arms around her. “It will be fine; we will be fine. Live in the moment with me please.” He whispered in her ear. She bit her lip. “How do you know that?” She asked. Tim took a deep breath. “I don’t.” Adelaide made a face and turned around to look at him. He placed a hand on the side of her head rubbing his thumb softly on her cheek bone. “You don’t?” She asked. “No I don’t.” Adelaide went to speak but was silenced. “Let me finish please.” He said and she nodded. “I don’t know that everything will be fine, but dwelling on what could go wrong isn’t going to help. I…” He bit his lip. “I want you; I want this to work, I need this to work, and I need you to trust me. So I’m going to say that it will be fine, and we will be fine because if I think differently it will only cause problems for us and everything else.”   
Adelaide looked down and then back up at him. “You are the first girl I have ever shared about Sarah with. Honestly you are probably the first girl that has went outside of a fling and ended since her. I told you about Sarah because I have fears too. I don’t want to come home and find you in the arms of another. I don’t want to find out you are pregnant with someone else’s child. I want to come home from tour to see you waiting for me. I know that’s probably a lot to ask for but it’s what I want.” Adelaide leaned in and kissed him softly. “What you are asking of me is not a lot. All of that is something that should be expected. I am not her and I will never cheat on you. I’m going to be right here waiting unless they kick me out of the country. I do trust you.” She said and Tim rubbed his nose against hers. “Thank you.” Tim said and pulled her face toward him and kissed her softly. Adelaide leaned into him further deepening there kiss she held onto the front of his pullover and turned so she was sitting on her knees in front of him. Tim grasped her face pulling her closer as he traced her lower lip with his tongue begging for permission to enter her mouth.  
She opened her mouth to his, and their tongues collided with each other, not in a battle to be in control but in a desperate attempt to be closer, to be one. They only stopped hearing a cat call whistle and pulled apart laughing a bit as Tim tried to adjust himself without physically doing it and Adelaide’s face turned red like a teenager being caught in the act. “Sorry I get a little carried away with you.” He said and she smiled at him. “Never apologize, please always get carried away with me.” She leaned back against him. “Can I ask you a question?” She asked. “Absolutely.” He said in response. “You said I’m the first girl that has come outside of a fling, why?” Tim frowned a bit. “Why do you ask?” Adelaide shrugged. “I’m just curious, I’m not questioning it I promise. I just am curious why me?” Tim played with the ends of his mustache. “It might sound weird to you.” Adelaide scoffed. “Try me.” Tim drew his lips in and let them out with the breath he was holding.   
“Well, when you walked into the bar that night I thought you were hot, hence my comment. Sorry about that.” He said as she started laughing. “I legit thought that was hilarious.” He laughed. “I thought you were going to die from that Gin and Tonic.” Adelaide laughed again. “I was choking to be fair. Sorry continue.” He smiled down at her. “Anyways, if you didn’t notice I was flirting with you. I thought maybe a little bit of fun for the night wouldn’t hurt.” She nodded remembering the night. “But then you asked me to tell you a joke, I couldn’t remember the last girl that asked me to tell her a joke because she wanted to laugh.” Adelaide smiled. “Then we continued to tell jokes for the entire evening, and I couldn’t remember the last time I had met someone who could just make me laugh. By the way were you actually voted funniest in your class?” He asked. “I was, if I had my yearbook with me I could show you.” Tim smiled.   
“I realized that night that I was wasting my life away just sleeping with random girls trying to I don’t know I guess feel wanted. Even if it was in a superficial way.” Tim paused. “I’m pretty good at telling who is fake and who is not. It just kind of comes with the territory, but you were so real and so kind and even if things didn’t work out I wanted to get to know you.” Tim pulled at his mustache again thinking. “And I’m glad I did, you are literally the perfect girl.” Adelaide snorted. “I’m far from perfect, but I’m glad you think that.” Tim rolled his eyes a bit. “You’re perfect for me and that’s all that matters.” Adelaide smiled. “So you picked me because I could make you laugh and didn’t try to sleep with you the first night we met.” Tim rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, is that bad?” Adelaide shook her head and smiled a bit. “No it’s not.”   
Tim wrapped his arms around her. “Are you going to tell me what John said to you the other day?” He felt Adelaide tense a bit. “I’d rather not. He’s your friend and what’s been said was said and is over now.” Tim frowned. “I’d still like to know.” Adelaide sighed. “Is it really that important?” Tim chewed at the inside of his lip. “Yes.” Adelaide slowly nodded. “Okay, but you have to promise not to get upset, and not be mad at him.” Tim took a deep breath. “I’ll try.” Adelaide made a face. “He said that he doesn’t think that we are right for each other, that I should end things, and he doesn’t trust me.” Tim tensed a bit. “Asshole.” He mumbled. “I heard that, he is just trying to protect you. From what Sarah did to you I’m not surprised.” Tim frowned. “Why are you defending him?” Adelaide shrugged. “I can respect someone who tries to look out for their friends even if it was rude the way he did it. I would do the same for any of my friends. Also I already put him in his place for it, and obviously I’m still here.” Tim nodded and untensed a bit. “I heard about that, what did you say.”   
Adelaide bit her lip. “That he needs to get to know me before he judges me. Also that he needs to try to like me otherwise we won’t work out.” Tim frowned at that. “What makes you think I care what he thinks?” Adelaide rolled her eyes. “Are you seriously going to tell me it doesn’t matter to you if your best friends like me?” Tim made a face; in truth it was super important to him, he needed not to have a repeat of Sarah. “No I do want them to like you, and three of them do. John’s just…” He paused trying to find the right words. “Trying to protect you, which is fine. I’m sure he will come around eventually.” She said. “I guess. He can be very stubborn.” Adelaide snorted. “So can I, fair warning I have zero issue putting people in their place even if it’s your best friend.” Tim chuckled a bit. “Just don’t punch him, we need his face pretty for tour, and I’d rather you not break your hand.” Adelaide laughed a bit. “I have never punched anyone in the face, nor do I intend to start.” Tim started laughing. “What’s funny?” She asked as he continued to laugh. “I have an image of you having to stand on a chair to have to punch him.” Adelaide turned and opened her mouth in outrage as she pushed his chest. “I’m not that short, I’m only 5’1. I could reach without a chair.” Tim laughed harder. “Not without jumping. I’m shorter and even with me you have to stand on your toes, and I have to bend.”   
Adelaide narrowed her eyes and pouted as Tim laughed. “Don’t pout love come here.” He said as he wrapped her in his arms and pulled her, so she was sitting sideways in his lap. “I’m sorry just a funny image. I love how tiny you are.” She still pouted. “Rude.” She said as he chuckled and pulled her face to his pulling her pouted lower lip with his teeth. “Let me make that up to you.” He said as he nipped at the skin under her chin. “And how would you do that.” She said as she closed her eye feeling him nip and kiss at her skin. “How about I take you home with me to my bed and see how many more ways I can push you over the edge?” Adelaide took a shaky breath as he brought his face back up to hers and rubbed his nose against hers. “I’d like that.”


	23. Chapter 23

The drive back to Tim’s place was relatively silent as he gently stroked her core through her jeans and Adelaide sucked on his neck leaving marks and Tim having to grip the steering wheel trying to concentrate on not crashing. Her hand on his knee started moving up his thigh as he drove. “If you keep moving your hand to where I think you are headed, I will be tempted to pull the car over and fuck you in the back seat of my car.” He threatened and she smirked against his neck. “Is that a promise?” She whispered into his ear as she moved it closer gripping with her pointer finger and her thumb as she did. He pushed his middle finger into her core harder causing her to grind into him as he did desperate for more friction. They were at a stop light and Tim removed his hand from the steering wheel to delve his fingers through her hair and kissed her hard on the lips. He pulled back but kept his fingers in her hair and pulled slightly back. “Would you like that? Me to pull over so you could ride my cock in broad daylight. The risk for getting caught high as cars pass by.” The light turned green and he released her taking a deep breath to control himself before he did just that.  
He drove off continuing his actions as before. Cupping Adelaide as she grinded her core against his hand and she moved hers to palm him causing him to hiss. They finally pulled up to his home, he removed his hand to place the car in park both seat belts went off as Tim grabbed her face and kissed her hard, pulling at her lower lip with his teeth. “I need to get you inside before my neighbors get a view they will never forget.” They both got out of the car, Tim fumbled with his keys trying to get the door opened dropping them twice causing Adelaide to bite her lip to keep from laughing. Once he got the door open and they were both inside he closed the door pushing her against it as he kissed her again. His tongue slipped through her lips and she opened her mouth to him wrapping her tongue around his pulling at his jacket. His arms went around her, one pulling at her waist and the other at the back of her head pulling her closer to him. He grinded into her and she could feel him against her hip. She wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her toes.   
Tim dropped his other hand and placed both hands on her ass as he lifted her and pushed her into the door causing her to gasp. He dipped his head and sucked in the place between her collarbone and neck ensuring to leave a mark so that anyone who saw it would know she belonged to him. Adelaide pulled at his hair from the roots forcing him to look at her received a hiss from him as he grinded into her core and she could feel exactly how hard he was and how much he wanted her. She grabbed his face on both sides of his head and kissed him softly a much different contrast to how they had been kissing. Tim sighed into her mouth and started moving them as he kissed her slowly, wrapping his tongue with hers and then pulling back. He placed her on top of the kitchen counter grabbing her face in his hands as he continued to kiss her. “Ahem.” They heard causing Adelaide to jump knocking their heads together. “Ow.” They both said as they turned and saw three men sitting on Tim’s couch. One with a raised eyebrow and the other two with amused expressions on their faces.  
Adelaide quickly hopped off of the counter and could feel her face go three shades redder than her hair. Tim could feel his face go red as well and turned to adjust himself, so it wasn’t completely obvious of how much of an erection he had. Tim had to take a deep breath. “Seriously, how many times do I have to say call before you show up.” He asked a bit frustrated. “We did, what’s the point of having a phone if you don’t answer it? Also a quick look at your driveway to see cars would’ve been an indicator someone was here.” John said still with a raised eyebrow as he looked between the two of them and Adelaide suddenly felt like it was too hot in here and that she was being evaluated again. John’s eyes stopped on her and they made eye contact and Adelaide narrowed her eyes practically daring him to say something. He adverted his eyes settling back on Tim. Tim rolled his eyes. “Obviously wasn’t expecting to need to look at my driveway.” He said.  
“Clearly.” John announced. “Oh be nice John, how many times did we catch you and Heather.” Jonas asked and Adelaide could’ve sworn she saw John blush. “Excuse me for a moment.” She said to Tim and he nodded as she walked down the hall to the bathroom trying to calm herself down. Tim watched her walk away and received another clearing of the throat as he turned back to the three. Tim sat on the loveseat with a sigh. “Can we please set some ground rules? I know I haven’t really ever done this, but we are going to need them now.” He asked. They all nodded. “Sorry we didn’t expect you two to come in ready to rip each other’s clothes off.” Henrik said with a wink causing Tim to go red and rub at his neck. Jonas laughed. “Oh come on we’ve all been there. But now that we are all here we can hang out.” Tim rolled his eyes. “Like I don’t see you all every day to begin with. I’d rather be with her alone.” John snorted. “We saw, you did ask that I get to know her so here I am. We won’t stay forever.” Tim raised an eyebrow at her. “Are you going to be nice? She won’t hesitate to put you in your place.” John rolled his eyes. “I don’t doubt that, and yes I will be nice. I might have been threatened by quite a few people if I wasn’t. Plus I promised you I would.” Tim nodded and looked up as Adelaide came back in carrying Winnie like a baby followed by Hugo and chuckled a bit.  
She settled between Jonas and Henrik who made room for her on the couch. “What are you doing to this cat, she wouldn’t let me move until I picked her up?” She asked Tim who shrugged. “She likes to be carried places; I’m not going to tell her no.” She snorted and mumbled something about spoiling her too much earning a laugh from Henrik. “Has Tim given you the recipes I gave him?” Henrik asked. “What recipes?” She looked to Tim who looked sheepish. “Sorry forgot about those this morning. They are in my car; I’ll give them to you later. We can try one of them tonight if you want.” John looked between the three. “Recipes?” He asked. “I’m supposed to be learning to cook, Henrik said he had some easy recipes for me to try.” Adelaide said. “You don’t know how to cook?” He asked and Tim shot him a look. “Oh calm your tits Tim, it was an honest question.” John said earning a sort from Jonas. “It’s fine. No I don’t. Tim is supposed to be teaching me how to cook.” John gave her a puzzled expression. “That kind of surprises me.” He said. “That I don’t know how to cook?” She asked. “Yeah.” He said. “Why?” She asked.  
John shrugged. “Just you seem like someone who would know how to. I mean at least basics. Why don’t you?” Adelaide made a face. “My mom always shooed me out of the kitchen. I can do basic things like tacos or pasta, but most of the time I just get takeout or cereal because I work a lot.” John nodded. “How is your research project going? Tim told us about it.” Jonas said. “It’s going. We finally finished setting up the research room that hasn’t been used in forever, but most of our time keeps getting pulled away by interns.” Jonas made a face. “What do you mean getting pulled away? You said us, how many of you are working on it?” He asked. “Meaning they have all decided to forget how to do anything related to the field and while asking questions is good for an intern they are asking generic stuff that should be ingrained into their brains by now. There are five of us working on the project and one doctor who is supposed to be helping but just signed off on the project and said have fun.” She said as she rolled her eyes mentioning the doctor. “So what is the generic stuff?” Jonas asked. “Like gram staining, isolating bacteria, knowing the bacteria based of shape.” She said earning confused glances.  
“Okay so there is a procedure that you do whenever you receive a sample. It’s called gram staining, it’s typically the first test you run. You take a slide and smear the sample on it, you let that dry and then add a liquid called crystal violet apply to heat. Then add iodine which you let dry for about 10 seconds, and rinse. Then you will add an alcohol flush which gets rid of color. You will rinse and then add safranin for about 40 seconds and rinse again. You will blot it dry and then place it under the microscope to view. A lot of bacteria, not all, is either a gram negative or gram positive. The gram negative will turn purple in this process the gram positive will turn a reddish pink color. You can see this under the microscope because it will hold the color. This along with the shape of the bacteria can help you identify what is affecting the patient so you can treat them with proper medication.” She stopped and looked around to see some nods and some wide eyes. “Sorry, did I lose you?” she asked. “That’s the first step?” Henrik asked. “This is literally the first thing you learn taking a microbiology class and you repeat this throughout schooling but yes that’s the first step.” She said nonchalantly. “So people with training have forgotten this? Why?” John asked. “Well my coworkers just think they are idiots. My theory is either that they are nervous which is fine and normal, but they need to get over it. Or that they can’t work under pressure in which case they are in the wrong setting for this line of work.” John nodded. “Is it a high stress setting?” Adelaide shrugged. “It can be, especially when there are a bunch of doctors demanding their lab results the second they send you the sample but there are 50 samples to isolate. It’s not hard to do the procedures but it takes time and you want to make sure you get the proper diagnosis and if you are rushed and can’t concentrate under the level of stress mistakes can happen.”  
Jonas shook his head. “Your job sounds hard.” Adelaide shook her head. “I guess it depends on who you ask. I personally think other jobs are harder but that’s just me.” John nodded. “How many interns do you have.” John asked. “Each of us have four. So there are a total of 20. But give it two weeks and about half of that will leave.” She said it wasn’t uncommon for a lot to quit fast and not give it a shot. “Really? Do you think yours will last?” Henrik asked. “One definitely, two if the other drops his attitude.” Jonas snorted. “What do you mean, is he rude?” Adelaide nodded. “Yes and he pisses off doctors which is a big no. Hospitals like to keep their doctors happy, so if they don’t like you chances of you lasting are slim to none.” She said. They all nodded that was true with any job, you needed to be liked as well as good at what you do. “I’m going to grab some beers.” Tim said. “I’ll help you.” Jonas said and got up to help him leaving Adelaide with Henrik and John both of which got silent and Henrik gave John a look as he got up and followed the others just leaving the two of them murmuring something about a board game of some sort. John was sitting back in the chair and looked at Adelaide. “I owe you an apology.” He finally said as it became clear the others weren’t coming back soon.  
Adelaide looked at john and waited for him to continue. “I should have never showed up at your job to say the things I did. I want you to know I’m not an asshole and I genuinely don’t think you are a bad person. I don’t know how much he has told you about Sarah but he’s my family and I didn’t want him to get hurt again. You two were moving quite fast so I just got protective. So I apologize for my behavior and hope we can start over.” Adelaide nodded. “Apology accepted.” She said causing some confusion for John. “That’s it. You just accepted it like that.” She shrugged. “I meant what I said about you needing to like me. If you would like to start over it is forgotten and we can move on. Plus I would do the same for my friends.” She said. “I expected this to be a lot harder than that.” She snorted. “I don’t make a habit of holding grudges, life is too short for that. I hope it’s clear that I won’t be afraid to put you in your place if you act like an ass again. Quick question though, how did you know where I worked?” John chuckled a bit. “That’s been noted. I looked up every hospital within Gothenburg and found your picture under one of the websites.” He said sheepishly. “I’m actually impressed, you could be a private investigator if you decided not to be a musician anymore.” John laughed as the others came back in and Tim handed Adelaide an opened beer and gave a questioning glance to both of them as he stole Jonas’ seat next to her. “Thank you.” She said as he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her temple. “Your welcome.” He said and smiled at her. “What’s so funny?” He asked John. “Career choices for when I grow up.” John said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so fun fact about me, I've been a nurse for three years.  
It has actually been a super long time since I have taken a microbiology class so if my gram staining procedure is wrong in anyway shape or form blame google because that's where I got this from.  
Happy Friday guys!


	24. Chapter 24

“Thank you.” Tim said to John as he followed them out. “For what?” John asked in return. “For apologizing, giving her a chance, and being nice to her.” He stated and John sighed. “I’m sorry again, she does seem nice. I just don’t want you getting hurt again.” Tim nodded. “I know.” Tim clasped John on the shoulder and John did the same. “See you guys tomorrow.” Tim said. “No see you Monday.” John said receiving a look from all three. “What we all need a break sometimes? Have fun with your evil scientist.” John said with a wink receiving a laugh from Tim as he shook his head and went back in with recipes Henrik had written out for Adelaide. He came into her cleaning up the beer bottles, rinsing them out, and placing them in the recycling bin. He smiled and leaned against the wall watching her with an amused expression as Hugo and Winnie followed her around expecting to be fed since it was their dinner time. “I think they want their dinner.” She jumped at his voice, and placed a hand to her heart. “Shit, you are gonna give me a heart attack. You move like a ninja.” Tim laughed as he moved forward and wrapped his arms around her. “Sorry, I’ll announce myself next time.”  
She smiled up at him. “Where do you keep their food?” She asked. “In a place you can’t physically reach.” He let go of her and opened up the pantry and pulled the food off of the top shelf. “Rude I could reach that; I just would need a chair.” Tim rolled his eyes as he set two bags down and grabbed their bowls placing food in them. “You shouldn’t stand on chairs, you could fall.” Adelaide shrugged, “How else am I supposed to reach things? Most of the time I stand on the counter. I’m not going to get any taller.” She said as he placed the food down and back up onto the top shelf. “Maybe put them on shelves you can reach. The counter is actually worse.” He slightly teased and slightly had concerns about her safety. “I’m careful with it, I’ve been doing it for years. I’ll be fine.” Tim rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Are those the recipes?” She asked seeing the stack of recipe cards on the counter. Tim smiled. “Yes, Henrik wanted to give you options.”  
Adelaide hoped on the counter and shifted through them. “There are a lot of recipes here. Can we make one of these tonight?” She asked. Tim smiled at her and stepped in front of her as she was looking at them. “Yes we can, but I want dessert first.” She looked up from the recipe cards and rolled her eyes. “Didn’t your mother ever tell you that you would ruin your appetite?” She teased as he took the cards out of her hands and placed them behind her. “Yes but I never really listened, call it the rebel in me.” He said as he lifted her over his shoulder earning a shriek from her causing him to laugh. “Seriously? You better not drop me Öhrström.” He laughed and took her down the hall. “I would never drop you; you are light as a feather.” He said and dropped her on the bed laughing a bit as she bounced off of it. He crawled up the bed to her and grabbed her face with one of his hands and kissed her hard on the lips grinding into her core. She parted her lips gasping lightly as she felt him already hard grinding into her. He slipped his tongue into her mouth wrapping it around hers running his hand from her face down her torso to kneed at her breast.  
Seeing her get along with his friends was a mixed emotion for him. While he liked it and enjoyed seeing her joke with Jonas and Henrik he couldn’t shake the feeling of jealously that entered him. The feeling of unease he felt that if another could make her laugh what else could another do. He wanted to ensure that she remained his. His hand moved from her breast to her waist as he grinded himself against her and moved his mouth to the underside of her jaw near her ear and sucked ensuring to leave a mark as she arched her body into him. “Mine.” He growled into her ear causing her to shudder under it. She threaded her fingers into his hair pulling his face to her as she nipped at his lip. “Yours.” She replied, as she wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer to her. He closed his eyes and rested his head against hers grinding into her. “Say that again.” He whispered to her against her lips. He could feel her smile against his lips. “I’m yours, only yours.” She said and he breathed a sigh, rubbing his nose against hers as he felt a tightness in his chest.  
“Let me make love to you.” He said to her, as he opened his eyes seeing hers well up a bit as she bit her lip. She released her grip on his hair to touch his cheek pulling his face down and kissed him softly. “Please.” She whispered against his lips. He unwrapped her legs from him pulling her up off the bed with him. They undressed each other slowly, removing shirts, shoes, pants, underwear. Kissing in between the removal of it all, rubbing hands along new areas of skin that became visible until they were bare before each other and lowering themselves back onto the bed. Adelaide arched off the bed feeling him explore her folds, making sure she was ready before he finally entered her slowly inch by inch until he was fully seated in her. Her eyes closed sighing as she felt him fully inside of her. She ran a bent leg along his waist as Tim’s hand rubbed up it slowly feeling every inch of skin the outside of her leg had, kissing her neck and nipping softly at the skin there.  
He began to move slowly in short strokes, ensuring to grind against her clit with every one of them. Adelaide grabbed his face to pull him into a kiss, swirling her tongue around his meeting every thrust he gave with the same speed he gave. His hand settled at her ass pulling her with each stroke and he turned them, so they were facing sideways. Adelaide’s arms went around his neck pulling herself as close as she could get to him. His one arm stayed wrapped around her guiding her on him as his other held the side of her face pulling her lips to his going between slow and torturous kisses and pulling of her lower lip. His strokes became longer as he pulled almost all the way out and then pushed all the way in causing her to gasp at the angle he was pulling against her walls. It was enough to make her ache to want more. “Please.” She heard herself say but couldn’t think of what she was asking for. More of him, to come, for this to last forever; the list was endless of what she wanted but too much to vocalize out loud. She felt Tim smile against her lips. His hand left her face and trailed down to her breast where he began to tease at her nipple.  
Twirling it with his thumb to make it stand at peak and then lightly pinching it between his pointer finger and his thumb before leaving to rub down her torso. He moved slowly down her torso and spread his hand along her waist settling his thumb on her clit. He pressed down on it and moved in slow circles. Adelaide whimpered into his lips as she felt her body try to move more faster, but he held her back setting the rhythm for them. “Stay slow with me baby.” He said against her lips then kissing her deeply twirling his tongue around hers, continuing his slow strokes and slow circles around her clit. The sensations were to much that she felt herself crying out into his lips as her orgasm hit her and she struggled to breathe for a moment. It only took Tim a few more strokes after feeling her tighten around him that he came grunting as he did remaining fully seated in her as they both came down from there high. Both of them remained as they were. Adelaide kissed Tim, pulling his head with one arm as the other draped over his shoulder down his back. Tim’s arm against her hip draped over her pulling her so she was laying on top of him.   
He felt himself slip out of her and a combination of them slip out of her onto his thigh. He couldn’t think of anything more perfect though in that moment. Anything more perfect than the two of them bare before each other in the others arms. It was so perfect that he felt a wave of emotion hit his chest like a brick as he could help the amount of love he felt for this woman in his arms. His woman, his girl, his love. One arm came up as he threaded his fingers in her hair. “Adelaide.” He said against her lips causing her to open her eyes to look at him. He searched her eyes for a moment before rubbing his nose along hers watching as she smiled. “Adelaide,” He whispered as he pulled back to look into her eyes, “I….” He paused, could he say it, could he face her rejection of his heart, his whole heart. Henrik’s words filled back into his head about not being afraid, to embrace it. He took a deep breath. “Adelaide I love you.” He finally said as he looked at her to see wide eyes and her mouth slightly open as if shock was the only thing that could come out of her. Tim sighed. “I understand if you don’t feel the same, I don’t expect you to feel..” He was cut off by her kiss, “Shut up, you love me?” He chuckled a bit. “Yes.” He said. “Say it again.” She said almost afraid she was hearing him wrong as she sat up a bit. Tim pulled her back down against him and kissed her softly. “Adelaide, I love you.” She felt her chest swell up and tears prick her eyes as she struggled to believe that this was true, that this wonderful man loved her, that she wasn’t alone in her feelings, that she could finally say what she had been feeling for weeks. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday guys! Also live Q & A today with all our boys my heart is jumping for joy.


	25. Chapter 25

“Hello.” Tim heard as the front door opened. “In here.” He replied keeping a partial eye on the pot he was stirring and concerned eye on Adelaide pacing outside on the phone with frustration written all over her face. Jonas came into the kitchen placing a bottle of wine on the counter, “The others aren’t here yet?” He asked and Tim shook his head. Jonas’ head turned to where Tim’s was to see Adelaide outside. “Is she okay?” He asked out of some concern. “From her body language and the fact that she rolled up her sleeves when it’s freezing outside I would say no.” Tim said with a sigh, longing to go out but was told to watch the food as Adelaide took a phone call from her mom. He looked down at the pot. “So what’s for dinner?” Jonas asked. “Curry.” Tim said looking back up as he heard Adelaide speak words like demands, work, why as her vocal level raised up. Jonas came up to Tim and took the spoon out of his hand. “Go to her, I’ll watch it.” Tim sighed. “Thank you.”  
Tim walked out of the house and leaned against the wall. “Mom I have to work on Christmas, I work for a hospital I don’t get the luxury of just being able to have the holiday’s off. People get sick and I have to be there.” Tim frowned hearing her talk about working on Christmas. He wasn’t too happy about it but understood that her job came first. “You know you could totally come here.” He could hear the frustration in her voice. “You have passports, don’t tell me you couldn’t come. I already told you I would pay for your ticket, and…” He heard her mother’s voice on the phone calling her selfish. “I’m selfish.” He winced knowing she was upset. “I’m so sorry mom, I’m such a selfish person that I give up a holiday with my family to ensure that if someone is sick they get proper medication so they get better and can go home to their families.” Adelaide pulled the phone away from her ear hearing her father get on yelling at her for making her mother cry and how horrible of a daughter and how he didn’t want her to talk to them again and how they regretted having her as a child as he hung up the phone on her.  
Adelaide gripped her phone hard as she tried to resist the urge to scream at the top of her lungs and throw it across the yard. She felt hands on hers, taking her phone away and pulling her into a hug causing her to sigh in relief. “You are supposed to be watching the curry.” She said muffled into his chest that rumbled. “Jonas is watching it. Are you okay?” She looked over to see the concerned looks of Jonas, John, and Henrik and she had to take a gulp to try to push away the fact that she wanted to cry. “No, they won’t even consider coming here for Christmas. I’m a selfish daughter because I choose to help strangers rather than leave for one holiday.” Tim frowned and pulled her face to look up at him. “You are not selfish. I’m probably overstepping a lot but I’m telling you that they are selfish to make you feel like this.” Adelaide bit her lip. “I’m pretty sure I just got disowned by father.” She said. “He didn’t mean that.” Tim said and Adelaide snorted. “He holds grudges worse than anyone I have ever met in my life.” She sighed. “I sincerely hope that is not true. But if it is fuck them, you don’t need them. You have family here, my family loves you, every single one of them.” Adelaide laughed a bit of the memory of Tim bringing her over to a family dinner.  
The memory of his mother and her warm nature as she pulled her into a hug the moment she met her and his dad making jokes that made her see where Tim got his sense of humor from. His brothers teasing her and Tim and their wives talking with her and wanting to have a girl’s day just the three of them without the boys. “I love you.” She said and Tim smiled kissing her softly on the lips. “I love you too, now let’s get you inside before you develop frost bite.” She snorted but shivered finally feeling the bite of the cold weather reach her skin. “I didn’t even realize it was cold out.” They walked through the sliding glass door and came back into the kitchen where John handed her a glass of wine and Henrik was grabbing plates down. “Thank you.” She said earning a smile from him. “You okay?” John asked her. She smiled a bit forced. “I’ll be okay.” Henrik put the plates on the counter. “Did you make dinner?” Adelaide smiled at him. “I only made it if it tastes good.” She joked and Jonas laughed a bit. “It does, I promise. I may have taste tested.” Adelaide smiled at them. “Isn’t your friend joining us?” Adelaide nodded. “Yes he should be here by now.” She was handed her phone by Tim and she looked up Christoph’s number and called her. She was a little nervous about Christoph being here, but she invited him because Tim asked her to and hoped with all might Christoph would be nice.  
“Hello.” He said on the phone. “Hey where are you?” She asked. “Chill out I’m pulling up now.” He said and she rolled her eyes. “Good dinner is ready and now we are waiting on you.” He snorted. “Am I going to survive this dinner.” Adelaide scoffed. “Rude, just because I made it doesn’t mean it will kill you.” She said. “He’s here I’m going to bring him in.” Tim smiled a bit watching her leave before sighing. “You okay?” Jonas asked. “Fine, her best friend doesn’t like me too much and our last encounter was less than pleasant.” He said. “Should we be worried about him?” John asked earning a chuckle from Tim. “Worried in what way?” He asked. “Her best friend is a guy. What are the chances there is more?” John asked earning a laugh from Tim. “There is more of a chance of him hitting on any of you than her. He’s gay, but he doesn’t trust me so there’s that.” John nodded. “Good to know.” He said as Adelaide and Christoph walked back in. “Christoph this is John, Jonas, and Henrik. And you already know Tim.” Christoph smiled to all of them and shook their hands. “It’s nice to meet you all.” He said eyeing each man specifically John and Tim. “Tim good to see you again.” He said as he shook his hand.   
They all settled at table chatting idly. “This isn’t bad red.” Christoph said. “I’m really impressed. Wait till your mom hears you are cooking.” He said and Adelaide smiled softly but looked down at her plate. “I’m glad you like it.” She said and Tim put a hand on her knee squeezing softly. There was idle chatter going on amongst the group that made Adelaide smile that Christoph was being nice despite the fact that he still didn’t fully trust Tim, and that he was still upset over the whole John debacle. After dinner was over she was swatted away by Tim, “You cooked, let me clean up.” He kissed her forehead and she smiled. “Let me help you.” Christoph said and Adelaide shot him a look that said be nice in which he rolled his eyes to. She sat in the living room trying to hear their conversation from the kitchen but successfully not being able to hear a thing and glancing several times in their direction. “Did you hear me?” Henrik asked snapping Adelaide back into reality. “Sorry what?” She said causing John to raise an eyebrow. “Sorry, I’m trying to make sure he’s nice.” She said. “What did you say?” She turned back to Henrik who chuckled.   
In the kitchen Tim was washing dishes and Christoph was drying them. “So how are things?” Christoph asked Tim casually earning an eyebrow raise from him. “Fine.” He said holding out the e a bit longer. “How are things with you?” Causing Christoph to roll his eyes as Tim handed him another dish to dry. “Sorry I can’t do this small talk.” He finally said making Tim nod. “Good, because I genuinely can’t either.” Making Christoph nod as well. “Is there something you needed to spit out?” Tim asked. Christoph shook his head. “Not particularly. There is a New Year’s party Adelaide and I were going to for work. She made it seem like she wasn’t going to go anymore.” Tim shrugged his shoulders, in truth Adelaide didn’t mention the party and he was a little confused as to why. “Maybe she just doesn’t want to go.” He said in return, not sure what Christoph’s point was. “Maybe. Did you two make plans or something?” Tim made a face, “Not anything set in stone.” In truth he had hoped that they could spend New Year’s the way he normally did, with his friends, game night, and drinking. Christoph made a humming noise as they finished up and Tim dried off his hands sighing a bit clearly annoyed at Christoph but choosing to ignore it.  
Everyone left and Adelaide flopped on the couch next to Tim. “So Christoph told me about a New Year’s party you two were going to go to.” Adelaide rolled her eyes. “Of course he did.” Tim made a face. “Do you want to go to it?” Adelaide shook her head. “Not really. It’s only for employees and you can’t bring anyone and while I love my coworkers spending New Year’s Eve with them was only appealing before you.” Tim nodded and smiled a bit. “You want to spend New Year’s with me.” Adelaide laughed a bit. “Not at all, really just here for the Winnie and Hugo.” She teased. “Is that so?” He said with a raised eyebrow. “It is. They fill my heart with joy.” She said. He turned to her and laid her down on the couch pulling her, so she was under him and he was hovering over her. “Maybe I need to start competing for your affection then.” She chuckled a bit. “Maybe you should, you have tough competition.” Tim smirked and bit her lip. “That might be so, but they can’t kiss you the way I can, or make your back arch when I touch you, or make you scream my name.”   
He nipped at her neck causing her to sigh and kissing her pulse point on her neck smirking feeling her heart rate elevated. “Your heart is beating fast.” She chuckled. “That’s your fault. It’s instant the second you are near.” Tim smiled. “Good. I’m doing my job right then.” He began to palm at her breast causing her arch into him making him smile more against her skin. He kissed up her neck and pulled at the shell of her ear. “I want to be the only one who knows how to make your heartbeat fast. I want to be the only one that makes you feel pleasure.” She turned his face towards hers. “You are, never doubt that with me please.” She kissed him softly. “I am trying but you are so beautiful and kind and selfless that I can’t help but think someone will see these qualities and try to take you from me.” She frowned and sat up pushing him against the couch to straddle him and hold his head in her hands making him look into her eyes. “I need you to listen to me very carefully right now.” She started. “I’m yours, I love you, and nobody in this universe could ever take me from you.” She grabbed his hands and placed in in the center of her chest. “This belongs to you, and I don’t want it back, I don’t need it back.” Tim bit his lip and nodded leaning up and kissed her softly on the lips.  
“I’m sorry, I don’t know where this is coming from.” She frowned. “I do. You are going on tour in a month. You told me It’s okay to be afraid and that applies to you as well, but don’t think for one moment that I’m not going to be here waiting for you. I’m going to be counting down the days until you are home with me again.” Tim smiled. “Home?” He said. “Yes home, because wherever you are is where my home is.” She smiled at him. “Christoph still doesn’t like me.” Adelaide made a face. “I won’t lie to you, no he doesn’t. I honestly think he just needs to get to know you better.” Tim nodded. “What about we do a New Year’s party here. You can invite your friends, I’ll invite mine. We can have a big party.” Adelaide smiled. “I’d like that.” She said as she rubbed her nose against his. “Are you okay from earlier.” He asked her and Adelaide frowned. “No. I can’t really seem to do anything right in their eyes. You know I haven’t even told my mom that we are dating. That’s the first time I’ve had an actual conversation with them in four months and she didn’t even ask how things are. Just straight into Christmas.” She sighed. “I’m sorry. You really haven’t told them.” Tim frown. “I told my Granddad; he wants to meet you one day. But no, they hardly answer my call and when I do it lasts five minutes of them saying they can’t talk they are busy.” Tim took a deep breath. “I’m sorry.” Adelaide shrugged. “It’s not your fault, just disappointing.” Tim nodded. “Is there anything I can do to help.” Adelaide smiled softly. “Just love me.” She said as she kissed him. Tim smiled against her lips. “Physically or mentally?” He asked as he nipped her bottom lip and gripped her hip pulling her closer. “Both.” She whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a couple of weeks guys. My life has been crazy and I'm a tad bit overworked at the moment. I have also been in a super dark place mentally and haven't really been feeling at all right in the head. So hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Also yay for the new album news, boo that it's not until August 7th. But just a positive thing to actually look forward to.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise family visits

Adelaide sighed for what felt like the 100th time that night. It was Christmas day; she was going on her 6 hour out of 12 and the hospital was dead. On any other normal day she would have been happy but today she dreaded it. Non busy days meant the shift felt longer, it might not have been bad if Christoph were there, but he switched shifts with Alec so that he would be working New Year’s Eve instead on Christmas day. Which he did not even 4 hours after she had invited him to the party over at Tim’s house. “Will you stop sighing.” Alec said through gritted teeth. She couldn’t blame him about being frustrated she was getting on her own nerves. “Sorry.” She said. “Stop saying sorry too. What is your problem today.” He snapped. He had been in a bad mood for a week and now he had to work on Christmas the one holiday that he looked forward to with his family. “My problem, what’s yours?.” Alec shot her a look with narrowed eyes resulting in a raised eyebrow from Adelaide practically daring him to give her a reason to put him in his place.  
Alec took a deep breath. “Sorry it’s nothing, not too happy about working with nothing to do.” Adelaide nodded. “Me either.” They probably would’ve used this time to work on the research project, but funding got held up again and the entire project was on hold, just when they were making some form of progress on narrowing down gene sequences. “You want to tell me why you and Christoph are fighting again?” Adelaide rolled her eyes. “Fighting is a strong word. He’s being passive aggressive because he’s not getting his own way.” She said and it was the truth. He was for some reason mad over a dumb party and choosing not to go. If he wanted to act this way fine, she wasn’t going to let it bother her. “What does he want?” Alec needed some form of a distraction away from his thoughts drifting to the vibrant blonde that was consuming him. “He wanted me to go to the company New Year’s party, but I invited him to the party at my boyfriend’s house instead.” Alec nodded in understanding, in truth Christoph had mentioned quite a few times about not liking the guy.  
From what Alec could see is that Adelaide had a confidence in her that had never seen since they met. He had never met the guy, but he couldn’t imagine flat out not liking someone after a couple of meetings. “Thank you for inviting me by the way.” He had been a little shocked when Adelaide had come to him and invited him to a party, they had not been very civil when he first met her and hardly spoke now. “Don’t mention it. Tim said to invite my friends, so you got an invite too.” Alec smiled a bit. “Are we friends now?” Adelaide was twirling a pen on the table. “We can be. I don’t dislike you.” Alec chuckled a bit. “Now you don’t.” Adelaide shrugged. “You have a new air to you when your head isn’t stuck up your own ass..” She said and Alec outright laughed. “God you’re blunt. Emma has been good to bring out your true personality.” Adelaide smirked. “Speaking of Emma….” Alec shot her a look. “Don’t.” Adelaide rolled her eyes. “Why not?” Alec sighed. “Because there is nothing to talk about.”  
Adelaide snorted. “Nothing my ass.” The two had been going at it for weeks. Trying to tear at each other verbally and then turning into physically. Both Samantha and Adelaide had walked in on them half clothed in throes of passion shocking the hell out of both of them. “Nothing beyond physical anyways. We all don’t get to have a perfect relationship.” Adelaide laughed. “You’re joking right. I’ve seen the way you look at her. Have you tried just asking her on a date? And my relationship is not perfect in anyway shape or form.” She thought back to all the times of doubt that filled her head every time she thought of him leaving and girls he might meet which resulted to their first fight that ended with them not talking for 3 days but resulted in sex that made her not be able to move properly for a day. She heard Alec snort. “I have asked her out, she said no. I might be a flirt, but I don’t make a habit of sleeping with random girls. At least not in my 30s. And from what I hear you two can’t be separated so I’m pretty sure you have it better than most.”  
Adelaide made a face. He wasn’t wrong, she hardly spent any time at her apartment anymore. Most of the time she was at Tim’s. They were running out of time to be together and she didn’t want to miss out on seeing him if she could help it. Once or twice Christoph had joked that they had moved in together already to which she rolled her eyes too deciding not to mention she would be staying there once he was on tour to take care of Winnie and Hugo due to her work schedule. “You really like her don’t you?” Alec frowned. “Yes, and no it’s not because she absolutely gorgeous. She has one of the most brilliant minds I’ve ever seen. All the girls I’ve dated or been on dates with just look at me like I’m insane when I talk about my job. I can debate with her, which yes I know turns into arguing most of the time. But it’s thrilling to meet someone that makes you think about your job differently and challenges you.” Adelaide smiled and chuckled. She could understand that. Tim never understood what she was talking about but would ask questions and listen to her talk about her job for hours on end.  
“She’s going to the New Year’s Eve party you know.” Alec looked at her. “What I just said stays here Adelaide.” Adelaide sealed her lips like a zipper and locked the key. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone the bad boy is secretly a hopeless romantic at heart.” She shrieked as he threw a crumbled-up piece of paper at her. “So spill, why isn’t your relationship perfect, and why doesn’t Christoph like him.” Adelaide took a deep breath. “Tim travels for work a lot. Like most of the year. He’s in a heavy metal band and he tours for a living. Christoph doesn’t like him because well one, according to him there are women out there that he could easily hook up with and he would cheat on me. Two, we sort of moved really fast, we just had this kind of instant connection that I don’t know felt right and we went with it at like light speed. This is super out of character for me, I over analyze things and cautiously move forward which I didn’t do and haven’t done with Tim at all. Three, this is probably not the relationship he would have picked for me. He’s been trying to set me up with someone since I got here, and I have been uninterested.” Alec nodded and made a face. “Is it possible he’s just jealous? What band is he in?” Adelaide made a face. “Why on earth would he be jealous?” Alec rolled his eyes. “Because someone else is taking up your time and you aren’t spending much with him. You still haven’t answered what band.”  
Adelaide gave him a look. “That’s stupid. If he just asked and stopped being upset every five seconds I would hang out with him more. Why do you want to know the band?” Alec rolled his eyes. “You are his family Adelaide. He doesn’t want to lose you. I want to see if it’s a good one.” Adelaide sighed again. “He couldn’t lose me even if he tried. Avatar.” She replied and Alec’s eyes got big for a moment. “Seriously? Hot damn, no wonder you are glued to him.” Adelaide gave a concerned look. “I wasn’t aware you were a fan.” Adelaide started. Alec rolled his eyes. “You are aware I’m a metal head right? I’m a huge fan of their music.” Adelaide took a deep breath and made a face. “I was not aware of that. I might regret telling you that now.” Alec scoffed. “You just got ten times cooler. But I can understand Christoph’s concerns a bit.” Adelaide rolled her eyes. “Oh don’t give me that. Do you know how much of a following that guy has?” Adelaide crossed her arms. “I try to avoid looking to be honest.” Alec stretched a bit. “I don’t blame you; it probably wouldn’t benefit you at all.” Adelaide narrowed her eyes. “Oh don’t give me that look. I’m just being honest. Do you trust him?” Adelaide smiled a bit. “I think so, although I do have doubts, and am extremely nervous about him being gone for tour.” Alec nodded. “Don’t think about it. Honestly I think going with the flow is about the only thing you can do. I still can’t believe you are dating him. How did you meet?”   
Adelaide laughed. “You aren’t going to fanboy over my boyfriend at the party are you?” She asked. “I’m going to try really hard not to. I started playing guitar because of him. Do me a favor and keep me away from anything stronger than beer.” Adelaide laughed louder. “Deal, but he might enjoy hearing the guitar part. We met at a bar.” Alec waved his hands in front of him. “And.” Adelaide laughed. “That’s it we met at a bar. Christoph had set me up on a blind date that didn’t show up, I heard Black Sabbath playing from a bar and decided to go in for a drink. We told jokes to each other for most of the night and the rest is history.” She said. Alec snorted. “That is the most cliché thing I have ever heard.” Adelaide laughed a bit. “Yeah it is, but I’m not mad about it.” Alec smiled. “I’m sure you aren’t.” He teased. A doctor pulled up asking for stat lab results which both of them jumped to do but Alec got there first. “Rude you got the last one.” She said and her phone started ringing. “You are being summoned by your phone; you should probably take it.” She narrowed her eyes and looked at her phone seeing Tim. “Fine, but I get the next one.”  
She walked out of the room and answered the phone. “Hey!” She said. “Hello, how’s work going?” She went into the stairwell and sat down. “Boring, like I just got beaten to a stat lab by Alec because we are both bored. You think they do leg extension surgeries; I might need to consider it so my little legs can get places faster.” Tim laughed. “Glad you are finding humor in this. My mom made you a plate of food for when you get home. She also packed extra apple cake because she knows you love it.” She smiled. “That’s super sweet of her.” Tim smiled. “So, I kind of met some people at your apartment and might have brought them home with me.” He said sitting on the porch outside as he looked inside his house to see three people sitting uncomfortably on his couch. “Who?” She said in confusion. “Well, um so your family. Two men and a woman. And judging by the hair on the head of the woman I am very much guessing it’s your mother, dad, and granddad. At least that’s what they said and I’m choosing to believe that.” Adelaide rolled her eyes. “Very funny Tim.” She said. “I’m not being funny, I’m being serious.” He said in reply. “Stop fucking around.” Tim took a deep breath. “I’m really not, would you like to talk to them.” Adelaide took a deep breath. “Um yeah, can you put my granddad on the phone.” Tim nodded, he was shocked as hell to find them there standing outside of her apartment and even more shocked recognizing Adelaide’s hair on her mom. He walked into the house and walked up to the older gentleman who was her Granddad. “Adelaide is on the phone and would like to talk to you.”  
Adelaide could hear her mother’s voice saying of course she wants you. “Hey sunshine.” Adelaide almost cried hearing her grandfather say his name for her and hearing his voice. “Grandad?” She said. “Yes sunshine, we are here. Had to do a lot of convincing to get these two here but we are all here.” Adelaide could feel the tears well up in her eyes. “I don’t even know what to say. Are they being nice to him?” She said feeling immediate concern for Tim. “Yes they are, what time will you be getting off of work?” Adelaide sighed; this is the actual worst. “I have about 5 more hours now. I’ll be back around 11:00. You guys should get some sleep though. I’m sure that was an exhausting flight.” She remembered her first flight to Sweden and how she felt like death for the first 3 days. “You know me I don’t sleep much but I will let them know. We will see you soon sunshine.” Tim was handed the phone back and he went back outside. “Are you okay?” He said out of concern. “I made up the bed in the guest rooms for them. I also made sure they got something to eat.” Adelaide took a deep breath. “Thank you. I’m just shocked. Are my mom and dad being nice to you?” Tim smiled at her concern for him. In truth nobody but her grandfather spoke to him and her mom and dad kept eyeing him up and down like who are you. “Yes they have been.” He said. “I really wish I could leave now…” Tim chuckled. “But you can’t, I’ll see you later. Don’t worry about me I’ll be fine.” She nodded. “Okay. I love you.” She said and Tim smiled softly. “I love you too.”   
Tim walked back into the house and immediately felt like he was being analyzed by her father. “Can I get you all anything else? Tea, water, coffee, beer?” He almost wished he had left out the beer part based on her mother’s reaction. Adelaide’s dad crossed his arms over his chest. “Who are you to my daughter? Why is she staying here instead of her own apartment? Why do you have a key to her apartment?” Tim pursed his lips together, god this was going to be a long night. He almost wished that Adelaide could leave early so she could be here for this. He knew she hadn’t been able to tell them who he was besides her grandfather who was shooting a look to his son with narrowed eyes. “Leave the poor boy alone Anthony.” Her grandfather said to her dad. “These are fair questions I am allowed to ask Michael.” Tim had to control every inch of his body to not get upset. Who the Fuck spoke to their parent like that, much less the one family member who has been Adelaide’s saving grace. Tim took a deep breath knowing Adelaide would want to tell them herself, but knowing he didn’t have a choice. “Your daughter and I are dating. I travel quite a bit for work so we try to see each other as much as possible before I will have to go for some months. Her staying here makes this easier for both of us. I have a key to her apartment because she gave me one and while she works long hours I can pick things up for her and check in on her place to make sure it is in order.” Tim said honestly. “How long have you been dating?” Her mother asked, it was the first time she had spoken the entire evening. “A little over a month.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it won't be too long for the next chapter because the next couple of chapters were written on a sleepless night in less than 4 hours, and probably the easiest chapters I've written, but hang in there with me because they are kind of bumpy.


	27. Chapter 27

“A month.” She repeated and Tim could see where the overactive mind came from in Adelaide as he saw her mother try to process things in the exact same manner. “Yes.” He said. “I see.” She said and stood up. “I think I am ready to go to bed if you don’t mind.” Tim nodded. “Of course you must be tired, Adelaide won’t be home until late tonight anyways. Let me show you where you can sleep.” Adelaide’s mom started at the word home but politely smiled and Anthony got up to follow. “Of course thank you.” He led them down the hall. “The bathroom is here.” He said as he indicated to the first door on the left. And this is the room for you two.” He turned on the light to the small guest room he had. “If you need anything please let me know.” He said and turned to walk away but stopped when Adelaide’s mother touched his arm. “Thank you again.” Tim nodded and left to give them privacy. He was actually grateful that they were going to bed, so he didn’t have to endure the glaring from her father. Tim walked out into the living room seeing her grandfather on the couch looking around. “I’ll take that beer if the offer is still good.” He said seeing Tim. Tim had to smile a bit. “Yeah absolutely.”  
To be fair he could’ve used something much stronger than beer and a smoke but resisted the urge to go out and be rude. He grabbed two beers out of the fridge and opened them handing one to her grandfather and sitting on the love seat he was sitting in earlier. “I think you handled that quite well son.” He said to Tim. “Thank you Mr. Morse.” He took a swing. “Please call me Michael, Mr. Morse is my son.” Tim couldn’t help but laugh a bit and felt some of the tension he had been holding in his body release. “If you insist Michael.” Tim watched as he looked around the home. “You have a beautiful home.” Tim looked around and smiled. He had bought the house at a reduced rate because it was a fixer upper, but he had been working on it for some years when he was home from tour. It wasn’t much but it was his home. “Thank you. I’ve put quite a bit of work into it, but it’s slowly coming together.” Michael smiled at him. “Please don’t mind them, they have always been quite protective of Adelaide.” Tim nodded.  
“Please don’t take this the wrong way, but can I ask why you are all here. They made it sound quite convincing they weren’t going to come here and weren’t too happy she was going back home.” He asked. Tim was quite curious at it too. They hadn’t spoken since the argument and Adelaide had called almost everyday for the past week leaving her upset and frustrated to the point of tears. “That would be my doing. Kathleen, my daughter-in-law has been quite depressed since their fight and not getting to see Adelaide. I booked the tickets a couple of months ago. I showed up and told my son we were all going whether he wanted to our not.” Tim chuckled as he saw where Adelaide got her stubbornness from. “Well I’m glad you guys could come even if she is working right now. I’m sure she will be excited to see you all.” He was hoping with every inch of his body she would be. But he was pretty sure she was dreading seeing her parents, her grandfather on the other hand he was sure she would be happy. “Can I ask what you do that keeps you traveling for work?”  
Tim was silent for a minute. “I’m a musician, in a metal band. We just had an album release and we will be touring for it.” Michael nodded. “What do you play?” Tim took a swig of his beer. “Guitar.” He said waiting for the next question. “How long will you be gone?” He asked looking at Tim. “6 months in Europe. Then back home for a week and then 4 months in the states.” Michael nodded. “So you will be gone for about 10 months from my granddaughter.” Tim frowned. “Yes.” Michael crossed his arms. “And how do you feel about that?” Tim’s face must have shown some form of confusion resulting in a laugh from Michael. “Sorry what?” Tim asked, it wasn’t often he was asked by anyone about this. Even his own mother asked how she felt and not him. “How do you feel about being away that long from Adelaide?” Tim sighed. “I think it is going to be the longest and hardest 10 months of my life.” He replied honestly. He was sad he wouldn’t wake up to her alarm on the weekdays nor her face when she slept in on the weekends. He was sad they wouldn’t have dinner together every night, nor making love like they did.  
Michael nodded. “Okay.” Tim snorted. “Really that’s it?” Michael shrugged. “I don’t care what you do for a living. As long as you make my granddaughter happy I’m going to be happy. You are going to have a tough enough time from my son. Will you be good to her?” Tim looked him in the eye and smiled. “Yes I will.” Michael smiled. “Good, that’s all I ask for. She is my pride and joy. She is my sweetheart and I want everything good for her in life. If that person is you, I’m okay with that. Just know that if you hurt her I will castrate you.” Tim swallowed some of his beer and nodded believing every word this man said to him. “Good to know.” He said. Tim and Michael sat talking getting to know each other as they waited for Adelaide. Tim laughed at stories of her as a child of her jumping off of hay piles into leaves when fall came. Even the one time she broke her arm resulting in her not being able to climb her favorite tree for 8 months. Hugo’s ears shot up and jumped off of the couch running to the door. “She must be pulling up. He knows exactly the sound of her car.” He smiled as he watched Hugo run. “She’s always had a soft spot for animals. They always love her.” Michael said.  
They heard the door open and Adelaide whispering to Hugo and dog nails on hardwood as he jumped trying to get her to love him. She walked into the living room and stopped when she saw her grandfather standing and smiled wide. She dropped her purse onto the floor and practically ran to him hugging him tightly around the neck and him squeezing her hard. “Hey sunshine.” Adelaide sniffled into his neck smelling the familiar sandalwood on his skin. “I’ve missed you so much.” She said muffled into him. “I can’t believe you’re actually here.” She pulled away and couldn’t even help the tears of joy falling from her eyes. He wiped her tears. “None of that, it is Christmas. I had to do something to surprise you.” She laughed a little bit and then looked around not seeing her parents. “They went to bed love. Which you should too, you have been working all day and must be exhausted.” She chuckled. “We will all catch up tomorrow.” She nodded not arguing with her grandfather and leading him to the other room that was there and kissing him on the cheek saying goodnight.  
She walked into Tim’s room seeing him get ready for bed and smiled at him. “Thank you.” She said coming up to him and wrapping her arms around his waist. He chuckled. “What are you thanking me for?” She rolled her eyes at him. “Entertaining my family you don’t know for hours. Were they nice to you?” She asked. “They were fine. But I may have spilled the news that we are dating.” Adelaide shrugged. “My dad didn’t threaten you did he?” She wasn’t too surprised that he told them, but figured they were smart enough to put two and two into place. “No, your granddad did.” Adelaide started at that as she went to change for bed. “Wait what? Why?” Tim chuckled. “Breathe, it’s fine. He’s very nice. He told me that if I hurt you that he would castrate me.” Adelaide tried to subside a laugh so she wouldn’t wake people extremely close to the room. “I’m so sorry.” Tim smiled and laughed too and came up to her and kissed her softly on the lips. “Merry Christmas baby.” She smiled at him. “Merry Christmas. I’m glad we got to celebrate earlier.”   
Tim chuckled against her lips. “We could celebrate again; you just have to be very quiet.” He said biting her lip and leaned in to kiss her again. “Uh no, I draw the line at having sex with my parents down two doors down. Plus you like when I’m loud anyways.” She smirked at him and hoped into bed. “You are so evil.” He hoped into bed next to her and kissed the side of her head. “We will see how long you last. You aren’t very patient.” He said as he grinded against her back side. “Well it’s a good thing I have an apartment we can sneak to, to run errands.” She felt him chuckle against her. “How long do you think they will stay.” Adelaide sighed. As happy as she was about them being here she honestly hoped it wouldn’t be super long. “No idea, I guess tomorrow will tell. Good night.” He smiled into her hair “Good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually supposed to go up yesterday but I decided to have a lazy day and not even turn on my computer. But it's up now.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning there is a small part that might be a trigger for people who have suffered domestic abuse in her. I apologize if it makes anyone feel uncomfortable in anyway shape of form.

The sound of cabinets banging awoke both Tim and Adelaide. Adelaide groaned and pulled her phone seeing it say 6:45. “She’s got to be kidding me.” Tim grunted. “Who.” He said sleepily. “My mother is in the kitchen.” She groaned and put an arm over her eyes laying on her back. Tim sat up and rubbed his eyes. “How do you know it’s her?” She groaned again. “24 years of experience. She’s probably trying to make breakfast but going to get a rude awakening that there is no bacon in the fridge.” Tim laughed a bit. “I forget that they are meat eaters.” She smiled sleepily a bit when he leaned down and kissed her. “Just wait until they hear I don’t eat meat anymore either. I need coffee before talking to them.” Since she had been with Tim she stopped eating meat and was 95 % vegan. It had been an adjustment, but she was surprised at how she did not miss it at all. “Would you like me to go get you a mug and we sit in here?” She sighed. “No I should go out there. Sorry you woke up too.”  
She crawled out of bed and put some sweatpants on under the oversized shirt she wore. Tim smiled at her watching her messy hair fall down her back and her wearing her oversized shirt that had some holes in it and her sweatpants that were too big. She turned to him trying to put her hair into a messy bun resulting in her breaking her hair tie. “I don’t know why I bother putting my hair up, it has a desire to break every hair tie I own..” He chuckled and got up putting some gym shorts over his boxers. She was about to pull open the door when he pulled her toward him and kissed her on the lips holding her head with his hands as he pushed her against the wall and kissed her deeper. She sighed against his lips and wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him closer. He pulled away from the kiss and looked into her eyes. “What was that for.” She said with a smile rubbing her nose against his. “There are typically two things that can get you in a better mood in the morning. Coffee or sex, since you said no to the second I’m hoping that was a decent substitute to help you before you are caffeinated.” She stood on her toes and kissed him again as they opened their mouths to each other and swirling their tongues together.   
She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around her gripping at her ass and pulled her up until she wrapped her legs around him. He could feel the early signs of his erection forming and pulled away from her lips. “God please tell me you are reconsidering the no sex thing.” He nipped at her neck hearing her sigh. “Please just make love to me.” He smirked against her neck. “Can you be quiet baby?” He asked as he led them back to the bed, gently laying them down trying not to make any sound as he did. “I can try.” She chuckled quietly. They removed clothes as quietly as possible trying not to move the bed that tended to squeak, so they were bare before each other. Tim kissed down her body swirling his tongue around each nipple before pulling at them with his teeth. Adelaide had to place her fist against her mouth biting down trying to quiet down as she felt Tim alternate between playing with her clit and toying with her entrance with his middle finger. “Leave it to you to torture me now too.” She said in a whisper and she felt him smile against her skin, leaving open mouthed kisses to her stomach and making sure to use every inch of his tongue possible.   
She ran her hands through his hair as he moved lower and pulled as her clit with his teeth and enter one finger into her. Adelaide arched her back and bit her lip as her eyes closed. He kept a slow pace as he flicked the tip of his tongue and inserting another finger into her pumping slowly. Bringing his fingers out until only the tips were there and pushing them as far as he physically could into her crooking them to press forward against her walls. Feeling her wetness coat them as well as her heat as she tried to prevent the sounds wanting to escape her. He could feel her throbbing and pulled his fingers out of her hearing her quiet whimper in protest. He leaned up and licked one finger slicked with her off and placed the other in her mouth watching as she cleaned it off arching into him as he used his other hand to pinch at her already hard nipples. He pulled his hand away and leaned down kissing her hard balancing on one hand and placing one hand around her throat. “You’re doing so well at keeping quiet baby.”  
She heard him say to her. He seated himself between her legs and pushed into her kissing her as she started to make noise. Once he was fulling into her he began moving slowly trying at best to keep himself from thrusting too hard and moving the bed causing it to make noise. He felt almost like a teenager sneaking into his girlfriend’s room trying to stay as silent as possible so they wouldn’t get caught. Adelaide wrapped her legs around Tim’s waist, and he groaned into her mouth feeling himself shift at a different angle in her. He could feel her pulse around him and knew if he kept this up he wouldn’t last. He pulled back from her lips slightly and grabbed her hand bringing in down her body. “Touch yourself baby.” He whispered and she moved her hand between their bodies and rubbed circles around her clit. Tim looked down to see it and closed his eyes resting his head against hers. “Please tell me you are close.” He whispered again and pulled at her lower lip slightly squeezing on her throat. “Yes. I. Am.” She said having to paused in between each word trying to remain quiet. “Good.” She could feel him throbbing and pulsing as he was getting thicker with each thrust. “Fuck.” He said as he felt himself come without warning and kissing her lips as he heard the start of her release not even a second after his. Drinking in her cries she tried to muffle.  
The kept kissing coming down from their high and then Tim fell to the side of her on his back looking at the ceiling as she did. “Better.” He asked as he looked over at her. She chuckled. “Yes. Now I have to go out there and try to pretend I didn’t just have sex.” She sighed and closed her eyes hearing Tim chuckle. “I’m not going to apologize for that.” He said and she chuckled. “I wouldn’t expect you to.” He grabbed her hand and kissed is softly. They got back up and dressed, Adelaide tried to salvage some of her hair. “Here let me.” Tim said as he pulled out another hair tie and pulled her hair on top of her head and put it in a ponytail. They walked out seeing her grandad sitting on the couch drinking coffee and her mom in the kitchen moving about. “You have no eggs.” She said seeing them come out. Adelaide rolled her eyes and poured her and Tim a cup of coffee. “No we do not, we don’t eat eggs. There is a substitute in there that we use.” Her mother looked back seeing her daughter sip her coffee. “Since when do you drink coffee.” She said and Adelaide sighed. “Since college mom.” She sat down her coffee and went into the fridge and pulled out the bottle of the egg substitute out off of the door shelf. “Here it is.” She pulled out a pan out of the cabinet to the left of the oven and placed it on the stove top adding some olive oil to it and putting the pan on medium low.  
She started shaking it and drinking more coffee as she waited for the pan to heat up and her mother looked at her. “What are you doing?” She asked confused as to why her daughter was in the kitchen. “Helping you cook breakfast.” Her mother made a face of confusion seeing her daughter pull out spices and placing them on the counter opening them swirling the oil in the pan. “Since when do you cook.” Tim snorted earning a look from Adelaide telling him to hush. “Since now.” Her mother looked at her and then back to the pan as she added the egg substitute and seasonings to it. “You have no meat.” Adelaide nodded. “I think we have some vegan sausage left in the freezer.” She moved and opened it up seeing a package of it. “Vegan?” She heard her mother said. “What on earth is vegan sausage? Are you telling me you are one of those vegan’s now.” Causing Adelaide to laugh. “It’s sausage seasoning but the sausage is made with plants. It’s really good. And if you are asking if I am eating a vegan diet then yes I am.” Her mother made a face looking at the ingredients of the sausage while Tim fed Winnie and Hugo.  
Tim put the food back on the shelf and kissed the side of her head as he walked out. Adelaide’s mom watched them and watched as Tim sat with Michael and looked at her daughter seeing her smile. When was the last time she had seen her daughter happy? She looked back to the package and pulled out another pan. “I guess they will work. Your father won’t be happy.” Adelaide nodded. “Is he still sleeping?” Her mother nodded. As she added the sausage to the pan and checked on the muffins in the oven. “So you’ve been cooking for a month. That’s another thing you have failed to tell me about.” Adelaide looked at her mother and frowned. “Yes I have. And to be fair I tried to, but you don’t seem to have time to talk to me.” Adelaide’s mother shot her a look causing her to want to look down, but she didn’t. She wasn’t going to back down now. “Care to explain to me why you are too busy to take more than 5 minutes to talk to me. Or am I really that terrible of a daughter that you can’t stand talking to me.” Her mother looked away first. “You moved.” Adelaide moved the substitute in the pan so it wouldn’t burn. “I had to move. I couldn’t stay there. I can’t help that the best place for me was in Sweden.” She sipped her coffee feeling her head throb and she wasn’t sure if it was from needing caffeine or tension.  
“You could’ve stayed.” Adelaide rolled her eyes. “No I really couldn’t have. Can we not do this? I haven’t seen you in almost a year and I’d rather our first conversation not be a fight.” Her mom made a face. “Fine.” She said and they finished cooking in silence. Once breakfast was on the small table that Tim had in the kitchen her mother went to go wake her father and Adelaide had to hold her breath at what was going to happen in the time span of breakfast. Tim squeezed her hand under the table although he could feel the tension from her body in his body as well. They had eaten breakfast in silence causing more tension in her body and Adelaide was thankful for some minutes of peace from the passive aggressiveness that her father was showing as she took a shower. All throughout breakfast he refused to speak but she could feel his stares going between her and Tim. When she finished showering and got dressed she went out to see Tim and her grandfather putting Hugo on a leach and her father unwilling standing with them. She gave Tim a look that said explain. “They offered to walk Hugo with me so your mom and you could spend time together.” Tim said although a little concerned that he might actually die from her father on this walk. “Oh okay. Have fun.” She said trying to force a smile onto her face. The left and she found her mom sitting on the porch outside and she came out with Winnie following her to get some outdoor time. She handed her mother a blanket and sat in the chair next to her with one of her own.   
“Sweden is freezing during December.” She said and her mother nodded. “How did you meet him.” She finally asked. “I met him at a bar.” She said and her mother looked at her shocked. “Yes mom a bar and yes I drink to answer that next question in your head.” She said. Her mother nodded. “His hair is long. And he has tattoos.” Adelaide laughed a bit. “Yes he does.” Her mother looked at her again. “Are you… you two… you know.” Adelaide felt her face go red. Her mother never mentioned sex and she couldn’t believe she was starting now but she looked at her anyways. “You really need me to answer that.” She said and her mother made a face. “I guess not. You are practically living with him. You aren’t pregnant are you? You do know sex is how babies are made.” Adelaide laughed again. “Yes I’m aware of how babies are made. No I’m not pregnant. It’s called birth control and it works very well.” He mother looked at her exasperated. “Was he your first?” Adelaide sipped her coffee. “No Brad was.” She said also shocking her mother. “It’s like I don’t even know my own daughter. You don’t have tattoos that I don’t know about do you.” Adelaide frowned. “Mom, you don’t know about portions of me because I hid it from you. But I’m still the same person that you raised. Do you really want me to tell you about every experience I’ve had with sex? Or how much I love wine or how many hangovers I’ve actually had. You know me just not everything.” Her mother frowned.  
“Yes I do, I’m your mother. I should know about these things. I may not like them, but we should be a lot closer than we are. My mother and I were like that.” Adelaide sighed. “We never have been. You always pushed me away. Even when Brad left me for Caroline. Granddad held me as I cried not you.” She heard her mother sniff. “I felt like I failed you at being your mother. I helped push you together instead of letting you be your own person and finding love on your own.” She saw her mother start to cry. “Oh mom. It’s not your fault. And if anything it helped me. I would’ve never had a desperation to leave. Nor know exactly what I don’t want.” She grabbed her mother’s hand. “I don’t blame anybody but Brad and Caroline. But they are happy and I’m happy and I’m grateful that Brad realized I wasn’t who he needed to be with. Because I have found who I am meant to be with.” Her mother squeezed her hand. “You love him?” Adelaide smiled a large smile. “Yeah I do. And he loves me.” Her mom smiled softly. “Your father doesn’t approve.” Adelaide rolled her eyes. “He will get over it. I don’t aim to please him.” Her mother shot her a look of warning. “I’m sorry I really don’t. He’s never cared for me much anyways.”  
Her mother shook her head. “Your father loves you, never doubt it.” Adelaide scoffed. “He has a funny way of showing it. He practically disowned me the other day. What made you decide to come to Sweden anyways?” Kathleen sighed; in truth she was upset over that night thinking she had lost her only child for good. She didn’t talk to her husband for a couple of days until Michael showed up saying he had tickets to Sweden, and they were going whether Anthony liked it or not. “Your grandad had a hand in that. I may have told your father that if we didn’t go and we lost you forever I would never forgive him. I’ve missed you baby girl. You are my life and I’m sorry I’ve pushed you away. I hope I can fix that.” Adelaide felt tears well up in her eyes. “You don’t think I’m selfish then?” Her mother smiled. “I don’t in anyway shape or form.” Adelaide smiled. “I love you mom.” Kathleen smiled. “Me too baby girl.”  
Tim walked stopping every now and then for Hugo to sniff various areas. He could feel Adelaide’s father eyeing him as Michael asked about different plants in Sweden and Tim named some and pointed out different flowers and trees. “This is a nice neighborhood.” Michael said. Tim smiled. It was, quiet and had a few families in it at well. “Yeah I lucked out being able to be this close to the city. Most of these places sell up fast. Most of the time if you want a decent sized house you have to move out of the city.” Anthony snorted and mumbled under his breath. “What was that son?” Michael asked and Tim dreaded what her father was actually going to say. “Nothing.” He replied and continued to walk. There was silence for quite some time. “What are your intentions with my daughter?” Anthony asked and Tim had to prevent rolling his eyes at the question. “Well Mr. Morse at the moment we are dating.” He said with probably more attitude than necessary. Anthony scoffed. “Dating. That’s really not a good enough answer for me.”   
He could hear the slight anger in her father’s voice and had to resist the urge to turn on him and give him a piece of mind about what he had heard from Adelaide. They stopped at an open field and Tim unhooked Hugo throwing a ball he had brought for him since this was his normal routine and even though Adelaide wasn’t with him he was going to keep it up for him. “I’m sorry to hear that, but I truly don’t know what else to say but that.” He could hear his mother chastise him for being rude but was pretty sure he couldn’t stop it at this point. “You have the nerve to talk to me like this and not give me an explanation about my daughter living with you. Tell me did you ruin my daughter’s innocence as well?” Tim threw the ball for Hugo again and then crossed his arms. “I gave you an explanation for why we were staying together. I am going to be gone traveling for work in about a month. We want to spend as much time together as possible. I don’t have to explain the private matters of our life together even if you are her father.”   
He chose to ignore the innocence vs non innocence he was insinuating. He wasn’t going to be blamed for corrupting someone’s daughter. “What do you do anyways. Who would hire someone who insists on having long hair, has tattoos like that, and piercings? What are your religious practices?” Tim gritted his teeth. “Anthony knock this off.” Michael said to his son trying to intervene. “I’m a musician. Yes a musician in a metal band. I believe in a higher power and no I don’t worship the devil. I’m a good person, I was raised by good people who instilled good values into me. And I would never do anything to hurt your daughter. I would very much like you to get to know me and this side of me. You might find that I’m not too bad. Know this, I’m not going anywhere, I intend to be with Adelaide as long as she has me. I intend to spend the rest of my life ensuring her happiness and ensuring that she knows how much I care for her. She’s one of the kindest, most selfless, and most wonderful people that I have met, and she makes me a better person. So if you need an intention there it is.” Tim said and probably knew he overstepped but at this point he really couldn’t care. He already had strong feelings about this man, and they were proving to grow stronger the more he was here.  
He whistled for Hugo to come so he could get back home. He needed to get ready for rehearsal and was actually pleased he had it if anything to get away from Anthony. They walked back to the house in relative silence and Tim started to feel bad for losing his temper at her father, but it was really too late to back down now. He wiped off Hugo’s paws and unhooked the leach to let him in. He walked into the house followed by her father and grandfather and saw Adelaide sitting outside with her mother thankfully laughing and seeming okay and he smiled as he sighed in relief that she was at least somewhat happy. He excused himself so he could shower and get ready for rehearsal. Once he was under the hot water he closed his eyes and sighed. He wondered how long they would be here for praying it wouldn’t be long. He didn’t think he was going to survive with her father here. He briefly wondered how Adelaide could possibly be that man’s daughter. He was judgmental and pushy while she was the exact opposite. He was grateful that he hadn’t said anything negative against her because he was pretty sure he would tell the guy to fuck off if he did.  
He walked into their room half-dressed and picked out some clothes when Adelaide walked in. “Are you alright?” She asked observing his demeanor after seeing her fathers be tense. She could only imagine that things did not go well on the walk. She heard him sigh. “I’ll be fine.” He said. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist pressing her body into his almost dry back. “They can go stay at my apartment. I’ll take them there.” He turned around and smiled softly down at her. “They can stay here although your father really doesn’t like me already. How long will they be here for?” Adelaide frowned. “Why doesn’t he like you? Two more days.” Tim rolled his eyes. “He doesn’t approve that much I can tell. He questioned our relationship and my intentions, and I may have lost my temper a bit.” Adelaide nodded a bit and sighed. “I’m sorry. He’s a difficult person even for me to deal with. He hasn’t even spoken to me yet. I don’t know what he said but please don’t take it to heart. I really don’t care what he thinks.” She said and Tim pulled away to finish getting ready. “He’s your father Adelaide. He needs to like me.” Adelaide narrowed her eyes. “No he doesn’t. He doesn’t even live in this country Tim. What he thinks doesn’t matter.” Tim took a deep breath trying to control his temper not ready for a fight about this.  
Their fights turned into screaming matches and he really couldn’t handle that today. He didn’t want the three other people to hear their fight and he really didn’t want to make her angry with him because he didn’t agree with her. “Can we talk about this later. I need to get to rehearsal.” Adelaide scoffed but nodded. She watched Tim finish getting ready and he kissed her on the forehead as he left for rehearsal. Adelaide sat on the couch watching her father as he flipped through channels to try to find some format of sports on the TV. He got fed up with flipping and turned off the TV getting up to go outside. “Are you going to talk to me at all?” She said. He turned to her and looked at her but walked away without another word. Adelaide took a deep breath and nodded trying to resist the urge to follow him and ask what the fuck was his problem. Her anger getting the better of her she got up and followed him. “Can you please talk to me?” She said in an exasperated tone. “And say what?” He said to her although he didn’t look at her. “I don’t know. Hello. How have you been? I’m glad to see you?” She said feeling her emotions well up inside of her.  
She heard rather than saw him sniff out what she assumed was a laugh and wanted to throw something at him. “So that’s it. You show up in Sweden, say whatever the hell it is to my boyfriend to make him think you don’t like him. And you won’t even talk to me. Why the hell are you even here?” She asked. If he didn’t want to see her then she really didn’t want to see him. “Don’t talk to me in that tone young lady. You have no idea the amount of hell you have put me through over the years.” Adelaide laughed. “The hell I put you through. I’m so sorry dad please inform me on what that was. Was I a disobedient daughter? Was- “She was interrupted. “Yes you were.” He replied. “You had one job, that was to grow up, marry brad, and then take over the farm. But you decided that the farm wasn’t good enough for you. That Brad wasn’t good enough for you. And you left to this hell hole of a country and are with that guy. How the hell does the daughter I raise think that he is an acceptable choice for you?” Adelaide nodded. “So this is it. Your disappointment that Brad and I aren’t together. Brad cheated on me for five years. With my best friend. Embarrassed me in front of our entire town by leaving me at the alter and you say that I thought Brad wasn’t good enough for me.” She looked up to dry the tears in her eyes. “I loved him, and I thought he loved me. He was my everything and he hurt me so yes forgive me for leaving because I refused to watch them together. You also knew very well that I had zero desire to be a farmer. I found a passion for myself in my field of choice and I’m sorry that you don’t approve of it, but I do good things and help people.” She took a gulp. “And don’t you dare say anything bad about Tim. He’s perfect and don’t tell me he’s not. He loves me and I love him. He’s kind and smart and passionate and he thinks things about me that I sometimes don’t even think myself, but he never fails to tell me them. He’s the perfect choice because he is everything Brad wasn’t and more.”  
She took a deep breath. “Do you know that Brad hit me. Not anywhere that could be seen but he did. One time he came to visit me in college and actually broke my ribs. That’s the year I didn’t come home for summer to take more classes as I told you guys. In reality I was taking online classes and did as little movement as possible. He also forced himself on me each time he wanted his kicks, even if I didn’t want to. Which usually resulted in more beating’s because I didn’t achieve satisfaction as fast as he did so he accused me of cheating on him because that’s why he didn’t satisfy me.” She could see her dad stiffen. “But the entire time he accused me of cheating on him it was actually the opposite. He was cheating on me. Tim has never hurt me, nor would he.” She took a deep breath. “Brad made me feel that nobody could love me. Tim’s afraid of losing me. He’s afraid someone will see my qualities and try to take me away from him. Because for some reason that perfect man sees things in me that make me actually feel beautiful.” Adelaide could feel the tears well up in her eyes. “I can’t force you to like him, but I really hope you do. Because he’s my choice and I can’t imagine a life without him. So please take that into consideration while you are rude to a man you opened up his home to you. If you cannot be nice to him you are more than welcomed to stay at my apartment and I am more than happy to take you there for the remainder of your time here and then you can go home.” She said and she walked back into the house trying not to slam the door and excused herself to go into their room and lay on the bed with Hugo following her.   
She plopped on the bed laying down staring at the ceiling. She could feel the tears falling from her eyes down the side of her cheeks, but she didn’t even realize she was crying. Hugo hopped up on the bed and put his paws practically on her chest as he started to aggressively lick her face resulting in laughter from Adelaide. “Stop.” She said in between laughter as she pet him and tried to sit up. She heard a knock on the door and sighed. “Come in.” She said expecting it to be her grandfather who did this often whenever her father and her would fight and she would hole herself up in her room refusing to speak to anyone. But instead of her grandfather it was her father who cautiously came in and sat on the corner of the bed after looking around. He didn’t say anything for a while but reached his arm back extending his hand. Adelaide looked at it and sat up placing her hand in his slowly. She felt him squeeze her hand extending comfort in the only way he knew how to. “I am proud of the woman you have become. I am proud that you are as hard working as I raised you to be even if you aren’t working on the farm. I’m proud you have a career that makes you happy and that you love. I am also sorry.” He said squeezing her hand one more time and then getting up to leave the room. “Thank you.” She said feeling her heart swell a bit and he nodded walking out of the room.


	29. Chapter 29

Tim sighed as he walked into the house. Practice had been a dud with constant screw ups leaving him frustrated and pushing off everyone’s questions about what was wrong with him. He walked into an empty house and no sign of anyone including Hugo. He sighed slightly as Winnie rubbed against his leg and he bent down and picked her up walking outside and placing her on his lap as he sat down pulling out a cigarette. He took an inhale of the nicotine and let it wash over his nerves closing his eyes as he let his head fall back. He briefly wondered how much time he had until everyone came back or if Adelaide just took them to her apartment to stay.He had meant what he said when he said that they could stay but knew that if Adelaide’s stubbornness got in the way she would come back with Hugo and without her parents or grandfather, and to be honest he could live with that.   
He finished up his cigarette and put out the embers going back inside depositing Winnie on the couch and pulled out his guitar to practice. He was going to nail the part he had kept messing up during practice until either they came back, or his fingers bled. He snorted maybe he was the stubborn one. He plugged in the amp in his room and tested out the chords to make sure his tuning was right. Seeing it was he closed his eyes again and took a deep breathe willing all thoughts out of his head but the chords playing in his head. He started playing the part and it sounded decent but wasn’t there. He tried again and it was slightly better. He kept going and doing the same part over and over again thinking the chords and playing them. He didn’t know how much time had passed but he was playing and passed the part and went into his solo and played it. Once he had finished he stopped. He turned around to see Adelaide standing I the door frame smiling at him. He unhooked his guitar feeling the slight ache in his fingertips.  
“That sounded awesome!” Adelaide said. “I don’t think you’ve played the solo that way before I think I like it that way the best.” She said and Tim winced because in truth he had messed up the solo but hearing her praise made him smile and feel good about it. “Thank you.”   
She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him softly. “Did you have a good rehearsal?” She asked as Tim kissed her back and held onto her sighing a bit. “It was fine.” He said knowing he was lying but not wanting her to think it wasn’t, so she didn’t worry. “Where are your parents?” He asked. She unwrapped herself from him a little bit. “In the living room and kitchen we got some things for dinner tonight.” They both walked out of the room into the living room and he watched her mother walked into the kitchen and her dad walk towards the back porch. “Tim would you mind helping me set up the grill, it’s different from mine back home.” Her father asked shocking him a bit. “Um yeah of course. Are we grilling tonight?” Adelaide nodded. “Yup you are going to get good ole barbecue from back home but in a vegan form. My mom’s barbecue sauce is to die for.” She said and Tim raised an eyebrow as he went to go outside, and Adelaide went to help her mother. He stepped out with Anthony and walked over to the small charcoal grill he had. He added coals, lighter fluid, and lighting it. “Do you use a gas grill back home?” He asked making idle conversation as they waited for the coals to warm and for the girls to bring out the stuff to grill. Her father nodded but didn’t say a word quietly observing the man his daughter claimed to love. He still didn’t see it but was still fuming over the detail Adelaide let slip of how brad treated her. He figured if this guy was everything she said he couldn’t be that bad even if he didn’t see it. He had promised Kathleen he would be nice and try to be open minded.  
“What do your parents do for a living.” He finally asked Tim. Tim started and looked at him. “My dad owns his own company in construction and my mother helps manage it with him.” Anthony nodded. “Have you always wanted to be a musician?” Tim crosses his arms a tad bit confused. “For the most part. I contemplated joining the business but the moment I picked up a guitar that was it for me.” Her father nodded and pulled a chewing tobacco from his pocket inserting some into his mouth putting it into place with his tongue. “I see you smoke.” He said almost casually, and Tim nodded. “Bad habit I’m afraid.” He said in reply. Adelaide came out with a tray of shredded jackfruit, some kabobs of vegetables, some black bean burgers, and a bowl of sauce that looked thick and smelled sweet. She also brought out a couple of beers for them. “Thank you Adi.” Her father said using her childhood nickname that she tried to hide her cringe at resulting in Tim coughing to cover his laugh. “Welcome daddy.” She walked back in leaving them alone. “She’s always hated that name. She thinks it makes her sound like a little girl.” Tim smiled a bit. “It’s kind of cute. I might pick on her with that later.” Her father spit into a cup his dip.   
“Are you going to be good to her? Will you always treat her right and with respect? Will you never lay a hand on her in anything other than a tender manner.” He asked as he started placing the burgers on the grill.” Tim frowned a bit. “Of course. You don’t have to doubt that.” He replied confused where these questions were coming from. Anthony nodded as he covered the burgers to let them cook through. “Then I apologize for my behavior earlier. It was uncalled for and while I don’t like you just, yet I will back off. Just know if you give me a reason to think you are mistreating my daughter you will live to regret the day.” Tim nodded taking a deep breath. “Understood Mr. Morse.” He said. The rest of the evening went relatively smoothly as they ate, and they talked and the family caught up with each other and the Morse family asked Tim questions. He came to realize that Michael, Adelaide’s grandfather was the funny one, cracking jokes whenever he could. Anthony, her father was the serious one never saying much but saying a lot when he did. Kathleen, her mother was sweet and kind and had a genuine desire to make sure everyone was comfortable and happy. He could also see the love her mother and father had for each other for the way her father placed his arm around her chair and softly rubbed her shoulder. And from the way anytime he would say something the way her mother would look at him with undivided attention. Adelaide was washing the dishes and Tim came next to her to dry them off as she washed them. “Emma is switching with me tomorrow so I can be with them. They have to be at the airport around 4:00 tomorrow.” Adelaide said and he nodded.   
“Are you sad?” He asked her. “A little bit. But that’s the price you pay when you move to a different country.” She said and Tim frowned a bit. “I’m sorry, do you want to go back home one day?” He asked and was surprised when she scoffed a bit. “Maybe to visit, but no I have no intention of ever living there again.” The next day went by in a whirlwind and before Adelaide knew it she was dropping her parents and grandfather off at the airport. She hugged her grandfather first. “I’m going to miss you.” She said muffled into his chest feeling it rumble as he hummed. “We will see each other again soon. Don’t wait too long to come home to visit us sunshine.” He said and she nodded. “I won’t I promise.” Her mother was next, and she hugged her tight. “I feel like I’m always saying goodbye to you.” Adelaide frowned. “I’m sorry.” Her mother smiled a watery eyed smile. “Don’t be. Just live and be happy. I’ll see you again soon babygirl.” She nodded and hugged her mother again. She stepped in front of her father who was wearing his generic stern expression he always did. He held her face in his hands observing her face for a minute and then pulled her into a hug. “I’m sorry I didn’t protect you better. Never let a boy take advantage of you. Know a real man never will never treat you that way..” He whispered into her ear and kissed her temple as they walked off toward the terminal. She got back into the car and sighed as she drove home trying to will away the tears in her eyes so she could concentrate on the road.


	30. Chapter 30

Adelaide was walking in the door with arms full of groceries when they were taken from her arms and she was pulled into a hug. “Thank god. She’s your problem now.” Samantha said who was dressed in her work attire. “Wha…” She looked over into the living area to see Emma pouting. “Should I be concerned?” She asked. “Talk some fucking common sense into the girl about Alec please. I have to go to work, also make sure she doesn’t drink at all.” Adelaide nodded as Samantha walked out and left with Tim, Jonas, and now Emma in the living room. She sighed a bit and walked into the kitchen to hopped onto the counter to get the tea. “Really, two tall people right here.” Tim said as he started to put stuff away resulting in an eye roll from Adelaide and a chuckle from Jonas. “I’m like a max of 2 feet from the ground, I’m fine.” She pulled out some tea and two mugs turning on the electric kettle as she got off the counter. “I’m making a memo to myself to remove everything from the shelves you can’t reach to lower shelves, so you don’t do this while I’m gone.” He said.  
“I think you are overreacting a tad bit.” She said as the pot started boiling and she poured two mugs of tea. “Absolutely am not.” Tim said as he remembered how many times Adelaide had almost tripped over her own feet and walked into walls. Adelaide picked up the mugs and kissed Tim on the cheek as she walked over to Emma. “Want to come outside with me?” Emma unclenched the pillow she was holding and nodded as Hugo followed them outside to sit on the porch. She handed Emma a mug and blew the steam off of hers as she waited to see if she would be the first one to speak. “You want to tell me what’s going on.” Emma stared out into the backyard and swallowed a gulp before sighing. “I didn’t want this.” She said. “Want what specifically?” Adelaide asked. Emma looked at Adelaide. “Any of this. The thing with Alec. To develop feelings for him. To…” She paused and Adelaide took a sip of her tea. “To what?” She asked. Emma bit at her lip and her breathing got heavier. “I’m pregnant.”  
Adelaide’s eyes got wide, “Oh.” Emma sat the mug down and started pacing. “That’s it oh?’ Adelaide shrugged a bit. “Have you told him?” Emma started laughing as tears started welling in her eyes. “Of fucking course not. I’m not even sure I want to keep it. I never wanted children. I would be an awful mother.” Adelaide tilted her head and set down her mug. “Sit down and stop getting worked up. You would not be an awful mother.” Emma sat down and the tears started to fall a bit. “I’m too selfish to be a mother, I can’t even decide if I want to be with him or not.” Adelaide looked at her. “Look, if you don’t want this then whatever that’s your choice. If you don’t want kids that is also your choice. But saying you are selfish just based on not being able to decide if Alec is right for you or not is not selfish. As your friend I won’t let you think it is. That is you just trying to figure out what is best for you or not.” She said and Emma started to cry more. “People would never forgive me for getting an abortion.” She said. “So don’t tell them. If you need someone there with you then I’ll be there with you. Zero questions asked.”   
Emma started rubbing her eyes with her sleeve. “Hang on a minute.” Adelaide walked in and grabbed a box of tissues off of the coffee table and walked outside again. She handed the box to Emma and moved her chair closer to her. “Thank you.” Emma said. “Your welcome. Is this why Sam told me not to let you drink and to talk to you about Alec?” Emma nodded. “She wants you to tell him.” Another nod. “But you don’t want to.” Emma sighed. “No.” Adelaide made a face. “Besides the might not wanting to keep it, is there any other reason.” Emma made a face. “Why would he want this, we are just hooking up. He’d just leave me alone with the baby and I cannot raise a child on my own.” Adelaide took Emma’s hand. “What on earth makes you think he wouldn’t. He’s crazy for you Em.” Emma scoffed. “He only likes that we have good sex.” Adelaide rolled her eyes. “Please stop, you and I know for a fact that isn’t true. He wants to be with you, but you won’t let him.” Emma glared at Adelaide.  
“Because why would I? You know his track record with girls. He’s just a typical bad boy who wants one thing and that’s it. I won’t end up like my mother raising a child alone because the person she fell for left at the first sign of things getting serious.” Adelaide frowned; Emma didn’t speak about her past much. “Your mother was a single mom.” She said as a statement more than a question. Emma nodded. “You cannot live your life being defined by your parent’s choices. If you want to terminate this pregnancy then fine, I will support that decision and be there for you. But I think you should consider talking to Alec because I think he might surprise you.” Emma didn’t respond just stared out into the backyard. “Would you like me to leave you alone for a bit?” Emma nodded again. “Okay, I love you Em. Please know that and I will always be here for you.” She hugged Emma around the shoulders resulting in Emma to grasp onto her forearms a bit and then released her to go back inside.  
She walked into the house and sighed walking to the kitchen to grab more coffee. She had a feeling that this was going to be a long day and even longer night and she could feel that her body was lacking the necessary caffeine to get through it. She poured the coffee and sipped it shifting through the stuff she needed to start prepping things. “Is she okay.” Tim asked. “Hopefully.” She said causing Tim to frown. “Do you want to talk about it?” He asked and she shook her head. “Not right now.” In truth she was a little frustrated with Emma and sworn by secrecy from Alec to not say how he felt about her. Tim nodded. “Did Jonas leave?” She asked and Tim shook his head. “No he went out front for a smoke. He thinks your friend is hot.” Adelaide made a face. “Which one?” She asked. “Shorter haired one.” Adelaide’s eyes got wide a bit. “Sam? Really?” She asked resulting in Tim to laugh. “Yeah it’s a shame she won’t be here tonight. I think he would have really enjoyed talking with her.” Adelaide smiled and nodded her head a bit as she smiled a bit wider when Jonas came back in.  
“What?” He asked seeing her smiling to him. “Nothing.” He made a face. “You sure about that.” He said tilting his head to the side. “Absolutely.” She said as she smiled humming to herself as she started to make some food for later. “We should’ve just ordered pizza.” She said contemplating how much work it was going to be to actually have food for as many people were supposed to be coming. “Probably not wrong.” Tim said. “So which one of your friends are coming?” Jonas asked. “Well that one out there her name is Emma and Alec. Christoph and Samantha are working, and Christoph’s new boy toy doesn’t really go anywhere without him.” She said smiling a bit as she saw Jonas light up a bit at Sam’s name. “I’m guessing you don’t like him.” Jonas said and Adelaide scoffed. “I don’t know him. I met him once and well he was attached to Christoph’s face so not much of an impression. Beside it won’t last long anyways.” Tim snorted, he had the privilege of getting to meet the dude and had to prevent laughter seeing Adelaide’s face the entire evening as she looked in disgust.  
“Gotcha.” Jonas said. “You invited Alec?” Emma said as she walked back in. “You knew I invited him. And yes he is planning on coming.” She said carefully not sure of the response she was going to get from her. “Oh, Okay.” She said. “Can I help you?” Adelaide smiled. “Sure, can you cut those for me.” Emma nodded and started to cut the fruit that Adelaide had given her. “I saw your cake in the fridge. It looks good.” Adelaide said. “Thanks, Sam helped me.” She said. They finished up the prep in relative silence as Jonas and Tim set up some decorations and tables listening to some music that Jonas put on. It was nearing 4 when they had finished. “Alright, I’m going to head home and go get ready.” Adelaide nodded. “You are coming back right?” Emma sighed. “Yes I will, only for you.” She said as she hugged her. She left along with Jonas who left to go get ready as well. Adelaide plopped on the couch and ran her fingers through her hair tiredly. Tim frowned and knelt in front of her. “What’s wrong.”  
Adelaide took a deep breath. “She’s pregnant, with Alec’s child.” Tim hummed a bit. “They have been sleeping together and he wants more but she won’t give him more and now she is pregnant and doesn’t want to keep it. She doesn’t even want to tell him. Also Alec is pretty much in love with her, and can’t tell her but told me and told me not to tell anybody even though I just told you so there’s that. And Now I have to keep this secret that she’s pregnant.” She said feeling her emotions get the best of her because her heart was hurting for both of them. Tim frowned. “Wow. Um, what did you tell her?” Adelaide sighed. “I told her what I could. I said I would support her decision, but she should talk to Alec because he might surprise her.” Tim nodded. “And how do you really feel about it.” Adelaide felt tears well up in her eyes. “I don’t know.” She said. Tim raised an eyebrow. “You sure about that? Your face says something else.” Adelaide rolled her eyes a bit, he wasn’t wrong, but she didn’t want to voice what she was actually thinking. “It doesn’t matter, it’s not my life so my opinion in this is very much not needed.” She said and Tim took a deep breath trying to ignore the fact that he knew she was lying to him. “I beg to differ.” He stood up and reached out his hand to her. “Come shower with me.” She grabbed his hand and got up following him.  
The got in the shower and Tim grabbed the shampoo and started washing her hair. “You know I can do that.” He chuckled. “I want to do this. Plus having my hands in your hair is so much more fun.” He said and tugged on it a bit as she leaned back against him and closed her eyes. “How rude would it be to skip our own party?” Tim laughed a bit. “Probably pretty rude.” She laughed a bit and he smiled. “Can I ask you something?” Adelaide hummed a yes as she felt the water rinse out the shampoo in her hair. “Do you want children?” Tim could feel her body tense a bit. “Why do you ask?” She said and Tim had to roll his eyes a bit. “Obvious reasons.” Adelaide bit her lip and turned to face him. “What would you say if I said yes?” She asked. Tim felt his heart start to beat faster in his chest. “Okay.” Adelaide raised an eyebrow. “Okay?” Tim rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m pretty sure what wants to come out of my mouth is not something you are ready to hear.” He said. “And what would that be?” She asked. “When can we start?” He said with the most serious expression and Adelaide laughed. Her laughter subsided and she saw Tim’s serious expression still on his face. “Wait your serious?” She said and he shrugged.  
“Yes. I can’t tell you how many time I imagine what our children would look like or how many times I have pictured you with a rounded belly carrying them.” Adelaide made a face. “I would look like a whale.” Tim rolled his eyes. “You would look beautiful.” Adelaide tilted her head and bit her lip. “I think we might need to make it through your tour before that is even discussed.” She said. “Why?” He asked. “Because you’re are going to be gone for 10 months, we haven’t even been dating two months, and…” She paused trying to find the right words. “And what?” He asked. “A lot of things.” She said. “Context baby. I don’t read your mind.” She scoffed, sometimes she thought he knew her better than she knew herself. “What if something happens and we don’t work out, what if I get pregnant and I have to deliver without you, what if I can’t get pregnant? It took my mother years and fertility treatments with me and they could never have more children. What if that happens with me too?” She said and Tim frowned. “We’ve been through this; we will work out. I need you to stop thinking I’m going to leave you for another woman, because it won’t happen. If you got pregnant and I was on tour, the schedule would be redone so I could be here. I would never let you deliver without me. And if you can’t, well you can’t. That doesn’t change anything. Are you really that concerned you can’t have children?” Adelaide rolled her eyes a bit. “You can’t know that it wouldn’t change anything. And yes I am, I have no way of knowing that I can, and I’m getting older, genetics have a thing into play. It’s just very unsure.” Tim shook his head. “There are more than one way to have a child. I’m not set on one specific way. I know you’re it for me and I need you to believe that.” Adelaide nodded. “I’m sorry I’m trying, it’s just..” Tim grabbed her face and kissed her. “Hard when you’ve been hurt. I know that. I’m not going to force you to more on the kid’s topic right now, just know that if you want this I’m in, all in, 100% in.” Adelaide sighed a bit. “I think we both need time together first but I’m glad to know we eventually want the same thing.” Tim nodded. “That’s fine by me.”  
Once they were out of the shower Adelaide was in the bathroom with a towel around her body and starting to fix her hair. Tim leaned against the wall opposite of where she was and just watched her. He couldn’t help but smile thinking about a little girl with his hair sitting on the toilet seat trying to mimic her mother getting ready, or a little boy that had her hair with learning his first instrument in the living room. Adelaide shut off the blow dryer and turned seeing Tim looking at her. “What?” She said as he continued to smile at her. He walked up to her and started toying with her towel. “I think this is my favorite look on you.” Adelaide had to roll her eyes. “A towel, really?” He smirked. “Yes it hides just enough to block my view of my favorite image.” He pushed her back against the sink and lifted her head pulling at her lower lip with his teeth. “I have to finish getting ready.” She said trying to push him away a bit. “We have time.” He said as he unhooked the towel and let it fall from the ground. “We have an hour and a half.” Tim dipped his head to nip at the skin of her neck. “That gives us about an hour for fun before we have to be perfect hosts.”   
Adelaide delved her fingers into his hair and sighed as he slowly lowered onto his knees kissing down her torso. He lifted one leg placing it over his shoulder and started kissing up the inside of her thigh running his tongue along it. “Tim please.” She sighed as her grip on his hair tightened causing his to hiss. “You know I like to play with my food first. It makes it more wet and juicy.” He murmured into her skin as he kissed along her groin and along her hip bone using his teeth to pull at the skin. “It has to be simmered properly before you can taste it.” He stopped at her lower abdomen and placed gentle tender kisses there before spreading her other leg still planted on the floor to continue his pattern down the other side. He could smell her arousal and see the wetness that was developing. “You’re so close to being ready for me to taste, can you feel it.” He bit on her thigh causing her head to fall back where she could feel her hair run against her lower back. He dipped the tip of his finger into her slit and pulled it out, placing it in his mouth. He hummed as he closed his eyes. “So sweet, I think you are ready for me to taste evil scientist.”  
He dipped his head spreading her lips and ran his tongue from her entrance to her clit. Adelaide could feel her heart start to speed up. Tim dipped his tongue into her as far as it would go rubbing his nose along her clit. “Fuck Tim. Don’t stop.” She said as he took he tongue out and inserted two finger into her pumping them into her as he flicked his tongue over her clit. She could feel her hips move grinded herself against his tongue and fingers feeling herself become completely oblivious to anything other than the feeling he was creating in her. She could feel her leg that wasn’t wrapped around him start to shake as her orgasm ripped through her when he held her clit between his teeth and flicked his tongue along it. She shouted his name and her head fell back as she could feel her entire body pulse as he carried her through the end of her orgasm. Her head came up and was immediately grabbed by Tim’s hands pulling her into a kiss that was rough and needy.  
His tongue was demanding as it entered her mouth fighting with hers for dominance as she tasted herself on him. She reached down to pull off his pants but was greeted with his enlarged cock instead not realizing he had shoved his pants down to where they were around his ankles already. Her hand wrapped around him as she began to pump him relishing in the feeling of the precum already at the tip and the throbbing of the veins that were around his shaft. He moaned into her mouth as he thrusted himself into her hand and ran his hands down the side of her head along her throat cupping her breast with both of his hands. He ran his thumbs along her nipples that were already hardened and ran circles along them. He pulled her lower lip with his teeth and continued to thrust himself into her hand. His forehead rested against hers as he closed his eyes. “Fuck that feels so good.” Adelaide tightened her grip with her hand on him, keeping up with his thrusting. Her other hand came to rest on his face pulling his head slightly to kiss him again. She could feel him throbbing in her hand, knowing he was close. “Come for me Tim, mark me with yourself.” Adelaide dipped her head biting at the skin below his jaw pulling at it, then sucking on it enough to leave a mark. She ran her tongue along it. “I’m so close.” He said as his pace began to quicken.  
“I know you are I can feel it. Let go baby. Come for me.” His hips sputtered as he thrusted forward and released himself over her hand and the top portion of stomach covering her with his seed. She pumped him through his orgasm until he calmed down and his breathing normalized. He kissed her again softly this time. He looked down at the mess and grimaced. “Sorry about that.” He grabbed a washcloth and wet it cleaning her stomach and she rinsed her hand off. “Why are you sorry?” Tim sighed a bit. “I… well.” He indicated to her stomach and the floor. Adelaide chuckled a bit. “There is really nothing to be sorry about.” Tim made a face as he cleaned off the floor and buttoned his pants up. He made to walk away and was grabbed by the hand. “Did I do something wrong that made you uncomfortable?” She asked a tad bit concerned. He had never pulled away after anything they did together but this he was. He sighed. “No sorry, old habits.” He kissed her softly and walked off leaving her confused in the bathroom causing her to sigh as she went to go finish getting ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday guys. Hope everyone is staying safe and sane in this crazy world.   
63 more days until the new album! I'm far too ready for it!!


	31. Chapter 31

Adelaide walked out into the living room to see Tim outside smoking with Jonas who was now back. She turned and walked into the kitchen and started placing food on serving trays and placing them on the table they had placed out for food. She was just finishing up when she felt arms wrap around her waist and a kiss placed to the back of her head. “I love this dress on you.” Tim said into her ear. She sighed leaning back into him smelly the tabaco that lingered on him. She was wearing a dress with a black, white, and gray floral pattern and a marron top portion. Over it she wore oversized gray knit sweater and stockings that had were similar to fishnets but looked like waves going across her legs. To finish she had a long necklace on that was silver with arrows. She turned in his arms to face him, pulling back slightly to look him at him. She looked at what he was wearing up and down and back up. Black pants and a gray button up that he left a couple of buttons at the top loose, his mustache was curled, and his hair was loose which she knew wouldn’t last too long. “You don’t look too bad yourself.” She said.  
Tim smiled and pulled her to him pulling her face towards him with one of his hands. He kissed her softly. “I’m sorry about earlier, we’ll talk about it later.” He said against her lips and she nodded as she stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck leaning up to kiss him again. The smell of the wax holding his mustache was strong but not entirely unpleasant. She had grown accustomed to the smell whenever he placed it in his mustache. Tim’s grip on her waist tightened as she deepened the kiss. They heard a clearing of the throat and pulled apart. Looking seeing Jonas leaning against the island trying to look like a stern parent but feeling a smile pull at his lips. It wasn’t the first time he had walked in on the two lost in themselves and he was sure it wasn’t the last. He felt a slight ache in his chest trying not to be jealous at the love his friend had found but finding a desire to have the same. He watched as they pulled apart and a slight blush came to Adelaide’s cheeks. Everything they did was so in sync with the other without even trying. “You two behave or do I have to separate you.” He said as he pointed his finger. Adelaide snorted as she tried to walk past him getting rid of the trays that held the food. “Sorry dad.” She said to him causing him to laugh loud and hug her tightly.  
“Tim how do you handle her sass.” He said as he released her, and Tim had to smile a bit. “It’s the biggest struggle of my life, but I manage..” He said and ducked as Adelaide threw a towel at his head. “Rude.” She said in a teasing tone. “And you be nice, or I won’t introduce you to Sam properly.” She said towards Jonas and he could feel his cheeks turn slightly red as he turned to Tim. “Can you keep any form of secret.” He asked and Tim laughed. “Since when do any of us keep secrets, plus she gets to know everything.” Jonas rolled his eyes a bit. “What makes you think I want an introduction?” He asked trying to push it off. “She’s single.” Jonas shrugged. “Your point?” He said. “One meeting couldn’t hurt.” Jonas played with the end of his dreads. “Or it could hurt a lot.” He said not knowing why he was opening up this way. “Point is you won’t know if you don’t try. I think you two might get along if not dating at least as friends.” Jonas nodded. “You are far too smart for your own good you know that right?” Adelaide shrugged putting away the rest of the stuff. “Perks of being an evil scientist, I have to have some form of brain cells.” Jonas laughed a bit and there was a knock on the door indicating the arrival of people.  
Tim went to go get the door. “You know you are really good for him.” Jonas said. “I’m pretty sure it’s the other way around.” Jonas shook his head and hugged her again. “Don’t let him go even if he tries to push you away. You two are good for each other regardless and none of us have seen him this happy ever.” Adelaide leaned into the hug. “I won’t. Will you at least meet Sam? I actually really approve of you.” He laughed a bit pulling away. “Are you used to getting your own way.” Adelaide chuckled a bit and smiling as she saw Emma return. “Not always.” He sighed. “Fine, one meeting, but don’t make it awkward.” Emma can and hugged Adelaide. “Make what awkward? Sorry I’m Emma we didn’t really meet properly earlier.” She stuck out her hand to shake Jonas’. Jonas took her hand and shook it. “Nice to meet you, I’m Jonas. I hope you are feeling better.” He said smiling and Emma nodded a bit. “Yes I am. Thank you and nice to meet you too Jonas.” More people began to trickle in until everyone was there, and all people were introduced making idle conversations as they drank, ate, and played a variety of games together.  
Emma was standing off to her own sipping her ginger ale she had brought watching and smiling seeing Tim and Adelaide play a game in a team together. “I don’t understand why Christoph doesn’t like him.” She heard Alec say who came up next to her causing her to jump a bit. “Because he’s jealous he doesn’t have her full attention.” She said in reply and Alec nodded. “He should be happy that his best friend has found a good guy otherwise he will end up losing her.” Emma looked at Alec and watched him as he drank his beer and looked around. “Why does it matter to you if they stop being friends?” She asked. “Because it will break her heart and she might not recover from that.” Emma frowned but knew it was true. “Why does that matter to you?” Alec sighed. “Because she reminds me of my sister, and it would make me upset if she was.” Alec said. “I didn’t know you had a sister. What is her name?” She asked and Alec laughed. “You never asked. Her name was Elina.” He said and Emma started. “Was?” Alec nodded. “She died 7 years ago.” He said and Emma felt her eyes well up. Fucking hormones she thought. “How?” She asked. “Cancer.”  
Emma took a deep breath. “I’m sorry.” She said. “Don’t be, but Adelaide has her same spirit and it makes me a little protective of her even if she hated me when we first met.” Emma nodded and looked at Adelaide seeing Tim look at her and her look at him. “I want that.” She said finally. “Want what?” He asked. “What they have.” She replied. “If you give me a chance I can promise you I will try everything in my power to make you happy.” Emma looked up at him and then turned toward him. “One date. If you can prove to me that this is not just sex and you won’t run away I will give this a real chance.” Alec smiled a bit. “You won’t regret this I promise.” Emma saw Adelaide come up to them. “I hope not.” She said and then smiled as Adelaide came up to them. “Come play with us. You two are being party poopers.” She grabbed both their hands toward the group playing.  
The night was reaching toward midnight and Adelaide yawned causing Tim to laugh. “Are you going to make it.” He said kissing the side of her head. “I have like 15 minutes left I’m good.” She chuckled. “Yes and you have to work tomorrow.” She groaned at the idea of waking up only 4 hours after going to bed. “Yup, it should be a super fun day. Totally worth it though.” She said. “I’m glad. It’s a shame Christoph and Sam couldn’t be here.” Adelaide snorted. “Christoph wouldn’t have come even if I begged him to.” Tim frowned. “I’m sure you could’ve convinced him.” Adelaide rolled her eyes a bit. “Maybe.” She looked around and saw a drunk Jonas with a drunk Henrik laughing over something. “They don’t plan on driving home do they?” Tim shook his head. “No Henrik’s wife will drive him, and Jonas is staying in the guest room.” Adelaide nodded. “Good.” There was idle chatter for the rest of the evening and the midnight countdown started. “10…9…8….7…6…5…4…3…2…1.” Everyone that was still there said happy new year. Tim grabbed Adelaide’s face in his hands and kissed her pulling her close to him. He pulled away and smiled down at her. “I can’t think of a better way to end this year and I can’t wait to see what this year will have in store for us.” Adelaide smiled. “Me either.” She said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a hot minute. Sorry about that guys, hope all of you are doing good so far this week. I'm loving the what I'm listening to playlists that have been coming out for the boys. Whose is your favorite? So far mine is Tim's. Gotta love that man.


	32. Chapter 32

Jonas came up and wrapped his arms around both Tim and Adelaide’s shoulders pulling them into his chest. He kissed the top of Adelaide’s head and put his head against Tim’s. “Two of my favorite people. Stop being fucking cute and take a group picture with us.” Tim rolled his eyes. “I think you’re kind of drunk.” Jonas scoffed. “Maybe you aren’t drunk enough.” He said and lead them over as they took a group picture. Adelaide was saying goodbye to everyone. “See you in about 6 hours red.” Alec said, and Adelaide groaned. “Yeah, this should be a fun day, see ya.” She closed the door and walked into the living room that was now empty. She grabbed a glass of water and some ibuprofen for Jonas and walked to the where the guest room light was on and saw Tim laughing at Jonas. She placed the water and the ibuprofen on the side table. “These are for you tomorrow when you finally wake up so you can help with your head.” She said and laughed as she heard Jonas shout insulting I can handle my booze as she walked out. She was taking off her makeup in the bathroom mirror when Tim hugged her from behind moving her hair to leave an open-mouthed kiss to her neck pulling at the skin. “How are you so beautiful?”  
Adelaide rolled her eyes seeing black from her eyeliner halfway down her face trying to rub it off. “You are the only human being on the planet who thinks this.” She threw out the makeup remover wipe and splashed water on her face scrubbing it with soap to get the remainder of makeup off. “I doubt that. You just don’t see it.” She dried her face off and turned toward him seeing him smile at her causing her to smile at him back. He took her hand and pulled her toward their room. He closed the door behind him and pulled her in for a light kiss. He stayed there until he deepened the kiss causing her to sigh into his lips. She pulled back. “I think you need to tell me what earlier was about before anything else.” Tim sighed and plopped on the bed laying down and throwing his arms above his head. “Do I have to?” She laid next to him on her side. “Yes.” He looked at her briefly before looking back up at the ceiling. “When I was with Sarah, our sex life was pretty tame. For lack of a better word I guess. What happened earlier she would have been grossed out about it. I guess I was expecting that reaction out of you.” Adelaide nodded. “I’m not her.” Tim rolled over. “I know you aren’t. But old habits are hard to kill and I’m afraid of upsetting you or doing something that you might not like that will have you run away from me to another. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable with anything I might want to do.”  
Adelaide placed her hand on his face. “If I’m uncomfortable with anything I will let you know and it I have zero doubt in my mind that you would force it on me. But I’m open to experimenting with other things. To be honest I’m still learning what I like. Also pleasure is a two-way street sometimes you give more than you get, and I think that’s okay. If it makes you happy or is good for you than that makes me feel happy. Does that make sense.” Tim nodded. “And what if I have desires or want to do things that you aren’t into.” Adelaide raised an eyebrow at him. “Like what?” Tim rolled on his back to avoid looking at her. “Bondage, blind folds, some toys, whipping, filming.” Adelaide sat up and nodded. “All of which I have never done before. So I can’t really say yes or no that I would be into them. I’d be willing to try them. The filming and whipping makes me a tad bit nervous but if you could promise me no one but us would see it and that it wouldn’t hurt I’d try it.” Tim sat up. “You would be willing to try anything. Why?” She laughed a bit. “I love you Tim. If it brings you pleasure, chances are it will bring me pleasure.” Tim nodded. “Really?” She laughed again. “Yes really, I don’t want you to hide anything about yourself from me.” Tim sighed. “I have a dark side Adelaide.” She rolled her eyes at him. “We all do.” He shook his head. “I’ve done things that might shock you.”   
Adelaide sighed. “Tim I don’t care about your past as long as I’m your future.” She said trying to stifle a yawn. Tim chuckled. “You need to go to sleep.” He said as he felt himself begin to get tired as well. “I’m not—” She yawned, “that tired.” She said and he laughed again. “Yes you are, now sleep baby.” He helped her change into her oversized shirt and pulled her into his chest as she fell asleep almost instantly. He closed his eyes and fell into asleep as well and awaking to Adelaide’s alarm and groaning a bit at the lack of sleep. She rolled on her side and he opened one eye to see her put a pillow over her head. He nudged her with his hand. “Come on, time for you to go be an evil scientist.” He pulled the pillow off of her head to see her frowning and couldn’t help but chuckle. She grabbed her phone and shut off the alarm. Tim rubbed his eyes and aimed to get up. “No go back to bed. I’m up, you shouldn’t suffer for my career choices.” She said causing him to chuckle as she walked out of the room into the bathroom to shower. Tim rolled on his back and opted to not listen and get up to make some coffee.  
He poured a cup for her and himself and placed hers on the counter as he went out to smoke and let Hugo out. Adelaide showered and got ready for work grimacing at the bags under her eyes. She put some extra concealer on to try to hide it, but the puffiness was too much. She walked past the guest room hearing loud snoring and had to put a hand over her mouth to not laugh. She walked into an already lit kitchen and a cup of coffee on the counter for her. Tim came back in with Hugo and she narrowed her eyes a bit. “You could’ve slept more.” Tim scoffed knowing he wouldn’t. “Yes with your waking the dead alarm. Chances of that happening are slim to none. I’m surprised Jonas didn’t wake to it.” Adelaide sipped her coffee. “Maybe because he snores louder than my alarm. How do you sleep on a tour bus with that.” She said causing Tim to laugh. “He only snores like that when he drinks too much.” She finished up her coffee and put on her shoes. “You should eat something.” Tim said. “I have a granola bar to eat on the way. I’ll be fine.” Tim frowned. “Promise me you will eat something proper for lunch. Don’t make me text Alec to force you to eat.” Adelaide turned and made a face. “You have Alec’s number?” Tim nodded. “Cool dude. I like him, we exchanged numbers last night when you were kicking John and Henrik’s ass in Charades with Jonas.” Adelaide nodded pouring some coffee in a to-go cup. “Is that okay?” Tim asked. “Absolutely. I just find it funny. Him and I are only recently friends. I used to hate him.”  
Tim looked at her over his cup. “Is this about Christoph and I not getting along again?” Adelaide sighed. “A little bit, but I’m glad you and Alec got along.” Adelaide said with a smile. She walked over to him and kissed him softly. “I have to go, try to get some more sleep.” He pulled her face to him and kissed her again. “You should stay, and we can get even more tired together.” He said pulling at her lower lip with his teeth. “Alec would very much kill me if he had to deal with work by himself.” She kissed him again and turned to leave. “No fun.” He said in a teasing manner and she stuck her tongue out. “I can put that tongue to good use, and you know it.” Adelaide smirked. “Is that a threat or a promise?” She asked. “Don’t make me pull you back into our room and make you scream loud enough to wake Jonas.” He said with a raised eyebrow. “Super tempting but I need to go before I’m late.” She picked up her stuff and felt Tim behind her. “Later then.” He said as he pulled her firmly against him and nipping at her earlobe. “Later.” She said as she took a deep breath to compose herself.  
Jonas woke up with a pounding in his head and looked over to see the water and the ibuprofen sitting for him. He took them and chugged the water walking out into the living room squinting at the bright lights from the shades being open. “Fuck’s sake, can you close those?” He asked and he heard Tim chuckle and shut the shades making the room darker. “There is coffee made.” Tim said as he sipped his coffee and doodled in his sketch book. “Jonas sat heavily next to him. “What time did you get up?” He asked. “Four.” Jonas made a face. “Why?” He asked as he sipped his coffee and felt the throbbing ease a bit in his brain. “Adelaide’s alarm, she had to get up for work at 4 AM, so I get up too.” Jonas nodded looking at his friend doodling random things. “Gross.” He said and they sat in silence as they drank coffee waking up. “Are you ready for tour?” Jonas finally asked. “Why wouldn’t I be?” Tim said defensively as Jonas raised an eyebrow at him. “You’ve been kind of distracted lately. Just making sure you are ready.” Tim rolled his eyes. “You meet Adelaide’s father and tell me how you feel afterwards.” He joked and Jonas chuckled a bit.  
“I’ll be fine. We’ll work out some phone schedule and figure it out.” He said as he chewed the inside of his cheek. Jonas nodded. “You know she’s not going away where right.” He said and Tim sighed. “You don’t know that.” Jonas made a face. “I’m pretty confident in that.” He said. “How, you really don’t know what will happen.” Jonas crossed his arms. “No but I have a hunch about it. You need to trust her, just like she needs to trust you.” Tim laughed a bit. “Believe it or not I’m not worried about her cheating on me. I’m worried that she can’t handle this life.” Jonas nodded. “I don’t think you give her enough credit.” Tim rolled his eyes. “Don’t roll your eyes at me. I may not be in a relationship, but I know enough to know that she is good for you and that you need to trust she can handle this life. If you don’t you won’t work out and I know for a fact you want it to.” Tim took a deep breath in. “You know I’m right. Trust her and trust yourself that you picked this woman to be with.” Tim nodded. “Isn’t John supposed to be the voice of reason and you the fun one.” Jonas snorted. “They don’t call me king for nothing. Also I want to make sure you don’t screw this up.” Tim laughed a bit. “Why because you love her too.” Jonas made a face of concern. “Don’t get worked up, I know it’s not romantic in anyway shape or form. But you do love her, in a weird way that you two are connected that makes so much sense. I think it’s because you are both water signs.” Jonas sighed. “You aren’t wrong. I adore her. You are my brother, but I will put you in your place if you hurt her.” Tim nodded. “I expect you to. Don’t let me screw it up. I don’t want to lose her.”  
Adelaide walked into the dark house and kicked off her shoes, dropped her purse on the ground, and looked to see the kitchen clock saying 10:00. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and sighed it had been such a long, extremely busy day and all she wanted to do was throw herself into bed but she knew she needed to eat first. Her promise to eat at lunch didn’t happen and her stomach was growling. She looked in the fridge and saw some of the leftovers from the party and heated them up eating them. The house was dark minus the light in the kitchen and she assumed Tim was asleep. She finished her food and walked down the dark hall into the bathroom getting ready for bed which she so desperately needed. Walking into the bedroom she found it empty with a perfectly made bed and she got confused. She looked around for a note and saw none frowning a bit. She checked her phone and saw no missed calls or texts from Tim and frowned again. She walked out of the bedroom and walked down to the end of the hall and looked into the room he usually practiced in which was also empty. She sighed and pulled out her phone and opted to call him to make sure he was okay. What she wasn’t prepared for was to hear his phone in the home and walked out into the living room to see it on the coffee table and Tim outside smoking. She sighed a bit in relief and shook her head at not seeing him in the first place. She walked outside and leaned against the door frame. “Do you normally smoke outside in the dark?” She heard him chuckle. “No but you are so oblivious to things when you are tired.” He teased and she shook her head and rubbed her eyes. “Listen you work 15 hours on your feet without a break and tell me how you feel.” She said slightly joking and slightly agitated.  
He put out the remainder of his cigarette and walked up to her pulling her into a hug. “I’m sorry I’m just teasing, are you okay?” Hearing the edge of her tone. “I’m fine, just a long day with even worse ending results. I’m just ready to go to bed.” She sighed wrapping her arms around his neck holding onto him tighter. He rubbed her back. “What happened?” He said as he whistled for Hugo who came running in and picked her up having her wrap her legs around his waist. “I can walk you know.” He chuckled a bit. “You didn’t resist very much.” He walked them back into the bedroom and kneeled on the bed placing them gently down. “Now what happened.” She sighed and frowned. “Christoph apparently put in his notice and Alec and I got the privilege of meeting his replacement today.” Tim frowned. “Where is he going?” Adelaide snorted. “No idea. I feel like showing up at his apartment and giving him a piece of my mind.” Tim nodded sitting up a bit. “He didn’t even tell me he was considering leaving, and now I have the help train this new dude.” Tim leaned back on his heels and looked down at her. “Get up.” Adelaide made a face. “Why would I do that?” Tim rolled his eyes. “We are going to go talk to Christoph.” Adelaide laughed. “It’s after 10:00, you’re insane.” Tim smiled a bit. “A little bit. But I’m serious. You want answers and so let’s go get them.” Adelaide shook her head. “I work tomorrow so that’s an absolutely horrible idea.” Tim pulled her hand getting her up. “Such a party pooper. You won’t sleep anyways so let’s go.” Adelaide hesitated for a moment. “Are you sure? I don’t want to drag you into this.” Tim pulled her in and wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her face close to his and kissed her. “I’m sure.” He said pulling away. “Plus I might want to give him a piece of my mind as well.” He said against her lips. Adelaide sighed. “We could just stay here and not deal with him yet.” She said pulling him back by the shirt kissing him and deepening the kiss. Tim chuckled against her lips. “Later evil scientist.” And walked away from her to put on his shoes and grab his keys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday. It also didn't take me three weeks again to pop out a chapter so woohoo for that. Did anyone catch the live stream on the fan site? It was hilarious. It was nice to be able to hear from more than Johannes, honestly I think he just likes to talk.


	33. Chapter 33

“Give me your hand.” Tim said. “Why?” Adelaide asked even as she put her hand in his. “Because you’re fidgeting, and you need to take a deep breath.” Adelaide did as he said. “What if he won’t talk to me? What if this is my fault? Turn left here.” She said as Tim drove to Christoph’s apartment. “He lives very close to your apartment complex.” Tim said noticing different areas he recognized, trying to distract Adelaide from her brain from exploding. “Yeah, I could walk there in 10 minutes, drive in 3.” She said using her other hand to wrap her hair around her fingers in a twirling motion. “It’s going to be okay; you know that right? He’s not going to refuse to talk to you, and whatever is going on with him is not your fault.” Adelaide scoffed. “We’ll see. I still have a key to his place unless he has changed the locks too.” Tim held his breath for a moment and let it go he needed to remain calm right now otherwise he might let his anger get the best of him. “Make a right here.” She said as they pulled into an apartment complex and parked. Tim unbuckled his seatbelt and looked at Adelaide. “The first step is getting out of the car.” He said teasing her and she rolled her eyes. “I’m very well aware of that. This was your idea.” Tim got out of the car and came around to the other side opening her door, unbuckling her seatbelt, and helping her get out of the car. “Yes this was my idea but it’s something that you want done too. Now let’s get this done so maybe things will work out better okay.” He said as he pulled her chin up to make him look at her and she nodded.   
They walked up the stairs to the second floor and turned a corner to find Alec at Christoph’s door knocking quite loudly. “What are you doing here?” She asked resulting in Alec to look at him. “Probably same reason as you, to find out why asshole here is leaving. But he won’t answer his door.” Adelaide nodded and pulled her keychain out of her purse and pulled the key she had for his apartment. She put it in and sighed in relief when it unlocked, and she could open the door. The lights were off, but the TV was on. She walked in and saw Christoph on the couch watching TV with a bottle of whiskey ignoring the three who walked into his apartment. He looked scruffy, he hadn’t shaved in a couple of days and his shoulder length hair needed to be washed. She walked up to the couch and he didn’t even look at her in acknowledgement. “What do you want?” He finally said with a more harsh voice than she had ever heard from him causing her to flinch. “An explanation would be nice.” She said. He snorted and picked up the bottle and took a swig from it. “Fuck off.” He said. Tim went to step forward but was pushed back by Alec. “No.” She said in a simple reply and crossed her arms across her chest. Christoph finally looked at her and shot a look to the two in the back but returned his blood shot eyes to her. He stood up wobbly and stood at least 6 inches taller than her and looked down at her as she looked up defiantly. “I could make you leave, get out of my apartment.” He said standing close to her and she could smell the amount of booze on him.  
“I would very much like to see you try. I’m not leaving. Why are you leaving the hospital?” Christoph scoffed and took another swig of whiskey. “Like it fucking matters to you.” Adelaide made a face. “Of course it matters to me. You’re my best friend. You’re my family and I love you. Do you know what it was like to meet your replacement and not hear from you that you were leaving.” She said trying to control the urge to cry as she said it. “It doesn’t matter, I’m moving anyways. You won’t hear from me again. You don’t need me anymore.” He spat out as he looked back at Tim and then back at her. “Leave your key on the table I have to give it back when I move out.” He turned from her and went to walk out of the room resulting in a pillow hitting him in the back of the head. “You don’t get to walk out on me because you for some reason think I don’t need you. Just because I get in a relationship doesn’t change us so get the fuck over yourself and talk to me.” Christoph went to walk again but his path was blocked by Alec. “I’d talk to her because she’s the nice one and I will be less delicate than her.” He said to him. Christoph scoffed at him. “You know what fuck all of you. I don’t even know why he’s here.” He said indicating to Tim and turning to Adelaide. “Maybe if you weren’t so caught up in this moment that won’t last you would have seen the difference in how we are. But you are and it’s only going to result in you getting hurt and I won’t be here to help you because I’ve warned you. You think he loves you, but he doesn’t, he’s only into you because you are fucking him. Maybe if you stopped acting like a love-struck teenager and thought with your head for a minute you would see that. But you are too busy whoring yourself—.” A loud slap echoed in everyone’s ears.  
Tim and Alec looked shocked even Adelaide looked shocked that she had done that. The shock only lasted a minute before Adelaide took the key off of her chain and turned around slamming it on the small counter and walking out of the apartment. Not waiting to hear Tim calling after her or see him run after her until he was in front of her before she had reached the car. “Hey, stop and look at me.” She looked up at Tim and pulled him by his shirt kissing him hard on the lips. Tim responded in turn to her and grabbed her face with his hands forcing her mouth open to him to explore her mouth with his tongue. Before she knew it she was pushed against his car and lifted up as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and grinding against him. Tim could feel the tears start running down her cheeks as she cried despite herself at the hurt she was feeling. He wanted to kiss away her pain, kiss away the betrayal, and kiss her in a way that she knew that Christoph was wrong and that he would regret it. She pulled at his lower lip with her teeth receiving a hiss from him. “Take me home please.” She said and Tim nodded rubbing his nose against hers quite tempted to take her right in the middle of a parking lot with no cover but pulled back and put her down anyways wiping the tears from her cheeks and unlocking the door.  
The drive home was quiet with Adelaide staring out the window not focusing on anything in particular. Tim kept looking at her every chance he got to try to get her to look at him, but she was insistent on looking at the darkness of the sky. They pulled into the driveway and walked into the house. Adelaide kicked off her shoes and started walking down the hall. “Baby talk to me.” She paused and he could visibly see her take a deep breath in and let it out. “There isn’t anything to talk about.” She said as she continued to walk but was stopped by Tim pulling her wrist and pulling her to him. “Let go of me Tim.” She said. “No.” He said stubbornly as she tried to push him away, not in the mood to deal with anything other than sleeping. “Get off.” She felt herself be pulled and pushed against the wall of the hallway. “No.” He said in her face as she narrowed her eyes. “You get to be upset right now, but you don’t get to push me away. You don’t get to let him win. And you don’t get to overthink him calling you awful names that aren’t true.” She felt herself roll her eyes despite the fact that she knew he was right. She pushed on his chest trying to push him away from her put her arms immediately went over her head and she felt his lips on hers roughly pushing his tongue in between her lips and felt herself betray what she was feeling as she roughly ran her tongue against his and felt her body arch to him desperate for something real, something that wasn’t anger and sadness.  
Tim let go of her hands and gripped the back of her head tightly to him gripping her hair a little harder than he probably should have hearing her hiss into his mouth. Her arms dropped and she brought them up pulling at his shirt pulling him closer. He grinded himself against her and she could feel how hard he was already. She started pulling his shirt up forcing him to pull away from his bruising kiss and pulled it away and threw it off to the side. He pulled her hair tilting her neck sucking and biting down it and growling that there was the thick material of her scrubs in the way pulling away to pull off her top and unhooking her bra to let it fall off her arms. He dipped down grasping both of her breasts in his hands and began licking and biting at them. Sucking on them to leave marks on them, his marks. Adelaide’s head fell back against the wall and she closed her eyes burying her hands in his hair, holding him to her and gripping tightly at it. Before she knew it he was back up kissing her lips again and pulling the string of her scrub pants and pushing them down with her panties as she undid his belt and pushed his pants down both of them kicking them so they were out of the way.  
She was lifted and he entered her roughly pushing her body flush against the wall causing the picture frame next to them bounce off the wall and she hissed. He didn’t wait for adjustment just began thrusting in her at a relentless pace that had her biting her lip trying not to scream in both pleasure and pain. She felt him stop briefly pushing her into the wall and a hand come up to pull her face to look at him. “Don’t bite your lip, I want to hear you scream. I need to hear you beg me for more.” He pulled her lip from her own teeth with his own pulling it out of the vice grip and dropped his hand to adjust her weight on him and continued his previous pace he had set. Her brain shut off not being able to focus on anything that wasn’t the throbbing that was building up inside of her. She could hear the slap of skin on skin and was sure she would have bruises. She gripped at his shoulders digging her nails into his skin knowing she was leaving marks. “Please,” She wined, “God please more.” She insisted as he dropped to his knees angling them differently to where her legs were wider spread and her body was bent between him and the wall. He started thrusting into her harder rubbing in fast rough circles on her clit that made a scream get caught in her throat coming out as a high-pitched squeal instead. “Fuck make that sound again.” He demanded as he slapped his hand on her engorged clit and the sound happened again. She couldn’t control her body as it seemed to squirm like it had a mind of its own. One more slap to her clit and she was gone and a gush of her squirted on Tim. His pace didn’t stop as he continued to work her through her orgasm circling her clit with three fingers until he thrusted forward one more time and emptied himself into her grunting and groaning in the process as explicit words dropped from his mouth as he leaned over.  
Adelaide’s head feel back as best as it could trying to regain some breath into her lungs when Tim moved them, so they were laying on the floor. He pulled out of her and she made a face at the gush that came out of her onto the floor. He cupped her face pulling her to him kissing her softly and gently and she felt an overwhelming surge of emotions hit her like a brick and couldn’t prevent the tears that fell from her eyes. Tim pulled his lips from her and kissed the tears away tasting the saltiness from them until they stopped kissing up and down her body showering her with his love, and her body stopped shaking from sobbing and her breathing evened out again. She laid on her back feeling Tim still between her legs kissing up and down her torso staring at the ceiling. “I’m sorry.” She finally said. “You don’t have to be sorry.” He said but in truth he was glad he heard it. She sighed. “I do. That wasn’t fair to you.” She said and he was silent for a moment. “No it wasn’t.” He said. She threw an arm up resting the forearm on her forehead. “My best friend thinks I’m a whore.” Tim looked up at her and frowned. “Please tell me that you don’t think that.” He said as he could feel her body tense up trying to prevent herself from crying again. He saw her sit up a bit and winced causing him to frown. “Here let me help you up.” He got up and helped her. As they both stood up she looked up at him and searched his face for a moment. “Do you think I am? We moved into this really fast and I don’t know maybe I am a little bit..” She sighed as she looked down.   
Tim frowned pulling her chin up to look at him. “You are not a whore.” He kissed her softly on the lips. “I love you, and he’s wrong about you, about me, about us. And it’s his loss because we will prove him wrong. So what if we moved fast, you need to stop caring what others think about us and just live life with me.” He kissed her softly again and she nodded against his lips. “Let’s get you to bed baby.” He said and he felt her nod. “I really need a shower first.” She went to move but her legs felt like jelly and he caught her. “I’m helping you then.” He led them to the bathroom, and she leaned against the counter watching him turn on the water and test it for them. “How are you still moving properly?” She asked him as he moved without restraint. He shrugged, “I’m sure I’ll feel it in the morning.” Adelaide snorted. “It is morning.” He rolled his eyes at her. “Get in the shower evil scientist.” He said as they both got in and she leaned her back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her allowing the hot water to run over their bodies.  
“Are you mad at me for tonight?” Adelaide frowned. “No, you were just trying to help.” Tim buried his face in the crook of her neck. “You got hurt from it.” He felt her shrug her shoulders. “Shit happens.” She said and he smiled a bit. “Working with him tomorrow will be fun if he shows up. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him that drunk before.” She said and leaned forward to grab the loofah and lathering it with Tim’s soap. “Are you fond of my Soap?” He said smiling a bit. “Do you want to smell like flowers?” He raised an eyebrow at her. “To be fair, it smells like you and it’s comforting I guess.” He smiled. “I’m not mad about it. I’d rather you smell like me so it will keep the other men away.” Adelaide rolled his eyes. “Maybe you should take my soap with you on tour and it will keep women away.” She said slightly teasing. “Maybe I should.” He said as he cupped her face and kissed her softly. “I wish you didn’t have to go this week.” She said looking at him and he frowned. “You could ask me to stay.” She shook her head. “I wouldn’t do that.” She said softly. “I know.” He hugged her tightly for a moment. “We are gonna be okay baby. The months will go by fast and I’ll be home before you know it. Plus video calls should be fun.” He looked down and wiggled his eyebrows at her causing her to giggle. “Yes on a tour bus full of men, no thank you.” He laughed a bit. “We stay in hotels sometimes; I’ll push people out of the room.” She laughed again as they finished up showering. “You are ridiculous you know that.” He laughed a bit. “But you love me.” She smiled and bit her lip. “I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday, I make zero apologies for the ending part of this. Fun fact, this scene was the first thing I wrote for these two.


	34. Chapter 34

Adelaide walked into the locker room at work and saw Christoph putting his things away. Well at least he shows up, she thought to herself. She geared herself and took a deep breath opening the locker next to him and putting her bag in and taking out her lab coat, notepad, and pen. She could feel his eyes on her and chose to ignore them by closing the locker door and walking out heading to the lab room where doctors and nurses were already lining up to check on their overnight labs. She rubbed under her eye and sighed ignoring the sounds of them trying to talk over each other as she pulled out the folder containing lab results and handing them out to their designated location for them. She was sipping her coffee willing the caffeine to enter her system when Christoph walked in with the new guy Will. Adelaide could see how sluggish Christoph was as he showed Will where things were located, and she secretly hoped he was really hung over and felt like crap. The first few hours of the morning were always really quiet with doctors doing their rounds and ordering tests so that labs could be collected for them to do work and she was relishing in the quietness of being able to close her eyes and drink her coffee.  
“I need these stat Morse.” She heard a doctor say as they landed a bag of specimens on the counter. She raised a thumbs up, set her coffee down. and walked over looking at the tubes that were labeled and indicated what tests need to be done. “You should work on getting more sleep Morse, you are starting to look run down.” She said as she grabbed the labs from the doctor, “I’ll get right on that.” She said and set about to start running the tests. “Shouldn’t you be letting Will do that.” She heard Christoph say. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath taking every ounce of control in her body not to snap at him. “Will would you like to do these labs?” She looked at the guy who had to be fresh out of college and looked timid like a deer caught in the headlights. “Um, well I wouldn’t mind watching, if that’s okay? It’s my first day and I don’t want to mess up the procedure or anything.” He rambled. “Of course, no problem, Christoph would you like to explain how we do procedures here or would you like me to do that? You are usually pretty good at explanations of things.” She said with the most neutral look on her face and almost delighted in seeing his face turn red. “No you can, that doctor prefers you doing his labs anyways.” He said as he mumbled under his breath something she chose to ignore. “Come on over Will.” She said as she indicated to the machines.  
Most of the day was similar with Christoph off to the side explaining things but letting Adelaide take care of the real work and explaining labs and procedures and how each doctor liked to be notified of labs but explaining protocols too. It was gearing around 1:00 when she felt her stomach rumble and they seemed to be having a break in demands. Emma and Alec came in for the start of their shift and looked between the two of them. Emma came up to Adelaide who was finishing up documentation on a result, “Why don’t you go take a break and get something to eat.” Adelaide looked up and nodded. “I will. Are you okay here?” She asked. Emma nodded and smiled briefly. Adelaide finished up her documentation and starting to walk to the elevator seeing Christoph and Will and paused not feeling like being confined in a closed quarter more with him and opted to walk past them and take the stairs. She pulled out her phone and dialed Tim. “Hey sweet cheeks.” She was greeted by Jonas’ voice not Tim. “Your majesty. Where is Tim?” She said hearing him chuckle. “Grabbing food while I secure a table. It’s very crowded where you work did you know that.” She paused. “Wait what?” She heard him laugh. “We decided to surprise you by coming to eat lunch with you. Hope that’s okay.” She could feel her smile reach her ears. “Absolutely I’ll be down in a bit.”   
She walked down the remainder of the stairs looked around seeing Tim and Jonas sitting at a table. She smiled and walked up to them. “You have no idea how happy I am to see both you.” She said as she hugged them both. “Bad day again.” Tim asked concerned. “More awkward then bad. Christoph is only speaking to me when necessary and I’m doing most of the training he is supposed to do.” She said rolling her eyes and starting to eat. “Why do I feel like I’m missing something?” Jonas asked crossing his arms, as Tim went to speak up but silenced by Adelaide. “Christoph is leaving for somewhere else and we are fighting. Really not much is new.” She said and Tim snorted a bit. “I feel like there is more to that.” Jonas said raising an eyebrow. “Don’t worry about it. It’s done and over with.” Adelaide said. “What have you guys been up to today?” She asked. Jonas narrowed his eyes but stopped it when he saw Tim’s look that said later. “Packing and entire stage set. It’s loads of fun.” He said and Tim laughed. “More like loads of work. I feel like I’m using muscles I haven’t used in a year.” He said rubbing his shoulders. “About 7 months, but close.” Jonas added causing Adelaide to chuckle.  
“I thought you had people to do that for you.” She said and Jonas nodded. “We do during the tour, we have a pretty awesome crew, that deals with so much of our shit.” He said. “But the initial stuff is all us, somebody has got to get it to the tour bus.” He added and Adelaide nodded her head. “Gross, I don’t like manual labor.” She said and Jonas laughed. “Nor are you built for it.” She threw a grape at him. “Rude, I will have you know I use to do a lot of labor when I was on the farm.” Jonas laughed as he dodged the grape she threw. “Like what brushing horses?” He said teasing her. “No like cleaning pig pens, manure from cattle, rounding up cattle, lifting hay, normal farm work.” She said. “You did all of that? You’re like a delicate little flower that shouldn’t lift that stuff.” She shrugged. “When you are an only child you are expected to do the same amount of work regardless of gender.” Jonas shook his head and Tim chuckled wrapping an arm around Adelaide. “What time are you here until tonight?” He asked. “7:00, unless something happens, but I have Alec and Emma for the rest of the day until Sam comes in and replaces me so it should be more fun.” Tim nodded silently glad that she didn’t have to deal with Christoph for the rest of the day. “Good, we are planning on doing dinner out tonight, us, rest of the band, and some friends.” Jonas said. “Sounds fun!” Adelaide said.  
Tim and Jonas were driving back to the warehouse to finish things up. “So you want to tell me what happened between them now?” Tim sighed. “You can’t tell Adelaide I told you, or get upset.” He said. “I won’t tell her, upset really depends on what happened.” Tim sighed relying the night at Christoph’s apartment to him and he could see Jonas’ grip on the steering wheel tighten. “Is she okay?” He asked through gritted teeth. “No, but she’s holding it together as best as she can.” He said. “I’m surprised you didn’t deck him in the face. I would’ve.” Jonas said as Tim nodded. “Adelaide slapped him, but she walked out, and I was more concerned with getting to her than dealing with him. She’s my priority he can go fuck himself.” Jonas nodded. “At least she is off for the next couple of days, so she doesn’t have to deal with him. Soon he will be gone and hopefully he doesn’t come near her again.” He said. “Do you remember where he lives?” Jonas asked. “Yes and no I’m not telling you.” Tim said. “Worth a shot, how are you?” Tim pursed his lips. “Angry, I told her we should go, and I feel like it’s my fault it happened. I don’t want her to blame me for the loss of her best friend.” Tim said. “Do you think she does?” Tim sighed. “I don’t know, she bottles things up inside of her and it’s nearly impossible to get them out without us fighting. I don’t want the last few days of us being together of us fighting.” Jonas nodded. “There is always makeup sex.” He teased and Tim laughed. “That’s the fun part of it. Don’t tell her I told you that, she would turn ten shades of red.” Jonas laughed. “You forget I’ve walked in on you two several times.” Tim snorted. “That’s because you don’t knock.” Jonas shook his head parking. “Oh I do, just you two don’t hear it and I have a key.” Tim laughed. “I need to take away your key privileges, you might catch something you really shouldn’t see.” Jonas laughed. “She should know by now that we come as a pair, and I’ve seen worse.”  
Adelaide walked into the house and saw Tim sitting on the couch. She smiled softly and walked over moving the notepad in his lap and straddled his lap wrapping her arms around his shoulders burying her face in his neck. He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her head. “Hey baby.” He said and she mumbled back a hey to him closing her eyes and inhaling his scent trying to memorize everything about it. “What time do we have to leave for dinner?” She asked. “Whenever, I’m going to text them when we are leaving.” He replied as he tightened his grip around her waist. “I need to go get ready; I don’t want to make them wait too long.” She said moving so she could get up but being held down on Tim’s lap. “Or we could stay here and make them wait a little bit longer.” He replied in her ear and she could swear that his voice dropped an octave lower than what it normally was. Her body shook with slight laughter. “You are insatiable.” She said lifting her face up to him rubbing her nose over his. “That doesn’t sound like a no to me.” He said with a smirk on his lips moving his hands from gripping around her waist to grip her ass pulling her to grind against his half hard cock.  
She placed her hand against his cheek and pulled his face up and kissed him softly on the lips. “It will never be a no.” She said. He smiled against her lips. “I have something for you, well for us, that might be a little bit of fun to use.” He said and she looked at him raising an eyebrow. “What is it?” He patted her indicating for her to get off and pulled her off the couch bringing them to their room. Once in there she saw a little package on the bed and walked over to it and began reading the box. “A remote-control vibrator?” She said and she looked up at him. “I thought it could be fun. There is an app on the phone too, note sure how long distance it can go, but I thought we could try it.” Adelaide could feel herself go a little bit red. “I’ve never used a sex toy before to be honest.” She said feeling slightly embarrassed and inexperienced. Tim walked up to her and kissed her softly on the lips. “Don’t feel bad about that if you hate it we don’t have to use it again. I thought we could test it out.” He said. “What now?” She asked feeling him smirk against her lips. “Yes, at dinner, see how well it works.” He bit her lip and could feel the heat radiating from her cheeks. “You want me to wear this out in public, to dinner, with your friends?” She said in a voice that sounded higher than her own. “Yes.” He said and she felt her body put off a complex wave of emotions raging from excitement to embarrassment. “If I ask you to stop, will you?” She asked. Tim was tempted to say no, but he didn’t want to scare her away. “I will. Although I would like to see how much I can edge you with this thing, so I really hope you don’t want me to stop.” He admitted to her. Adelaide bit her lip. “Okay, I’ll try, but not the high settings.” She said and he felt himself smile a bit. “We’ll see evil scientist; you may like them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize how long it has been since I've posted and I could sit here and blame work, but I have zero reason other than I am absolute crap at it. So sorry for that and hopefully I can stick to a posting schedule that isn't garbage. Happy Monday guys hope you all are staying safe <3


	35. Chapter 35

“I’m not too sure about this idea.” Adelaide said suddenly feeling nervous at the fact that there was something inside of her underwear only Tim could control in front of a group of other people. She heard Tim chuckle as he finished getting dressed. “It will be fine.” He said with a devilish little smirk on his face and she huffed yeah fine for you she thought. She was finishing applying her lipstick when she saw him behind her in the mirror. He moved her hair to the side and placed small kisses to her neck lingering each time he did. “You know we have to get going, or we will be late.” She said closing her eyes feeling him pull at her skin with his teeth. “What else is new?” He mumbled against her skin pulling her closer to him and she had to laugh a bit leaning her head back. “Before you I was always on time.” Tim ran his nose up her neck tracing the shell of her ear. “Sorry I’ve ruined your punctual reputation.” He teased as he pulled at skin of her ear. “I love when you wear green.” He said lifting the material of the green dress in question she had on. “It’s a color that was made just for you.” Adelaide closed her eyes. “I’ve been told it makes me look like a leprechaun.” She said and she felt him laugh into her ear. “I would say more like a forest fairy.”   
His free hand reached into his pocket and pulled out the remote he turned it on to the lowest setting wanting to see what her reaction would be. She responded how he thought she would. She jumped a bit at the slight vibration that Tim was now cupping through her tights. He held it to her and didn’t think it was too strong. He moved the setting up higher feeling the pulsation get stronger as he watched her skin turn a shade redder as her breathing picked up. He had to smirk. “Always so sensitive.” He said as he shut it off deciding to wait for the highest setting, wanting to edge her as must as he could tonight. “That’s not my fault. I’ve never felt anything like that.” She said as her breathing started to stabilize. Tim raised an eyebrow. “Really? So you’ve never, used toys or anything.” Adelaide blushed. “No.” She said seriously as she moved out of the bathroom walking into the living room. “You don’t have to be embarrassed, not everybody does.” Tim said following her out. “I’m not embarrassed, just you are far more experienced than me.” Tim frowned. “Hey come here.” He said as she took a deep breath and turned toward him and walked over. He grabbed her face with his hands and tilted it up to him. “There is nothing wrong with being inexperienced with things.”   
She looked up at him seeing no judgement but still felt embarrassed, nonetheless. “I’m sure it would be easier if I was that’s all.” Tim frowned a little bit. “I like that you are more inexperienced, it’s like an adventure every time. I can find new ways to give you pleasure and I’m glad about that.” She tried to look away, but he wouldn’t let her. “You won’t get bored or annoyed with that?” She asked in more of a quiet tone and he had to reign himself not to get angry over brad and his treatment of her. “Never.” He said pulling her in and kissing her softly. “Let’s go, we have a new adventure to try.” he said winking and placing the remote in his pocket and she blushed. “Why do I feel like I won’t make it through the night?” Tim chuckled. “You might not. There are bathrooms we can have more fun in though.” She blushed at the thought of sneaking into a bathroom with him and letting him do whatever he wanted to her. “You are going to be the death of me one day.” She said blushing as they walked out of the house. “Not a bad way to go. Although it’s much more fun with you around, so don’t die on me yet.” He kissed her on the cheek as she slid into the car. They started driving and all was quiet when she felt a vibration start as they pulled up to a stop light. She jumped lightly at the feeling not expecting it. She looked over at him. “Really?” She said exasperated. He chuckled and leaned over kissing her softly on the lips. “You’ve got to do better than that at hiding baby.” He said as he turned it up and smirked seeing her turn into herself trying to get away from the sensation.   
He couldn’t resist pushing her dress up feeling the silky sensation of her tights. “I wish these were thigh highs, it would give me a lot easier access to what I want.” He said kissing her neck and watching her pant. He turned it off and pulled away. “Not yet baby.” She whimpered not used to him denying her anything much less orgasms. “You have to learn patience.” She heard him say as he drove on and her breathing began to normalize but she felt annoyed and a longing ache from not being allowed to cum. “You’re an ass.” She said and he flat out laughed, and she pouted annoyed that he found it hilarious. She looked out the window jumping each time he turned on the vibrator on her clit. He would get her right to the point and then shut it off. It was the longest 30-minute drive of her life with him torturing her and giving her a heated stare that made her insides clench at the promise it held. They finally arrived at the parking lot and her entire skin was on fire. She didn’t care that there were several other vehicles with people she wanted him. Once he placed the car in park she reached over and pulled him by the collar kissing him hard on the lips and thankful Emma had convinced her to buy lipstick that was almost 30 dollars that wouldn’t budge all evening.   
She felt his hand delve into her hair and she moaned into his mouth. She pulled away bringing his lower lip with her teeth as she did. “You remember that threat to fuck me in the back seat of your car?” She said placing her hand on his crotch and squeezing feeling him start to get slightly hard. “Now is definitely the time to make good on that.” She said and he chuckled kissing her again and turning off the car. “Oh but we are just beginning our fun tonight. I have so much more in store for you to just have a quickie in the back seat. Patience my love it will come.” He kissed her once more before pulling away and adjusting himself getting before getting out of the car. She huffed a sigh of frustration at not getting what she wanted and grimaced at the torture that she was going to endure tonight. He came over and intertwined his fingers with her bringing the hand up to his lips and placing and open-mouthed kiss on the back keeping the heated stare. “I promise if you play a little more with me it will be worth it.” And she had to keep herself from jumping him in the parking lot. “It better be.” She said and he laughed a bit. “So sassy, only good girls get rewards.” She rolled her eyes. “You’re not going to make me call you daddy are you? I’m going to have to draw a line there.” He laughed louder. “Please never call me that.” He said and they walked up greeted by Jonas, Henrik, and Henrik‘s wife.

“For once you two aren’t the late ones.” Jonas teased. Adelaide playfully pushed him. “Our table should be ready soon; we are just waiting on John and Heather.” Ann said as she hugged both Tim and Adelaide. John and his wife walked up a little out of breath as they were called for their table. “Sorry we are late.” She said. “No problem the table is almost ready.” They were seated at their table and had just gotten their drinks. Adelaide was going for a sip of her wine when she felt the vibrator turn on and coughed as wine went down the wrong windpipe. “You alright?” Tim said casually. “Yes, fine.” She said giving him a look that clearly indicated she wasn’t. She set her glass down and tried to breathe normally as the lowest setting continued. She was sure her face was turning red as she tried to focus on the conversation that Heather and Ann were having with her when she finally felt the vibration turn off and she had to resist the sigh of relief. From not feeling the vibrations on her already throbbing clit. She was pretty sure he was trying to kill her tonight. And he seemed to be enjoying every moment of it as he winked at her and she had to roll her eyes at him. She placed one hand under the table and ran her hand up and down the inside of him thigh, making sure to graze his crouch, trying to hide the smirk that occurred each time she felt his dick jump at her touch.  
The conversation continued as they waited for their food with Tim continuing to put the vibrator on, playing with the low and medium setting on it and her using her fingers to tease him. She was grateful that the high setting hadn’t been used because she was sure she would be gone in under a minute. It shut off while they were eating, and she was grateful Tim didn’t turn it back on for a while. Maybe if she ate slowly and dragged out dinner she could get him not to turn it on again. She found herself becoming full very fast tonight and she was sure it was because she couldn’t concentrate on anything but the way his hands gripped his glass of beer, or the way he threw his head back when he laughed at something. She had to force herself not to look at him and every time she looked away from him to the girls she would receive a knowing look from one of the two. And every time she would least expect it the vibrations would turn on again and she would have to bite the inside of her cheek to prevent from whimpering. The night seemed to drag on forever, because after dinner they decided to go to a bar and play pool, which she was absolute crap at, but it was worth it to have him lean against her and help her shoot. She took that to her advantage and made sure to grind against him each time he decided to help her. Resulting in him hiding behind her to hide his growing erection from other people.  
It seemed like forever until they were back in the car and Adelaide felt like she could finally breathe again. Tim was silent most of the car ride home, but his eyes held fire in them and promise. And she really wished he would just stop this torture now for them. She would feel the vibrations on the way home on the medium setting and shut off every time she was close. How he could know without touching her that she was close was beyond her knowledge, but he did, and she found that it annoyed her more than she wanted to admit. It annoyed her she was this desperate to cum, annoyed that he seemed unaffected from this, and annoyed that he continued the game the entire night. She walked into the house grateful to be home but still annoyed that she hadn’t been allowed to come and wanting to know what was coming for her. She heard the door shut and the lock click and before she could think or speak for that matter she felt the wall against her back and Tim’s lips on hers kissing her with a fierceness that only typically happened when they fought. She felt his hands group her breasts through her dress and she strained to feel more even though he pulled away. “Do you enjoy being that bad in public?” He asked her. She smirked a bit, “I figured two could play at your game.” He chuckled a bit at her. “I think it’s times we got you out of these clothes and we can finally see how many times I can make you come in one night.” He huskily said to her and she whimpered immediately forgetting her annoyance. “God please.” She begged him desperate for what he had to give her. “I love when you beg me, it’s music to my ears.” He bit at her bottom lip pulling it with him as he leaned away. Taking both of her hands and pulling her with him towards their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for not waiting a month to post another chapter. Hope everyone's week is going well.


	36. Chapter 36

He kept pulling her close kissing her each time roughly in a bruising kiss and she couldn’t help but moan each time he did. Once they reached the room the light was turned on making a contrast to the dark hallway and the vibrator was turned back on and Adelaide couldn’t tell which level was on anymore. It didn’t matter she felt her mouth fall open and her head tilt to the side to give Tim room to mark her in between her neck and collar bone. “You’ve done so good tonight baby, kept up the whole time, even surprised me a little with your teasing.” He mumbled into her skin kneading at her breast through her dress. “I think it’s time to see what thing can really do.” He said and turned it on the highest setting it could go on. Tim had to catch her from falling as she came, faster and harder than he had ever seen her come before and he wasn’t sure if it was from the high setting or from edging her for the past 3 hours. Her entire body shook, as she fell forward onto him, he shut off the remote and felt a little concern when she didn’t immediately start moving wondering if he had gone too far but sighed when her head on his shoulder moved a bit. She mumbled something incoherent into his shoulder and he bit his lip to prevent the chuckle wanting to come out. “What was that?” He said softly turning her head so he could lift it up to look at him. “I think I might have blacked out a bit.” She said and Tim did have to chuckle.  
“Can you stand up?” He asked and she nodded standing up straight. “Fair warning that was just round one.” She raised an eyebrow at him. “Round one?” She said a little nervous not sure how her body was going to handle that thing anymore. “I did promise you endless orgasms. This was just the start.” Tim said as he circled around her running his hand along her abdomen until he was behind her. “With this thing?” She asked. Tim chuckled. “Why do you want that?” He said unzipping her dress in the back and pushing it down until it reached the floor admiring her figure in just a bra and tights. “Not really.” She admitted closing her eyes feeling his hands roam newly exposed skin. “Good because I have much better plans than this.” He said grabbing her hair and pulling her head back to be able to see better down her body from the angle he was and cupping her holding the vibrator against her clit. “Like what?” She said letting him take control like he normally did. She felt his smirk against her skin. “It wouldn’t be fun if I told you would it be?” She felt her hair being let go and the heat of his body move. She opened her eyes to see him on his knees in front of her helping her out of her shoes and letting her balance on him so she wouldn’t fall.  
“How come I’m always less clothed than you.” She asked looking down at him. He leaned up and started slowly pulling down her tights until she was just in a bra and underwear, the latter being destroyed. “You are much more a sight to look at than me.” He finally responded to her question, kissing on the inside of her thighs. “I beg to differ.” She said feeling him pull off he drenched underwear from her feeling a cooling air hit the drying wetness. “You made a mess with these.” She snorted. “No you did.” She replied and he grinned in response. Finally standing up and unhooking her bra with one hand and pulling the nape of her neck to have her look up at him. “I would gladly do it again.” He said pulling her in a brief but heated kiss. He pulled away from her and went over to a drawer opening it and pulling out a black scarf.  
“Are you going to tie my hands together?” He smiled. “Tempting but I thought blindfolding sounded more fun.” She but her lip a bit. She had heard from others that it heightened the senses but she felt like it would take away a control that she needed to keep. She decided to try to push away the fear of not knowing her surroundings and try to trust him. “Okay, we can try it I guess.” She said suddenly extremely nervous. She felt him come behind her. “If you want it off at any point tell me and it will come off.” He said to her and she nodded before her vision went dark. “Are you okay?” He asked her and she jumped a little but nodded. “Breath baby.” He said and she let out the breathe she didn’t realize she was holding in. “Sorry.” She said. She felt his hands on her shoulders massaging out any tension in her shoulders. “Don’t be sorry, just trust me. And tell me if I’m going too far. I know I can get intense, but if I’m making you uncomfortable you need to tell me.” She turned toward him feeling her way around finding his shoulders to wrap her arms around him feeling his clothes against her bare skin. “I do trust you. I love your intensity; I will let you know if it is too much.” She said and she did trust him. She just loved being in control far too much. “Good. I’m going to lead you to the bed.” He began to walk them. “I’m going to put you in a position.” He said and she nodded feeing herself kneel on the bed not sure which way she was facing at this point. “Spread your legs wider.” She did as she was told until he was satisfied with the positioning. “Keep your body lifted.” She heard him say from across the room and she did so as well even if the position was a bit awkward.  
She had to rely on other senses because she couldn’t see. Touch wasn’t happening because she allowed him to leave her on the bed alone, but she could hear. She could hear rustling of items. Something that clicked into place and had to be adjusted. Drawers being opened and closing. The sound of objects being moved. The sound of his belt buckle clinking from being undone. The sound of clothes hitting the floor. Bare feet moving so she knew what location he was in. And finally the bed dipped but she didn’t feel him behind her like she figured he would be. He moved carefully to his position and she felt suddenly hands running up the side of her thighs, up her hips, and around to her ass. There were no words and she briefly thought maybe she felt wrong and he was in front of her but that thought left when she felt hot air from underneath. She jumped briefly, and heard him chuckle. “Relax baby, trust me.” She nodded slowly easing out of her discomfort of being on full display for him right now and him being underneath her.  
But the way he was rubbing up her thighs, up through her hips, around to her ass, and then down the back of her thighs was hypnotizing. He kept doing this adding kisses to the inside of her thighs, then biting them up and up but never reaching where she wanted. She could feel her skin start to get warm again, pressure building up in her lower abdomen each time she thought he would go where she wanted him but her didn’t. It was torturous and slow, but she felt her body get used to the feel of it slowing allowing herself to drown in the sensations until she couldn’t even think anymore. “So good baby. Fuck you are so wet you are starting to drip down your thighs.” She hadn’t realized that she was getting this wet and blushed when she felt his tongue run up her thigh to lick her up. “So delicious, I could do this for hours, just licking up everything you have to give me and smelling you. It’s intoxicating. If I could bottle up the scent I would just so I could have it on tour.” He admitted to her and she blushed harder not sure if he was being serious or if he was just trying to get a reaction out of her. Either way his words were working, and she desperately needed more and wanted more. She felt his tongue at the opening of her and felt as he dipped it inside of her and curved his tongue as he took it out. “I wonder if I could make you soak my face, I wonder how much it would take for you to squirt all over me from just my tongue.” She heard him say and she bit her lip as she felt him spread her lips and place a soft kiss to her clit which caused her to buck her hips forward into his face.  
She could feel him smirk on her as he did it again resulting in the same reaction. “Do you want to fuck my face baby? Fuck it to make yourself come?” He flicked his tongue against her clit and then dipped it lower to her opening dipping into her and then taking it out. He kissed up her thigh again and she could feel the muscle in her legs tremble from the position her body wasn’t used to. “Why do you torture me so much?” She said and he chuckled. “It’s fun, it makes you more wet.” He licked up her again. “It makes you moan louder, beg more.” He did it again. “It makes you cum so much harder.” She felt his tongue again. “I love when you cum. It makes me harder. It makes me hard to know that I and only I can make you cum like this.” He pulled at her clit with his teeth. “Tell me, tell me you only want me.” He said to her rubbing his nose on her clit. “Yes.” She replied and felt him smack her ass which made her jump. “I need to hear the words.” She whimpered feeling his breath on her. “I only want you.” She said being rewarded with a long lick. “Tell me no one can make you cum the way I do.” She bit her lip and had to take a deep breath to get the words out. “Only you can make me cum this way.” He sucked in her clit briefly. “Tell me you love me.” He said. “I love you.” She said running her hands along what felt like the top of his head. She felt him sigh on her leg. “Do you want me to make you cum evil scientist.” He asked her an octave lower. She nodded her head and felt his face on her thigh. “Words baby, use your words.” He said to her. “Yes. God yes.”   
He smirked a bit before he pulled her closer causing her hands to fall forward and she was grateful she was close to the headboard so she could grip it. He began flicking his tongue on her hard and fast pulling her closer each time her body tried to pull away. Her moans were increasing with every flick and her hips were grinding against his face without her thinking and he groaned at the taste of her dripping into his mouth. He guided her hips to keep with his pace as she spiraled, and he heard his name fall from her lips feeling her body tense up from her release. He didn’t stop he just kept up his tongue movements taking one of his hands and shoving two fingers into her and began pumping them. Her body never relaxed just kept up with a never-ending orgasm that was taking control of her body. “Fuck.” She let out through shortened breaths and he grinned. She gripped onto the headboard so tight she figured her knuckles were white. Not that she could see, she probably wouldn’t have been able to see even if there wasn’t something blinding her vision.  
Tim increased his pace with his fingers adding one more as he pulled at her clit with his teeth. He could feel her convulsing inside and knew she was close again. He could feel himself painfully hard and felt himself throbbing and briefly wondered if it was possible to cum from just giving another person pleasure. He could feel himself leaking out and decided yes someone could. He crooked his fingers pressing against her frontal wall and received a strangled wail in return. Just a little bit more he thought. He pumped faster and pulled her clit again sucking on it hard and she was gone. He felt his face get soaked with her and opened his mouth moaning at the taste as her entire body convulsed and shook until she calmed down her grinding against his fingers slowed and he pulled them out receiving a whimper from her. “Open.” He said and she opened her mouth. He placed one finger at a time in her mouth, each time she closed her mouth cleaning off his soaked fingers. “Do you taste yourself baby. Do you taste what I love.” She hummed and nodded cleaning off the last one as the finger left her mouth. “I’d rather taste you.” She said and he felt his cock jump at the words.   
He had to smirk as she finished off each finger he had inside of her. “You are always so willing. Do you like sucking my cock? Do you like when I hit the back of your throat?” He asked her. “Yes.” He pulled himself out from between her legs, he sat up on his knees and pulled her face forward to kiss her, swirling his tongue around hers so her taste was fresh in her mouth. He pulled away from her. “I want your taste to be on your tongue when I cum in your mouth. So you can taste both of us together.” He gathered her hair so that it was up on her head and wrapped a hair tie around the mass of it. He leaned against the propped-up pillows and guided her, so her ass was facing him and her face was down. Her face was guided down to him and she eagerly opened her mouth and placed him in it relishing in the moan she received in return. “Fuck so warm and wet.” She felt his hands on her ass rubbing up and sideways. She felt him slap her ass hard and she yelped with him in her mouth causing him to go deeper into her throat. Tim admired the Red mark he had made on her, admired the way her porcelain skin was turning pink.   
He smacked the same spot again seeing it turn more red knowing she was enjoying it as much as he was. He couldn’t see much of her face but admired how her ass arched up each time she went down on him. Admired the feel of her tongue swirling around him. The sound of her mouth popping when he would slip out of her mouth. Feel the tickle from her hair high in a ponytail over his thighs. He smacked her ass again and she groaned on him the vibrations making his head fall back. He grabbed the next toy he was planning for them, a textured glass dildo. He wasn’t too sure how she would react to this, but wanted to try it anyways. He started playing with her already overstimulated clit. Grinning win she shot her hips forward as he ran slow circles around it. He felt her mouth go slightly lax as he did but pick up her movements again. He could tell he was close; he had been close just eating her out, but he bit his lower lip desperately trying to concentrate on anything but her tongue and mouth. He ran his thumb down to her hole and put it inside checking to see how wet she was and surprised to feel she was already wet. “You naughty girl, you love sucking my cock this much that you are already wet for me again.” He took his other hand and smacked her ass again harder feeling rather than really hearing her moan. “Or maybe it’s me smacking your ass like this.” He did it again and felt her throb around his finger. “Maybe it’s both. Let’s see how much you like the next item.” She didn’t have a moment to question what he meant by that as she felt something foreign shoved inside her in place of his thumb roughly and her mouth popped open as wide as it could. She heard him chuckle as her mouth came off of him and she panted a bit. “What... what is that?” She asked as he began moving it in and out of her making sure angle it, so it rubbed against her walls. “Keep going, I’m so close.” Was all he could reply to her. She did as she was told trying to concentrate as he moved something hard inside of her slowly but roughly. Keeping it far inside of her where she could feel it against her cervix. She could feel him throbbing in her mouth and added a hand to him working the tip as she pumped him repeatedly fast. “Oh fuck.” She flicked her tongue over the head tasting his precum. He had begun moving his hips more and his movements got jerkier with his hand. She placed her mouth over the tip and gripped him tighter moving faster as she felt his hips shoot up and him release into her mouth groaning as he did and shouting explicit words.   
She swallowed him all that he had to give feeling some drip out of her mouth. She went to move from her position but felt him grip her hips harder. “Don’t move, I’m not done with you here yet.” He growled at her as he regained some composure. He was able to begin thrusting with the dildo again. “Let me know if this is too rough for you.” Her mouth fell open, he wasn’t wrong about the roughness, but she found that she didn’t mind the feeling of it scrapping against her walls or the sound of slapping that jolted her body. She could hear how her body was reacting the wetness that made the snapping louder. She felt her body arch more. “That’s right baby open up to this. Fuck you are so wet again.” He used his other hand to take some of the juices adding it to his finger before spreading it over her asshole toying with the opening. He felt her stiffen. “Relax baby, trust me” Adelaide felt herself make a face unsure about the feeling of him circling around there. It felt weird to her, foreign, like it didn’t belong there. Tim was gaging her reaction through this, he would circle the hole and then press lightly on it, not enough to go in, but enough to open it more. He watched as she struggled to know whether she liked this or not. He took more of her juices lathering it on his finger and continued both movements until her body began to relax and accept more.   
“Good job baby. Just a little bit more.” He started to push his thumb just up to the knuckle into her. He groaned at the tightness of it. He began an alternating pattern of his thumb going further in and the dildo going in. He could feel her body move against it and felt himself start to get hard again. He could feel her contract around his finger and knew she was getting close again. “Touch yourself baby. Help me make you cum again.” He watched as she reached between her legs and circled her clit. He loved watching this. Watching how she circled it with a desperation to cum again. He wondered if she would do this while he was gone, touch herself and think of him. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back as he imagined her getting herself off thinking about the two of them together. The contractions around his thumb became more frequent and he opened his eyes to see the muscle in her legs shake just as she came breathing heavy and moaning into the bed. He took everything out of her and grabbed her pulling him against his bare body leaning on the headboard. He clicked the remote to turn off the camera.   
He knew he wasn’t done with her, but he wanted to hold her and let her body rest a moment before they continued. Her breathing was still a little heavy. “I’m going to take the blindfold off; it might be a little bright for you.” She nodded and blinked a couple of times before she felt her eyes adjust to the light. She leaned back against him, tired and ready to just sleep. She felt his hands travel up and down her arms and him kiss the side of her head repeatedly. She felt herself falling into a trace and opened her eyes to look back at him smiling down on her. “I’m pretty sure that’s a record. Four orgasms is a lot.” She felt him chuckle. “Who says we are done?” He said and she had to laugh a bit. “Besides the fact that I’m falling asleep.” He snorted. “We can rest for a bit, but we aren’t done until I have finished inside of you with you.” He said heatedly. “I think you might break me.” She said jokingly. “You are tougher than you look.” He teased back. “What was that last thing you used?” She asked and Tim picked up the still moist dildo showing her. She grabbed it from him observing it in her hands. “Huh.” She said. “Good huh or bad huh.” She shrugged. “I didn’t hate it. Although the butt thing is not something I think I like that much.” Tim laughed. “You handled it well, but I’ll lay off of it if that’s not something you are into.” He said seriously Adelaide nodded and looked up to see the tripod and his phone.  
“Did you record it?” She asked and she felt him stiffen a bit. “I probably should have gotten your permission first. I’ll delete it if you want me to.” Adelaide shook her head. “No it’s fine, I’m glad I was blind folded through it though.” He laughed. “Do you want to see it?” He asked. “Would you be insulted if I said probably not?” He shook his head. “No, are you okay if I watch it?” She bit her lip, “I’d rather you watch us than other people.” He laughed a bit. “I don’t have an interest in watching porn.” She smiled a bit. “Good.” She yawned a bit and felt Tim shift to pull the blankets over them. “I thought you said we weren’t done.” He smiled down at her. “How about a couple of hours of rest and then we go again.” He said and she nodded already feeling her eyes close. “Mmkay.”


	37. Chapter 37

Tim woke, the room was quiet, minus the light breathing of Adelaide, and dark, but he could still make out small details of the bedroom furniture. He shifted his body realizing that he couldn’t move much with Adelaide sprawled out on his chest without waking her. He looked down and smiled slightly wondering if he should just let her sleep or wake her up again. He was painfully aware that he was slightly hard again and wondered how she could sleep with him pressing into her back. Her head was leaning slightly to the side and he could see the tops of her breasts disappear into the blanket. He couldn’t stop his hands if he wanted to as they traced down the side of them and back up. He used his index finger to trace the outside of her breast moving inward in a spiral and back out never touch her nipples but feeling her stiffen nonetheless under his touch.  
He kept up his same pattern wondering when he felt her body arch slightly as she sighed still eyes closed if she was still asleep or if she was waking up. He took the palms of his hands and ran them over her breasts lightly stroking her already hardened nipples. Still she never said anything, and he settled on asleep and had to bite his lip to stifle a chuckle that wanted to escape of what she could be dreaming about right now. He ran his palms over her again with a little more pressure causing her to arch again, he had to stop himself from rolling his hips into her as desperate as he was for more contact. He took both her nipples in between his index finger and thumb and started to pull gently at them. She moaned and this time he couldn’t stop himself from rolling into her.   
He released her nipples and ran his ran his hands down the sides of her, having to lean forward a little as he got down to her hips. He moved his hands under her thighs spreading them open further as he lifted her, so she was slightly higher, and he was now sitting between her spread legs. He moved her hair to the to the side and ran his lips against her neck and she sighed softly again. He took his index finger and toyed with her clit rubbing slowly and soft circles on it feeling her body start to move in time to his movements. He had to stop himself from just pushing into her, wanting to feel her heat around him, and wanting to feel her throb around him. She turned her head towards his face grabbing his hair pulling him into a searing kiss biting his lip as she pulled away. “I was having a nice dream.” He smirked at her applying more pressure to her clit. “Oh yeah, about what?” He inquired as he inserted one finger inside of her feeling her pulse around his finger. Her mouth flew open as she pressed into his hand desperate for more friction.   
He pulled his hand away briefly. “You get no more unless you tell me in detail.” He heard her whimper and leaned down pulling her lower lip with his teeth. “You are a cruel man, I could’ve just stayed asleep, or I could take care of myself.” He chuckled at her. “Or… I could tie you down so you can’t.” He could almost see her narrow her eyes at him. “Your choice baby.” He said in a deep voice slowly pulling his finger out of her as he ran her juices over her hip. She sighed. “There is a field back home that is filled with dandelions. We were out there, on a blanket. I was in a tiny sun dress.” He hummed as his index finger traced the side of her hip up toward the side of her breast. “Maskros, I bet those compliment your hair nicely.” He said. “We were laying the same way we fell asleep. You pull the straps down off of my shoulders to expose my breasts.” He mimicked her words pretending she was actually in a tiny sundress. “Once they are exposed you play with my nipples until they are hard.” He cupped her breasts with both hands teasing her already hard nipples. “Looks like I already took care of that one.” He replied as she bit her lip feeling him pull each hardened nipple. “You pull up the bottom of my dress.” She said as he mimicked the processing. “Please tell me you aren’t wearing anything under this, that might be a fantasy I have.”  
She chuckled. “Noted but yes I am, the blue lace ones you like.” He fanned his hands over her thighs imagining her in them and smiled. “Yes they are my favorite, what do I do next baby.” Adelaide let her head fall back against his shoulder. “You pull them to the side slowly,” She gasped as he started without him telling her.” Slowly what, words.” He demanded as he bit the shell of her ear. “Running slow circles around my clit.” He ran his nose up the side of her face. “And do I make you cum like this baby? All exposed in the open just with my fingers.” She gasped. She was tempted to say yes but she knew it wasn’t what happened, nor did her dream finish. “No.” She said. “What’s next, tell me how I pleasure you.” She moved her arm wrapping her fingers around his cock, bringing it up to her entrance. “Words.” He demanded as he slapped her clit causing her to jump. “You unbuttoned your pants and pulled out you cock, entering me like this.” She lowered herself onto him as he pushed with her having to hold his breath not to cum right on the spot. “Fuck you are so tight from this angle.” He said and she whined feeling spilt open more than she had in the past.  
“What next?” He said through gritted teeth bottomed out inside of her. “Then I got woken up.” She replied and he had to chuckle. “Good let me finish your dream then, get ready for the ride baby.” He pulled out to the tip and slammed into her making her breath hitch. Slow and hard he moved making her take every inch of him over and over holding her waist close so she couldn’t move with one arm and the other gripping her breast pulling at her nipple. Adelaide felt like she was being split open, the pain and pleasure combined with the two was overwhelming. Every time she felt like she knew what to expect from him, he brought something new to the table. A new feeling for her to experience and a new limit for her body to cross. She couldn’t tell if she wanted more or less right now but the pressure building up inside of her made her think that combustion was an actual thing that could happen to her. That her entire body would burst. Tim brought his other hand down from her nipple and used his thumb to rub at her clit roughly and erratically. “Cum baby, cum for me.” She had to cover her mouth to prevent the sob and scream that came from her as her body released the pressure that had been building up and she felt completely filled as she tightened, and he released inside of her hearing his explicit comments grunted into her ear. Her legs were shaking as she fell against him and his movements stopped.   
Her breathing took more time to normalize than typical for her, but it finally did and she felt sweat dropping down her brow from her hair like and her muscles protest. “Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you did I?” He asked as he pulled out of her. Her only response was a shake of her head and turning it into his neck nuzzling it. She kissed his neck softly and he pulled out of her hearing the gush come out. He looked to the clock and saw 3:00 and yawned. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” He adjusted her legs, so they weren’t spread wide and shifted his body out from under her. He grabbed a wet washcloth and cleaned her up gently and the spot where she leaked the both of them. She was yawning already falling back asleep as he shifted back into bed with her and she immediately nuzzled into his side. “Love you.” She mumbled and he smiled feeling a warmness spread across his chest into his stomach. “I love you too.” He kissed the top of her head and drifted back off to sleep until he heard a knock at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again its been a hot minute. My motivation for writing has been slim to none and my mental health was spiraling out of control, thanks post partum depression (yes side note I had a baby and post partum depression is a bitch that no one talks enough about). Add a sprinkle on top of having some deaths due to Covid of people I am close to and care about hasn't helped. But I'm back to writing now that I have taken some time and hopefully can stick to writing again. 
> 
> Now that, that is out of the way. Holy shit Avatar Ages was beautiful and perfect and just fantastic. I love these boys so much for giving us this and cant wait for live shows again. I don't want to say that this cured my rut but it did certainly make me much happier and I haven't smiled this much in so long that I feel like I owe so much to those 5 men that its not even funny, even my husband commented on how much happier I was just seeing them perform. Petition for people to wear fucking masks so we can enjoy live shows again and each others company without risking others lives.
> 
> Hope you are all doing well and got to enjoy Avatar Ages just as much as I did.


	38. Chapter 38

A second knock sounded, and Tim felt Adelaide shift in his arm. He sighed and looked at the clock seeing it read 7:30. The Third knock had her groaning, Tim moved and got up pulling on some shorts and a shirt. Adelaide cracked open one eye and grunted. Tim chuckled, “Go back to sleep, I’ll get the door.” She yawned and rolled over on her side as Tim walked out and opened the front door barley missing the fist that went to slam on the door the fourth time. The face that greeted him was Christoph and an immediate scowl took over his face. “Good morning.” Christoph said. Tim stepped outside and closed the door crossing his arms over his chest. “Is Adelaide here?” Tim raised an eyebrow. “Why would I tell you that?” He responded attempting to keep the disdain from his voice. Christoph sighed, “Look I need to talk to her, I said some..” He began but was interrupted, “You called her a whore. You called your best friend a whore. Don’t say you said some things, at least be honest about it.”  
Christoph took a deep breath in, “Can I see her? I know she’s not working today so she has to be here.” Tim chuckled a bit. “No you can’t, she is sleeping and if she wanted to talk to you she would.” Christoph narrowed his eyes and stood full height towering over Tim. “You can’t keep me from her.” Tim looked up unimpressed, “Cut off your macho act, you don’t scare me. I can and I will, I’m not going to allow her to get hurt by you again. You are lucky she walked out when she did because the next time I hear you call her a whore or any other degrading word that is untrue, you will deal with me. I told you she would need you, but now I’m not too sure I want her around you.” Christoph was seething and breathing heavier he began to open his mouth, but Tim interrupted, “Don’t bother saying whatever it is you want to say I don’t want to hear it, get off my property and leave Adelaide alone.” Christoph’s hands went into fists and Tim was convinced for a second that Christoph was going to hit him, but her walked away and got into his car and speed off.  
Tim Sighed and went back inside locking the door behind him. He went into the kitchen and made some coffee waiting for it to finish and poured two mugs bringing them into the bedroom where he knew Adelaide wouldn’t be asleep for too much longer. She had this thing where she wasn’t a morning person but once she was woken up she was up, and it was nearly impossible for her to go back to sleep. He walked toward the room and saw her sitting up in the bed checking notifications on her phone and chuckled as he placed a mug down next to her on the end table. “You are terrible at listening do you know that?” He joked and she rolled her eyes immediately. “That’s what you get for dating a strong willed, stubborn woman. Who was at the door?” Tim sat next to her blowing on his coffee as he watched her clear out some junk emails. He contemplated not telling her the truth but opted to tell her anyways. “Christoph.” He said peering over his mug as she paused and did a short nod of her head and continued clearing out emails and replying to text messages she didn’t want to answer the day prior.  
She finally placed down her phone and grabbed the coffee leaning against the headboard to sit up while drinking it. It was silent for a moment before anyone spoke. “He’s texted me a few times.” She admitted and Tim waited for her to say more. “I haven’t responded.” Tim nodded, “What has he said?” He didn’t like to pry into her private life, but the fact he texted her made him curious. Christoph made her sad, and put a giant strain on their relationship. He’d had people not like him at first but once they got to know him they typically warmed up to him. “That he wanted to talk, that he was drunk and didn’t mean it.” She sipped her coffee more finding herself not even want it for once. “Do you believe him?” Tim was genuinely curious; Adelaide was a pretty forgiving person even if she wanted to seem like she didn’t care or was closed off. “There is a saying that says drunken words are sober thoughts, so no.” She said it like it was final. “Besides, he’s moving to Stockholm so it’s not like it even matters anymore.”   
Tim frowned knowing it really did matter to her. “You are allowed to be upset by this.” He could see her fumble with the ends of her hair trying to ignore a nagging feeling deep inside of her, trying to hold it together but it was killing her inside. She was so easy to read sometimes, she held all of her tension in one place and everything was written on her face so easily. “It is what it is. Are you hungry, I can go make breakfast.” She said as she got up and placed on a shirt and some shorts before he said anything and walking out of the room. Tim sighed and stared up at the ceiling taking a deep breath. This was not how this day was supposed to go and now she was upset making him feel like an ass. He could hear some light clanking of pans as she took things out to make breakfast. He got up and followed out the door leaning against the island as he watched her. He placed his mug down and came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist nuzzling his face into her neck. “I had something much different in mind for breakfast you know.” He said moving her hair out of the way to nibble at her neck.  
He could feel her relax a bit as she chuckled. “Sex is definitely not food. You’ll waste away into nothing if you try that diet.” He laughed a bit. “But you taste so much better than food, it has to have some nutritional value.” She laughed. “I’m pretty sure I don’t count on a vegan diet.” She joked with him as she was turned toward him. “We can make an exception; I’m sure people would understand.” He said as he went down on his knees kissing up the inside of her thigh. She moved away as she pushed his head. “No sir, real food and then you can have that.” She said with a stern expression on her face and he looked up and pouted a bit. “You’re no fun.” She snorted, “Oh I am, just hungry and need food to keep me going.” She said as she turned toward the stove again. “True, you’re a nightmare without food. It’s actually scary.” Her mouth dropped open, “Really rude.” Tim laughed. “Really true.” He said as he took some fruit out of the fridge and started to wash and cut them up.  
They finished up cooking breakfast together in relative silence and sat at the table making teasing comments as they tried to finish eating. They ended up on the couch, with their plates still on the table unfinished, and Adelaide straddling Tim’s waist as she grinded against him moaning into his mouth. Tim had one hand tangled in her hair as the other dipped into her shorts grabbing her ass pulling her against him. His shorts got pushed partially down to release him and the crotch of her shorts got pulled to the side as he entered her in one swift motion making her head fall back at feeling him fully inside of her as deep as he could go. He guided her with one hand on her waist having her do most of the work as the other kneaded her breast. It didn’t take long for either of them as he felt her clench around him causing an immediate reaction from him as he grunted releasing inside of her and her movements got jerky and eventually stopped.   
They stayed connected like that like that as he softened inside of her and they kissed with his hands tangled in her hair softly. He pulled away briefly and stared in her eyes smiling. She smiled back at him and ran her nose against his. He opened his mouth to speak but then a knock on the door happened causing both of them to groan as their moment was interrupted. “Is this going to happen all day?” She asked and he chuckled. “Hopefully not, I have plans with you today that don’t involve other people.” She raised an eyebrow. “Am I going to be able to walk after these plans?” She asked. “Not if I do my job right.” He said tapping her hip as she hopped off of him and he cleaned himself up before pulling up his shorts and walking to open the door again for the second time today and opening it to find Jonas. Tim had to prevent himself from rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame. “Go away.” Tim said in a teasing manner. “Good morning to you too.” Jonas said and pushed his way into the house. “I won’t be here long just dropping some things off and then I’ll be back for dinner.”  
Tim actually rolled his eyes. “Dinner? You do realize you are stuck with me nonstop for almost a year.” Jonas snorted, “Yes, but I won’t be able to see Addy for a while and we made plans for dinner so get over it.” He said as he walked into the kitchen and Tim followed seeing a mouthing of sorry from her. “Don’t call me that.” Adelaide said. “I hate that name; it makes me feel 12 again.” She said as she pouted at the nickname her father had given her. Jonas hugged her and bopped her on the nose. “But it’s so cute, plus when you pout like that you actually look 12.” Adelaide narrowed her eyes as she grabbed another cup of coffee. “Ass.” She said as she stuck her tongue out at him and plopped on the couch. “But you love me anyways.” He said as he set down some food in the fridge and placed some bags on the floor. He walked over and kissed her forehead. “What no kiss for me?” Tim teased watching their reaction. “Plenty of kisses on tour Timmy. See you two later, behave yourselves.” He said eyeing the half-eaten plates of food. “And for god sake Tim feed the poor girl preferably something other than something other than your dick.” He teased a bit causing Adelaide to blush and Tim to chuckle a bit.


	39. Chapter 39

Jonas left and Tim watched as Adelaide drank her coffee. He brought over their unfinished plates as they ate in relative silence dreading that this was their last full day together for months. Tim finished eating and sighed a bit before getting up and letting Hugo out and stepping outside picking up his cigarettes but putting them back down just enjoying the fresh air. He took a deep breath as he willed away any form of sadness trying to get it out of his system so he could enjoy the fleeting hours he had left with Adelaide. He walked back in to see Adelaide finishing up the dishes and smiling at him in the process and couldn’t help but smile back. “Come shower with me.” He said more as a statement then a request as he held his hand out to her. She took his hand and followed him to the bathroom, both easing out of their clothes and slipping into the warmth that surround them as water cascaded over their bodies.  
Tim wrapped her in his arms, and she placed her ear to his heart hearing the thumping of it and closed her eyes sighing in content and holding him tighter to her. He rubbed up and down her arms and back placing his head on her head feeling a soft smile tug at his lips. They stayed silent under the hot water feeling the steam surround them and then slowly pulling apart so they could wash. Each of them washing each other in such a gentle way. Once they got out, Tim finalized some packing he needed to do. Making sure he had everything. “Is that all you are bringing?” Adelaide asked looking at the tiny suitcase that didn’t look like it could carry much. He chuckled. “Yeah, we travel light. Makes it easier with all the equipment we have to bring.” Adelaide nodded. “If I was touring for almost a year I would not be able to live off of just that.” Tim laughed a bit. “You get used to it, plus we all smell anyways, you don’t always get to shower.” Adelaide shuddered, “Sounds like a breeding ground for bacteria.”  
Tim finished up packing placing everything by the counter and sat down on the couch. “Come here baby.” He said beckoning for her to come closer. She did as he asked and was pulled into his lap as he held her close, inhaling the smell of her shampoo and body wash that lingered on her, feeling the softness of her skin, and holding her as close as possible. How was it possible that he could be so attached to her in such a short time and not want to leave her. He sighed, “I’m going to miss you.” He finally said and she frowned. “Me too.” She said feeling the tears she swore to herself she wouldn’t shed until he was gone prick at her eyes. He went to pull her chin towards him as she tried to advert her eyes, knowing the second she looked at him she would burst into a million pieces. “Look at me love.” She took a deep breath but did as he asked. Tim looked to see her eyes watery filling with tears and frowned. “Talk to me, tell me what’s on your mind.”   
The first drops of tears fell, and she took a shaky breath. “Promise me you’ll come home to me, that we will be okay, and this will work.” Tim kissed her tears falling on her cheeks, knowing her insecurities were eating her away, that the little time she had spent with him was not enough to fix the broken commitment that was taken from her before. “I promise.” It was all he could say, there wasn’t anything he could do or say to make it easier. “I can’t lose you too.” She said quietly and the tears fell faster down her face and she was holding back a sob. Tim felt his chest tighten, “You won’t I promise. I’m not going anywhere, I’ll be back, I’ll come home to you, and we will facetime as much as possible, talk as much as possible. Please believe me.” She sniffed a bit, trying to let go and trust this man she barely knew but felt like she had known her whole life. She nodded, not being able to say that she did trust him, every man in her life had broken promises so many times before, why would he be any different.   
Tim grabbed her face and kissed her softly letting her feel his lips on hers as her tears fell unwillingly down her face where he could taste the saltiness from them. He kissed her slowly, not in a rushed fashion, letting her taste him, letting her sink into him, and calm her anxieties. Trying to put into the kiss exactly how he felt without words clouding her judgement. He slowly pulled away seeing the drowsiness fill her as they laid down on the couch and she fell asleep in his arms with him shortly after. Tim awoke first seeing more light peer through the windows through the curtains that were put up to block out light. Adelaide was still asleep breathing lightly as she was snuggled into him. All his plans with her seemed to diminish in an instant to just wanting to hold her until the end of time. He couldn’t remember feeling like this before, maybe he thought he did, but if he really thought about it he felt such a peace just holding her, falling asleep with her, and just being. It didn’t have to be physical although that was a great perk, it could just be this simple. He dosed on and off for a time before he felt her shift and start to stretch showing signs of waking. He propped his head up on one hand to gaze at her smiling. She propped open her eyes yawning.  
“Good morning again sleepy head.” He said even though good afternoon seemed like a better choice of words seeing that it was afternoon already. “Shit, sorry I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” She said causing him to chuckle. “Don’t apologize being an evil scientist is hard work.” He teased causing her to roll her eyes. “Still not an evil scientist. I just know you had plans for us today that very well did not involve sleeping.” He smiled softly again. “Plans can change baby. Those other plans can wait, I actually have an idea if you’re open to a change in plans.” She sat up briefly. “What kind of idea?” She asked. “How about we get dressed, pack a light lunch, and go on a short hike.” She smiled, “That sounds nice.” They got up and got dressed driving out to a nearby spot and walked in the sun even though it was cold. Enjoying the nature sounds and the crunch from the iciness underneath their feet. By the time they got back to the car their noses were red from the cold and they turned up the heat as high as it could get it to go.   
They drove by Adelaide’s apartment picking up the mail that she shifted through in the car. She furrowed her brows at one of the letters. “Everything okay?” Tim asked. “Hmm. Yeah sorry, it’s my contract renewal for the apartment.” Tim nodded. “When does it need to be renewed?” He asked. “Next month.” She replied back. “You don’t have to renew it you know.” He said. “Kind of do.” She responded as he shrugged his shoulders. “You could just permanently move it.” He said nonchalantly. “Come again?” She said in more of a question than a statement. “I mean, we practically live together anyways, you could just move the rest of your stuff, we can even make the guest room closet the place for your obscene amount of shoes.” He teased her trying to make light of the conversation they were having. Adelaide bit her lip and contemplated what he was asking. He wasn’t wrong they were practically living together anyways; she was there every day. So why did his statement bother her and scare her so much.   
Tim glanced at her when she didn’t respond. “Or not, whatever you want. No point of you paying for a place you aren’t even living at, but it’s ultimately your decision.” He said even though her not responding at all bothered him a little bit. “Can I think about it?” She asked finally and he sighed. “Of course. No pressure.” He smiled trying to alleviate the tension in the car at that moment. Once they got home they settled back on the couch watching a movie of Adelaide’s choosing that made her laugh that Tim half watched as he kept making mental images of her laughing to her favorite parts and her repeating lines because she had watched the movie hundreds of times that she could quote it word for word. It made him smile to see her happy in that moment and couldn’t imagine anything better in the world. He wasn’t too surprised when Jonas ended up coming over exactly at 5:00 for dinner. “You know I should be the one cooking you two dinner.” Adelaide said as she was pushed out of the kitchen multiple times by Jonas. “Nonsense, we barely do any cooking on tour, so let us do this.” Jonas said as both him and Tim moved around the kitchen cooking.   
“Can I do anything to help?” She asked. “You can sit down and drink your wine.” Jonas said as Adelaide rolled her eyes a bit. “Fine, I have something to do anyways.” She said as she grabbed her wine and walked down the hall giving them the floor to cook. “Is she always this stubborn?” Tim snorted a laugh. “Yes.” Jonas chuckled. “How do you handle that?” Tim smirked a bit. “You really don’t want to know the answer to that?” Jonas made a face. “Gross, I need to find new friends.” Tim laughed. “Maybe you just need to find a girl of your own, or get laid. Both would be good in your case.” Jonas snorted. “Yes I’ll get right on that, we don’t all get lucky to meet a girl at a bar. Where am I supposed to find someone exactly?” Tim shrugged. “Sam’s available from what I hear.” Jonas paused a minute. “I shouldn’t have ever told you I found her attractive.” Tim chuckled. “Probably not, I’m going to tease you for eternity. Maybe we should invite her over for dinner tonight. Then you can talk to her.” Jonas rolled his eyes. “Isn’t she working?” Tim shook his head. “Not tonight.” Jonas made a face. “How do you know that?”  
“They typically know their schedule for a month, Adelaide has a calendar and she’s working with Sam for the next month. So she’s off tonight.” Jonas made a humming noise and was decidedly silent after, Tim wiped off his hands and walked into the other room. “Hey, can you invite Sam over for dinner?” He asked Adelaide who looked up from what she was working on. “Sure, any reason as to why?” She asked trying to hide what she was doing. “Think of it as matchmaking. What are you doing?” Tim asked folding his arms and leaning against the doorway as she sent a text to Sam. “She hates phone calls. Nothing don’t worry about it.” She said as she turned slightly red. Tim rolled his eyes and came closer. “Is it dirty?” He asked as he stalked towards her and she held something behind her back. She rolled her eyes at that. “You wish it was.” He chuckled. “Kind of.” He pinned her down on the bed and smirked. “So, what is it baby, what are you hiding.” She raised an eyebrow at him as she looked at her text message. “Maybe, you should just be patient, you will find out later. And yes she can come, she will be here in 20 minutes or so.” Tim nipped at her lower lip a bit. “Fine keep your secrets.” He said teasingly as he bounced off the bed back into the kitchen.


	40. Chapter 40

Tim walked back out into the kitchen and pulled out another plate. “Sam is coming over for dinner.” He said and Jonas cursed. “Fantastic.” He mumbled, although her felt a bit of happiness about it to finally get to know this girl a bit. Adelaide came back out just as the door knocked. “I’ll get it.” She said and opened the door to see Sam. “Hey girlie!” She said as she hugged her. “Sorry if this was last second.” Sam smiled. “No biggie. I was just watching reruns of TV, so I welcome getting out of the house.” She said as she hugged her back. “So who all is here?” She asked. “Me, you, Tim, Jonas.” Adelaide said. Sam gave the side eye at her. “Don’t look at me like that. Those two come as a pair and I need back up from the teasing comments.” She said to ease Sam into thinking it was a set up. “And that’s it.” She said unsure. “Of course, unless you want more, then you’re on your own. I barely know how I managed my relationship, I’m not a match maker.” She teased and Sam rolled her eyes.  
“Do you want some wine or beer?” She asked. “Beer sounds good.” Sam said as she greeted Tim and smiled politely at Jonas who smiled politely back. “Jonas this is Sam, Sam this is Jonas. Tim’s other half.” She teased and ducking when Jonas threw a towel at her. “Smart ass, you’re just lucky I share him with you. I came first.” Jonas teased back causing Adelaide to laugh. “He likes me better.” She said and felt Tim’s arms wrap around her waist and kiss her cheek. “I certainly do.” Jonas put his hand over his heart. “Timmy I’m wounded, we were supposed to be together forever.” He said in a mock manner as everyone laughed easing the tension a bit. “So you are in the band with Tim?” Sam asked Jonas. “I am.” He said as he nodded. “What do you play?” Sam asked. “Guitar, Tim and I are the cool ones in the band. Everyone else is lame.” He joked making Sam chuckle. “Plus everyone knows the guitarists are the best in the band.” Causing everyone to chuckle.  
“I don’t know, I’ve always been more of a drums girl myself.” Sam teased a bit. “Might have to have you listen to us play one day, convert you to our side.” Jonas teased back. “It will take a lot of convincing; I don’t drop sides easily.” Jonas nodded setting the now finished food on the counter to serve buffet style. “Challenge accepted. Hope you’re hungry.” He said with a smile causing Adelaide to smile between the two. After dinner Tim and Adelaide cleaned up leaving Sam and Jonas on the couch to chat. “So you guys are going on tour tomorrow right?” Jonas nodded. “Yup, it will be nice to get back on the road, we have a show in Stockholm at the end of our Europe stretch in a couple of months. Addy is planning on coming, you should too.” Sam looked at him for a moment considering. “I do have to convert you to the guitar side.” He said with a wink causing Sam to laugh a bit.  
“Alright Vader, I’ll let you try.” She said jokingly. “Ooh movie buff, I like you already.” He smiled as they both looked over seeing Adelaide laugh at Tim. “She’s going to be very sad tomorrow.” Sam frowned. “Don’t worry about her, Emma and I got her.” Jonas smiled. “Good I’m glad.” Jonas and Sam left later in the evening than planned as Tim and Adelaide sat on the couch. “Do I finally get to know what it was you were working on earlier?” Tim teased a bit but genuinely curious. He watched Adelaide get up and walk away for a moment and come back with a little black book with a bow on it. “What is this?” He asked as he undid the bow and opened up the book. Inside were keepsakes including pictures, flowers, even some tops of receipts naming places they had been together. On the front it said Tim and Adelaide’s memories. He began flipping through the book smiling at everything reading writing of the short amount of memories they had been able to make together.  
“It’s not much but I have been collecting stuff to make this, I was going to wait until after a year but thought now wasn’t that bad of a time, so you have something to take of me on tour.” Tim smiled softly seeing that there were still more pages to fill. “It’s perfect.” He said. “You really kept all of this stuff?” He asked looking at the remains of dried flowers he had given her, even the first recipe they ever cooked together. She shrugged. “I’m a tad bit sentimental if you haven’t noticed. Do you like it?” She asked. He nodded. “I love it.” He said kissing her softly on the lips tasting her, relishing when she leaned in closer to him sighing contently. He pulled away rubbing his nose on hers. “I love you.” He said, the words that were so hard to get out initially, now fell out of his mouth with ease. “I love you too.” She said with a small smile keeping her eyes closed. The made love that night not in a rushed or heated fashion. Tim took his time with her as she took her time with him. They had a calm rhythm that built up a mutual release as a silent sleepiness took hold of them and they fell asleep awakening when the alarm went off to signal that Tim had to get ready to leave.  
They showered in silence again this morning, both dreading the inevitable separation that they were going to have. Adelaide drove to pick up Jonas so she could drop both of them off at the bus location. Jonas hugged Adelaide as he grabbed his stuff and walked over to the bus so that they could start loading and setting off. Tim stayed back for a while and looked at Adelaide. “Text me or call me when you get to each spot, so I know you guys got there safe.” She finally said and he smiled. “I will, I promise.” She gave a watery smile and hugged him around his waist. “I love you, stay safe, have fun.” Tim wrapped his arms around her. “I love you too. It will go fast I promise.” He felt her nod into his chest as he let her go reluctantly. Tim could hear his name being called so they could get ready. He grabbed his stuff and walked away knowing if he didn’t he probably wouldn’t get on the bus. He watched as she drove off and sighed hopping onto the bus with everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday guys. Hope everyone is doing well.


	41. Chapter 41

Adelaide sat in the locker room of the hospital looked at her phone seeing a picture of the venue that Tim was playing at. “Made it to the location. Miss you.” His text read. She smiled sadly. “I’m glad to hear. Miss you too.” She sent back with a smiley face. “How are you doing today?” He sent back to her. “I’m fine. Just about to start working for the day. How are you doing?” She sighed in truth she felt like crap. She was exhausted and couldn’t sleep. The bed felt lonely without him. Even Winnie and Hugo seemed to share her depressive state. But she wasn’t going to let him know that. He’d been gone 4 days and seemed happy to be back on the road again so why would she take that away from him. “Good. Forgot how shit these bus bunks were but the pain in my back will go away.” He sent her and she let a breathy laugh out of her nostrils. “I bet. Are we still on for face time tonight after the show?” She asked. “Absolutely. I can’t wait to see you.” He sent back and she smiled. “Me too. I’ll talk to you later, duty calls. Love you.” He responded with an I love you back and she stuffed her phone away into her pocket.  
She looked at herself in the mirror and cringed, she was going to need to add a lot more concealer to hide the bags underneath her eyes from him. She walked into the lab room to see the new tech Will waiting with bright wide eyes and she almost rolled her eyes. He seemed to be doing well but he was overly talkative and happy the entire day and she craved silence at the moment. “Good morning!” He announce in his bright cheerful voice. “Morning.” She mumbled, leaving out the good part. Alec was there as well and snorted handing her a cup of coffee he was beginning to think she was going to need multiple of throughout the day. “Thank you.” She replied and sipped it slowly relishing in the warmth of it. “Your welcome. Do you want to collect samples or run tests today?” Alec asked her and her brain didn’t even want to respond. Collecting samples meant little to no speech with humans, running tests meant the day might go by faster but overly talkative Will in her ear.   
“Half and half? I’ll do collection in the morning, and run tests in the afternoon?” She said and Alec nodded. Emma had told him to proceed with caution for right now and he was beginning to believe her when she said she was like an addict that was going through withdrawals. He kept Will away from her as much as possible today knowing that he was becoming a source of annoyance for her, especially when he tried to pass off flirting as friendliness which Adelaide was not having any of. The two settled into the back while Adelaide fought sleep at the front bringing them samples whenever it was dropped off. Each comment Will said to her was met with the most effective resting bitch face that she could muster even though at the moment it was coming pretty natural to her. Her ability to deal with humans was nonexistent and her desire to make nice with this new guy was never going to be there.  
“She doesn’t like me very much does she?” Will commented when Adelaide walked away. Alec looked at him for a moment and watched his stare. “Maybe if you didn’t stare at her like a piece of meat she would.” Will shrugged. “What she’s hot I can’t help but let my eyes wander a bit.” Alec rolled his eyes. “Well knock it off. She’s not interested, she has a boyfriend, and they are very happy together.” Alec stated trying to ward the guy off of her. “Things can change. Christoph said when he was training me that it can’t last.” To that Alec stopped what he was doing and raised an eyebrow. “Well Christoph is wrong and has been wrong about a lot of things. He’s no longer here so I wouldn’t give much thought to what he had to say.” He said trying to keep his anger in check so the guy wouldn’t hear the frustration in his voice.

Once Adelaide went on her lunch break she was immediately joined by Alec who thankfully wasn’t speaking much just eating his lunch letting her sit in her silence. “You should really actually eat that.” He said watching her stab at the salad on her plate. “I’m not really hungry.” She said. He looked at her, “Red come on, I know you are sad, but you really need to take care of yourself. He’s going to be back.” She sighed he was right, and she knew he was right but food sounded disgusting and all she wanted to do was sleep. “How are you and Emma?” She asked trying to route the conversation away from herself causing Alec to roll his eyes. “Tell you what you eat some of your food and I’ll tell you.” Adelaide rolled her eyes but stabbed a big helping of her salad and shoved it in her mouth chewing and swallowing. “There, now how are you two.” Alec smiled a bit. “We went on a date last night.” She waved her hands in front of her. “And….” She said causing him to laugh a bit. “Another bite then you get more details.” The rest of their lunch went with him forcing her to eat her entire salad while he fed her information about their date which went relatively well.  
One salad, some more coffee, and a cookie later Adelaide started feeling slightly more human than she had earlier. She was able to make it through the rest of the day without snapping at anyone and could feel the headache she had slowly start to ease away although not fully. Before she knew it she was home looking through outfits to change into so she could look slightly decent for their facetime call. She added a bit more makeup to her face so she could hide her exhaustion. About an hour later she was seeing Tim’s name pop up and she answered it smiling. “Hey!” She said seeing his face finally. “Hey baby!” He smiled looking tired. “You look exhausted. You sure you want to talk tonight?” She asked looking concerned. He smiled, “Am I sure I want to spend the remainder of my waking hours seeing your face, the answer will always be yes.”  
She bit her lip and smiled. “Good. How was your show tonight?” She asked. “Went good. Nice crowd, great energy. How was work?” She smiled and shrugged. “I’m glad, kinda jealous I didn’t get to see it, but you’ll have to go all out for your Stockholm show. Fine, I worked with Alec and Will today. Will is far too much of a morning person for me but I made it through without him speaking to me too much.” Tim snorted. “Are you scaring the new guy already? Aren’t you supposed to be nice?” She shrugged, “If someone is genuinely scared of me they need to reevaluate that, I weigh practically nothing and can’t even reach most things, what harm can I do?” Tim laughed. “A lot, like a tiny explosive just waiting to go off.” She mocked offense and stuck her tongue out. “Watch yourself Öhrström.” She teased.  
“Or what, you can’t reach me here evil scientist.” She smirked. “I know people.” She said as she texted Jonas to slap Tim behind the head when he got a chance and him sending a laughing emoji saying he would do it when he least expects it. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He smirked a bit shifting gears. “So what are you wearing?” She rolled her eyes. “Isn’t that an inappropriate question in a tour bus full of people.” He shrugged. “They are at the front of the bus so technically I’m alone.” He smirked. “Nice try.” She laughed. “Oh come on I don’t even get a tiny peek. At least a boob?” She laughed. “I’m sorry, you’ll have to try back later when you aren’t surrounded by people.” He laughed a bit. “It was worth a try.” He yawned. “Maybe you should go to sleep. I’m sure the first show back can be exhausting.” He yawned again. “It is my muscles are reminding me of my age right now. Do you have to work again tomorrow?” She nodded. “Yup back to my normal work schedule and routine.” He nodded. “Alright I’ll let you go, and we will talk again tomorrow.” She smiled a bit. “Sleep tight. I love you.” She said. “Love you too baby.” Once she hung up she was sighed feeling the loneliness creep back in but cracked up an idea to bring across to Emma tomorrow that made her smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That moment when you think it's been longer than it actually has been since you posted but it hasn't even been a month so yay for that. Who all loved the live stream with Tim and Jonas. I'm pretty sure my favorite thing is that they just play their guitars 95% of the time.   
Anywho have a lovely week guys.


	42. Chapter 42

Adelaide walked into the lab room for afternoon shift and saw Emma looking at a sample. She waited patiently for her to finish before speaking. “What’s up A?” She said seeing her peer at her. “I need a huge favor.” Emma glanced over. “With what.” Adelaide looked around not believing she was actually asking this. “Have you ever done a boudoir photo shoot?” She asked and Emma sat back in the chair with her arms crossed smirking a bit. “I have. Why?” She asked bringing out the end of they y to tease her. Adelaide could feel herself blush a bit realizing she was going to have to ask this and probably get teased a bit. She took a breath and looked around making sure there was not anyone around. “Well, do you remember the photographer who did it?” Emma started to chuckle. “Yeah my ex and he’s a perv. However, I know two people who would be more than happy to do it. Are you wanting to do a boudoir photoshoot to give Tim a heart attack.” She teased and watched Adelaide scratch her next.  
“I was considering it, yes. I don’t think he’d have a heart attack though.” She said causing Emma to snort. “He will when I’m done with you. Sam and I can help, she has a decent camera and you and I have some shopping to do it seems.” Adelaide blushed more. “Are you sure? I’m actually quite embarrassed that I’m wanting to do this.” Emma shrugged. “True friendship is taking pictures of your friends in flimsy lingerie so they can give their boyfriends who aren’t here boners. I have so many ideas for you. Hope you are willing to shed quite a bit of skin.” She said and stopped talking once Will walked in for his shift. The weekend brought both Sam and Emma to the house picking up Adelaide to bring her to a different location. “I figured we would do this at the house.” Causing Sam to snort. “You can’t do this there; it has to be special.” She was brought to a location with an old farmhouse and a wide-open field. Adelaide looked around, “Who lives here?” She asked.  
“My parent’s old home. They don’t live here anymore but it’s still in the family.” Sam said. “It’s beautiful.” Adelaide said as she looked around and the place reminded her of her own home. This was fitting she thought, Tim loved the countryside anyways. Before she knew it she was ushered into a tiny room with Emma who insisted on doing her makeup and hair and putting her in outfits ensuring the little amount of boobs she did have were accented. Emma brought out a pair of sleek black stilettos to accompany the green lace corset she was wearing. “I can’t walk in those.” She said and Emma rolled her eyes. “You won’t be doing much walking I promise.” She helped her walk out into the empty room that had not much but a chaise lounge chair in front of a big window letting in natural light. “Okay so lay on the lounge with your feet on the head part.” Sam said and Adelaide gave her a questioning look.  
“Just trust me.” Adelaide sighed. “Okay fine.” She was ushered onto and laid on it feeling more awkward. “Okay now what?” She said. “Now I pose you.” Emma came and arched her back making her head roll back, bending one knee, and placing one hand angled to look like she was running her fingers through her hair, and the other to be placed between her breasts. She heard Sam snap a few photos. “Okay next position.” Sam said. The was placed on her stomach and told to look up through her lashes and her legs in the air behind her. “Come on A give me a sexier look than that. Show us how you seduce Tim.” She had to think, did she really seduce him? Most of the time they just tore into each other. She thought back to the times when he was practicing too long, and she wanted his attention. She normally just sat on his lap or started hugging him from behind biting and pulling on the underside of his chin. She also thought back to the time he was at practice and came home to find her in absolutely nothing laying on the couch with a magazine.  
“Do you have a chair?” She asked only to be giving one. “I need to change first.” Emma looked at her confused. “Why?” She got up and kicked off the heels and changed into one of the few things she actually brought. It was a checkered shirt of Tim’s. She was actually surprised he didn’t bring it with him but thought maybe he just wanted to wear t-shirts the entire time. She came back out wearing the shirt, the corset piece hidden by the shirt. She then straddled the chair with her feet dangling a bit and looked up wearing a tiny smirk that probably would’ve been missed by anyone other than Tim. He could almost hear him talk to her. “What do you want with that evil look on your face.” She would just raise an eyebrow. He never needed to ask; he always knew the answer. Sam shot the picture. “That, that’s we need.” Emma said impressed. “How uncomfortable are you being naked?” She asked and Adelaide shrugged a bit. “Not horribly so.” She said. She was stripped and laid down on the lounge chair, a crocheted blanket laid under her breasts and over her bottom but exposing her back as she looked away.  
Emma had her stand looking out an open window with a mug with the blanket barely covering her. Along with other practically nude photos or simple coverings that really hid very little to the imagination. Half a day had passed when they were finally done and Sam, Emma, and her sat in the living room drinking wine and going over photos while Sam did some minor editing. “Holy shit, is that actually me?” Adelaide asked. Looking at the photos having a hard time believing that this was actually her in the photos. Granted her makeup was done a lot more than she normally did but the hair was hers and she looked at herself for the first time in a while and didn’t feel hideous. “I’ve told you once and I’ll tell you again, you are pretty hot A, you just need to start seeing it for yourself.” Emma said. “I second that.” Sam said. Adelaide smiled a bit. “Thank you.”  
Before she knew it the photos were done, and she was sending them to Tim in an email 30 minutes before their next video chat. Her phone started ringing and she picked it up to see Tim. “Hey!” She said smiling. “Hey baby.” She knew they had been traveling all day and she could see the sky where behind him. “So have you checked your email?” She asked. Tim raised an eyebrow. “No should I?” He asked. “Well are you alone?” She asked back. “Yes…” He said unsure for a moment. “Well you don’t have to right now, but only open it alone.” Tim suddenly got curious. “Hang on.” He looked at his email and saw one from her that had several attachments to it. “Did you send me a sex tape?” He teased to which she rolled her eyes. “No, just look.” He chuckled and then opened the email. His eyebrows immediately raised, and he had to bite his lip to stop from smiling too big. He didn’t say anything for a while as he scrolled through the pictures very enthralled by them. “You are far too silent for my liking right now.”   
His eyes shot up to the camera. “That would be because I’m a little at a loss for words and a lot more distracted. Who took these?” He asked still looking at the pictures admiring them. “Sam did, Emma helped.” She said. He saw the ones in the green corset and heels. “Did you keep that corset and shoes?” Adelaide laughed. “Maybe.” She bit her lip slightly. “Why do you ask?” Tim looked at her. “I would very much like to see them in person that’s why. Or maybe just the shoes.” He wiggled his eyebrows a bit to which she laughed. “Yes I did. Along with other pieces that didn’t make it to the photos.” She said. “Ooh like what?” He asked. “You will just have to be surprised.” She said and she could see him shifting where he was sitting. “You have a little problem there?” She asked innocently and he shook his head. “You are an evil woman did you know that.” She shrugged her shoulders a bit. “I’ve learned from the best.” She smirked a bit. He snorted. “Fuck me, I love you.” She smiled at him. “I love you too. For the time being though you will have to take care of the fucking yourself.” He laughed. He opened his mouth to make a saucy retort but was cut short and Adelaide heard someone say it was time for sound check.   
“I have to go. You and I will continue this conversation later though so don’t go to sleep too early.” He smiled. “I’m sure we will, and I will do my absolute best to stay up.” She said still smirking a bit. Tim hung up the call and looked at the photos the photos one more time marveling at them and marveling at how lucky of a man he was. He closed his phone and walked into the venue smiling. “What are you so happy about?” Johannes asked. Tim smiled and shook his head. “Nothing just in a good mood.” He said and Jonas chuckled. “Good call with Addy? How is she doing?” He asked and Tim put on his guitar. “Something like that. She seems good work is running her dry a bit but doesn’t seem bad.” He said, in truth she seemed to fair better than he could imagine. Although he could see her starting to look a little more tired than normally and assumed it was because of work, she seemed to be working longer and more hours and he wasn’t sure if it was because she was having to or because he wasn’t home, and she was trying to distract herself. He shook that thought out of his head as he continued with sound check.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to our beautiful guitar wizard. I hope he realizes how much we all adore him.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I have been thinking of writing for about 6 months now and decided to finally stop telling myself no. Hope you all enjoy :)


End file.
